The Days That Came
by Hollow Earth
Summary: Minor Cursing OcxGhirahim OcxOc and one epic enemy Much better than the first book so please give it chance."Don't leave Skyloft!" "Don't ride without us with you!" Why were they so paranoid? Well the orphan girl was about to find out on her 16th birthday. Only to find that her true identity was the identity was the one she never wanted. To know she was the daughter of a demon lord
1. Prologue

**_ The Days That Came_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Screaming at the tips of my lungs as I cry by a bed occupied by two people. Two dead people, that for some reason I care for. I don't see their faces I just see outlines and blurs of people. One is a man the other a woman. I turn to a living being on the other side of the room. I think I may have a knife in my hand but I can't look down and see. And before I reach what appears as a woman everything changes as dreams do.

I hear words whisper in my ear saying "The prophecy shall continue for the future of humans and their death." It made no sense to me what so ever. I seem to be floating and people are yelling up at me telling me stuff I can't hear. I can't make out their voices either. Then I figure something out. My dreams is going backwards. I'd see I'm first one place looking different. Then I'd be somewhere else with no clue of what just happened. Now I'm in a really big fight with some one. I can't tell who. As the dream continues its rewinding pattern until I see a strange scene. I'm first crying and singing by what I see as a new born child. Now I'm screaming and crying to the new born child. I stand up and say stuff I don't know what. I get something sliced into my side and I'm bleeding very close to death. The baby is screaming and crying for me and I take it and disappear. But the babies screams still ring in my ear. Then they turn into my voice as I scream " NO, NO, HELP ME ANY ONE! NO, HELP HER! NO!" And on that finally scream I feel my face squished against the old, splintery, hard floor of my room. I hope I didn't brake my nose falling out of bed. Wait, how did I fall out of bed? I'm too tired to think of that at three in the morning so I squish myself back up into a ball in my bad and fall to a deep sleep of blankness.

* * *

Authors note: So I'm going back over my stuff and books early because I'm finally getting anoyed of typos myself so here is a good, clean chapter/prologue. I'm doing everything from my iPod touch so its really complicated. Well, I've always done everything from my iPod touch. Always have, always will. So please don't hate me if my chapters look strange. FAV! comment. FAV!


	2. Chapt 1, Way Too Different

Ok so here is this first chapter. Drum roll please. (Drum roll) And I can promise you that after this chapter. Every chapter will have extra scenes. But anyway, this is my second brook the first one is the Day To Come, which is very horrible compared to this one. I only suggest reading it for the info and past to understand this more. 

I do not own the legend of zelda only my OC's (which are the people not in the game) but if I did I'd make movies on every game they have made and watch them over five times a day each! but no they won't reply to my email! INRO OUT!

* * *

_**The Days That Came**_

**Chapter 1**

I wake up in my super small bed and hit my head on the ceiling. I live in a loft in a small house. I don't know why I'm getting so tall. I'm only fifteen and I'm already six foot ten. But I just get my head out of the subject. So I think of my name. Well I don't have a name. My father never gave me one. Because the law here is that the father names the kid. But most parents discus it together so the both agree.

Most people I know just call me Girl. Or Amy calls me Little Wonder sometimes. Never once in my life had I said "My name is." or "Allow me to introduce myself." I just say. "You can call me girl or anything you want, really." my best friend Maker she actually said "Well hello Anything You Want Really." We met when we were five.

Link taught me to use a bow when I turned four. And I go into the waterfall and hunt bats. And I bring home jelly blobs that you can boil and they will turn hard. So you can make into anything from a necklace to an arrow head.

I've never cut my hair once my whole life because Amy says that its rare to have hair like that. Link calls me Snow Head because its as white as snow obviously. I'm also very pale and I've never got a scar or cut or bruise before because I almost never go outside. Only on rare occasions when I make plans with Maker.

As I get up from my bed and I look in my mirror to pull my hair back for our family fly today. I've been waiting all year. We've alway had to push it further away because Link has a school to teach. And I'm never aloud to ride alone. As I put my headband on I look and feel my abnormal ears. They are small and round at the top. I always feel left out of most of kids games because they look at me like I'm mistreated. But I really don't mind. I like privacy and I'm fine with being friend with just Maker.

I put on my favorite outfit I've been saving for today. My long tight brown pants then a knight cloak the shrunk in the wash at the knight school so Link gave it to me. Its the color red and it goes a little over my waste. I put on my climbing boots and small diamond earrings. I saw them at the market and for some reason I had to get them.

I head down my ladder to the kitchen and sit down at the table with a smile that said "I'm ready and if your not I'm going without you." Link is also at the table reading a book he assigned to his class. He looks up to see me still smiling.

"Well your pretty dressed up for today Snow Head." he smiles

"Yep I can't wait! And I was thinking after we were done flying we could-"

"We're not going to the surface." Amy said as she washed dishes.

"Ohhhh, why not? Every one goes with even out telling their parents. Because they know they are safe. And Link you went down there first. So you should have some side on this."

"Yes I did. And it was dangerous. And I bet your parents would do the same." he says like he is telling me a children story.

"Well, you don't know my parents so you cant be sure." I say to him in the same tone.

There is a knock at the door. And without answer. Grilm the new vice Headmaster or something from the school comes in.

"Link!" He says with a hug. Because he loves to touch people and get in their personal space. "Oh hello ummm, uh." he stubbles because he thinks he forgot my name. But he forgot I don't have a name. So he's really correct but doesn't even know it!

"Just say Girl before we all die." I say very rudely because I was never fond of him and have no intention of being completely mannerly to him.

"Child watch your tongue!" Amy snaps

"Yes well hello." he moves on with Link. "So Link did you forget already?"

"Apparently I did or I would have been doing it by now." he laughs.

"Well well. It's ok most of the others did also. Well-" he is also in love with the word Well "- next week is the festival as you know. And well we haven't reached our goal of the year yet for the school. So we need this weekend and the next week to teach school. So you need to hurry your class is waiting for you. And it won't be long till they start their paper airplane frenzy." Link looks at me with disappointment. And Grilm leave the house. My face turns deep red with anger.

" You knew didn't you!" I yell at him

" Yes but-"

" Yes but what? Yes but we were just going to keep you waiting until I had to leave and then Amy would tell you! We aren't aloud to fly unless we're knights during the festival and then the school will be out for the summer, then the sky's filled with kids!"

"Snow Hea-"

" Your not Snow Head-ing me this time. I'm going to go feed my bird!" I stomp out of the house.

And then there is my anger management issues. I broke a boy's arm once because he said that I was abnormal and don't belong here. I just don't know why I get so upset over stuff. It's like something inside of me unleashes when I'm just slightly mad. I've learned to control it sometimes but something like this to me was important and special.

I make it to the public stable and Maker is there with her bird. She moved her stable so her bird is next to mine. Her bird is named Lamey and mine is Cable. I don't know why I love the name Cable so much but it just came to me.

"Hey you come to get your bird for you family fly?" she asks

"Nope. Just like always." I grumble.

"Hey it's ok. I'll hang out with you the whole festival, okay? But it is a little unfair you not being aloud to fly on your own at this age." she pats my shoulder and the perfect plan comes to mind. My face lights up with excitement and pure evil.

"You know what I am flying today." I open stall. And lead my bird out of the stall and Maker follows me with hers.

"Did Link give you permission?" she asks as we make it to the diving platform. I get on my bird.

"Nope!" I say with a smile and we jump off. We are diving to catch speed. Our birds scoop up and start to glide slowly and calm.

"Look Girl I don't think it's right." she says. "Are you sure by our not letting your anger get control of you?"

"Hey stop being a goody goody Maker. You need to do this stuff every now and then. It's not like I'm going to the surface. Today anyway." I smile wickedly. I don't notice where I'm flying and I see house. Amy runs outside to look then she beckons Link.

"GET DOWN HERE GIRL!" they yell up at me. And I try to ignore them. But Link gives up and comes after me with his bird. He guide me down and he and Amy start to yell at me on how stupid I was to do that. But all I'm thinking is _I did it. It's the first step to leaving this stupid rock._

I'm pushed inside the house and I can barely here the words. "Go to your room!" I climb up the latter to the loft. I feel ten again.

My room has a ladder but when you get to the top there is a small hall then my door. So I lock my door and open my window. Before I sneak out grab my bow and arrows. It's a far drop down but I can still make it. I'm full of "Action".

I fall to the ground silently. And I make sure I duck under the window so they won't see me. When I know I'm a far enough to stand I run to the waterfall. I hope a cross the stumps of land by the drop off of Skyloft. They are very large so unless your stupid you won't fall. But I still cross with caution. I look at the cave covered in old wood and I move my secret loose piece so I can crawl in.

I shoot sixteen bats and get four jelly blobs when I finally make it to the end. I see I'm not the only one here either. By the edge Zelda is weaving. I sit next to her and she jumps when she sees me.

"Oh hi Girl." she says as she calms back down.

"Hi Zelda you making the present for the ceremony?" I say as I look at her fabric.

"Well yes and no. I finished the ceremony's and now I'm making an extra. I'm going old school. I'm redoing the one I did seventeen years ago."

"A sailcloth." I smile " Why are you making two?"

"I made two." She corrects me folding the fabric "See I just finished this one. And it is for you." she puts it in my hands. "I had a vision you'd be going to the surface to find you destiny so you'd need this."

"Thanks. But I don't see me flying again any time soon. Link took my bird."

"Why would be do that?"

"Because I went 'flying unsupervised'." I say in a low mocking voice to show my annoyance of Link and Amy right now. She giggles

"Look Link doesn't listen to me like he used to so I can't help you there. But he's a softy and will come through soon. And knowing you. That shouldn't stop you. You'd find away to make your own wings." I laugh at her statement. "Come on I'll fly you home."

"But I snuck out."

"Well we're gonna need to sneak you back in." She always seem to be on my side.

We get on her bird and take off to my house. She has her bird fly in front of the window so I can crawl in. I wave good bye and I stop from the feeling of a bony hand touch my arm. I turn to nothingness. Yet I still feel as if some one is in here then for a split second I thought I heard some one say.

" Poor, Poor, Little Girl." and I feel as if the presence has left. The voice was strangely familiar but I've never heard it before. It must have just been my head playing tricks on me. Yah. Has to have been that.

A knock comes from my door. I open it and see Amy.

"Look we've been discussing it. And it was mean not to tell you about the cancel. So at the festival, because it's your birthday too, you can get anything you want. What's that?" she looks at my hand that has the sailcloth. She takes it from my grip and studies it.

"What do you have a sailcloth for?" she asks me.

"Zelda gave it to me."

"Zelda gave it to you. You only use sailcloths for going to the surface. You were going to the surface weren't you!"

"No she just gave it to me!" I snatch it back.

"She just gave it to you. When you were in your room?"

"No, I- umm, I was, but- No wait!." I have no idea what to say so I can't get in even more trouble.

"Well then because you can't tell me. I'll take that and put it on a high shelf." she takes it back.

"I can reach high shelves!" I laugh.

"Then I'll hide it just like your bird." she laughs back and my smile fades. I slam the door behind her and lock it. I do the same for my window.

I get one the other side of my room and take my bow and start to shoot my head on a picture I drew of me and my parents. I hit it three times when I get tired. _Why am I so_ _different!_

* * *

Yay Authors Note!: Ok! So how did you like it? And I'll tell you one thing. Out of the whole book yet to come I have no plans on really making that voice talk again until after you know who it is. So yah. If you have read the first book you'd probably have two big ideas who it is. And Yes, one of them is probably correct. Well FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	3. Chapt 2, Making a Plan

Yah! It's no longer 2am! I feel very well rested to! I did the first chapter and the prologue last night so I'm going to finish the rest of the chapters by tonight. I'm going to take all day! Whoo Hoo! 

I do not own the legend of zelda or any of its Characters! just my OC's which are the people not in the game. i wish i owned it though. I would edit myself in the video game and make my fantasy come true! And I would make all the games into movies and it shall disrupt the Space-time continuum detroying the universe as we know it! (This is how you can tell some one watches way too much doctor who) FYI an old space cam thingy found a planet three light-years away from earth that could be like earth if it has water. Nasa still doesnt know. TRUE FACT! INTRO OUT!

* * *

_**The Days That Came**_

**Chapter 2**

In the morning I make a mental plan. It's about a three week long plan so I get started as soon as I can. I put my three foot long hair in a LARGE bun on the top of my head like a hat almost. It looks a little stupid but it's better than pigtails. I walk downstairs

"Hey I'm going to Maker and I's old tree house." I say because I'm never able to keep things secrets with these two stalking me everywhere.

"You really think your going out alone after that stunt you pulled yesterday?" Link says.

" Hey I don't have a bird and Maker's is still growing so it too small for two people. And I'm bored with my small room or should I say attic I hit my head on the roof every morning."

" Just let her go." smiled Amy " she's right she's got nothing to leave and she does have a small room."

" Thanks!" I squeal. I run out of the house. Step one of my five step plan is on the go.

I didn't really lie about going to the clubhouse. I'm going for a little bit then I'm leaving for the water fall. Our clubhouse is in this place underneath a jumping plank. And we sit and watch every one get one and off their birds. Coming from the surface or going to the surface. Unknowing of a fifteen and three quarters year-old girl is watching them.

* * *

Ok sorry for the interruptsion. But this is my first EXTRA SCENE! If you read the horrible original you would know that is wasn't here. Ok get back to your story!

* * *

I see the one person who is at the top of my "list" flying around. Liannay. Sometimes I think she was just put in this world to make my blood boil. And I remember I need to make us even for her replacing my bird food with sand and dirt then cutting a whole in the bottom of my bird seed bag so when I poured it, it would all go to the floor. It not only made a mess and the stable owner was enraged but she hid my other bird seed so my bird almost starved.

I remember I have some fish I caught still in here and I caught a yellow stripped eel. Birds are terrified of eels. So I take the dead slimy creature and run out of my club house to the stalls. Of corse my bird isn't there but neither is hers. I swing the snakish animal over her stall door. So when she opens it it will fall on her bird. This place will be a disaster. I hear foot steps come closer so I run out of the room and watch from the corner of the door. It's Liannay and she has her blue Bruffed Head bird. A Bruffed Head is a rare bird type that only comes from a Wallow Tail and the egg has to be just the right temperature. Its a complicated breeding sequence.

She open the door and instead of the eel landing on the bird. It landed right of her head. Her bird freaked out at the sight and started trying fly out of the room. It knocked over tables and gear. Liannay was scared of the eel herself. She started yelling.

"SOME ONE! HELP ME AND MY HAIR! AHHH! GET THIS SLIMY SNAKE OFF OF ME!" Of corse no one else was in the stable so I secretly laughed my heart out. Eventually some one came and started wrestling her bird trying to make it calm. The second they turn their backs I slip out of the building completely and ran back to my club house. I continue to watch all the strangers fly again.

Once I get bored of watching people. I go to a different part of our clubhouse. In the back there is a small metal pan over a fire pit. I start the fire and heat up the pan. I leave the fire running so the time I get back the pan should be hot enough. I take a hand knife I made and I head to the water fall. Now the water fall is the only place where you can get wild animals which is good for most people who like only remlits because they are normally in love with any living thing if you have the guts to get a remlit and still love it even at night. But for me it's annoying to walk all the way there and all I get are bats and jelly blobs. But now I need the jelly blobs. Because I need to make as many arrow heads as I possibly can. But you can't kill jelly with arrows They go right through. So I need a sword. Can't use Links that's for sure. I did take fencing for three years but I liked archery more.

I start toward the school because they have spare swords and shields. I make it about halfway when I start to think of an excuse to take the sword out of the school. I decided to say that I found a perfect spot to practice and I really feel like I'm starting to grown on fencing. I walk up to the school and the teacher is standing outside, and it almost looks like he is waiting for me. He smile and says hello. I can never remember his name though it's not that its hard to remember I just can't. So I just try to avoid the things I need his name for. And I'm so used to not having a name so I'm used to saying things like that.

"Hello," I say back to him

"You need a target for shooting I'm teaching archery now." he smiles because he loves my company. Yah, I'm just awesome like that.

"No I think I'm too good at shooting. I just want to catch up on swordsmanship." I say playing with my pocket knife.

"Oh well I got a new sword in. It's got a leather grip and made of stainless steal. Want to try it out?" He has me follow him in the building.

He goes to a wooden crate and picks up a bluish looking stick. A moment later I just see its the reflection of the sword. It's in perfect condition and I looks like some one has been washing it everyday as well as sharpening it.

"Here" he hands it to me. "Go stand on that circle." he points

I stand on a red dot on the floor and all around me logs drop so I'm trapped. But before I can think I take my sword and spin, cutting every log before it hits the ground. I land kneeling from the task.

"Good. Have you been practicing for the last four years? You've never been that good. No one can do that without practice." he claps slowly.

"No I haven't practiced once." I say surprising myself.

"Well that's strange you've only ever been at level two that's a level six move."

"Well I dont know… I might have been blessed by the gods to be good at fencing." I laugh.

" We'll never know now will we?" he smiles

"I guess not, hey can I-"

"Yes you can have it."

"Are you sure I can just take the old sword."

"Now what good would that do? The blades dull and it's rusted on the grip."

"Oh, but why would you give it to me? there are tons of better knights than me? I question.

"Never have they ever been that good. And you deserve it. I never thanked you properly when you saved me from Mia that one night." He laughs. I didn't think he would remember that. It was about three years ago. He was working late, so he had to walk home in the night. One of the headmaster's remlits attacked him. He was by my house at the time so I grabbed a wooden crate we kept fruit in and I held it down on the devil like creature. It wasn't that big of a deal for me but he sure did like me after that.

"Thank you." I look at the sword knowing he truly meant it.

"And one more for good luck." He takes out a second identical blade.

"Why two?"

"Because. When you master, one you need to master two." he hands me another sword.

"Thank you." I study the second identical sword.

"Now go practice!" he points to the door.

"I WILL!" I laugh.

I run to a spot in Skyloft with a bunch of thin trees I can practice on. And soon enough I am perfect, it was like I was born with swords in my hands. I'm so happy I start to hum a song I've known for ever. But I've never heard it. I know I didn't make it up. But no one else has heard it either. It goes like this.

" Your little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light"

"To you, everything's funny

You got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have, honey

If you could stay like that"

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

Just stay this little

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up

It could stay this simple"

"I won't let nobody hurt you

Won't let no one break your heart

No, no one will desert you

Just try to never grow up, never grow up"

I only know the first verse though. I begin to walk home and I make sure I get in with out Link or Amy confiscating my gifts. But I remember my boiling pot at the club house. I quickly run down and put it out even though it was never used. I'll do it another time. I walk back home and try to be very sneaky. Try to walk in as quietly as I can. But maybe I was a little too quiet. Because I think I wasn't supposed to hear this.

"She is so much like her father, its just been so hard." I hear Link says kind of upset

" Uhm, don't forget that she has her mother's stubbornness." Amy laughs "She, my have been my best friend but she would always win an argument." I quickly figure out what they are talking about. I feel angry and betrayed. So with this furry I slam open the door and they almost fell out of their chairs.

"ALL THIS TIME YOU KNEW WHO MY PARENTS WERE!" I yell at them as they try to process me coming at them unexpectedly. "YOU TOLD ME YOU FOUND ME HALF DEAD ON THE SURFACE!"

"Look calm down we didn't tell you for a reason." Amy says trying to pat my shoulder but I pull away.

"THE SAME REASON YOU HID MY BIRD AND SAILCLOTH!" I yell so hard tears start to come down my face but I wipe them away. " TOMORROW IS MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY AND YOU STILL WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME!" I scream and run to my room. I'm cutting the plan short. I get my swords and a large bag. But I still need other things like food, arrows, even my sailcloth.

I keep my stuff out. I jump out my window and I see Amy watch me from the door. I run to the water fall and find some of the jelly blobs I killed but left there because i had nothing to keep them in. I take a jar and fill it up. Next I go to my clubhouse and make a fire. I plop the goo into an old pot and stir it till it starts to boil. I quickly put it into a mold I made of an arrowhead. It turns hard within five seconds. I make thirty eight arrowheads when I'm running low on goo plus it's turning hard anyway. I put them in my bag and head back home. I ignore Amy as I walk in.

I lock my door and take out the heads. I have a few extra sticks I can use so I glue some of them together. With these arrows and the arrows I already have that makes sixteen. I need four more at least. But I forget it for now. I shove the things in my room to the side and lay in my tiny bed. Because I need my sleep for tomorrow is the day I run away.

* * *

There no such things as too many Authors Notes: Yay! She finally get her freedom! Or does she? I didn't write the song and it was only part of it. The song is owned by Taylor Swift! I hope you liked this chapter and that will be my only mid chapter note. Lol it will get better I promise. I really suck at the begining because I just want to hurry up to the Main Plot. But what eves. FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	4. Chapt 3, The Run Away

Ok hi people! I just finished reading most of you guyzes (I meant to spell it like that) chapters. I have to say MiaPia-Chan if your reading this you have been doing amazing! So I didn't get to update as many chapters as I wanted but I have been working on the next one! And I need more readers if I really want to continue. Because I've been just been on writers block for the last month now. It really helps to have people like telling me stuff like 

"GIVE ME THE NEXT CHAPTER OR I MIGHT TURN INTO CHEESE!" And yes people sometimes do strange things like that to me. Oh here is the stupidest question I've ever been asked. Oh btw this is and always will be a short chapter!

To you guys know bakery chain called Panera Bread. If you dont find one near you and GOOOO! They have this thing called the bread Bowl Soup or something like that. And your bowl is made of bread. So some one says to me. "Do you eat the bread before or after the soup?" My jaw dropped realizing how stupid the person is. Well stupidity is really important in this chapter. So enjoyz! 

I do not own the legend of Zelda or any of its characters! Just my OC's which are the people not in the game. INTRO OUT!

* * *

**_The Days That Came_**

**Chapter 3**

I wake up well rested for today. I feel much better and I feel like I'm about to say the biggest lie to Amy and Link. But I need to be ready by 3:15 so I pack all the things I need and leave out the things I need to pack with others. Today is the black market for Skyloft because it's the first day of the festival. And it's great because it's my birthday too.

I walk downstairs readying myself for the lie.

" Amy…" I say with a fake confidant smile. Link is teaching so it'll be easier to pull it off on her than him. "I guess you did keep my parents a secret for a good reason. And I shouldn't have acted like that because that is just what you wanted not to happen. So I'm willing to forgive you for my birthday."

" Well thats perfect because I have a suprise waiting for you at the market. So you stay here and get ready and you meet me there m-kay?"

"Ok" I smile because now I don't have to do this later. She runs off and once I see her gone I run into her room. I look under her bed and see a shoebox I open it and there is my sailcloth and the key to the stall with my bird. I take the box, run to my room and put it in my backpack.

I fix myself up. I don't feel like looking threw my clean clothes so I just take my knight clothes and put them on. I take some clay and paint and make some fake ear tops. And they do look pretty convincing if I do say so myself. Next I put on my earrings. Now I put my hair in a bun and cover it completely with a beret that matches my outfit. Now I look like a normal Hylian Human.

I run as fast as I can to the market and I see Amy holding a large red bag. She knows red is my favorite color. The bag droops to my waste then gets really big. I've had my eye on that bag FOREVER and will be perfect for my trip today. She hands me the bag and I squeeze it like a pillow.

" Look inside." she says. Inside is one hundred rupees and some dried fruit which I love! " You can buy anything you want with it today." she smiles I run out of the big tent till I see a giant floating house.

"Beatle!" I yell up to it and a rope drops down. I grab it and it slowly pulls me up. I make it to the top and go inside.

"Hi girl." Beatle says exhausted from pedaling a bike that makes the house float. "I have a deal, I've saved just for you." he smiles. " you can have that bag of arrows and spark rocks for just twenty rupees." he says and he take a drink of water. I honestly think Beatle has a "thing" for me. But I wipe this thought from my head.

"Thanks Beatle that's perfect." I say as I hand home the money and take my items. "Can you drop me off at my house?" I ask almost begging.

" Sorry got another stop to make girl."

" It was worth the shot." I laugh. I jump out and run home it's around twelve and by the time I'm done packing it'll be three. I pack and pack and pack till I cant pack anything else. I take the key to my Loftwing which is in a locked stable in the public stables.

" Hey buddy." I smile as it looks at me tiredly. " We are going for a secret fly and this time to the surface." I smile and it looks like he smiled back. I put my bags on his back so I don't have to hold them and steer.

"I know it was you." I hear some one familiar behind me say. I spin on my heal slowly and look at Liannay staring at me. She looks like she has a burn on her face and I line of baldness covers her head. She looks more stupid than I've ever made her look. I grin at her appearance. "Don't stare that's rude. I know you out the snake on my door." She stands up tall and proud like she won an award.

"It was an eel. You douche bag. How did you know?"

"I'm not in the mood for being insulted like that! And I follow foot prints that led to your house."

"Well congratulations. You solved the case. And trust me. After today your life shall be much happier unfortunately. But what is wrong with your head?"

"Well, if you must know. This is what you made me do! Because that unknown poisonous snake fell on me I had to free my body from any remaining oil or poison it left on me." At what she said I realize just house dim witted she really is. Yellow stripped eels are harmless. Most people have them as pets. And her parents must be just as dumb for agreeing with her on that. "I have to look less beautiful now because of you. As I believe I deserve an apology." She states. My blood begins to simmer.

"An apology! Well I wasn't the one who wanted attention and shaved my head for no reason for people to feel sorry for me! You never getting an apology! This was being even for your first bag prank!" I yell at her.

"I beg your pardon!" I look at her with a loathing expression. She is even more annoying when she talks all fancy like this. "I could have died from an uncharted illness! And I told you, I got confused with the bags after I was done feeding my bird!"

"Really? Is that what happened?" I ask sarcastically " And for the last time it was A YELLOW STRIPPED EEL! The most harmless creature in Skyloft! Sorry you shaved your head for nothing."

"If it's so harmless why was my bird scared of it?" My jaw drops at her idiotic question. I never that in any one at her age could be so STUPID! I wanted to say that to her face so bad. But wait! I can! I'm leaving anyway so she can't get me in trouble. This will be the best birthday of my life.

"You know why? Because!" I take a hand full of mud that on the floor and hide it behind my back. "A yellow stripped eel eats loft wing eggs!" I slop the mud on her shirt. She gasps in horror of my action. "AND! If the rider is scared of something, the bird's connection with him/her makes it scared ALSO!" I walk closer to her and she begins to walk backwards scared of me. And she should be. I take an old sponge that is still wet and squeeze the water on her head. She hits the wall behind her and I walk up close to her. I take the pocket knife I keep in my boot out and point it at her neck. "And one more thing!" I drag the knife down her neck to her heart to make her tremble. I laugh. "It's my birthday. And all I truly want is to make you pay!" I grin showing my teeth. She keeps her eyes shut tight. But instead of killing her I just rip her shirt all the way down so it falls off. She looks at me opening one eye then the other calming down.

"I thought you were going to kill me! You-you-your weak!" Her look of fear turns to a large smile. But once I hear those words something hits my on the head. Everything is black but I hear a mans very low voice. He sounds very big and very strong and very powerful. He said.

"Have you turned weak? Have you become soft for a human girl?"

"No, I am no longer soft Master. I shouldn't have gotten distracted." I say not knowing what's going on. Something hits my head once again and I'm pulled back to reality. Liannay is still smiling. I run out of the stall scared of what just happened. I clear my mind as I run in the house and start packing my stuff again. I realize Cable followed me and is pecking at my window. "Just a minute." I grab my stuff and pack as I walk out of the house.

I put both my swords, my bow, my new bag, and my sheath of arrows on me. I get on Cable and we stand on the diving platform as I look and say goodbye to the place I was held prisoner for sixteen years. I pat Cable's head and make a click noise with my tongue and he takes off.

I feel strange about leaving, like my life is just going to get worse now. I try to ignore the feeling, thinking of what it might be like down there.

" Come on boy, you know me, take me somewhere I can survive at." I pat his head. He just rolls his eyes and speeds up. We are going at a 90 degree angle down to a small break in the clouds. " this is it." I think to myself. A wood comes into view then Cable comes off of me. I reaching to my bag as I fall and grab my sailcloth and unfold it so I can fall politely. Cable slows down next to me and we fall slowly to the ground. He still has my stuff on his back. I feel my hand get unusually sweaty and my left hand slips out of the fabric. I was probably fifty feet from the ground.

When I fell it felt like I was in slow motion. I see Cable's wings flap as he tries to help me. I see the ground slowly get bigger. And the next thing I know I'm clinching one hand with the other from the bloody scrape on it. The first time I see blood from me is also the first time I go to the surface.

All I see are blurs and bright lights. I'm about to pass out but I snap myself awake so I won't. I look at my hand and the dark red ooze starts to become visible. I've seen Amy cut herself when cooking and I see the scab and scar afterwards. But my hand returns perfectly normal before the blood makes a complete drop. I stand up trying to comprehend when I just saw. I go to the lake next to me and wash off all the dirt form me. I see my reflection And I still have my fake ears on and my hat. I find a large empty spot where I can make camp.

I make a small fire pit for the dinner I caught. It's just a small fish but it fills me. And I make a camouflage stick fort big enough for one person. I let my bird off on its own because it's been here before and it can take care of itself.

I take my hat and ears off and put on a nightgown. I'm not sure if Amy has noticed I'm gone but I hope she does so I can stop worrying about them. I lay down on a pile of moss I built my hut around so I had a bed. Cable walks in a few minutes after I start to fall asleep. He lays next to me to keep me warm. I have no clue how he fits in here but at least I'm warm. Next thing I know I'm in a deep sleep.

I dream many strange things last night but one of the seems so real. I was crying by a dead body. And I don't even know the person. Then I'm in a bed and I feel like I'm going to die. Everything is blurry because I'm about to die. Some one kisses me and then as dreams do, it changes. Next I feel like I'm a different person. I'm looking at a woman's dead body but I can see who, I just see her from a distances. Next I'm the same person but now this person doesn't know who I am. And I'm thinking so pretty horrible things about that person in frustration. I don't hear people in my dreams and I can barely see them. Eventually my dreams become the random pointless dreams with people eating rainbows and stuff. Then I dream nothing at all.

* * *

Welcome To My Authors Note!: Thank you, Thank you, hold the applause! SHE FINALLY DID IT! Whoo Hoo go Girl! Thank you for reading the chapter. I'm trying really hard. To catch up. And thane after this book I got The Days To Come to edit. It's much different that's this one if you haven't read it. IF YOU HAVEEEE! Tell the people in the comments to read it also! If you haven't just click on my name go to my Profile, then look at the books I've wrote and it should be there! YAY YOU'VE LEARD HOW THE INTERNET WORKS! Well thanks for reading! FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	5. Chapt 4, How Could You See This House?

Hello Viewers! "I love you Hollow Earth!" Distant person yells. *Awkward silence because Hollow Earth has no response to that*. Ok so I didn't really put in an extra scene in this chapter I just slowly added little different things here and there. But still read it please! Oh audience you know what to do!

Many different voices at once: Hollow Earth does not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. She only owns her Original Characters AKA people that weren't in the game. If she did however own the legend of Zelda she would make movies for reach video game. If you want to know why she wants to do this go to and search The Legend Of Zelda Trailer 2009. This was aired on live TV during a normal commercial brake as an April fools prank by Nintendo and IGN. It was really disappointing for her to learn it was a prank. Back to Hollow Earth. 

"I STILL LOVE YOU HOLLOW EARTH!" Same voice yells again even closer, clearly a grown man's voice. *awkward silence once more*

That was a tragic story wasn't it? *wipes tears away from eyes*. What the said was true. I am also trying something new! Every other chapter if I have different views from different people I will thank them personally. Like this:

MiaPia-Chan

Kagome Narome

DarkChieftain

JourneyKat

The Goddess Of Darkness

Twinxie100

and last but not least Honoka-San 

Thank you all so much please tell others of my book and ill them of yours. If your name wasn't there please comment and I'll write it down. But enough of this stuff it's time for the chapter! INTRO OUT!

* * *

**_The Days That Came_**

**Chapter 4**

Cable wakes up startled and runs out of the tent. I quickly put my clothes, ears, hat, and weapons on. I get out the my little camp is surrounded by bokoblins. Cable flys off in fear and I don't blame him. There are more and more of them coming so I take out my bow and shoot many of them. But they completely trapped. So I take the arrows I can and use my sword to get through the big circle of creators. They are all chasing me and I see the tree in the center of Faron Woods. I'm in Faron Woods. Well of course I am where else would I be? Duh. I clim the tree grabbing everything from bark to vines. I make it to a large root sticking out of the ground. It's high enough for them not to get me but not high enough for me to get hurt if I fell. But the bokoblins are smarter than I thought because some of them stole my arrows and are using their bows to shoot me. Jerks. I step back a step to far and fall on the otherwise of the root wall. I get back up fast and turn to see moblin. Oh great! He spots me for corse and tries to come at me. Fortunately moblins are so fat they can barely carry their own weight so I can just walk out of his reach. I turn then I see every bokoblin has found away over the root. I need to run now!

I stumble to my feet and run as fast as I can. I see a house near by. I can get head of them then lock them out. The house looks pretty abandon. I look back and I see them chasing me then they start to slow down. Like where I'm running isn't worth running to. I make it up the porch of the house open the door, slam it shut and lock it. Inside it is dark and messy. It looks like no one has cleaned it in years. Dust has is so thick it looks like snow. It is a long hallway with door every twenty feet or so. I follow the hallway a little when I smell a horrific stench. I follow it's even though it will probably lead me to misfortune. Its coming from a long skinny table about five feet long. It has a shattered picture so I can see who's in it, a dead plant and a paper bag. I open the paper bag and the smell makes almost a cloud around the bag. Inside are eight small bottles of a brown liquid. I don't dare to touch the bottles so I just dump on the table. They appear to be pumpkin soup. Old, gross, moldy, brown, pumpkin soup. Along with the soup from the bag came small heart items. They were in the bag protected from dust so they look brand new but smell like iron and mold. I set them on the table a continue down the hall. It seems like a perfect home if it wasn't so messy. I step around a flipped bench. I see three more rooms but I feel like I'd look in them later. Right now I want to study those hearts.

I walk back and one of them is gone. I thought there were two. But I make due of what I have. I rotate it in my hand untill I find what appears to be a drop of blood. I rub my thumb on it and I go into my strange visions. I'm in the same spot, the some house but cleaner. I'm trying to hand the hearts to some one and I'm saying something but all I see are outlines of things and hear blurs of words. I remove my thumb and I walk away from the heart in fear.

I trip on a chair from walking backwards. I put the chair upright and sit. I left all my stuff at my camp. Even my new bag. I rub my eyes from being so tire and I hear a clink of metal. I turn to the table with the soup and hearts. Or should I say just the soup. The heart is gone. And I'm pretty sure they were there before. I get up and walk to the table. One of the soup bottles is spilled and the smell make my gag a little. I turn back to the chair and there is a man sitting in it. I scream as loud as I can and he just rolls his eyes. I'm pretty sure he wasn't there before.

"Looking through other people's things isn't the nicest thing you can do for a person who lets you live." he says fiddling with the heart thingies in his hands. I just can't stop starring at his face. He has white hair like me, he has brown eyes like me, and I can barely make out his one normal ear. He is also very pale and I am about the same paleness. I almost forget I have my ears and hat on so he can't see my details. I stop thinking about this so I can actually speak.

"Well, uh, it looked a-abandon so I thought I could hide here." I stuttered as I got the words out of my mouth.

" How?" he asks with a blank face.

" What?" I don't know what he means by how. I walked in and hid.

" How did you see this house? Only people who know it can see it." he tells me with the same nothingness on his face.

" I honestly don't know." Is all I can say because it's true.

" Well I can't control what you know. But I can control you living." he pushes himself up from the seat. He is taller than I thought but from my hight I'm only about half a foot away. He begin to walk toward me but I walk backward and I hit a door. IT'S A DOOR! Which mean door frame. Which means kick. Which means fight.

I jump and grab the top of the frame. I try to kick him in the face but he grabs my feet and I'm being dragged upside down and drops me on the chair which hurts my back really bad! I jump back up and draw my swords. But he just laughs.

" You really don't know what your doing. So I'll let you have a chance to change your mind."

"I don't care who I'm dealing with!" I pierce my lips tight.

"Suit yourself." he says, he snaps his gloved fingers and a black sword appears then he splits it in two. I have to say though that it was pretty cool. But how the heck did he snap his fingers with gloves on!

" Lets make it a proper fight." I say tilting my right sword to his. Our tips meet and we walk in a circle waiting for one of us to make the first move. And of corse it's me. I slice my sword through the air and he blocks it. He swipes at me and I block his. We go back and forth taking turn and we are never successful. Eventually I get bored and cheat. I swipe my sword and cut his face. But where I hit him it turns black. I try not to think too hard about what I just saw quite yet. He seem slightly mad I hit him. And I payed the price. He kicks and I fall back pretty far. My head bounces like a ball on the ground and my nose feels very wet. I wipe it and my hand comes back red. I don't think my healing ability will help this. But before I relies it a thought comes to mind "KILL HIM!" I think as my anger comes out.

I drop my swords and walk toward him. He doesn't know I'm mad so he tries to hit me with his swords. I fearlessly grab them with my bare hands and jerk them out of his. I feel almost possessed by my anger and I didn't even know I'd get this far and have know idea what to do next. And I have a one thought that comes to me one what I could do but I'd rather just wait for a better one for me to do. But because I don't want to stop moving. I reach up and grab his head and pull it to mine. Our lips meet and I start to continue the plan I didn't want to do. As I let him so as he pleases with me a slowly move my hand to my boot to grab my pocket knife I hide in it. I get back into my other position and I count to three in my head. "1" I think wondering if I want to do this "2" something in me says " Do it NOW!" "3!" I think. I stab the knife deep in he torso and slid it up till I'm blocked by ribs. I pull the knife out fast as he pushes away from me. I duck around him so he can't see me and I get my bow ready to fire.

He turns around to face me and he wipes the blood from his wound and shakes it off of his hand like you would after you washed it. Black appears at the slice and he looks like it never happened.

" Who are you?" he questions weakly.

" Who are you?" I ask back.

" I asked you first." he smirks.

" Yes but you declined my question which means you don't want me to know your name. So if you were really going to care if you asked first or not, you would have answered then asked me again." I feel as I just said the most stupid turn around EVER!

" Ok I'm Ghirahim." he says with a slight bow. "Now who are you?"

"WAIT! Your the guy who hate humans living on the surface!" I say but he figures out my little plan.

" Yes, now stop stalling and tell me."

" I technically can't tell you my name." I smile as I still hold my arrow ready to fire

" And why is that?"

" Because I don't have a name." and silence came to the dark, messy house. He looks very shocked.

" How can that be so?" he asks almost scared.

" My father never gave me one!" I say loudly and ashamed. But I just continue with lies. " It's more common than most people think. There is an orphan problem in Skyloft and they don't really name them. You can call me Girl, Child, Kid. Anything that you like."

"'Are you an orphan?"

" Yes of corse! Other wise I would have a name! I don't know why I am one though. Why would some one want to just disown me?" I lower my bow so if I let to I would shoot the floor. I'm just staring at the ground. " Why am I telling you all of this though?!" I snap raising my bow again.

" I don't know either. I seem pretty comfortable around you also." he looks at me like I know the reason why he does. I lower my bow and put the arrow away. "But for now let's get back to what I'm going to do to you." he smiles wickedly but he just disappears in a cloud of diamonds. He come back with my red bag. " Here. You'll need this." he throws it to me. I catch it one handed.

" For what?" I put it over my shoulder.

" Stuff. I have missed a few of my errands and I need YOU to get them done for me."

" What makes you think I'll come back?"

" Look in your bag." he commands. In my bag is nothing. My stuff. "All your stuff is hidden where I can only find it. You will get one item back for each errand. And if a big errand three. Oh and I made you a nickname Sky Child. I missed calling people that." I pierce my lips trying to stay calm with him.

" Fine!" I say obviously angry and he can tell because he smiles.

" Ok first job. I've unfortunately lost track of my garden and all my food is gone. So I need you to go to Skyloft. This is a small job so you'll get your sailcloth back."

" I need to go back there?! I just got away!" I say frustrated

" I can tell by the way you packed." he grins. HE WENT THROUGH MY STUFF! I HAVE BRAS IN THERE! I'm going to kill him when I get my stuff back.

" Couldn't I hunt or find berries?" I complain. And still nerves he looked at my clothes.

" No I don't like any of the things down here that's why I had a garden. And what would you hunt? Kikwi?"

" Could I at least do it in the morning?" I moan.

" What ever helps you carry more food. But your not leaving this house until tomorrow. So your not leaving my sight Sky Child."

" So where will I sleep?" I shrug

" Follow me." he beckons his hand for me to follow. We walk down the long hall to one of the largest doors on the right. It opens to a large room. It has a desk, a giant closet, a king sized bed, and other things you'd like to have in a bedroom.

"Are we sleeping together?" I asked shocked.

" Yes, is there a problem?" he turns to me

" You know I'm sixteen right?" I say just to make sure he knows.

" Relax I've slept with a fourteen year-old." his pep-talk just makes me more nerves. But I can't stop looking out the bed. I've always been crammed into a bed smaller than a twin. I've become so flexible because I need to sleep a different way each night so my back doesn't get hurt. But this is like giving me a bowl of happiness.

" What am I sleeping in? I'm not wearing this again." I pull at the muddy, ripped fabric.

" I might have something." He runs to the closet and comes back out with a nightgown. "Here." he hands it to me

"Why do you have women clothes?" I can't hold that question in at all.

" It's a long story." he tries to not start a conversation. I change into the silky gown but I keep my hat and ears on because I don't want him to see me quite yet. I feel really strange because I feel some what relaxed about being here. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I don't want to feel relaxed.

"Why are you keeping your hat on?" he asks. He is apparently sleeping shirtless. And I try not to look at his abs and such because I am still a teenage girl and unfortunately that stuff is my weakness.

"My hair is really embarrassing. And I really don't like people seeing it." I lie

"Just take off your hat it's fine." he tries to comfort me.

" No. I'm sleeping with it on. I'll let you see my hair when I'm ready!"

"I know people who make deals like that and your never going to show me your hair." he tries to trick me.

"No! Look I don't know why you want to see it so much. Plus you took all my stuff so you can at least let me have this. And I'm pinning it to my hair so if you try to take it off I'll feel it and wake up. And as you can tell by what I did to you earlier you don't want to mess with me." I crawl in the bed hoping he doesn't do anything to me as I sleep. I really want to get out of here as soon as I can but he has all the stuff I need to survive.

Sooner than I wanted I fall asleep in the big bed and I have dreams again. I'm handcuffed to a wall naked. And a women walks in but like always I can't see who they are or hear them. I turn my head and I see a face. Not a blur of a face a real face and I begin to try and make it out. It's, uhhh, it's GHIRAHIM! Why is he in my dream?! Is this the future or what I should know it going to happen? It feels so real though. My eyes flash open. I'm panting and Ghirahim is sitting awake next to me.

" What happened?" I rub my face.

" You tell me that. First to started twitching all over then panicking in your sleep. I was trying to wake you for five minutes." I turn and his face startles me. Why was I panicking so bad in my dream? It wasn't that weird considering I'm sleeping with him.

Its three now so I have four more hours of sleep. I might as well use them. "I'm fine now it's just a dream. Just go back to sleep." I tell him. I lay back down and like last night I dream of nothingness.

* * *

Fun Fun Island Authors Notes!: yay! Your finally done reading this thing. Do you know how long I've been waiting? Jk. But this chapter took me a long time! Not to type and think of but to post on here. Like omg iPod kept kicking me out from safari so I had to restart every time. So yah. FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	6. Chapt 5, CLEANING!

montage. But I can't. But if some way some how for some reason some onemakes these into a movie I for all forse them to. But for now I can't. AndNOW!random male singer plays bass guitar and sings:

Oh, Hollow Earth does not own L.O.Z.

But if She could she'd make them into a movie!

But she doesnt! So her life is pointless!

Shell live along with dogs in an old appartment.

While she sits on her inflatable bed!

With her laptop making crappy Fin Fics!

Thank you Tony Hawk for that... Lovely proformance. *chokes* And yes I only Own my OC's the rest goes to Nintendo. INTRO OUT!

* * *

_**The Days That Came**_

**Chapter 5**

I wake up and the first thing I feel is, my hair fall down my back. My hat feel off while I slept. Luckily it's still partly pinned to my hair so I don't have to look for it. I gather my hair in a ball on my head. Ghirahim isn't in the bed. I don't know where he is, but I need to get my hair up. I put it back in a pony tail. But I can't make a bun without a mirror. I had one in my bag but I don't think I can use that one because some one took it.

I hear foot steps so I get up and start to run.

" Bye Ghirahim I'm gonna go get your food!" I say quickly as I run down the hall in my bare feet. I'm still trying to hide my hair. I think I passed him as I turned a corner.

" In you night clothes?" I hear him say.

I grab my bag by the door and run out to the porch. "There's a first time for everything!" I shout back. I hear him begin to follow me. I let go one hand so I can whistle for Cable. He's not coming and my hair is coming out of my grip. I'm stepping on rocks and it hurt my feet as I try to speed walk. Cable comes through he clouds and doesn't even get to land before I jump on him. He shoots back up for he knows I'm in a hurry. As we get higher I unclip my hat from my hair. The red fabric of my hat slips through my fingers as a gust of wind flows by. There's no getting it now. I watch it fall and become smaller and smaller. Then I see white as we go through the clouds.

I look up to see where we are going. I see a large rock coming into view. "Ok we are gonna have to hid somewhere no one can see us." I tell him. He lands us on the hidden platform by the water fall. I run through the cave until I come through the other side. I see a few people on a walk. So I dive right into the water next to me and swim to the other side. The silk I'm wearing starts to stick and does weird things now that it's wet.

I sneak through town unnoticed when I come to a house with a sign that say "We'd Be Awesome!" that Amy made. I grab the extra key they keep under a potted plant. It's still early morning so Link and Amy are both asleep. I go through cabnet by cabnet looking for food. I find a big sack of peanuts and a jar of random berries in one cabnet. Then I find some herbs and chicken. I take what I can so I can just get my stuff back.

" It's not much of an escape if you come back." a female voice comes behind. But it's not Amy's. I look behind me and it is Maker. I put the stuff in my bag. "And if you really wanted to leave you would have packed well." she seems very mad.

" Where are Link and Amy?" I ask because they would have heard us."

" Their out. Amy looking around Skyloft again. And Link with his job. They left me hear in case you came back and here you are."

" Oh. Well this stuff is not for me. I need it to help some one. I'm smart enough to know to bring food. I need a new hat!" I remember and smile trying to lighten the situation. I walk up my ladder to my room. I have a blue hat I keep somewhere. Maker follows me to criticize what I'm doing.

"You really don't know how dangerous it is down there. You don't know your way around."

" And you do. Because you've been and have 'seen' the creatures down there makes it safe for you? And while you here telling me to stay, why aren't you going over to the school and telling Link I'm here." I am still holding my small fake smile. I open an old toy box and see my blue hat similar to the red but blue. "I can survive with my skills and you know that." I go and get my supplies to put my hair up. I notice how much my ears hurt. I take off my take ones and see that they are red, sore, and swollen. I put in my earring that I left behind and put the ears back on. I start to do my hair in front of my mirror.

" Why do you need to have food? Who are you getting it for?" she says still angry.

" Secret." I say plainly.

" Not enough to tell your best friend."

" No, I would tell you but you would tell Link and he would find me." I'm still smiling as I put my hat on covering my hair.

" Just like you wouldn't tell me your run away plan. And why are you in pjs?" she says giving up to hold in the questions.

" That reminds me." I go in my closet and change out of the wet silk to a blue blouse and leather jeans. And I talk as I change. "And if I told you, you would have held me back."

" Yes holding you back from something wrong." she snaps.

" Why does every one think disobey your parents is wrong? What if they are the ones who are wrong?" I let her ponder on this thought. I exit the closet. I left my shoes at the house so I have to ride bare foot on my bird. I hear the door open downstairs and hear Amy cough. "Please." I says and I exit the window. I run off the platform and grip my bag tight. I whist as loud as I can, and Cable scoops me up ready.

We dive to the break we saw before and I guide him to the house. I'm a little mad at him for making me go now because I have to carry my Maker guilt. I walk in the house and I sit on the floor getting the gravel out of my feet. Ghirahim walks down the hall.

" Here's your stupid food." I throw the bag hoping for it to hit him but he catches it. " What's my next job?"

" Clean. Clean every room you see in this house. It's far to messy and I'd like to be able to walk without tripping. Supplies is in that room." he points behind me.

" What do I get for this?"

" Nothing this is just a chore. It will lead you to the next job."

" No, I'm getting something for this. I'm getting my spark rocks back!"

"Fine you can have your stupid rocks back. But the next errand will be harder."

" What ever." I calm down. I go in the door behind me and it look like it used to be an office. I look through some the stuff and I find nothing worth snooping. In the corner is a mop, broom and other supplies. I take them and leave the room. From where I'm standing I can see most of the hall. And the first think I should do is put the furniture that is scattered all over the house neatly around the hall. I'm trying to take this seriously so I don't have to do it again for a while.

As I walk around the hall the pumpkin soup sent reaches my noes. I have to fix this area up so I don't half to walk by it over and over again with the urge to vomit. So as fast as I can I grab the bottles of glop and run them outside. I through them as far as I can and I hear the glass break. Then I see bokoblins run for their stupid little life. I walk back inside and I stare at the dead plant thinking how it really makes the place look gloomy and I make a joke in my head _It was probably gloomy before it died. That's why it died. Because Ghirahim ruins every living thing that comes in here._ I giggle. It probably won't sound that funny out-loud. I take the pot and run it outside. I remember seeing a beautiful ancient flower near by and they do give a nice sent so that takes care the the stench. I find it, repot it, and put it on the nice neat table.

I got all the furniture up and nice but one. It's a large couch and it goes against the wall but it's too heavy surprisingly. I move on to the first room I see. It's a library. There are big windows and four chairs facing one another. There is also a piano and a ladder I think for reaching books. There isn't much to clean here so I move on to the next. It's a pleasant room with a balcony and a bed. One of the walls is a bookshelf and has some drawers. And another wall is covered in paper. The papers look like some one drew on them and they did a pretty good job. One however catches my eyes. It's a picture of a really happy girl on Ghirahim's back and Ghirahim looks pretty annoyed. It makes me laugh.

I make the bed in here and I look around the room for anything else for me to do. About two hours later of cleaning I finally go to Ghirahim's bedroom.

"Rocks please." I hold out my hand. "And I still need my sailcloth."

" Ok here." he tosses my sailcloth and inside are two stones.

" Thanks. Hey can I sleep in that one room that has the balcony?"

"Why? You don't want to sleep with me." he walk toward me grinning and tapped my nose. But I just take a step back. Man was he a creepy guy! I LIKE HIM!

" Yah." I say with a grin. "It's just that I've never really had a relationship with a guy before. And just taking that big jump to 'sleeping with some one' with a guy I just met and is making me do all his stuff. Just makes me feel strange." I really wish I hadn't said this so he wouldn't have taken it offensive.

"Alright what ever you'd like." he says very upset.

" Yes! Thank you!" I do a small victory dance then run out of the room to the other and jump right on the bed. I can sleep with my hair down and be able to take off my ears. This is going to be the best sleep I've had in ages.

Once it starts to get dark I dress back in the nightgown Ghirahim gave now that it's dry. I get in bed and the second I close my eyes I transform from real life to my strange dreams. I'm doing stuff to some ones arm and I look up. The face is familiar. When it comes into focus I see a very unexpected face; it's Link's! It's a younger version of him. He actually doesn't look that much different just younger, duh. I really don't want to see any more of these dreams like last night so I just make myself wake up. I'm not that tired so I just stay up the rest of the night in hope that tomorrow will be a good day. And that I can get my stuff back.

* * *

Author's awesome Notes: yah! See how pointless and stupid this chapter was! Lets all give a big and to Hollow Earth for being lazy! I'll make it up soon guy I promise. I have no other news to share soooooo! FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	7. Chapt 6, Bored, Flying, Mysterious Voice

**__**I have nothing to share until the end of the chapter soooo!

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S! EVERYTHING ELSE TO NINTENDO! IF I DID OWN IT BLAH BLAH BLAH MOVIES! INTRO OUT!

* * *

**_The Days That Came_**

**Chapter 6**

It's day three of living somewhere a refuse and I still hate Ghirahim's guts for being a jerk and taking my stuff. But he said I'll do a big job today so I'll get more stuff back. I don't know what he's going to do for my clothes but I'll have to wait and find out. I get up out of the bed and get dressed and ready.

"What do I have to do today?" I say confidently as he walks by me in his room looking for something

"This is almost like three jobs in one." He begins to explain. "So you'll get the rest of the stuff that was in your bag and your clothes. I need you to go to Lanayru Desert. Bring me back a bottle of water from the Sea of Sand. Then I need a tale from what may look like to you a giant annoying lizard."

" Well what's the third job?" I'm trying to see if I miscalculated because I only counted two jobs.

"Flying there. It's at least a days trip. And you'll need your

weapons." he tosses them to me. " Thanks. So how do I find Lanayru Desert?" I wrap my sheath of arrows and my swords on my back. I feel very top heavy.

" Your bird will know. Don't you know where they go after your done riding? They go fly and explore by themselves. And your bird knew you weren't aloud here so he tried to tell you to leave. But you didn't listen to his warning and now look where you are." he smiles. I roll my eyes. " Ah here it is." he picks a small silver stick from a drawer. " Here eat this." I hands it to me.

" I'm not going to eat that." I say looking at the little needle.

" Yes, don't eat it. Swallow it whole."

" No!"

" Eat it! It has something in it that helps me know what your doing and where you are."

" But in what way would it help me?"

" You won't get lost. And give me one reason why you won't eat it."

" Do you see the size of that thing? And it came from a random draw in your room!"

" I'm more clean than you'd think!"

" Say that to your old hallway!"

" Just eat it!"

" No! I'm leaving without it. I'll send Cable with a letter if I need help." I walk out of the room down the hall to the front door before he can catch me. I whistle for Cable to come and he comes within an instant. I jump on he back and he takes off.

All I can tell you, that you'd care about, is nine hours of flying. Nine hours of nothing. If we came from Skyloft we would have been there by now. But we didn't. I can't go above the clouds because I might get caught so I have to take a longer time flying from place to place. We take a brake every thirty minutes for water, food, rest, and bathroom. We finally make it to Eldin Volcano. We make camp because its almost dark. I don't make a fort I just lay in a bed of rocks I made. Cable lays on top of me like he always does when I'm somewhere I might be cold.

We wake up around four in the morning and I don't feel like making myself sleep so I just get Cable up and we fly some more. It's only a few more hours before I see yellow and I bet that yellow is sand. We land next to an old cave I walk in and see a gorron mining.

"Do you know where the sea of sand is?" I ask as I feel really stupid for needing to ask. I feel like a tourist asking where the closest rest stop is at a rest stop. But he is nice and he grins back at me. " Down that hall." He points to my left.

"Thank you!" I smile. I race down the hall with Cable when we come to a dead end. " What? He said it was down here! And I don't think he'd lie." I lean against the wall but I fall through it like it was never even there. "It's an Eye Of Truth trick." I look at a completely 'Solid' wall I just fell through.

Cable sticks his head curiously through the wall to see what the heck just happened. I laugh at him being startled to see me. We walk down a large slope and find that we are surrounded by sink sand. Where is the water? My eye catches a glimpse of a large rock. It's blue and is shaped like crystals. I tap it with my fingernail and is lights up. A small area around it turns to grass. I pick it up and it's not that heavy or big, so it's simple. I carry it until I find what looks like a dock. I hold the stone over the edge and see water as clear and blue as the crystal I'm holding. My heart leaps.

"Cable I know you probably don't understand me but if you do get a empty bottle out!" I smile touching the water as it ripples. He just looks at me blankly. I put the crystal down and get into a pouch on Cable's back. I'm about to fill up the glass when I hear a voice that sounds like its in my head and surrounding me at the same time.

"You know he doesn't need that?" It sounds feminine "Oh but your just a little girl who can't help but do what she's told. Except that one day you ran away after years of being told never to leave that floating rock. All you want is to know who your parents are. But instead your here doing pointless jobs to earn things that are already yours. And those dreams. Oh those dream left you thinking and wanting to know more. Like why Ghirahim was is them. Does he have something to do with your life? Oh very much yes." It now sounds sarcastic with a slight hint of patients. Like its been waiting to tell me this. "I know who your parents are. I would treat you fair and tell you but I'm a little too weak in this state so I have to postpone the reveal. But Ghirahim knows who your mother is. He would tell you if he knew the real you." The voice sounded more sore and almost mutated. I realize that now my hand was on my hat. About to take it off. "But he'd just hold such stuff against you wouldn't he. But why would you even want to find your parents. They disowned you didn't they. You could always come and find me. Ill treat you equal. Ill treat you perfect. But this is so much to take in. But you also must know your parents are still alive. Living in happiness as if they never even knew you existed. But I'll allow you to think if you'd like to do things your own way. Or unleash the true power you have and know everything you want. Just call for me when you make up your mind. My name is Empress Gerado. Choose wisely because your not aloud to change your mind." And the presence of the voice vanishes from around me.

My parents are alive. But they probably hate me and disown me again. But Ghirahim knows, he could tell me everything. But I'd need to show him what I really look like. How different I am. How when I get cut it heals itself instantly. Why I look different. Why I have so many anger tantrums. And why I always have strange dreams. But for now I need to get the water. I realized my hand was still on my head ready to take off my hat. I take it off and fill up my bottle. I turn and see Cable is gone. How long was I on the little daydream conversation. I stand up and see why he left. I was surrounded by stupid bokoblins. I'd thought they'd know who I was by now. I roll my eyes and pull out my bow. But I won't be that fast with it so I draw my swords instead.

One by one they run to me. One by one I simply stab it and through it into the sink sand. They seem overly dramatic about this stuff. I hear a sound from my left. It's a horn. That way every time I kill one, another takes its place. I move though the crowd protecting myself from injuries. Wait a minute. I'm standing on a newly made dock. Which means I'm in the past. Which means they are from the past. I scatter on the ground looking for the strange stone. And sure enough one of them was stepping on it. It's like that awkward feeling you get when you and you friend sit on a bench and they end up on your hand and don't know but it really hurts for you but you don't know what to say to them without you getting embarrassed. It's like that but with a random bokoblin. I don't like the feeling so I push him off the side of the dock. I run out of their reach to land and they all turn to bones and dust. I laugh triumphantly. But I look back a relies I have no ride. I guess I might as well search for that lizard thing. On foot. I'm really lazy. I walk back up the slope and put the rock down right before the 'wall' to the cave.

I wave at the mining gorron as I leave the cave. Fresh air fills my nose as I walk. "WAIT!" I hear behind me. I spin on my heal as a battle reaction. It's just the gorron. "I'm so sorry for needing to ask but I've been mining for a week straight now and I need to get through that wall! I only got a small hole in the bottom and it looks just your size, could you please go to the other side of the cave and take this chisel and bring me back some of that blue rock? All the ones over here are incased with a container for the usage of the time-shift. I just need the plain rock. And at my map and calculations there should be some over there. I just need a small piece." He sounds very desperate which makes me thirst with curiosity for what's behind that wall.

" Of corse I can. I saw the hole you made and I really wanted to see where it led." I grin suspiciously. We walk over to the hole and I take a peek through. And what my luck. I see the rock but I also see the lizard thing I need to kill. I stand back up. "I'll role your rock under the hole. It looks like I might need to do some stuff over there."

"Do what ever you feel is best." He grins excitedly. I crawl slowly under the rocks above me hoping it won't collapse. And the second I stand up the lizard whips around to start a fight. I don't know how to kill him but all I really care about is its tail. I take out my swords and wave them in a circular motion. It starts to step back. It looks like its trying to leave but I need it. It turns around and starts to breathe fire! What do I do now? Ghirahim didn't tell me I could get killed fighting it! I have no protection so it singes my clothes. I put out the little flames around my body.

Unexpectedly it sprints to me and twists so it hits me with its tail and I get a large scrape up my arm Ghirahim was right this thing was annoying! But instead of the scrape healing itself it turns hard and black. But when it hit me it hurt itself so its on the ground about to jump back up but I take my chance and chop of the limb. It tries to process what I just did and once it did it run to my again. I have no use for it now so I stab it on its way. It falls lifeless to the ground. I have a wicked triumphant grin on my face.

"It's a pity you wanted to die such a horrible death." I kick the dead body out of my path. I feel very strange of what I just said but it feels nice to give it what I wanted it to get. I walk to a cliff where the rock. I hear the stamper of footsteps behind me. I turn to see a woman. About in her young twenties. She looks at the reptile on the ground as it twitches with its last bit of energy.

" D-d-did you kill him?" She stutters. She has long red hair and noticeable blue eyes.

" Yes." And the same feeling I had when I met Ghirahim comes to her. I turn to the rock and use the chisel and get a small piece. I pass her and she is studying the animal. I roll the rock into the hole and I hear jumps of joy. I turn to the woman and she gets up.

" I've wanted to kill that thing for a while. Some how it made a way over here and was guarding the time-shift stone." She nods to the rock I just took. "That is pure time-shifts crystal which is very rare these days. I never had the chance to come up here and the one I work for said that I couldn't kill it. And I'm weakening. So I couldn't kill it even if I wanted to." She slowly gets up to face me. "My names Catto. I've lived here for a while. You seem a little lost. I'll let you spend the night if you'd like. I work for Lanayru he said that he sensed some one was here so I came to check to see if they were ok. And you seemed more than fine. Oh your arm!" She looks at the place the lizard hit me. She really likes to talk. "You have iron imbedded into your skin. And don't decline it I know my metals!" She tabs my arm and starts to drag me down a hill by my injured arm that doesn't really hurt. As we walk down she tries to bring up a different subject. The subject I always try to avoid. "So what's your name?" She smiles pleasantly.

" Umm, I don't have a name." I smile dully.

" Really? Why not?" She says seeming slightly unfocused on the subject.

" A new stupid law. It says that a child's father must name them. I don't have a father so I don't have a name." Her hand grip tightens like she's frighten for my next answer.

"And your mother?"

I don't want to worry her so I lie. "She's fine and healthy but is going a little mad." I make up. Her grip loosens like I expected.

"Oh, well I bet she's lucky to have a child. I lost mine the day it was born. I was going to name it Faithia but I never had the chance and I guess even if I did have it I wouldn't get to name her."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. We are almost to my house." I didn't even realize the clay house just yards away. We walk in and for a moment it looked bigger in the inside! The walls are covered in hand made musical instruments. There are also pictures of random beautiful things. I see one of a baby girl. And there is a line of them like she is growing up and there are sixteen. She has a large table with medical merchandise covering the surface. It feel some what, comfortable in here. But I get snaped back to reality. And once I was I remember my job here. I NEED TO GET BACK TO FARON WOODS!

"Look I'm sorry but I need to make it back to my mom before she worries." I try to leave.

"All right but at least let me look at your arm?"

" Ok, but I need you go afterwards." I honestly would like to know why I'm not staying hurt.

I stay for about an hour and she does all sort of things to me. But it all ends up doing what It'd do if I wasn't hurt at all. She gives up and starts to sit and think of why I'm like this. But she starts to hum. It's the same song I sing. It's the song I've never heard but some how know! And her voice starts to sound familiar. But I get snapped out of the little daydream when she speaks.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong. But I've kept you too late. You've got to get back to your mom. But don't forget to visit. I get lonely."

" All right. I'll visit once a week if a can how 'bout that?" I grin.

" Perfect! I'll see you next week I guess." She claps her hands with joy. I see why she is so lonely. Ok maybe that was a little mean.

I go back to where the lizard was and call Cable and he comes and looks like he's been looking for me. And for the whole night and day we fly and fly. Until we make it back to Ghirahim.

* * *

Another amazing Author's Note: Ok so yah, I this chapter is a mix with Ocarina of Time and Skyward sword. I was really bored and was in the same sentence for a month. So it was confusing for me to just start typing again when I didn't know what was happening myself. So yah. Hopped you enjoyedz it. FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	8. Chapt 7, The Demon Family Reunion

Hey this chapter is rated M. Because a language and... Yah just language. It's not much I think it's just two words and this is a big chapter. So yah. It's a big Day for Girl. And just to brake it to you. When I was here in my last book I was around almost halfway done. Now, I'm not even. A quarter of the way there. I'm trying to add everything up so it makes sence then I make it longer than I wanted it to be and blah blah blah. I don't own the song I here it's Taylor Swift. So this book is going to be around thirtyfrige chapters at the most. Wow. I don't really know. I had a dead line for the other one but this one I have like the power of unlimitedcy! Yah! Ok Blah Blah Blah, Don't own LoZ, Blah Blah Blah, Nintendo blah blah blah if I did movies. it's 10:53 pm right now so yah. Enjoyz please. INTRO OUT!

* * *

_**The Days That Came**_

** Chapter 7**

" Up!Up!Up!" I hear behind my door. I was in the middle of a peaceful dream when I heard Ghirahim.

"NO!" I yell at him. I have no memory of when I got here because I was so tired. All I remember is falling down on my bed in my clothes, ears, and hat, and falling asleep. I am cuddled up next to one of the large fluffy pillows and I have a heavy, warm, quilted blanket on top of me.

"You had your sleep! And I promise I'll make this worth your time." He knocks louder on my door.

"I don't think I got the forty-eight hours of sleep I missed! And there will be nothing worth my time right now! I'm not getting up before next week!" I groan at him. He teleports in with an evil smirk.

" Then I'll just have to make you get up then!" He jerks my blanket off of me and I growl at him. I shiver from the cold eating at me. "Oh don't be so dramatic!" He rolls his eyes. He opens my window drapes I made sure that no light would come in. I hiss at the brightness for a while, then I just growl at him again. I flip myself over so my face is planted in my pillow.

"What do you want?" I moan with my face still covered in pillow. He jerks both the pillows away making sure I had nothing but cold on the bed with me.

"I have a proposal for you."

" What!" I yell thinking of the other type of proposal. "I'm too young to get married!"

" Not that type of proposal. An offer proposal. I have noticed how well you've been able to succeed at my tasks. And strangely I find it comforting to have you live with me. And I know you don't know what your going to do after you leave. So I have an offer for you. You may take all your stuff back and leave but I shall never let your life be easy here on the surface. Or you can take all your stuff back and live here with me." He smiles like he is a little kid and he's inline to by a candy bar.

" Seems a little one sided doesn't it?" I begin to wake up. But I'm still annoyingly tired.

" What do you mean?"

" Well if I accept I live here with you the you will be happy. But if I decline you'll still be happy. So kind of have to except don't I?"

"Well this is now known as your room. And I will give you your stuff tomorrow." He grins even though I didn't completely choose.

" Can I go back to sleep again?"

" Fine go back to bed." And he disappears. I put my bed back together and lay down.

I sleep peacefully for a few hours then the dreams start to happen again. It just redoes the ones I've already seen. But one thing catches my eyes. As I walk past a mirror and catch a glimpse of something I wish I didn't see. And surprisingly I'm in control of the body now. I run back to the mirror. I'm pregnant. Very pregnant. And when I look up I don't see my face. I see a woman in her young twenties who has long red hear and noticeable blue eyes. I'm Catto! Why am I Catto? Then very fast all the other dreams come back to me. And I'm either Catto or Ghirahim! Why are they in my life? And why is this happening?

My eyes shoot open and I don't want to go back to sleep now. I walk around my room trying to comprehend this mystery. I must have been asleep for while because it look like the afternoon. I walk around when something stupidly, obvious come to mind. There is another living being in this house. I should actually try to talk to him. I walk down the hall and the door to his room is open. I lean against the door frame lazily.

" I'm bored." I complain. He walks from behind one of the doors and it makes me jump. I start to fall backward but he grabs my arm and I get my balance.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" He seems not to be as evil and smiley like usual.

"What are you so bummed about?" I have to ask because he always seems to have something up his sleeve.

" I'm not what makes you think that." He groans and I can tell something's bothering him.

"Well you always seem to have some sort of weird idea of a game for me to play. And like you were jumping for joy a few hours ago and now your... This." I grin because its fun watching him be upset for once.

"Well I need to do some stuff so-" I turn my back to him and walk to a small table with a candle. And behind the candle is a box of matches. I light the candle. It's a candle stick so its easy to hold.

" Think Fast!" I toss the candle to him and he catches it one handed. A slight smile becomes visible.

" You expect this to be a game?"

" You expect me to live here if there's nothing to do?" I smirk. He tosses it back but I have to grab it with both my hands to I don't drop it. We do this continuously until I grab the wrong end and burn myself. I gasp in pain and grip my wrist with my uninjured hand. Then the pain flows away from my hand and where I was burnt it turns black and hard like my arm that Catto bandaged. Ghirahim saw that something was wrong and starts to walk towards me. I quickly hide my hand on my chest so it's unseen.

"Let me see it." He says trying to ungrip my other hand from it.

"I'm fine it's just a burn." I tighten my grip.

" I know what to do."

" LOOK IT'S FINE!" I yell frustrated that I let this happen.

"Are you sure your not jut letting your anger get control of you?" He asks smirking thinking that he is right. I hate that.

"YES! NOW STOP! You always make to big of a deal out of this stuff!" I start to stomp of but I know he's following me. I hide my hand and start to move it around with the iron patch in the middle of it. It moves and feels like I still have skin on it. I open the door to my room and lay on my bed trying to secretly study my hand. Ghirahim lays on the bed next to me.

"You have a very familiar personality." He grins.

" So…" I grumble.

"So. I actually enjoyed that persons company." I roll my eyes at what he said.

"Do you trust me?" He asks out of nowhere.

" I doubt it." I'm really not sure how to respond the the question so I just keep my grumpy attitude. I turn my head away.

"Look at me." He command. I hesitate for a moment the I turn and our brown eyes meet. "Do you trust me?" He asks again. I'm almost manipulated by his eyes. His hand starts to move along my neck and holds up my head.

"I don't kno-" he drags my head to his and our lips meet. It's technically my first kiss. All the other kisses I've done where either quick like you'd give to a little sibling. Or ones I'd use before I'd hurt people, like I did to Ghirahim. But this is the first kiss I've actually haven't started and that I enjoy. But my hopes start to fade as I feel his hand move to my hat. He must have thought twice before taking it off. Our kiss starts to move to an open mouth kiss. And soon enough his tongue is touching mine. But it's more soothing than I thought. My trust toward him builds up inside me. Then I hear the words the woman told me on the dock. _Ghirahim knows who your mother is. He would tell you if he only knew the real you._ The voice echoes in my head. I slowly move my hand to my hat and let my hair fall loose off the side of the bed. He jerks away. I open my eyes I had close as we were kissing. He's staring at my head like it's on fire.

"I know. This is how most people react. But that's not it." I sit up and my hair fall around me like a blanket. I take off my fake ears and he gets so surprised he clumsily falls of his side of the bed. I crawl over to look at him but he jumps up in fright.

"Let me see your hand." He slowly moves to me and I hand him my right hand. He touches the black iron then drops it. Fear is on his face. I undo my bandaged arm too. And he looks at it. His fear turns to anger. "Where did you live your entire life?" He tries to stay calm. I stand and walk over to him but he steps back.

" Skyloft. I was never to leave until I just ran away."

" How many other orphans were there? And how many didn't have names?"

I start feeling ashamed and I answer like I was just caught steeling a cookie. " I'm the only orphan. And every one else has a name." I look down at my feet feeling sorry for myself.

"Who did you live with?"

" I was an orpha-"

"I KNOW YOU WERE AN ORPHAN! BUT YOU HAD TO HAVE LIVED WITH SOME ONE TO RAISE YOU! Who?!"

" A poor couple!" I jump in fear from his rage.

" Who?!"

" Amy and Link!" His look of fear switches back for a moment. He rubs his face calming down.

" How old are you?"

" I'm sixteen."

" I know. But your exact age! When was your birthday?"

" I turned sixteen the day before I came here."

" Stupid." He whispers to himself. " STUPID!" He kicks the wall. He walks to the hall and knocks over a small table against the wall. I follow him. "Catto was stupid! Stupid do you hear me!" He yells at the ceiling. "She thought she could make it better but she was just doing before she thinks! AGAIN! She didn't save us she just pushed what had to happen to the side to keep you alive! I could have saved us all if she just SAT IN THE CORNER LIKE A GOOD GIRL! But she just had to do what she thought right! Didn't you CATTO!" He walks around yelling at himself then me. Walking in circles kicking and braking anything he could reach.

"Wait! Catto's my mom!" He stops and looks up at me like I just said that I'm going to go take a bath. He walks to me and grabs my shoulders.

" How do you know her?" He grips my shoulders so hard that I could feel them slowly coming out of the sockets. " She should be dead!"

" I met her in the desert. She seem really young like around mid twenties. But who is my father?" I ask now feeling the blood boil in me. All this time Link and Amy knew who my parents were. All this time they were alive and never tried to find me. All this time they separated. Ghirahim ungrips me.

" Nobody you need to know." He says turning away.

" Fine! Don't tell me. But I bet my mother would!" I storm off trough the hallway.

" You can't go after her!" He yells at me trying to catch up.

" I don't see you stopping me." I walk a little fast so he can't reach me. I feel him grab my hair and pulling it as hard and he can and I'm bending backwards.

" Do you see me stopping you now." He grits.

" No," I pant "I see you failing." I grab my knife I keep in my shoe and cut the along his arm that is pulling my hair. He jerks his and away and I run the rest of the way to the door and Cable was conveniently by the house sleeping. I through a rock at him for him to wake up. "Look you can hit me with your wings all you want but I'm in a hurry got it bud!" I jump on his back before he gets up and Ghirahim teleports next to us. "Go ahead and keep my stuff it's not worth it!" I smile at him as Cable pushes him away with his wings. This time we go above the clouds to get to the desert faster and I think the only person that would be out at five in the afternoon would be Beatle. Every one eats at this time. We glide next to Skyloft but I become impatient. So I jump on the floating land and begin to run the perimeter of it. I see one of the last jumping planks on the left side of the island so I jump off it and dive to the desert. Cable knew how stupid it was for me to do this so he scoops me up. "Take me to where you found me in the desert." I tell him and he dives to the brake in the clouds. Within ten minutes I see the land and jump off Cable. I use my sail cloth to slow me down. " CATTO!" I yell

" IM DOWN BY MY HOUSE!" I hear down the hill I sprint dangerously fast down it. She was going to meet me by the hill I guess but I didn't have time to slow down. But once a saw her my heart jumped with joy! _It's my mother! My one and only perfect mother! _I think. Once I get to her I grab her and hug her. But because I was still going down the hill so fast I am spun around as I hold her. She laughs as she pushes herself away. Then she sees my hair and ears. But she does something opposite than Ghirahim. She walks to me not away. And she rubs my face with her hand as she smiles. A tear runs down her face from her happiness. I am very certain now that she is my mother. "It's my little girl. I knew a day like this would come." She smiles.

"Can I just ask you something? Ghirahim wouldn't tell me. Who is my father?" She sort of laughs at my question.

"Of corse Ghirahim wouldn't tell you! He's a no good, dirty, rotten, jerk that doesn't even try to look for you when you run away! Ghirahim's your father!" She seem very smiley about this topic.

" WHAT!" He was the last man I'd want to be related to. "Well we all need to get back together! So I don't have to go back and forth just to see my parents!" I complain

" Sorry hon, can't help you there. We all need to be separated. Right now you should be in Skyloft. But your not going back I know. Because of both of your parents personalities you hate it in Skyloft, and I knew you'd run away and put us all in grave danger. But for now we all must stay calm and stay away from each other. There fore I am not talking to your father ever again." She is still smiling. When I think of something for her to think about. As she walks away a smile and say.

" He kissed me." I smirk. I swear I saw he whole body flash red with anger.

" You are so much like your father." She says with out turning around.

"And I think he enjoyed it. Because he was the one who began it." I add more detail.

"What type of kiss?" She seemed afraid to ask this.

" Fr-r-ench." I smile taking my tame with the word.

" Oh, that pervert! Ok, here I go." She talks to herself. "Hey do you want to got to Faron woods with me?" She smile as she turns around. I grin that my plan worked.

" Ok let's go get my bird."

" Oh, no, no, no, no, no." She takes my hand. "That would take too long my dear. Just hold tight and close you eyes." She is talking slightly like Ghirahim but I obey her command. I feel a slight chill from the weather changing and I see now I'm in Faron Woods. And Catto is smiling evilly next to me as she takes the lead to the house (I have to admit she was acting very much like, me!). And I just can't help but giggle. We finally make it to the house but I wonder if she can see it. Ghirahim said he put a spell on it when I first got here. " Yes, I can see it." She read my mind and pushed the large doors open. She looks at the messy house and studies every detail. She walks over to the table that once had an offal stench from old soup on it. "I'm very surprised he actually ate them without me." She looks at the empty table sad.

" What you mean the soup!" She looks at me curiously. " No! When I got here he made me clean the house and man did they stink!" She smiles.

" Well nice job." She looked at the messy house.

" No, it was clean for about a week the he trashed it again." I would like her to be a little impressed.

"I know that." She looks so depressed about being here "sixteen years I waited." She mumble to herself. But she sucks it all up and yells as it echoes around the house. " HONEY I'M HOME!" A door at the end of the hall creeks open. A man slight comes into view and Catto looks as if she were about to cry of happiness. All I'm doing is standing behind her trying to process it all. Ghirahim is standing right in front of Catto now. She does the complete opposite of what I thought she was going to do. Instead of yelling or putting him in pain she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. Even he seems shocked by this. Then she turns it all around with one sentence she whispers in his ear. "Your so gonna get it." But he's not extremely threaten by this. She pushes herself away. "YOU NO, GOOD, DIRTY, ROTTEN ASS-HOLE!" She then punches him right in the face and he just smiles he hugs her again while slightly lifts her up.

" I thought you didn't like speaking with such a tongue." He says as he hugs her very tight.

"First time to everything and theres also a last." She gasps for air for this sentence. She looks like she is going to pop. Catto's face turns to fear. Ghirahim and Catto vanish then reappear on the ground and Ghirahim is pinning her down. I have no clue what to do. " Remember this? The day before we had the child?" He grins.

Catto looks like she is thinking really hard about this. "Ummm yes." She says. "Remember this?" She turns her head so a scar is visible on her neck. As they are going through all that I pick up a chair and sit for me to watch. I really just want to see where this is going.

"Not one of your best come back huh?" He smirks at her. "But do you remember this?" He starts to press his body against hers. My eyes widen in shock of this very awkward move.

"IM NOT PREGNANT ANY MORE!" She squeals.

" I know I'm doing something slightly different." I have never seen him look this evil before. He grab her head and it looking like he if forcing her to kiss him. And I as I watch her struggle I see her hands finally relax. Or did they? It looks like they have every bit of strength she has flowing to them. She does something so strange with them I have no clue what be she found a way to flip him so she is pinning him now.

"Thanks for the welcome back present. Now time for mine!" She grabs a knife from her pocket and slams at the ground aiming at his face but he rolls his head away at the last second.

"I DIDNT THINK YOU'D GO THAT FAR!" he yells looking at the knife stuck in the concrete floor. I notice she didn't pin his legs.

"Wait Catto-" I begin to inform her but Ghirahim is too fast for my heads up and he kicks her off and she slams into the wall behind her.

"Thats enough out of you!" he yells "This is our fight!" He walks up to her and she tries to punch him but he grabs her hand. She does it again and he grabs her other hand. She hesitates on what to do next. But she comes up with something and she does it. She knocks her forehead to his hard and I hear the click of them colliding. They separate and they both are gasping in pain as they press there palms against there forehead. "You little brat!" He yells at her from the pain she just caused him. She looks at him angrily.

"Sixteen years." She says to him. "Sixteen years I waited. I put a date on the calendar and waited. And when it passed I'd make a new one. I did this for ten years. I finally gave up on you but still had some slight hope. It all faded away a month ago on my birthday." She looks at him shamefully trying to make him have pity.

"I wasn't supposed to find you!"

" Yes but it'd been nice to know you cared and wanted to find me!"

" Well I wasn't an idiot and went all out just trying to save a stupid child." I quickly take offense to that.

"Uhm, I was homeschooled." I butt in.

"You didn't even ask to hold her so I didn't think you'd care what happened to her." She babbled on. And once again I feel the need to butt in so I'm not doing nothing.

" I was never held by my father?" I sound more surprised than I really am.

"You really find this my fault?" He asks

"Yes, but let me put it in another way a thirty-eight woman who still acts like a twenty year-old girl can." She grins. She teleports away then has a guitar in her hands and begin to play a catch little tune.

"I Remember when we broke up the first time

Saying 'This is it, I've had enough,

'cause like We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you, said you, 'needed space', what?" She sings along with her little tune. She dances along a little to then comes over to me and grabs my hand and pull me up to dance. "Ok do this for me" she gives me a beet to clap and I listen to her command.

"Then you come around again and say

'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change'

Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day

I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you" she interrupts my clapping to have me dance with her. Instead I just sit. I'm not a dancer.

"Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh, ooh, we called it off again last night But Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh, ooh, this time,

I'm telling you, I'm telling you!" Ghirahim is just leaning against the wall hoping for this to be over soon but I have a feeling this is going to be a long song.

"We are never ever ever ever getting back together

We-ee are never ever ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends,

talk to my friends,

talk to me

But we-ee are never ever ever ever getting back together"

" Like ever..." She says normally.

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you, will hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine" she laughs. She makes me get up to dance again. She twirls me around like you would to I two year-old because she thinks she's a princess.

"Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh, ooh, you called me up again tonight

But Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh, ooh, this time I'm telling you,

I'm telling you!" I end up singing along with her.

"We are never ever ever ever getting back together

We-ee are never ever ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

to my friends talk to me

But we-ee are never ever ever ever getting back together" She walk over to Ghirahim and stop playing her guitar.

"I used to think, that we, were forever ever

And I used to say never say never" she presses their foreheads together like she is about to kiss him. And I can't help think if it hurts them because she hit her head hitting them together. Then she pushes herself away and starts to talk normally.

"Huh, so he calls me up and he's like, I still love you

And i'm like, I just, I mean this is exhausting, you know

We are never getting back together, like ever"

"No!"And now she starts to sing again.

"We are never ever ever ever getting back together

We-ee are never ever ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

to my friends talk to me"

"But we-ee are never ever ever ever getting back together

Not getting back together, we

Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

to my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together"

"Bravo! Catto!" I clap "Now I guess if you wish you can go home."

"Nope! I can't go and Ghirahim knows that." It looks like they are having an evil eye staring contest. "And you can't leave either. Ever!" She seems really mad about this and I feel like some one took my whole life and stabbed it with a fork.

"WHAT?!" I yell knowing I'm going to go crazy in this house. "WHY?!"

"Because I was stupid." I don't like where this is going. "I was stupid enough to let my anger and jealousy and my revenge get ahead of me and let you lead me here. We can't leave because we were all in danger. Our whole lives." She is still staring at Ghirahim and the contest go's on. "I separated us so we could push what is to come off to the side. So far this place. Is the only safe place left for us. And if any of us try to leave we will most likely die. So we were either to stay together or be apart." She stares at Ghirahim's red face.

"WE COULD HAVE STAYED TOGETHER!" He yelled at her.

" No, we couldn't and you know that." She is staying calm not to upset him more.

" I could've found a way."

" No, you couldn't. It'd take too long. We had five minutes to live. And it took you six months to find a way to the silent realm. And you still failed at that! It took me a week to get there myself!"

"YOU WERE STUPID MAKING THIS PLAN! AND LOOK HOW WE ENDED UP!"

"Yes you ended up hating me the second I left. But I loved and waited for you for ten years. Maybe you weren't as powerful and knowing as you thought you were." She walks off down the hall and I have no comment. No objective. No response to this at all, as I just stand in the empty hall with my "father". And this is the very first time I have said nothing. I don't what to do. I could walk to Catto but it'd be very awkward. Then I could just stand here but that'd be more awkward so it's a loose loose to me. All I think is that I failed at life. So I crouch down on the ground like a little kid and hide the world from me my covering my eyes. And I think of all my wrong doings all my other failures. But this by far is the worst. I brought two people who never wanted to see each other again and trapped them in a house. It's so hard for me because I know how hard it is for them so I know I have double the weight of hate to carry.

I begin to breathe heavy trying not to cry. I hear foots step come to me. Some one crouched down next to me and put an arm on my shoulder. It's Catto. I don't know why she would come all the way back just to hold me. She pulls me close to her and puts her chin on my head. I open my eyes and look up. It's not Catto. I'm very surprised to see Ghirahim. But I still don't decline the offer of comfort. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest.

It probably around nine at night now. And where is Catto going to sleep? I know for sure that if she sleeps with Ghirahim one of them will be dead in the morning and my money is on Ghirahim. I hold on to the man next to me and relax.

"It's not your fault." He whispers. I never thought that he could be this… nice. But this is the type of father I've always wanted. The one there for me when I was down and sad. He begins to stroke my hair and I fall to sleep.

* * *

Ahhhh When will they end! authors note: Ok, so yah. Ghirahim isn't being like himself. I don't know why. But he will be like this for tThe next chapter. Again I don't own the song. It's now 11:14 pm and I can sleep and im bored and hungry. Soooooo FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	9. Chapt 8, Catto's Secret Serenade

Hello Viewers! Yah! I've got news! after I catch reviewing this book I shall do The Days To Come so it I will be a while until the next chapter. But for you people who skipped the first one this will be a nice treat. Please if you haven't read the first one please do. Any way!

I do not, do not, do not, do not! Own, Own Own the Legend Of Zel-da! But if I did! I'd make them movies. Fororororor all their Fans. But I still don't own it! So I can't do that! At AT! 

INTRO OUT!

_**The Days That Came**_

** Chapter 8**

I expected to wake up where I fell asleep but knowing how life likes to confuse me I know I wouldn't. That's why I was actually surprised to wake up where I fell asleep. I'm still laying on the floor next to Ghirahim. He is awake and still staking my hair. He looks exhausted.

"You didn't sleep?" I feel bad for he just laying with me and not sleeping.

"What do I have to sleep on? I made you cry, probably did the same to my wife and many other things." What he said just made me feel worse. Than I proses what he said.

" Wait your on Catto side?" Joy resizes within me. They won't need to argue!

"Of corse not! I still think what I did before about her. But still, I saw how upset you were about this whole thing. Trust me we were fighting long before you were an idea. Then again, she didn't tell me she was pregnant until three months after she knew. But what can we do about that now?" He shrugs.

"What happened that made her leave with me?" I need to know why I was an orphan.

" Oh, are you sure you want to know that?" He complains. It just makes me see how tired he really is.

"Yes." I say firmly.

" Alright," he sighs. " Let's just say, a little while before you were born, you mother and I got into some 'trouble' together."

"What did you guys do?" I ask curious they like stole or killed some one!

"We didn't do any thing wrong but we knew something was up when we were both handcuffed naked." He laughs. The memory of the dream I had comes back. "Well, this person wanted to kill your mother and I won't let that happen. So the person ran off and said that he'd return and make us more miserable than ever. Then months passed I made Catto through a rock at a hornets nest." He laughs as he begin to remember. "And one of the bugs got into the house with us. Or this is what she told me. A bug used its last little bit of life to sing her and the shock from that caused you to want to come out."

"Oooh-kay?" The story starts to sound very strange for me.

" After your birth the person that threatened us before came back and wanted to take you and kill your mother. Well she didn't think like she normally does and used our 'good bye time' to sing a stupid song to you rather than make a plan with me to save us."

"I remember that song. I only know one part. It's like,

Don't you ever grown up,

never grown up," I sing out of order because I don't what to sing the whole verse.

" Yes, that was it." He sighs "after the song she took a knife to the side. And she was dying. So she took you and left me there with the person. I thought she died and you died with her. But she apparently took you to Skyloft. And-"

" But wait! you asked me who I lived with, like you knew I was there?" I interrupt but it doesn't bother me.

"Yes, because the people you lived with knew your mother and I and were the only ones not killing us or rather her. I dislike both of them. But don't interrupt me. After she left the person became infuriated and was of corse going to kill me. I used most of my ability to weaken him. However it weakened me as we'll and I have only recently regained my power."

" Well congratulations on that." I laugh. I'm still leaning against him and he is still stroking my hair.

" Who was the person trying to kill us?"

" It's best you don't know for now."

" Is she human? Catto, I mean is she human?"

"Yes but she isn't Hylian."

" How? Every one is Hylian."

" You've seen Amelia. She looks similar to your mother doesn't she? They say the came from a world called Earth."

" But earth is just another word for rock."

" I didn't make it up. If you want to know about that you'll have to ask Catto."

" But she doesn't look thirty-eight?"

" I did things to her so now is is only partly human."

" Oh," I sigh. "Sooo, am I human?" He is shocked by this question a d hesitates to answer.

" Yes," he choked, I know he is probably lying but I won't hold him up to it.

"Why does she hate you so much?" I ask out of the shame I have from bringing her here.

" That's one of the few things I don't know." He says in a strange voice, I guess to mock her.

" I'm going to go check on her." I say but I don't get up. I'm too comfortable and tired. "Later." I squeeze him a little tighter.

" Well I guess your going to have to lay here alone and wait for later because I lost track of what I need to do. So have fun." He grins and disappears. I grab the wall and push me up so I can stretch. If there was a contest on being lazy I'd win because I'd be too lazy to even show up.

As I walk down the hall I stop by the library. I hear Catto singing about how mad she is at Ghirahim. She sings like eight songs and I'm about to think she'll never be happy again when there is a long pause. The door is ajar so I peek through. She isn't at the sitting area. She must be somewhere out of my vision. Well duh, of corse she is otherwise I would see her. Stupid me. I start to here the piano being played. I didn't know she knew how to play it. I thought it was just the guitar. I listen and I start to think of her ever forgiving him is just blind hope.

"In the heat of the fight I walked away

Ignoring words that you were saying

Trying to make me stay

I said, 'This time I've had enough'

And you've called a hundred times

But I'm not picking up

Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over

But if you look a little closer," she sings

But I relies I thought wrong because then the chores came.

"I said, 'Leave,' but all I really want is you

To stand outside my window throwing pebbles

Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'

Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more

And don't you leave cause I know

All I need is on the other side of the door"

I walk away from the room and hear the music fade away. I walk to Ghirahim's bed room and open the door with out knocking but I don't care. For some reason knocking makes me feel strange. To me I feel like I'm saying "Hey I don't care what's going on in this room but I need something that'd you probably won't have so I'm coming in anyway. So the little tap you could barely hear on you door that chipped the paint or put a dent or whatever in your door was the announcement of my entry." whenever I knock. Ghirahim is pacing around and picking something up the. Putting it in another place. He looks like he's have something similar to one of Amy's spring cleaning frenzy.

" What do you need?" He complains.

" Well, I think it'd be nice for you to see this."

" Do I need to? Is it a matter between life and death?" He is beginning to pace again.

"What would you care about the matter between life and death? And no it isn't but your still coming." I grab his hand and try to drag him out the door. He finally accepts I won't leave him alone and follows me. And it's like the middle of the song and we stand and listen to the piano.

"So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see

When I left I wanted you to chase after me yeah,"

"I said, 'Leave,' but all I really want is you

To stand outside my window throwing pebbles

Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'

Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more

And don't you leave cause I know

All I need is on the other side of the door"

She speeds up this song.

"And I'll scream out the window

I can't even look at you

I don't need you but I do, I do, I do

I say, 'There's nothing you can say to make this right

I mean it, I mean it'

What I mean is"

She slows down slower that before.

"I said, 'Leave,' but baby all I want is you

To stand outside my window throwing pebbles

Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'

Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more

And don't you leave cause I know

All I need is on the other side of the door" She changes the tune slightly.

"With your face and the beautiful eyes

And the conversation with the little white lies

And the faded picture of a beautiful night

You carry me from your car to the stairs

And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?

After everything and that little black dress

After everything I must confess, I need you"

"You have to go talk to her." I whisper to him.

" What am I going to say? Hey I was eavesdropping so I want to apologize. I'm not apologizing it was her fault you were an orphan your whole life." He whispers back.

"Well you got an idea of what to say." I grin and push him through the door. I close and and hold it closed tight as he tries to open it. He stops after Catto says something to him. I can only be mumbles because this door is almost soundproof it is so big and thick. I hear the mumble and they are having a nice calm conversation. Until Catto yells something I don't know what then it goes back to calm.

This goes on for a long time. I think this plan is actually working then I hear something so loud and clean come from the room. It sounds like something fragile braking. It most be one of the vases in there and I hope it didn't brake against Ghirahim's head. I open the door and see a vase on the floor in pieces. It was a big one on a pedestal. My eyes slowly move up the pedestal to see what is now on the top. It's a sitting Catto! And she and Ghirahim are making out. Even though I am a teen and have experienced kissing many times, just watching it now just grosses me out. I make a face like a just took a bite out of an orange peel.

" Can I have my room back?" I rudely interrupt them.

" Fine, go ahead!" Ghirahim snaps. I run down the hall and try to take off my boots as I run. I push the doors open and run to jump on the bed. I am going so fast that when I land on the bed I get rolled up in the comforter and and fall off the other side. I feel like sushi and I can get up. But I just lay there and laugh about my clumsiness. As I wiggle my way out I think of how this happiness won't last. I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life. What am I going to do? Ill never see Maker again. Ill never be able to prove I was right to Link and Amy. Ill never ride Cable again. And worst of all, I'll never get my own life alone.

* * *

Authors note: I like this chapter a lot. It's short but sweat. It's a Father Daughter and late Mother chapter. HAPPINESS! Thanks for reading. This song did owned by Taylor swift sorry about that. I could write a song if I wanted to. But I don't. FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	10. Chapt 9, Hunting Day

Ok, so hello every one. This is an unfortunate short chapter. And I have a plan. After I catch up with this book and start so redo the first book so it is suitable for you guys I will give you a prologue for the book I will write after this one. So while you wait you can have something to read! Yay! So without further ado! 

I own nothing run this chapter except Maker Girl And Catto. Ok enjoy! INTRO OUT!

* * *

**_The Days That Came_**

** Chapter 9**

Yah, you know how I said my happiness won't last forever. Well it's been a month and a half. I'm so bored. I'm so lazy. I'm so hungry. We've been trying to save the food as long as we can. And by we I mean me and Catto. Ghirahim doesn't eat unless he wants to. Today I think we finished off the last crumbs of what we had to eat. And all I do is complain like a spoiled little kid. Just to bug Ghirahim and Catto.

" I'm hungry!" I yell from my room down the hall.

" I DON'T CARE NOW SHUT UP!" I'd hear Ghirahim yell back annoyed. Sometimes I'd just stare at a plate like I did this afternoon.

" What are you doing?" Ghirahim would ask me

" Imagining there is food on this plate because IM SO HUNGRY!" After I said that Ghirahim walked away in frustration…

"Look I don't care if your hungry, you mother is just as hungry as you are so stop complaining!" Ghirahim yells at me after three days of complaining. And I finally loose it with him for not trying to think of my hunger AT ALL. So I walk up it to his face and start to yell at him about my suckish life.

…"And now that I'm at this age my body is still going through changes! And I need to eat for those changes to happen! Otherwise I'll be in puberty my whole life! Plus I'm a teen. Teens need to eat so much more than normal people! We need to sleep more too! But right now your not even considering what type of hell I'm going through!" I calm down and rub my forehead. "Oh my head hurts." I whisper to myself. "There has to be some way we can leave and get food without putting ourselves 'in danger'?" I ask as I fall into the chair behind me in the hall.

"No there isn't. Now go sit and feel sorry about yourself somewhere else." He seem pretty tense and tired. Right before he walks away I stop him.

"Yes there is I think. It's pretty simple when you think about it. So the person who wanted to kill us was mostly scared that you and Catto would be together. But it would be even worse if I was with you. I was safe on the surface before when I was in disguise. Then I did your stuff without any problem. It was only when I started having my suspicions and you were to, when things went all crazy when I left. So if I just put on my disguise and not care or think about you guys outside I could be fine." Catto must have been eavesdropping because I hear her yell from her office on the other side of the hall.

" SHE MAY HAVE A PIONT!" She yells.

" Ok you can try. But if you end up dead I'm not going to try to find you." He replies. I run back into my room and put on my knight outfit. I grab my weapons and run out the door. I explore Faron Woods and find many berries and fruits to pick and I hunted a few small birds. I get sick of just finding birds to hunt so I sit and think where I could get some more food. A small thought crept its was into my head. I could always go to Skyloft again. Catto did say it was safe there. I could get other foods! Ill also be able to see Cable again. I could tell Link and Amy how I've been doing. So I've made up my mind. I'm going to Skyloft.

I whistle for Cable but he doesn't come. I wait fifteen minutes for him and I whistle again but he doesn't come again. I can't get to Skyloft without him. I hear wings flapping in the sky. It is a very high possibility that it is him. I wait and a bird burst through the clouds. It looks just like Cable. He is red yellow and orange and thats what the bird looks like. I see a small bit of purple on him. It makes no sense to me what so ever. I step back and Cable is landing like some one who is way too perfect at flying a bird is stirring him. That's what the purple was. They were clothes of a person who is probably really mad at me. Cable lands in front of me and I pat his head. Maker jumps off and is holding a knife. She would never do what I think she is doing. Actually she would never touch a weapon in the first place.

Maker is making me walk backward as she walks to me with the knife. I happen to be right in front of the house so I'll be safe if I get hurt because she won't be able to follow me for the house is invisible to her. Hahaha Maker! I hit a large tree and I don't have time to walk around it before she pins me to it and is threatening to kill me. I can help but smirk at her helpless eyes that say she can't kill me.

"So. How ya been?" I laugh. She looks at me stupid.

" Seventeen." She smile evilly back. I forget she is a year older that me.

"Ooh, congrats. Lets cut to the chase. Why would you want to kill me?" I'm still smiling.

"You've met your parents haven't you?"

"Yes, and I'm living with them but that doesn't answer my question. And here is an add on question. How do you know my parents?"

"Link and Amy told me everything about you. Even things you still don't know."

"Oh, and let me guess one of those things I don't know happens to be the reason you want to kill me."

"Yes, now before I do so. Are you human?"

" Oh, that's a tricky one. Yes and no."

" And why is that?"

" I am more human than I am demon, I figure this stuff out on my own because no one bothers to tell me. I have a human brain. Human other things. But I have the ability to heal myself such as a demon."

" Oh, I'm so sorry but you very much wrong."

" Oh please explain."

" You're completely demon." And all I get out of me is a gasp.

* * *

Authors Note thingy: Oh wow a gasp! Really dramatic ending Huh! I decided for this to be a cliff hanger. Or for most of you a few seconds because you can just click the next chapter. So yah... FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	11. Chapt 10, Most Suckish suprise EVER!

Ok sooooo Hello one again audience. "I STILL LOVE YOU HOLLOW EARTH! I STALKED YOU TO YOUR HOUSE AND SOLD YOUR ADDRESS ON EBAY!" Same guy in audience from a few chapters back. Ok I thought I banned you from being here. And shouldn't you be in a mental hospital!?

"NEVVVVEEEEERRRRR!" Yells the guy again. 

Ok well that happened. So yah it's the second to last chapter until I start to go over my first boookkkk! yah! So that's aI hi have to share. There will be no authors note... Sorry guys so ill do this. 

I own nothing in this book except Catto and Maker and Girl. So yah if I did own the rest I would make this all into a movie theN marry the guy who played Ghirahim. Sooooo FAV! comment. FAV! INTRO OUT! OUTRO IN!

* * *

_**The Days That Came**_

**Chapter 10**

"But my mother's human!" I proclaim still in my state of shock.

"Yes, but not entirely." She looks like she is trying to comfort me now. " Plus, she died and came back to life by using Ghirahim's power, which left an even larger chance of you being demon. Even if that didn't happen he is a tree and she is like an ant. You had a very low percentage of you being human." She placed a hand on my shoulder but I tug it away declining her comfort.

"So, I'm down here for good. I'm an outcast so I can never go back at all now?" She sighs with no answer from my question. She has sympathy for me. I don't like it. And my brain does the only thing I think of to make it stop. I take the knife she was holding out of her hand and stab her right in the stomach enough to make her bleed to death. Out of shock of what I just step back from her looking at my bloody hands in horror. And it's not my blood. She crouches to the ground in pain and she passes out. I lift her back on Cable and he knows what to do. He flys off with carefully trying to keep her lifeless body balance.

I sit on the ground too upset to talk or cry. I just killed my best friend. She dead because of my stupidity. I crawl to the house. The second in I slam the door behind me and run to my room. I slam that door and slowly slide down it in shame. I get the guts to cry because it hurt my stomach from holding it all in. I'm extremely hot but I think it's just from my guilt. I look at my bloody clothes and rip them off of me so I'm only in my bra and underwear. I don't care. I take the shirt and old pants ant through them into my fireplace and watch them burn. I look at them burn like they are pure evil dying. I knock over everything in my way and sit hidden in the corner of my room. Crying.

Now I'll tell you what happened as I did this. When I entered the house Ghirahim and Catto were like standing right by the front door when I slammed it. But I ignored their faces because I was so upset.

"I think, and this is just a guess, some one found out your little secret." Catto grins with sarcasm.

"How could she have figured out just by going outside?" He asks.

"One, could have used her powers. Two Gerado. Three Some one TOLD HER!"

"Well, would you just go talk to her!" He commands

"Nope." Catto smiles holding her head proud and tall.

"What you-"

" You chose not to tell her when you had the chance. This is your problem that you made. You need to explain to her what happened. Plus what do I know about demons?"

"Catto I'm not good with these types of situations."

" I don't care. Your not leaving me with all the work!"

"But-"

"NO! That's Final! NOT GET YOU GO TO HER ROOM AND HELP YOU DAUGHTER IN HER TIME OF NEED!" She yells. And he walks toward my room.

'Knock, knock.' I hear at my door. I'm too tired to open it and I don't want to talk to any one. Especially when my face is soaked in tears like now.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to any one! Just leave me to Wallow In my misery!" I scream at the door as I sit in my corner without any clothes on. It's so hard to talk over my tears. And it hurts to hold them in.

"Unfortunately, I'd like to go but your mother doesn't want either of us to get what we want." Ghirahim says as he opens my door clearly not caring about the words 'Go Away!'

"Why me?" I gasps out of my mouth as I try to breathe.

"Why you what?" He is closer than I thought so his voice made me jump a little.

" Why is it, that of all the people I could have been, all the people that could have taken my place, I have to be the abnormal one out. Again. Why couldn't I be Grilm's normal daughter that sat in the corner of the class and read. But no! I'm the stupid demon girl that looses control of her emotions!" My voice raises to a yell.

"Stop it! You have no need to beat yourself up! Your more powerful than the rest of those humans."

"Those human! Happen to be my friends and I was raised with them!"

"Yes! And look what they've done and now your here!"

"YES IM HERE BECAUSE OF YOU! IM LIVING WITH HATRED IN AROUND ME! YOUR FAULT! AND NOW IM WANT BY THAT WEIRDO PERSON THAT TRIED TO KILL YOU GUYS! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU HAD SEX WITH MY MOTHER AND MADE ME!" I bet Catto is eavesdropping. Main because of how loud we are yelling.

"Yes but I didn't know that you'd be in danger!"

"Yes, well I'm in danger! Not happy! And wish I was never born because I JUST KILLED SOME ONE!" I blurt it out before I can stop myself.

"W-what?" He stutters. I stand up and slip on a night gown to cover myself.

"I killed so one that was just trying to help me. And what is worse, is that I don't know if she found a way to survive or if I have to carry the burden of murdering my best friend. Not knowing what happened to some one-"

"Is worse than knowing." He finishes. He seems so have sympathy for me. That's something I'm not used to. I'm not used to people liking me or trying to help me. So I just told myself I didn't need it. That's why I killed Maker. Because I didn't think I needed it, and she was full of pity, so I thought killing her would let it stop. I didn't want this though.

"Out of all the people I could have been why did the gods choose me! Me as the abnormal demon girl who murdered! I could be having a nice life in Skyloft! With a family who would never leave me when I need them!"

"Stop it now!" He yells as he tries to grab me but I slip away.

" No! I'm never going to stop! I'll keep trying to ignore the truth to make me happy, but it will all lead up to pain! I'll never stop tell myself how horrible I am! I'll never stop running from the world! And I'll never stop running from YOU! My whole life is your fault! If only you could have killed me when I was born" I kick over a small tea table.

"Look, honestly, I don't give a crap what you did or what your going to do! I don't care what you say! But you are part of a prophecy that was made after your birth! And I have to make sure I don't loose my temper and do what it says I do! I don't care what you say! I don't care what you do! I don't care if you hate it here or love it! You're not leaving again. But if you get me too angry I could possibly do the one thing I fear to happen to you!"

"Oh yah, what does this prophecy say?"

"I can't tell you, otherwise you'd be stupid and make it continue!"

"Ugh, I knew I should have never trusted you!" I stomp out of the room. Down the hall he turns me around before I reach the door.

"You are not leaving this house!" He commands.

" Watch me!" I grab the door knob. He turns me and we start to kiss even though I thought that train left after we found out about each other. But what we didn't relies, is that Catto is still standing in the hall.

"OI!" She yells then she claps her hands twice. We brake up. She's isn't that mad. She probably knew that'd happen eventually. "You are both way too ignorant and obnoxious." She laughs. "But it looks like your talk went well."

" Not even close." I give him a deadly look. I reach for the door knob again but he sees me and smacks my hand.

"Well congratulations you are both morons." She cackles. I turn my deadly to her. "Don't be such a baby. Ghirahim you were supposed to make her feel better. Not make her hate you even more!" Catto snaps at him.

"It wasn't my fault she was the one who started blaming me for her life!" He snapped back.

" He barely said anything to me!" I yell. You could hardly tell what we were saying. But Ghirahim and I were in each others faces yelling and Catto was kicking back and relaxing. And every few minutes or so I'd turn and snarl at her for not helping me out. Ghirahim and I are equally stubborn as each other. There for because we have the equal strength in this situation we can argue for ever. Literally.

This one time I'm not making the first move. Just this one time I want some one else to give up before me. I'm going to force me to keep arguing no matter what. Then He said something stupid about how I don't deserve to be here or something like that. It stung me right in the chest. He actually told me something that I took offense to. That doesn't normally happen because I know how different I am so I don't care about what people say. But this hurt. I don't know what to do now so I roll my eyes. I made a big mistake. Because I give the mosts annoying and insulting eye rolls ever and I usually hide them so no one gets too mad at me. But I did this with out thinking so I didn't hide it and Ghirahim saw. His eyes widen in furry.

"You don't roll your eyes at your father!" He yells conpletly changing the subject. I can't help but smile a my hollow victory. Because he hasn't really given up on the subject yet. But I usually change the subject AND I DIDN'T. I quickly hide my grin.

" Well I just did." I laugh viciously. I just crossed the line. I was slowly cutting each string making sure I didn't clip the wrong one. Well guess what it's my turn. And there one string left. I cut that string with joy.

He takes my arm and starts to twist it in a way it wasn't meant to. I scream in agony and try to struggle out of my position. But the struggle made it worse. "CATTO! HELP ME!" I cry to her. She gets out of her seat and starts to walk toward me.

" Ghirahim that's enough!" She stomps over but he ignores her. " Ghirahim I said that's enough now put her down!" She yelled and I didn't relies because I'm in so much pain but her is holding me by my arm in the air. "GHIRAHIM I SAID STOP YOUR GOING TOO FAR!" She screams. But Ghirahim enjoys seeing me in pain. He drops me on my stomach and summons his sword and is slicing my back with it now. There isn't any blood coming out of corse but it still hurts like it would for any one else. Catto tries to grab the arm with the raper. But he takes his free arm and uses his magic and slams her against a wall and making her stay there. There is a brief moment and Catto fills it in. "You see Ghirahim this is what happens when you live alone for too long." He stop slicing me and drops her from the wall. I stare at my broke, dead, arm.

"Then why would you leave me?" He snaps but just just staring at the ground ashamed.

"I didn't want to. But it was the only-"

" I could have found a way!" He yells at her looking up.

"No you couldn't have. Stop telling yourself that, you know you couldn't." She is keeping her voice calm and soothing.

"I just needed time!"

" You didn't have time! Look we are all here now and we are all alive."

"But-"

"I remember some one who happened to be really mad at me for falling on top of him. But for some reason he took me in and quote on quote raised me." She laughs and he smiles slightly. But they don't notice that I'm still on the grand in pain. "Years pass by quicker than you'd think. Me and that man would yell, scream, and fight, almost everywhere anytime. Sometimes he'd let me win. But we never let our arguments get the best of us. More years pass and I bossed him around all the time. But he wouldn't let me at some points. Then the years of pregnancy came. Oh that was something. We went through so much together. Pain, sorrow, everything, but we learned to treat each other equally."

"Yah, good for you two. But I can't move my arm if you can't tell." I howl. Catto goes to her office and grabs something. Then she crouches down next to me and plays with my jelly like arm. Then she whispers something to me.

"Hon, your father is on his last last straw and is trying to control it. And trust me, knowing him this well I know how hard it is for him. Please don't let him go crazy again." She tells me as she wraps my arm with bandage. I try to make her smile because she looks like she is to cry any second now.

"I'm hungry." That got her. She laughs as she wraps my arm still.

"Shut up!" She laughs fairly loud. I laugh with her and I meant it.

I laugh. Ghirahim says something that bums my joy though.

"She doesn't need that cast you know." He is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I secretly give him and evil glare when he and Catto aren't looking to get the urge off.

"Why not?" Catto asks.

" Come here." He sits beside her and they are both above me so I feel very strange. He takes of my bandage and not very careful like either. Then he touches it. I feel the bones move back to place and stiffen. He stands back but I am still trying to understand what just happened on the ground. "Because we are related and both demons we can give each other the energy we need to heal ourselves with. As she goes through puberty and growth she will gain her powers. That's why when she was younger her powers didn't act up like they are now." He helps Catto up but leaves me thinking on the floor. And all I can gasp out of myself is.

"Wait, WHAT?!"


	12. Chapt 11, The Secret Box Part 1

**__**Yah! Your about to learn how indecisive I am! Ok but this is my final idea. Soooo! I am going to update this book EVERY WEEK! If I can remember. I have bad memory so I need you guys to remind me and stuff oh! AND PLEASE! Tell others of my books. I'd really like more viewers. So here sit goes with my plan. 

Every Wenday, because its my only free day, I will update THIS book. But every SECOND I get the chance I will update The Days To Come. If you Havent read it. READ IT! jk I don't really care nbut it will be easier for you and I just prefer it like that. This is going to be my only sequel. BUUUUTTTTTT! haha I said butt. I will write a lot more books I LOVE WRITING! I write fast so it easy for me. I've always have some sort of idea cooking up in this thick skull *knock on head* I have two different types of books I'd like to write. I'm not sure about sequels for them though. It depends you yah like them! First one I'm writing now is about a Zora that Gannon send back in time and she part of the prophecy from Skyward sword. Second (unless the last one has a sequel) is going to be a type of stories I really enjoy. They are like What-If-Link-Wasn't-the-Chosen-hero types of stories. And the girl was chosen before Link and she is a big chicken and doesn't know if she can do the job. So yah. *crickets chirping* 

I really like this chapter because it has one detail that i laugh at every time. In my VERY first draft of The Days To Come. Before I posted it on here and be fore I even had a Name for it I wrote more goofy things. Like Catto had a different back story and there was more electricity and stuff they don't have in this time for them. But I deleted it as a punishment for my friend cuz she liked it too much and I didn't care... Any way I had like five drafts for that book. Back to subject! So Ghirahim ,in that first draft, hurt Link, Catto got mad... And Ghirahim turned out to have Killed Links Soul! Yah, (in that draft I just sat and though " What could he have killed, his-his-his SOUL! So I used that and my friend loved. She has an account I normally send her the chapters Via email before I post but she's being annoying and not REPLYING! so you guys are three chapters ahead of her. GOOD FOR YOU!) Her account is JouneyKat on here she has a really good book so check that out. This is a long into... well INTO OUT!

**_The Days That Came_**

**Chapter 11**

So Ghirahim and I "made up" and by made up I mean put up with each other for Catto. And I get a monthly trip outside to get food. So lately Ghirahim decided to start "grounding " and of corse he grounds me every moment he can. I got grounded this week from getting in a fight with him then smashing one of his bottled spells against his head. But I don't really get grounded from anything I just have to stay in my room which I don't mind because I'm away from him.

Catto gives me music lessons and talks to me about puberty even though Amy has already done that and I'm almost done with it. But I mainly just sit around my room doing nothing but move to one place to another thinking about random boring subjects. But it keeps me occupied. Otherwise I sleep or read. But I've already read all the interesting books. But sometimes I get the joy of sharpening swords or arrowheads.

Lets get back to today. The day that leads to a day, that leads to a day, that leads to months, that lead to more days, that lead to a very important day. It's my monthly hunting food frenzy day! I get to leave the stupid house for a whole freaking day! I was so excited I didn't sleep. And the second I saw the sun rise begin I run down the hall to leave. Ghirahim was blocking my exit though.

"Hat." He points to my empty head. I've gotten really sick of my hat especially because now it's hot and summer so it cools me down with my hair down.

"I don't what to where my hat!" I stomp like a three year-old.

"Hat!" He commands. I put my hair up and put my hat on as I mock him quietly. "Good, now ears." He grins slightly. I just growl and take out on my ears. "Pill." He hands my the needle like pill for him to track me because I lost his trust the last food hunting day. When I went to Eldin and bet with some mogmas. I lost all my food.

I snarl take the pill from his hand and stare at it, loathing it. I get a bright idea and use it. I stab it in his arm. He screams in furry but I push him out of the was and run out the door. And to top that, I took off my hat and ears and through them back in the house. I know the reason of him not aloud to leave the house won't stop him from chasing me. But apparently it did for now. One of these days I'm going to do something to really piss him. I turn around and run backwards to see him doing very nasty things to show his hatred for me. I laugh at his failing effort to make me regret it. But what I didn't do is look to see where I'm running. I trip and fall backwards and hit my head on something hard. Hard as a… a skull. And I'm not on flat on flat ground. I turn my head and see a person very blurry before I pass out…

* * *

"WHAT, WHERE, WHO!" Is all I get out when I wake up. The person next to me woke up from my yells. It's either been a whole day. Or a few hours. I'm going with hours. Because I hear the same bird as I did before pecking at the same tree. I look to make out the person. A dude person. GHIRAHIM! Wait no its not him. Thank goodness. But it's some one I don't know. How do I not know him. But I do. It's a very crazy déjà vu moment for me. He looks about a year or two older than me. I'm so surprised my body gets up, and stiffens. That was very pointless of me. Now I'm stuck standing in one place. I study him and he studies me as he gets up. He's defiantly human and Hylian.

"Who are you and what are you doing in these woods?!" I yell regaining my moving ability, as I take out my bow threateningly and try not to grin as his reaction with his arms up.

"M-m-m-my name i-i-is Lucas." He chokes. I smirk but it faded quickly as I learn he was acting and he puts his hands down. He grins and walks closer to me. "Ah white hair and different ears. I made a mistake making fun of a girl like you. She broke my arm." All of my guilt comes to view. I quickly put away my bow and he lets his arms down.

"That was me, sorry." I blush with embarrassment.

" I kind of figured that, with finding you here, when your missing, and never been to the surface. And you look the same" he laughs. "But you really shouldn't be down here either. I heard of this girl who almost died from something stabbing her in the stomach. Well she's fine now they got her healed just in time. But still you shouldn't be here."

"Then why are you?"

"uhh, umm,-"

"If I shouldn't be here neither should you. I may be a girl but I'm not weak. I can take care of myself!"

"I'm here to hunt for my family. My father and mother are starving. The fish in the waterfall have all died and all the water is drying up."

" WHAT?!" I panic

"Just kidding, I'm just investigating. To see what hurt Maker. That's the girl who got stabbed."

"I know who Maker is. And no, your not, your not welcome over here. And you wouldn't want that thing to hurt you also would you?" I question even though that 'thing' is me.

"No, but I'm staying. I love doing stuff like this. And if your so intense about my safety how about this. You come help me every day. And every day I'll bring you any animal of you choice dead or alive." He holds out his hand for me to shake it.

"Is this your idea of flirting?." I laugh.

"Possibly, do we have a deal? I'd really enjoy

Your company down here."

"It's a deal." I shake his hand.

"Where do you live down here?" He looks around. And even if I did take him he'd think I'm nuts living in a lake. That's what other people see instead of the house.

"Just around. If I find a good place to hide, I stay there as long as I can." I lie.

"Where is it now?"

"No where I just finished up in the last place. But where do you live? I mean like who is your family?"

"My mother's name is Karane and my father's Pipit."

"Cool, I'm an orphan, have been since the day I was born."

" Sorry to hear that. I never-"

" Just forget it. Ill see you tomorrow. I have to do so much so there is a forty-five percent chance I won't show up. And a thirty-five percent I'll be late."

" It's fine I understand. Don't forget your food." He picks up my bag and hands it over to me. I missed the grip some bag slid through my fingertips. All my fruits fall out and we lean down to pick them up. Our hands touch on one of them. We look up and stare into each others second I feel my brain begin to act all girly, and romantic. I jerk my hand away and pick up the rest. I can't afford a love life. Not whats going on right now for me. Be grounded and what's going to happen the second I set foot in that house.

"Well bye." He gets up, upset from my reaction of his "hint"

" Bye." I walk away and as I do so I feel so awkward. What's wrong with me?! He was the cutest guy I've ever met and I just put him off to the side. I slightly hide my face with my hand with embarrassment. I can't help but blush the whole way back to the house. Even though I'm about to get the punishment of a lifetime I don't stop smiling.

* * *

I walk through the doors and close them shut quickly so he can't see where I am if he followed me. I am smiling so big I have to close my eyes. I turn back around and slide down the door. I feel as if some one is secretly watching me. And I know there is.

"What is the reason of this parade?" He asks

" I got a lot of food."

"Your lying" he laughs as he catches me.

"So what if I am? I don't need to tell you why I'm happy. I can be happy when ever I want and not have a reason."

"Yes, but what made this visit outside more exciting than the others?"

"It turns out the person I killed, isn't dead. So I don't need to carry that burden any more."

"Your not lying but that's not it. If you find out something like that you'd be relieved not happy."

"Just, stop, you don't need to know." My smile fades. I stand up and grab my stuff from the floor and try to walk away but he is blocking the only path to my bedroom.

"Did you meet some one out there?" He puts his arm infront of me as I try to go around.

" Why would you care?"

"Answer me!" He commands

"No, I did not so get off my case!"

" Your a really bad liar you know that right? I'm almost ashamed of being related to you."

I push myself rudely through him because he is in my way and don't even say sorry. "Sky Child why do you have short temper." I feel his grin when he said this. He just wants to get me mad like how I get him mad. If any one has short temper it's so him.

"I'm still suprided you haven't named me yet. Now that you have the choice of permanently torturing me with just one word. While we're on the subject of tortured where's Catto? Crying in the basement because of your ideas of making her stronger."

"I treat her perfectly fine!" He declares.

" You treat her like scum you'd scrape of a shoe." I spin on my heal to face him.

"You have no right to criticize me!"

"Oh, now we are talking about my rights. Like how I should have the right to do as I please. Go outside, leave my room, or read a book!" All the books I want to read now are the ones he won't let me.

"You weren't aloud to be in that shelf." I'm making him loose his temper slowly, little by little. I grin at the evil thought.

" Why do you enjoy irritating me?" His face widens with envy and what I just said. Because as we all know, I love irritating him.

"You are an insolent brat!" He yells.

"Ooh, that hurt. Try it again." I snip with a smile.

"You don't have my permission to stay here any longer!"

"Well, I don't see me leaving any time soon. And to make this awkward moment even more awkward." I slowly walk backward against the wall till I grip a knob. "IM GOING TO SNOOP THROUGH YOUR STUFF!" I laugh triumphantly. I swing open the door and go to the first dresser I see. And I think this is Catto's because of all the bras. I close it disgustedly. Then I move to a shelf with bottles and bottles of random things like bird feathers and moblin toes. I seem very interested in them. I see a strange orange liquid and like a child I grab and and do strange things to figure out what it is. I shake it. I look through it. I pour some on my clothes to see what it does. All it does it stink. I take a big whiff because it smell familiar. It smells like Faron grasshoppers. I look at the gooey substance again and see an insect leg. I gag into my mouth at the sight. I wish I didn't want to no what it was so bad because now I feel sick.

Ghirahim runs in and is trying to keep my hands off of his things. But every time he takes something from me I grab another quickly with curiosity. There were dragonflies a dung beetles. Dead and alive. I opened a jar of Eldin ladybugs thinking they were dead and they crawled all over me. I felt the childish urge of the only way to get them to stop is by eating them. But I erased the thought before it started. After Ghirahim started to get really annoyed with me and the bottles I moved lower down the shelf and found potion books. I grab the one that said "The Lives And Deaths Of Unauthorized Potions" I flip to a random page one by one. I found ones for eternal slumber for a old foe. I found ones to make instant patches of moss grow on people wounds which infects them. I even found one to kill some ones soul. I saw a glimpse of something to make any living creature worrier or scared or something but Ghirahim took the book from my hand and smashed it back closed. Then I think of the most obvious place to hide something important. Every living being hides stuff there. Under the bed. I made a mistake by looking at the bed really quick. Ghirahim saw the direction they were looking and knew what my next move was. And do you think that stopped me? Of corse not. I am just the perfect size to fit under the bed so I can slide under if I play the right moves.

I start to use an obvious run for it. Then I turn around to run backwards. Then I push and fall and slide right under the bed. I was right there are loads of stuff. Catto's guitar, her old diary, Ghirahim's collection of small knives and daggers, or I'm assuming they're his. Then an old cardboard box catches my eye. It looks very secretive. I start to wiggle to it and the second I touch it, it turns to a cloud of diamonds. I growl at the answer to why it disappeared. I slide out from under the bed which was harder than to get out than in. And it hurt my breasts dangerously. Ghirahim is holding the box over his head triumphantly and it's just out of my reach.

"What's in the box?" He get annoyed and ask.

" Even though I took it away from you. You still think I'll tell you what's inside of it?"

"It was worth a shot."

"But theirs no need to see what's inside an empty box is there now?!" Catto is standing in the doorways with an armful of papers. Ghirahim gets the sign of fear on his face. She just read something I wish never existed. It's Ghirahim's notes, secrets, and a paper with my name on it.

* * *

Yay for girl! She'll finally get a name. And then the bad luck comes. OH NO SPOILER! jk we were all expecting that weren't we! -_- so I hope you enjoyed it. Everything I wanted to say now I got carried away and put in the intro sooooo! FAV! comment. FAV! OUTRO IN!


	13. Chapt 12, Secret Box Part 2

Finally! The EPIC Two Parter is continued! Ok so I'm starting to slowly bring the book together. So you know all you people who read the FIRST book will get to see if Gerado get her victory (jk it's like when you tell your friend what book your reading and then if they read it they go " Oh yah That person dies" and your not sure if they are spoiling it or lying so you hurry up and finish it up to see. Yah. So now you might want to keep don't you) On to disclaimer!

Random guy from earlier appearances: Oh My GOSHHHHHHH I'm doing the all famous DISCLAIMER! AHHH SOOO anyway Hollow-

Hollow Earth: Dude Really. You got the restriction order for you to at least be one state away from here now go! You heard me GO! *guy leaves* well any who hereith dith chapterith! INTO OUT!

* * *

**The Days That Came**

**Chapter 12**

At this point I have no clue what the papers say. I just know Catto and Ghirahim know. She must have beed reading them all day. She might have been getting her guitar or something and saw the box.

"W-wh-w-How?" Ghirahim stumbles on words to say.

"You thought I wouldn't notice a box that wasn't there before? Did you think I wouldn't end up noticing you working and reading so much? You didn't think I've hear the prophecy? You didn't think I'd figure out why you were so excited to have a child?!" She gets her eyes filled with tears. He reaches a hand to her but she rejects it with a head turn. She drops the papers on the floor. "I guess it's settled, without me. Your name is Akomin."

"What?" I slide around the handwritten papers until I find one that says plainly on it Akomin. I've always wanted a name. My whole life! It's not that I don't like it. But now I feel like I never want to hear the word "name" again. I really don't want a name.

"It means Locked Power. In ancient Hylian" All she can do is start Ghirahim straight into the eyes and give him a shameful look.

"You think that's what I wanted? When I said I wanted to have a child?" She mutters. "Why would you ever think! That I would not be upset with this. Especially what problems we are dealing with now. But not just that! In both reasons I'm upset." She turns to me to explain. "You, have an unlimited power source. But it's being trapped and locked up inside of you. Your father plans to unleash that power. He knows that he isn't as powerful as you are. And he knows some one who is. Demise."

"He might help us!" Ghirahim says ashamed at the ground.

"Why on earth, would he help us?! He hates me! He called you weak and useless! Would it be worth loosing her?! You are nothing of what he is capable of Ghirahim! And with that much power! That's why you adore him! He's better than you! And because you so vain you think no one could be better than you other than him! BUT AT THE MOMENT EVERY ONE IS! YOU SUNK TOO LOW AND NOW I CAN'T PULL YOU OUT AGAIN!" I freeze with her words. It felt like she said them all at once and they hit me hard! I look up at the two adults. I'm caught between two paths. One, I am upset that Ghirahim did all that and was just going to use me. Two, Ghirahim had this plan for years probably since the day he found out she was pregnant. I was meant for this job. And it is meant to happen. I stand up prepared to walk down a path. But before I do I say something to Ghirahim.

"I'm not upset about the plans you had for me. I'm upset because I've all ways been gestured as a thing. Then you tell me I'm not a thing. But now your treating me like one." I turn around to Catto and smile. Then I walk out of the room, choosing the third path. I walk down to the hall to the library. I grab a book and sit down and read to try and get my mind off stuff. I flip to a random chapter and notice something. The date. This book is only a few years old compared to the rest. I look at the cover "What Amazing Secrets Ly On The Surface". I flip back to the chapter I turned to. It's titled "The Growing Girl". It looks like some one was trying to take notes in here. Every few words are circled then written on the side of the book. I just ignore the distracting pencil led. And read the newish book.

_**Chapter 21**_

_**The Growing Girl**_

_Over many strange years of spirit sightings and the legacy of the Human Boy and The Goddess. We have been working on trying to figure out who this mysterious girl on the surface is. We have gathered data for the last twenty-six years to bring you some epic history._

_In the fasting of Jorgian the month of sorrow in the twelve month calendar. We have see a pour soul fall from the sky but the knights we not fast enough to catch it. We have been assuming that she had died from braking the cloud barrier. But as research flowed a man with the name of Crade followed to girl under the clouds. We expected that he died with her but he returned after a week claiming the sight of a living world underneath._

_Because of the prophecy of the chosen Hero. He only told the highest of counsel men. The agreed to keep the law of none passing the barrier of the sky remaining. The told the citizens that that Crane was mad and did not go under the clouds. But Crane went below every year on the day of him following the falling child under the clouds to keep memory of the world. For Crane was growing old and weary. He drew picture of the girl he saw. He watched her from a distance for a decade. He saw he enter and exit a house and doing chores that look like not for herself. Some had to have been taking care of her. Every once and a while Crane would see the child try to talk to some one inside. She would run out side then gloomily walk back in like some one told her to do so._

_Crane said he only truly encountered the girl once when she came to Skyloft for a day. She came and met a man when she was eighteen. The man was named Dadail who was Cranes grandson and he persuaded him to meet her. We could not get record of her name from Dadail. Dadail soon fell in love with the child and proposed. But before the marriage Dadail was mysteriously murdered and the girl was never seen nor heard from again. Only Crane watched her afterwards to see who was taking care of the girl. Years followed and she became pregnant. And one day she walked out of her house following a man. Crane claimed the man as a demon. Crane saw the young woman leave one day with what he assumed her child. And she flew off. After that year Crane gave up his research. Knowing the Child didn't not want to be bothered any more._

_When Crane returned to his home he died from old age and illness. He was the only thing keeping himself alive and healthy. He spoke that he had nothing to live for now that he knows all he needed. To see more history of this subject go to the Skyloft Historian Library._

I close the book in boredom. I explore the large room surrounding me. Most of the room I found were just books. And as I walk the perimeter of the room I find something tucked behind a blanket in the corner. Underneath is a very old wooden violin. I love playing the violin. I think about what I just read as I pick up the instrument. I know who's story it is. I take the bow and play a short cord. It sounded horrible! It's completely un-toned.

I walk around the room playing cord by cord. Trying to find the correct one for each string. Once it is completely tuned I hum to the soft melody I was playing and secretly thinking about how my life is like crap. Just as I started Catto barges through looking at me with pity like I was about to ball my eyes out. She walks over and squeezes me so I am unable to move my arms.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She looks evilly at the at she said 'that'.

"Uhh-umm-Catto, please let go." I try to say it as politely I possibly can. "I don't care. I don't care what he was going to do to me. I'd wouldn't care even if he turned me into a chair."

"I certainly would!" She stands up straight.

" Are you trying to get me mad at him?" I raise one of a eyebrows "Just so I can be on your side?" I looked at her and her face turns red.

"Preposterous! Are you insane?" She say in a completely different tone then she normally would. " I'm just trying to let you know that if you can tell me how you feel and I won't judge. So if you feel upset just tell me." She places a hand on my shoulder. But I wipe it off like its a large bug.

"Prep-" I think of why on earth she would say a word like that. She doesn't like talking like that. "WHY ARE YOU ACTING ABNORMALLY NORMAL CATTTO! THAT'S GHIRAHIM'S STYLE!" I yell shaking her for her to snap out of being weird. I can't help but crack up laughing. She begins to laugh to.

"Haha, I'm sorry. I just was upset and stuff. But-"

"Zzzt!" I interrupt her. "If I tell you something will you stop harassing me on this subject?" I smile.

"Sure what is it? Really if its not that great of a subject then it won't-"

"I met a guy in the woods." I say with a poker face.

" AHHHHHHH!" she screams excitedly. I land my hand on her mouth to get her to be quiet. "Ok, ok, sorry" she whispers jokingly.

" What's his name?"

"Lucas, he's a little older than me. I think. He made a deal with me that everyday if I go out a meet with him, he will give me some food. But there is no possible way to get out of this house without Ghirahim killing me when I get back."

"Oh, hon, your in love! And he loves you! Don't deny it! I'll distract your father for this. We can't tell him though. He will never let you out of his sight if he knew."

"Are you going to do something weird? And I don't want you to go through pain for me. Just tell me when it's enough. But PLEASE don't do anything weird or gross!" I condition her.

"Oh, hon, I have to do something weird. It's part of being me. And distracting your father." She laughs as she gets up. My eye twitches for a few seconds in fear of what she is going to do. I get up and follow her out of the library. Down the hall to her room. She knocks slightly on the door. My eye twitches again because I hate knocking. She waves her hand to show that I need to enter first.

I open the door and there is a hole in one of the walls. I'm assuming that Ghirahim made it by punching the wall. He is sitting on the floor in a way I would if I were in his shoes. He is crouched almost in a ball and looks like he is about to scream and cry. I sit in front of him and poke his forehead. He looks up at me.

" I'm not mad at you. I never really was." I smile and move so I'm sitting next to him. I lean my body against his warm one.

"I know you aren't." He sighs. "But you really don't know what I was going to do to you child."

" Akomin," he looks at my like I just said peanuts randomly. "Akomin not girl or child any more. You named me. There is no going back now. Hello, my name is Akomin." I smile vaguely. I push his body slightly with mine.

"Hello, Akomin, I'm your birth father." He smiles and my the nudges my body slightly.

"Catto." Yell to the door.

"What?" He asks as he sees her walk in the room. She smiles at him and walks over to sit with us. She sits on the opposite side of Ghirahim. Then whispers something to him but I didn't hear what. The next thing I saw was him leaning over to her then they started to kiss. I made my little, grossed out, kid face then got up to leave the room.

"Well, that happened." I say to myself as I close the door behind me.

* * *

Arthur's Note: no it is not a cliff hanger. Nothing you truly need to be excited about is in the next chapter (except for it being the next chapter) yYou guys are amazing and I've read your books and you've all done so good and thanks so much for reading mine. It is midnight because I couldn't wait to upload this! I've made a poll for you guys to vote what my next book should be after this. Please tell every one you can about it so we can have the ending/next story YOU want. Trust me. Three out of four of the books WILL be writen. just different times. Unless that last book has the most votes then- yah- oh so then I'd be writing them all. Yah. They All take place in skyward sword because I can't find any other inspiration for anything different than my REAL book I'm writing (not a fanfic and will not be put on here do to a copy write chance and I want to actually grow up edit it, the get it published. And I could put it on here even if I wanted to Sorry. Just look for the author M.A.E. And you can say 'I knew her when') so yah. I will tell you when I make a non zelda book. Oh and if your lucky maybe later today (Wednesday) after I get some sleep I'll post another chapter for you guys to catch up with me. How bout that. Well have a nice sleep. Don't rub It in! FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	14. Chapt 13, I Didn't Know We Had A Prison

Hello once again audience. I decided to gione you one more chapter to catch up with me now I'm just a chapter ahead of you and that chapter will be LONG! Like this one. oh and When we last left off, (this type of intro is owned by Toby Turner on youtube he is really funny SPONSOR) Catto found out about Akomin's secret 'love life'

Akomin: I said I don't have feeling for him!

Hollow Earth: yah, sure you don't. And of corse Akomin got a name. It's Akomin with no doubt. And what Ghirahim may or may not to do her. In this chapter-

Akomin: Don't spoil it!

Hollow Earth: Oh yah right. Your just going to need to read it yourself. Haha. And now that Akomin and her dorky parents are here _They_ shall tell you what I own and don't own. 

Akomin: Ok I know we all think my parents are weird but you aren't supposed to say that out loud. Well any way-

Catto: Oh are you doing an intro? Oh I remember my first intro *looks at sky for flash back*

Akomin: Catto now is not the for a back story!

Catto: Why not? You owe me it for falling me a dork!

Akomin: No I don't the Author does!

Hollow Earth: No, you guys are not bringing me into this!

Catto: ...well any way Hollow Earth-

Akomin: Hey! Hollow Earth Does not-

Catto: Own the Legend Of Zelda!-

Akomin: JUST HER-

Catto: OC's! Haha I did it!

Akomin: Nuh uh! You for got; Such as Me Catto and-

Catto: LUCAS! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Akomin:You shut it! Author what do you have to say about this?!

Hollow Earth: Look you guys did the disclaimer! That's all I needed. I'm staying out of this like Ghirahim. You need to settle this yourself! *backs away cautiously*

Catto: Oh really? GHIRAHIM GET OVER HER RIGHT NOW!

Ghirahim: *walks scared from behind a tree* I agree completely with you mother!

Catto: Haha!

Akomin: Thats no far he's scared of you! And it's not a democracy *starts to yell things in each others faces that are impossible to understand*

Hollow Earth: ok while we have Catto and Akomin figure this out _on their own! _We will continue with the story! INTO OUT!

* * *

**The Days That Came**

**Chapter 13**

"I thought you said you couldn't come today?" Lucas laughs as I walk to our meeting spot which was a small stick fort we made a while back together. It's been around two weeks since we've met and Catto is doing a pretty darn good job distracting Ghirahim. But I don't think I'm in love with Lucas. Even if I was I think he'd be better off with us just being friends. Ok maybe I like him a little that way-No No No! I don't!

"That's what I thought, but plans can change last minute." I smile walking in. Maybe I do have feelings- no! Don't think about that. Love is stupid.

"Oh, I brought something different today becaaauuuuseeeee..." He say reaching into his bag. "Tuh dah!" He brings out two small cups with lids on. He hands me one and it is cold. It felt nice because it was very hot that day. I pull the lid off my cup and take a sip. It's very sweet but has a slight bitter after-taste. I realize how much I love it.

" WHAT IS THIS!?" I gasp taking another drink.

"It's called Resay Juice. It comes from the Resay flower that only grows down here. They once did grow in Skyloft but they all died off. I found it one day and made it when I got back home."

"It's amazing, I feel a little sorry for the flower though. It's so delicious and has no way of protection." I sigh.

"Oh, it has protection alright. That's why it died off. It has an extremely poisonous venom in its stems. And if you get pocked by its thorns you will get gravely sick. But it sometime poisons itself because its such a powerful acid." I slowly remove the cup from my lips in fear of the venom being in it.

"No, it's fine for the flower. The poison gets cut off from the flower. The flower is like its heart so it tries to keep it in tacked. That reminds me. Here." He grabs a flat flower from his bag. "I pressed it to keeps its look. The problem is that there is one flower per plant. But there are still many of the Resay bushes around here. You can keep the flower I don't need it." I smile in thanks. An idea pops into my head. He's done so much for me it's time I did something for him.

" Have you ever been swimming in Faron Lake?" I smile.

"No why?" He asks clueless.

"Well this will be your first! The water is always the perfect temperature, and you can open you eyes under water and see things clear. Come on!" I tug his arm.

* * *

I walk back home soaking wet. I lost track of time with Lucas so I hope Catto is ok. How am I going to get in without leaving a trail of wet. I walk the perimeter of the house until I see my balcony. I start to move toward it when I kick an old brick that was sticking out. I kicked it really hard to. And my shoes were wet so I didn't have them on. I yell at my pain. I made a mistake. I forget I was also next to the window to Catto and Ghirahim's room. I make myself shut up and try to listen to what happening.

"What was that?" Ghirahim voice echoes in my head as I bend down and put my ear on the wall. The start to peek from the bottom of the glass.

"What's what?" Catto said. She is a much better actor than I thought.

" I heard some one yell outside." Ghirahim ponders trying to make sense of it.

"I-I-I didn't hear anything." Catto stutters as she panics. "Look just leave it. It was probably nothing."

"Yes, your probably right. But I'll just check and make sure." He says. I know he knew something was up and he was smiling as he said this trying to get Catto to crack. I quickly duck back down. I hear foot steps coming closer and closer and closer. I know he is right next to me. I'm holding my breath.

"WAIT!" Catto yelps so close it makes me jump. I look up and see them right above me by the window and its open. I slowly creep away trying not to stand up until I know I'm out of sight. I turn a corner but I still hear them talking. But there was a long pause and I bet they were making out because Catto was buying me time.

"Catto, do you know something?" He asks her as I stand up. Now that they can't see me.

" Yes, I know many things. But I don't know anything you should know." She states.

"Catto? Where's Akomin?" I feel his evil grin as he said this. I have to think quick. The balcony is right next to me. But it's around ten yards away over part of Faron lake. I see a small brick sticking out of the wall. I need to climb over. Crap. I quickly slip on my shoes and grab a rock from the wall.

"What do you mean?" Catto gulps. I grab the neighboring grip-able rock. If I let go I will fall hundreds of feet and plummet into the cold liquid.

" It's just I haven't seen her all day. And I feel as if your distracting me from something." He sounded like he sang the last word slightly because he know he getting onto something. I'm only a few feet away now.

"She's probably in her room." Catto's voice squeaks on the last syllable of the sentence from lying. At least I know where I got some of my bad lying from.

"All right then I'll just check then." I grab onto the ledge of the balcony. My foot slips and I'm dangling to my death. I squirm back up, loosing valuable time as Ghirahim just walks the hall. I hurry to my glass door that goes to my room. It's locked. It's the first time in the last two months I decide to lock it! How great am I? I have a view of my room taunting me. I wiggle the door hoping for some reaction but there is none. The only thing I have that I could use to unlock it is- MY PRESSED FLOWER! I grab it from my bag. It's very beautiful and surprisingly strong so it should do it. I slip it between the doors and move it up unhooking the lock. I slam the doors open and jump on my bed grabbing the first book I see and begin to fake read. Ghirahim walks in with out knocking so I just act like I would in this situation.

"Oh, please come in, thank you for knocking." I smile.

" Why are you all wet?" He has an annoying grin on his face because he knew I didn't take a bath. And he knows that I'm up to something.

"Why are you all dry?" I say proudly. I've never came up with something like that so quick and I'm proud of it.

"What- never mind. But you know what's funny?"

" What?"

"It is eighth time I've caught you reading that book. And it's always that same page."

"O-O-oh," I stutter. I always turn to the same page because of my book mark. Plus I've actually read this book three time and I'm sick of it myself.

"Where have you been for the last, uhmmm, six hours?"

"Where you aren't."

"Well, I have walked the entire house at least twice today. And you weren't here." Catto rushes in and looks very relieved to see me and a little confused. She knows Ghirahim is testing me to know where I've been.

"I was hiding in the basement." I state.

"For what reason?" He walks closer to me and we are in each others face.

" None of your bees wax." I grin.

"If its under my roof it's my business." He grins back. We must be an inch away from each others faces. I can feel his breath on my face and our hair covering our eyes are facing each other.

"When did it become just your roof?" Catto butts in.

"When I made it." He looks back at her. "Besides its not like you ever stay still in here enough for it to completely be your home."

" Oh gosh... You think I didn't live here long enough! I'd leave right now if I could because I'm sick of living here! I lived here for nine years of my life! Almost ten!"

"Yes. Then you ran away." He leave my face and goes to Catto's.

"Stop bringing that up we've disgusted it like five times now!" She complains. They agrue and argue and I feel bad for Catto because this is my fault. And she is getting the blame.

"FINE I WENT OUTSIDE!" I yell and they turn to look at me. Catto shakes her head telling me not to give in and tell him.

" And what were you doing out there? I see no food." Ghirahim crosses his arms.

" I was,-" I look around and think of a quick lie. " I was, swimming with Kikwi." I state.

"That's peculiar. Because I know for a fact Kikwi, are either scared of or hate water." My eyes widen. Busted.

"GHIRAHIM!" Catto snaps and he looks back.

" CATTO!" Ghirahim smiles making a joke of what she said. Catto wasn't being intimidating or mean in any way she just randomly yelled his name.

" AKOMIN!" I yell laughing. "Why are we yelling names?"

" I love you." She rolled her eyes at his little joke and kisses him. Given the situation I'm in I would like to study what they do exactly when they kiss. I walk around them and stuff. I notice their eyes are close. I could try and leave the room. I hear fingers snap and I'm walking past Ghirahim and Catto. I walk teleported back to where they were Ghirahim knew I was leaving. I try to sneak out again but without interrupting their kissing session he grabs my arm. His grip is getting tighter and I can't get my arm out of his grip. Below his grip is turning pale, more pale than normal. He's cutting the blood flow off. Now I feel like its being crushed. Before I knew it my surroundings changed. It's dark, and there is a small window covered in bars that is barely giving any light. There are two planks sticking out of two opposite walls so there are four planks. One over the the other as bunk beds. We're in a prison. How? I didn't even no know we had a prison. I realized my hand was regaining its natural color for Ghirahim had stopped his agonizing grip.

"Catto," I poke her arm and try to get her attention. She was still kissing Ghirahim. And it's the first she looks like she is really enjoying it to. She holds up her index finger for me to be patient. I ignore her command. "Catto." I poke her aging "Catto." I poke her again. "Catto."

"WHAT!" She yells as she turns around.

"Where are we?" I ask trying to hide my grin.

" WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT! WE'RE IN THE HHHOOOooooouuusssee." She realizes her surroundings.

" My, Catto, I must say I didn't enjoy you little distraction for you daughter to make her escape. But this is the last time she lies to me!" He smiled. He's locking me in here!

"Ghirahim you can't lock her in here! She'll be all alone and bored. I don't even remember the last things we put in here! And you don't even know what lives in here!" Catto defends me.

"No, trust me she won't be lonely. You've been lying also. So you shall accompany her with her punishment."

"Wait what?! For how long!?"

"Either when you give up and tell me the truth. Or when I decide you've had enough. Which ever comes first."

"YOUR GONNA LEAVE US HERE TO DIE UNLESS WE TELL YOU SOMETHING STUPID!" She screams.

"I said also when I change my mind." He smirks.

"YOUR NEVER GOING TO CHANGE YOUR MIND!" She explains.

"Then you'll just have to tell me when your ready."

"Could I have my guitar?" He sighs and snaps his fingers. An instrument materializes in his hand and she grips it with hers.

"You shall get your first meal tomorrow evening." He turns to walk out the door. Catto runs and put her hand on his shoulder to make home stop. My eyes widen.

"Please, don't make me live in here again! My brain got really messed up from the last time! I've had enough! I need some place to bathe this time!"

" Bathe in the floor water." He laughs wickedly. Her face turns to horror as he walks out. She runs to the door that has a small window.

"Ghirahim you coward! Sure leave us here while you go hide and do your stupid spells. You'll get lonely before we do! Then you'll come and talk to us for the rest of month!"

"Thank you for the prediction." He smiles through the window. He kisses her lips but she jerks them away. She turns to me.

"Alright before anything else pick your side of the room." She commands.

"Couldn't we both sleep on one side, I me at here are two beds on each side."

"Yes but that old wood on the top bunk can't hold both our weight. "

"What do you mean?"

"You have to sleep on the top bunk no matter what! And if you can, stay up there 24/7. You will only come down for food. If you hear noises, ignore them. And no matter what! Do not touch, drink, or go near the water on the ground. And if you spill water on the ground leave it."

"Ok, explain." I start to climb on my bed.

"Just do as I say." She tosses me an old rag I guess is a blanket.

"Well I'm going to sleep. I'm tired, wet, and hungry. So I will take my mind off of that. What do I do when I get up?"

"Don't scream." She says. I ponder on what she meant until I fall to sleep.

That night, I dreamt of odd shapes that led to me looking down at Ghirahim and Catto. I was enraged with them yet I don't know why. Catto looked, bigger. And Ghirahim, different. I felt very powerful.

"AKOMIN!" I hear a familiar voice but it didn't come from my parents mouths. I hear a fuzz of words but I turned around to face Lucas who was standing on a ledge near me. I move to him. Then it all blurs to whiteness. I feel like its been only minutes. But I open my eyes and the little window is letting in a rooms worth of sunlight. I can finally look and see what Catto meant. I look down and see a small child crying in the corner by the window barring its head in its knees and hands.

"Are you alright?" I question it. It ignores me. It's dangerously skinny so it's skin is tight and gripping it's bones. I can't tell if its a boy or a girl. I hear it wimp and cry and I have so much empathy for it. I'm about to go down and help it when it slowly lifts its head. I look at its face and make a high pitch squeal! It's a skull. The child hast to be dead if its face is that white and bony. There is only a thin layer of flesh covering it. But I can tell its a young boy.

"Is some one here?" It says in a voice of a three year-old. My heart is pounding. Catto is still asleep. "Is it the strange man again. Sir I'm hungry. I'm hungry. I'm hungry." He repeats that same sentence about twelve more times then puts his head back into his knees and cries one more. My eyes drag to Catto. I look at the plank of wood (that is really supposed to be a bed) that's when I scream. Catto jumps up and she has a very laughable bed head. But I'm to panicked to comment.

"I told you not to scream!" She complains as she scratches her head making her hair worse. She looks like me when I get up from my tiny uncomfortable bed at Amy's house. I point to the figure like the boy's on the lower bed. It's a young woman shivering and pulling what looks like an animal skin around here body.

"I'm cold. Help me. I'm cold. Help me. I'm cold. Help me." She repeated like the boy. My head stares at the boy again in horror.

"Oh that's Arnold." Catto smiles at the boy. "And that is Rebecca." She looks down at the bed below her.

"What are they?" My heart is trying to break my ribs to get out.

"Don't be rude. Their humans." She looks back at 'Arnold'. "They were here twenty-five years ago, when I was here last."

"W-w-what-"I stutter.

" Their empty. This cellar is very well enchanted. I bet Ghirahim was drained from power for months." She laughs looking around the room. "I don't know why they are here or how long ago. But they drank the water. Oh, and there are many more, plus other creatures too. They are hiding in your corner." She points to an old rotted away wall that leads to darkness. "Every now and then maybe a skull with no body will roll in here say something, which it weird because it has no tongue because it completely rotted away. There are a few of those. I named them all. One day one will come in and say 'leeddle, leeddle, leeddle.' It always made me laugh. I feel bad for who ever said those as their last dying words. Oh I'll explain." She sees my confused expression. "Ok so these people touched or did something with the water that is in here. They were mortal so they had that happen to them. Or even if the water touched their bodies after they died that would happen. So because this place is enchanted when they die, their souls get lost because there is no path for them to follow. So they just go in circles around their body. So they are half dead half living. Oh, make sure you don't touch them, or any one who has touched the water. So their bodies corrode and decompose like normal bodies do but just slightly slower. And all they can say are their last words. Sometimes a few words before them. Like Arnold. You know which word are their last when the repeat them. They can't be helped at all." She looked at my pitiful face.

"So the guys last words were 'leeddle'?" I ask.

" No, it was 'Leeddle, leeddle, leeddle.' He repeats that. He said it three times when he died. It alway made me laugh watching him roll on by while saying that. You can see how long I was here on you wall, it's about two months." I look at my wall and there has to be at least four-hundred tallies on there. I gasp. " I got carried away with the chalk. " she smiles guiltily.

"Oh... Where did you put your guitar?"

"Oh, I had it in my bed. I hope it didn't fall." She looks down off her edge. The water is covering the floor. There is no guitar though. "Oh well. We can find it later." She shrugs.

"You don't even care?"

" Nah, right now I feel like a gray glop of dirt. I really like being clean and right now this feels like a pool of old juice. Yah, I don't feel too well. But I do know one thing. A while back Ghirahim kidnapped this woman and put her down here. I have no clue who she was or what she did to him. But you have a perfect earshot of everything in the dungeon in our room. Which means if we yell really loud and annoy him maybe we can get out!" She turns her body so her head is upside down off the bed. I do the same just to copy her. I'm famished so I'm going to complain for food.

"Ghirahim!" She yells.

"Ghirahim!" I yell after her.

"I feel like the puss from your back! Let me get a bath or something!" She complains.

"Ghirahim I'm hungry! Get me some food please!" I yell.

"Ghirahim!"

"Ghirahim!"

"Ghirahim!"

"Ghirahim!" We yell taking turns. We repeat our little annoying pattern when we both get annoyed and change it up.

"I feel gross!"

"I feel empty!"

"I feel like mud!"

"I still feel hungry!" We repeat this also using different formats of words. About an hour later we have sore throats and are tired. So we sound almost like we are howling.

"Ghirahim..." Catto moans. I take my time with my turn.

"...Ghirahim," finally we hear foot steps come down the hall outside.

"YOU! Come with me!" He slams opens the door and grabs Catto be the shoulder. "YOU! Stay here and be patient for a few minutes! Can you do that?!" He yells. He is really annoyed with us and I feel like we are going to stay here longer unless Catto finds a way of changing his mind.

I wait in the quiet cell and at the foot of my bed appears a plate of fruits, soup, and a cup of milk. I have to drink my soup because he doesn't bother with a spoon. I look at the ugly child in the corner as I eat.

"Leedle, Leedle, Leedle." I the sound enter the room. Soon after a skull rolls into the room like a ball as it repeats its dying words. I almost choke on a strawberry watching and laughing. I got the feeling of how mean this is because this once was a person who was tortured down here and I'm now using its head for my entertainment. Hours later after finishing my room and the skull rolled back to its rotted corner with who-knows-what living down there, Catto finally comes back in. I was about to go crazy with boredom.

"One week." She sighs as she enters.

"What?" I sit up and look at her lifting her body to her bed. Her hair is still sopping wet.

"I bribed Ghirahim and we only have to be here for a week." She smiles softly.

"How did you bribe Ghirahim? He is un-bribable!" I stare at her hair being folded into a towel for it to dry.

"I have my ways. And trust me you wouldn't want to know. I've already done what he wanted and I'm happy it's all over."

"Whatever." I lay back down. "Did you make the food?" I sit back up thinking of how it was the best soup I've ever had.

"Well duh! That one of the reasons I was gone so long! I had to cook for you, Ghirahim can burn ice."

"Oh, well now I know I get my cooking talent from you." I smile. Memories and thoughts run trough my mind until I find the most obvious one. "LUCAS!" I yell sitting up in a panic.

"What is it?" Catto panics with me.

"He said he needed to tell me something today, and now he will think I stood him up."

"It will be fine. If he really trusts you he will understand why you had to be gone for a week. Tell him you were being held hostage by bokoblins."

"All right." I moan and lay down in my bed. "Good night." I say.

"Good night, daughter." Catto grins and lays down also. And we both fall to sleep.

* * *

Otters moat: Ok this chapter is what you get when you add Playing Skyward Sword+Watching Doctor Who+Watching Coraline+ And Watching SpongeBob. So there you go. Don't forget to vote in my new poll in what book should be next. At least three of them will be eventually written. Maybe all of them it just depends. Tell other people about my books and poll because you have till now till this book is finished. Ok. You can votes was many times as you want I guess. Well any who FAV! . ! OUTRO IN!


	15. Chapt 14, And Then There Might Be Four

Oh, hello once again viewers! What have you been up to? 

Thats GREAT! Me oh you know the usual. Played Skyward Sword Hero Mode. I am kicking my butt with how much I've gotten done now than when I first played the game. The first time I barely had 11 hearts when fought Demise. (Spoiler) Now I'm searching for the dragons and I have seventeen. And I have most of the gratitude crystals. And all my shields, items, and sword are upgraded completely. Now when I try and use the Skyward Strike. The second my sword is in the air it lights up. IS THAT AWESOME OR WHAT?! Sorry for not thanking you guys like I said I would. I just haven't gotten any new readers. Oh please vote in my poll two. Because I think I'm going to move pretty fast in the next chapter so I can hurry up and get to the plot. I have so much in this book I HAVE TWO PLOTS! Haha. And sorry for this chapter being sorta fast at the end. I had to hurry and end it so couscous get it on by today. Any ways!

DISSSS CLAIMER HANGING FROM A DISSSSSS AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED DISSSS CLAIMER. sorry that was just from an old little kid TV show I used to watch. It was reallY Cliff Hanger but he go cares! You have a story to read!

i OWN NUTTING! that's right I'm bringing back the first one from days to come. HAHA!

AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED DISSSS CLAIMER! shut up! INTRO OUT!

* * *

**The Days That Came**

**Chapter 14**

Four days have passed and just three to go. The funny skull rolled in here twelve times, and honestly I ignored half it. I am completely bored out of my mind and Catto is to. We found her guitar be drug away by the largest rat I have ever seen. And now she is just singing what she is doing.

"I'm in a cellar,

With my sixteen year-old daughter.

I just saw a feather

Eat a greasy wet bird." She sang putting random things together so they rhyme. " I am hanging, upside down on my really uncomfortable bed, AKA plank of wood." She say on one continuous note. "I am about to-"

" CATTO! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I yell at her annoyed.

"Sorry." She squeaks. "How about a real song the makes sense and rhymes.

"Fine, knock yourself out." I moan. She sits up and tunes her guitar.

* * *

Haha Hey guys it a mid chapter authors note sorry. But I forgot to disclaim these songs. Sorry. These belong to The Plain White T's, Three Dog Night, and Smash Mouth. Again sorry for interrupting. 

* * *

" Hey, there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty.

Oh, yes you do. Time Square can't shine as bright as you.

I swear it's true,"

"Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance

I'm right here if you get lonely just give this song another listen.

Just close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise.

I'm by your side."

"That's enough of that." I stop he rudely.

" Ok how about this?" She tunes her guitar differently to make it lower and louder. "JEREMIAH WAS A BULLFROG! HE WAS A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE!"

"No." I sigh.

"Used to say, 'Whats the problem baby?'

What's the problem? I don't know, maybe I'm in love,

love makes me want to turn around and face me.

but I don't know nothing about love."

"Enough music please." I complain.

" I'm bored." She states.

"Well you don't say!" I say sarcastically.

* * *

The rest of our day was boring. But it was great moment considering what the following moment held. The nice moment ended with the day. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried.

"No!" Catto yelps almost as if she is in pain. She's still asleep though. "Leave Her! NO!" She screams and kicks around. Catto is crying and screaming. I just down and almost slip in my bare feet in a puddle I land on. "JUST LET ME HAVE HER!" She cries. I start to shake her awake. She kicks around harder but I just shake her harder.

"Catto, Catto," I say softly trying to wake her. "Mom." I say

"NOOOOO!" She screams and sits up. She's definitely awake though. "Was I screaming?" She asks trying to stop panting.

"Yes." I giggle. "I just got up to check on you. Your ok now." I squeeze her hand with comfort.

"You got up?" She looks at our hands.

"Yah, it's fine you didn't wake me I couldn't sleep." I half smile.

" Are you wet? Like did step on anything on your way down?"

"I just almost slipped in a puddle-" I interrupt myself with silence. I touched Catto. I'm not just poisoned, she is too.

"Get on your bed quick." She commands. "Ghirahim! Ghirahim!" There was no answer or foot steps. I jump on my bed.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Well, we weren't even close to being dead. So they will take care of that."

"They? They who?"

"Remember all the strange noises in the rotted corner, during the week. Those weren't the souls."

" What but-" moans and disgusting sounds grow louder from the corner.

"They know we are here, and will kill us." Catto looks like she's about that have a heart attack. "Ghirahim NOW!" She yells. We've been annoying him all week. So it's the boy-who-cried-wolf problem for us. "Ghirahim WE TOUCHED THE WATER!" She screams.

"ARE YOU IDIOTS!?" We hear some one yell and running down the stairs outside the door. Bokoblins start to I limp from the corner. They are soaked in the water and are very bloody. I notice one has an ax in its chest and its arms muscle and fat has rotted away leaving the bone visible. They have to be dead, or alive. But I manage to make one comment.

"Come ON! I have enough trouble with them when they were alive!" The door struggles open

"Go!" Ghirahim yells as he opens the door. I jump down splashing in the same puddle and run into the hall. I look down at my feet. They are bone skinny, and paler than usual. I can barely run with them. "GET INTO OUR ROOM!" Ghirahim yells back to me. I scramble up the staircase about half way in I trip and hit my shin on the steps. And it hurt 10x more then you'd think a shin could hurt. I look down and see blood dripping from the peeled skin disaster I call my leg. I bust through the door at the top and I'm at the other end of the hall. How did I never notice that door? I run as fast as I can to Catto's room and slide on my bony feet through the doors. My hands and starting to become similar to my feet. I sit next to the bed on the floor and study my leg. Why is it bleeding? It's just supposed to turn to black metal. I look at my arm and other places where I've been injured and see the metal skin was gone. I see red soars instead. Ghirahim runs in with Catto in his arms. She looks weaker than I am. No wait, she looks dead. She being held lifeless in his arms. I get snapped back to reality and notice Ghirahim is struggling sighs the door. He can't close it. Hands snatch and claw through the left over space between the doors. I jump up and start to help push. We snap the shut with an unpleasant sounding "crunch". I look down and see a bokoblin arm on the ground.

I turn back to Catto when I hear her cough. I kneel by her body and she stares me straight in the eyes. I know people. And I know what their eyes look like when they are dying. Those weren't her eyes. I feel something be stabbed into my upper arm. I look and see a dart. And then I see an arm move from the dart. It was Catto's limb. I pull out the dart and study it. Then I look up and fall to sleep.

* * *

What happened? My eyes flutter. I'm in a chair and my hands and feet are in buckets of thick liquid. Thick, blue, chunky liquid. My metal scars are still gone and so are the red marks that replaced them. I feel almost, new. Like I went away, and now I'm back. I pull my hands slowly from the ooze.

"Ohhhh, gross!" I flick the dripping glop off my hands back in to the bucket. I notice my chest is visible from a low shirt that is dangerously loose and is set over my breast. "What in the-?" My chest is covered in blood. But there is no sign of injury anywhere over my body. "She stabbed me with a dart." I remember. I look at my surroundings. I'm in my room. The day looks like it just started.

"This sucks," I notice my blue hands have turned hard because the liquid hardened from the exposure to air. I slide my feet out of the buckets and try to walk. What makes it hard, is that my feet are slippery, and weak. So I'm falling and sliding everywhere. I slip over to my book shelf and used it as support. I slid on the wall and go to my mirror. I look at myself flabbergasted at the sight. "Oh, my, GODDESS!" I yell. I just notice my voice sounds a little different also. In the mirror. Is me. But an older looking me. I'm a grown adult. I look like I just finished puberty and everything. WHY! I haven't even gotten certain body parts yet! I look, EIGHTEEN! THAT'S HOW OLD LUCAS IS! Catto laughs as she gets up from a chair in the corner. She was there the whole time!

"How did you NOT, notice me?" She smiles as she walks up.

"I-I-I-I, How!? What?!" I study my face some more.

"It's a long story. You've only been out for a week. Your powers just came in and they couldn't be held in that body. Any way, long story short, I cut myself, to change your body." She shows me her arm. "You were turning mortal, because of the water, that's what that potion was for. I had to use it to. And Ghirahim." And almost right on queue Ghirahim walks in with his hands covered with blue.

"Catto, how the hell did you get this stuff off your hands?" He complains. He looks like he just woke up like me. Catto makes a weird hissing noise at him and looks like she is going to kill him the second he turns away. She hates cursing. He smiles at her with sarcasm on his face. "Catto, how did you get this stuff off your hands? I love you."

"That's right." she smiles like she is in charge of him and likes the power. And she pretty much is in change of him and likes the power. "I got a towel." She goes back to a grin. She bends over and throws him a towel. He wipes his hands off and look down at me on the floor. He has no reaction that I look different. He tosses the towel to me I catch it one handed. I wipe my hands up. Catto's face brightens up. "I'll be right back." She runs out of her seat. A long awkward silence between me and my father enters the room.

"You can- go now. If you want?" I say nervously from the silence. Ghirahim was just as nervous as I was, so he excepted my offer.

"O-k," he walks to the door. "Bye" we say together and he walks out. Thank goodness that was over. Catto walks in with a shocked face at she looks at a small stick in her hand.

"Oh, hi." She looks up at me then looks at her tube again. "I just need to put something away. In your closet. 'Cause it used to be my closet- never mind" She looks at the door in the corner. She seems panicked.

"What ya got there?" I walk over to her.

"Nothing." She presses it against her chest so I can see it. "It's from my old world you wouldn't understand."

"Catto, I see words on it. I can read." I reach for it buy she moves away.

"You have to promise not to tell Ghirahim. I'm going to brake it to him another time." She looks at me with her eyes very serious.

"Ok, just let me see." She hands it to me and I read the front of the tube. 'Congrats! Your results are POSITIVE!' I twirl it to the other side to read 'The easy step Home Pregnancy Test.'

"WHATTT!" I screech. "GHIRAHIM!" I yell louder and he runs in.

"What happened?" He runs over. I just glare at Catto like she's a zombie trying to eat me.

"Catto's! PREGNANT!" I yell and hand him the tube without taking my eyes off of her.

"You just said you won't tell!" She complains.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE IF IT WAS SOMETHING REASONABLE!" I yell at her.

"You weren't going to tell me again!" Ghirahim yells.

"Yes! No! Maybe." She panicked.

"When did this happen?" I ask.

"Prison, bath day." Catto smiles guilty.

"THAT'S HOW YOU BRIBED HIM!" I yell

"Yes." She squeaks.

"I thought I was the immature one! Then you BOTH go and do that!" I yell at them.

"Well, I'm sorry! Next time I'll tell you every detail of my life!" She says.

"Thank You!" I reply knowing she was being sarcastic.

"Your Welcome! Your father has news to tell you!" She yells even though we are done fighting and I'm standing right next to her. She looks and Ghirahim and looks at me telling he to say something. I think she just wants to get off the subject as fast as she can. And by the looks of it I may possibly be mad at Ghirahim next.

"I shall give you lessons to control you powers now." I burst out laughing but I'm they only one that thinks its funny.

"Told you, you owe me now." She smiles at Ghirahim.

"So you think we can survive in a room together for a whole day, with out fighting, at all. And we will just be a nice family and cooperate." I give a doubting look at Catto.

"Absolutely not. But, it will probably get us used to each other."

"I can barely look at him and think- the things I think." I pause trying not to insult him.

"I know. Its the same for me but I survived!" Catto is trying not to laugh at what I just said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?!" Ghirahim yells trying to figure out what we meant by thinking things.

"It's nothing you'd need to worry about." She smiles sweetly at him.

"Oh, what like how I'm the most amazingly" he begins to have Catto lean back in his hands and she looks at him dreamy eye. "Handsome being this world has every seen." He announces proudly.

"Right after I'm dead." Catto snickers.

"That can be arranged." Ghirahim leans in to kiss her when I interrupt.

"STOP IT!" I panic. "I Don't want to see what you guys possibly did while I was developing!" I state. I just remember about Lucas. I stand up and begin to walk and on my was I grab Catto's arm so she is dragged out of the room with me.

"Excuse me I was actually having an enjoyable moment there." She complained.

"Yah, yah I know that's why I'm talking to you. I need to tell Lucas stuff and he is probably waiting again for me by now. I need you to-"

"I know, distract him. Got it. This will be fun because he's now in his 'Happy' mood." She uses her fingers and quotations. She runs back through the door playfully. "Oh Ghirahim!" She skips. "Ahh!" I hear her scream then Ghirahim runs out the door carrying Catto over his shoulder and she winks back at me.

"We'll be in our bedroom. Feel free to not need us." Ghirahim laughs. Catto was right he is in a 'happy' mood.

"Behave!" I yell at them.

"Shut up!" I hear Ghirahim yell back then their doors slam shut.

I run and change clothes fast then sneak out the door. I run as fast as I can to our meeting spot. "LUCAS!" I yell for him. "LUCAS YOU HERE! Hello hello hello!" He's not here. Oh, why! I was soooo close to see what he wanted to tell me. And I'm just hoping it was to be just friends because then I will know he has no feelings for me and then I will have no feelings for him. But still he probably hates me for being gone for so long. He probably thinks I stood him up then left so I wouldn't have to care what he has to say. I sit on an old stump and sigh.

"Well it's about time you showed up!" I hear a familiar voice laugh behind me.

"Lucas!" I turn around to the boy. "I'm so sorry it was so long, I didn't mean to leave at all! The whole time all I thought is how you might be handling this!" I run and hug him.

"Well I didn't cry over it but I wasn't too happy you ditched me." He smiles. But I frown in guilt.

"I'm sorry-I wasn't trying to ditch you! I was- wait you don't notice I look different?"

"Of corse I noticed! I just wasn't sure if you were just having a bad hair day or something. I just don't get girls. Like my girl friend Liannay she is pretty strange." Time just stopped for me. I rewind in my head what I just heard. His g-g-g-girl friend. And it's the last person I'd be ok with him dating. I feel my eyes begin to turn red and wet. I can't let him see me like this. Stupid me falling in love with him!

"I-I-I have to go!" I turn away and start to leave.

"You just got here. You'll be back tomorrow won't you?" He starts to follow me. I walk faster.

"I don't know! I might be gone a while. I'm going on a week long trip for me to think. Ok. Sorry. Thanks for being here today though." I run into the woods making sure I don't let my tears fall until I'm sure I'm alone. My heart feels like a doormat. People just scrapped all the mud onto me erasing L in Welcome so it says We Come Home!

I walk into the house and slam the door shut. I go to Catto's room and stand in the doorway silent but they know I'm there. Ghirahim and Catto are having a thumb war.

"What is it now hon? Can't you see I'm-" she looks up and sees my red face that predicts tears. "Oh no." She looks at me knowing what happened from my face, and gets up from the bed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She hugs me. "Don't cry. Look me in the eyes and tell me you will not cry!" She instructs as we stand in her door way and Ghirahim has no clue what's happening.

"I can't!" I sigh as my eyes begin to sting for not crying yet.

"Why not?" She smiles down on me.

"Because I'm a horrible liar!" I have my face fall on her shoulder, crying into her shirt.

"It's ok. Let it all out." She pats my back. "Come and tell me what happened." She guides me into her room on the bed. I just fall face on to the sheets and cry there. She strokes my hair as I struggle to breath from my tears.

"Ok what am I missing!? It's the mail man all over again!" Ghirahim stands and stares at me crying body on his bed.

"Would you please go we are having a mother, daughter moment! Don't you want him to go Akomin?" She asks me like a little kid. I don't really care so I just cry harder and louder into the mattress.

"To me it sounded like a yes." Catto grits to him. I sit up and she cradles me in her arms and lap.

"I didn't know!" I ball into he shirt making it more wet.

"I know. You never know these types of things. No one ever does. But your better that this." She kisses my forehead. "Want me to go smack him?"

"Hey!" Ghirahim protests.

"Not you!" Catto glares at him.

"No! You can't leave the house! It'll make things worse! And I'll feel embarrassed." I yelp at her.

"What is going on!?" Ghirahim yells and he shrugs.

"It's a teenage girl crisis! You wouldn't know how to deal with then because you just ignored me during mine!" Catto yells squeezing me.

"It hurts! I should have known! I told myself not to get attached to him! I said love was useless! But I fell for him anyway!" I yell. I don't care if Ghirahim finds out its over now. and I think Catto doesn't care either.

"Who is HE!? I'm the only male in the house!" Ghirahim screams clueless.

"He-He-He-" I try to speak but I'm not done crying.

"He is a long story and I might tell you later." Catto translates for me and I was going to say something different. "Come on hon lets go to your room so we can talk."

"I don't want to get up!" I moan.

"As much as I probably would I can't carry you." She indicates.

"Then drag me! I feel as worthless as the floor anyway!" I get up and lay on my stomachs on the floor.

"Your not- fine." Catto gets up and begins to drag me by my arms out the door. She takes me to my room and I help her a little by getting on my bed.

"Now explain with more detail!" She sits next to me.

"He has a girl friend!" I ball out into my pillow.

"What! I thought-"

"I did two. And guess what! It's Liannay!"

"Who?"

"The most, stuck up, spoiled, vain, self serving, racist, beloved, bad acting, girly girl, bitch in all of Skyloft!" I curse. But Catto doesn't blame me. Because by the sounds of it. She is one.

"Oh, do you guys have slumber-"

"Slumber Parties." I finish her while sitting up and calming myself. I think I ran out of tears. And it cheers me up to make fun of Liannay. "Yes Slumber Parties are my worst nightmare! I've been to one and it was horrible!"

"You think yours are bad? Well the ones we had at the orphanage with the other girls that went to school. They had iPods. Which are cool and fun. Unless your in the neighboring room trying to sleep at 3:00am and they have the volume all the way up and they aren't even listening."

"Wow ok..." I have no clue how to respond to that. "I mean, if I got invited to one I wouldn't go. But it still hurt not being invited."

"I know what you mean. So Lucas is dating her?"

"Yes..." I sigh.

"Well. If you see him again tell him he's a no good turd!"

"No! He doesn't know what he did wrong. I can't just blame him for what he may or may not have chosen to do!"

"Yes you can I do that with your father!" She adds.

"But that's different!"

"In what way?"

"BECAUSE HE WASN'T THE FIRST PERSON YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH!" I blurt out. Catto's eyes widen.

"How did you know that?" She gasps.

"I found one of your old diaries in here."

"Your lying!" She stares into my brown eyes with her blue ones. And her face is starting to turn red. I can't tell if it's fury or sorrow. "TELL ME!" She screams grabbing my shoulders and I can tell it is sorrow. Tears leave her eyes as she shakes me hoping I tell her. She doesn't know I've been gaining her memory. She doesn't know I unraveled the dreams and found out what happened. I need to tell her now. Because she's the one crying. And I'm comforting her.

"I-uh, I've been having dreams. And in th-these dreams. I was either y-you or Ghirahim." I start out nervous "And, I've been in countless different places and stories. One of them I had your thoughts as well. And you were next to a dead body-"

"Crying my eyes out." She finishes, her faces bright red and she cries.

"Yes." I look at her. I need to take her to Ghirahim. He knows how to handle this I bet. And I am much stronger than Catto, so I can probably carry her on my back. And I do so. "Come on. Lets go relax in bed ok?" I say childlike. I open up the door trying not to let her fall as she wallows on my shoulder. I struggle opening her door until Ghirahim opens it for us.

"What did you do?" He asks as I set her body on the bed and she crawls up to the pillow and balls some more in it.

"I may have mention a memory she hates. I didn't know she didn't like it-"

"What memory?" He asks scared.

"Ask her. You seem to be a big part of it." I look at Catto who is acting like she's three and her doll's head came off. Ghirahim walks over to her.

"What horrible thing did that little witch say to you?" He asks her and my jaw drops in offense.

"Nothing you douche bag!" She turns away from him.

He gets up and looks at me. Next thing I know I'm being held by my throat on the wall.

"How did you know about that memory!?" He yells at me. I can barely breath and I trying to loosen his grip and I'm clawing at his hand.

"I cc-think y-yach-you know the anscher." I try to get it out with one breath. I struggle for air. I feel my face turning purple. He drops me to the hard floor and I gasp for air. "I've been getting yours and Catto's memories. I don't know how. I don't know why. But I just am."

"Why were you crying?" He asks me changing the subject. He finally found out something was up. And now Catto can't stop me from telling him because she is crying in her pillow. Because she doesn't need to suffer what I've done.

"I've been meeting some one every day. Or lately every week. Apparently I developed 'feelings' for him. And I just found out he has a girlfriend. And of corse his girlfriend is Skyloft's little miss perfect and nice to every one. Except me. I hate her guts." I roll my eyes "And Catto only just found out a few weeks ago so please don't blame her!" I beg seeing how vulnerable she is right now.

"I won't blame her. And I'm not going to hurt you." He smiles and my face lights up. He really understands.

"Really?" I grin.

"Of corse."

"So your not mad?" I ask out of curiosity. He seems oddly out of character.

"Oh no. I'm furious. Your never setting a foot out of this house again. You will so much not smell fresh air or see a speck of sunlight ever again. You won't even go near an open window." He smiles.

"W-w-what?" I squeak. I look at Catto. He reads my mind.

"As for her... Like you requested. I won't hurt her in any way. Physically nor mentally." He smiles look at Catto like she's a precious kitten. "I will keep you somewhere that I can always see you. You are to be untrusted forever more to me."

"I knew you wouldn't understand! Why do you have to be such a-"

"Father" he finishes. "Because I am one!"

"You can't keep me from going outside and I highly doubt Catto will even let you lay a finger or the door to the dungeon!"

"Oh I certainly think I can keep you away from world for quite some time. I still need to give you your power controlling lessons and that is to be the only sight of the world."

"What are you gonna do with me, huh!? You just keep me locked up like you did with Catto!"

"Catto was trustable at your age! She listened! She did her jobs regularly with being told! AND SHE KEPT HER MOUTH SHUT!"

"Now the last one was a lie!" I smile. Catto alway spoke her mind and argued every minute she had the chance. Such as me. But I get more of the lust for winning and stomping the component into the dirt from Ghirahim.

"It wouldn't matter now would it. YOU WILL DO AS YOUR TOLD! Or I will punish you as I did to her! I tried very hard to stay calm with you and not hurt you like I did to her! But you seem to only learn your lesson when it is given firmly!"

"Ha! You can't hurt me!" I prove "Haven't you forgotten I'm a demon! I can heal myself and I DON'T FEEL PAIN!" I stand up straight. He hast to prove me wrong. He takes my palm and presses his thumb against it and begins to squeeze. I feel all the power that flowed through my entire hand fade away and my hand is going numb with pain.

"Don't forget, I've been a demon far longer that you ever have. I know everything from a weak point to a blind spot." I try to jerk my hand from his grip but I fail. I look at Catto who I think is asleep now from crying. "Your never seeing that boy again. Even after I'm dead." Glowing blue light glows from he thumb and goes into my arm. He just cursed me.

"What are you going to do with me now?" I growl.

"Oh I have a special place for you." He grabs my hair and drags me down the hall to where Catto's office is. There is a door next to hers but I wasn't ever aloud in it. He kicks it open with a bang. It and empty room. No window, no furniture, nothing. The only things are Me, Ghirahim, the door, and some candles in the walls lighting the room surprisingly bright. "Don't worry. There is nothing for you to hurt yourself with in here. Oh wait. There's nothing at all." He grins evilly. He grows me I the ground and slams the door shut. It glows red then fades away. So there I was. Alone. Bored. And hungry.

* * *

Author's Secret Message!: Hehe. I like how I included her hunger. She's so funny. Just this once ill give you guys a sneak peak to the next chapter because I'm that awesome and I want you to keep reading. XD

**_I sit in cold empty corner waiting for some one to open that door. Or the place where the door should be. Is it possible to die from boredom? Because I think I'm well past dead if it is. _**

**_A small beetle runs across the marble floor in front of me. I wonder if he is as bored as I am? I sigh and close my eyes hoping to be able to sleep. Then I feel the wall behind me vanish. I open my eyes. Am I dreaming? I see Faron Woods all around me. What? _**

**_"Ok now I'm hallucinating from boredom, aren't I?" I think out loud. _**

**_"Actually no your not."I turn to face my father. "Welcome to your first lesson!"_**

Wow. So I hope you stay for that don't you. SEEEEE YOU NEXT WEDNESDAY! FAV! ! OURTO IN


	16. Chapt 15, Teleporting

This is going to be a short useless chapter. I just finished it yesterday and I was way behind. I have to much going on this week. Sunday: Church, Monday: School Dinner and Chores and our new furniture came in. Tuesday: School, Chores, Field Hockey, Wednesday: P.E. for my brother, Christmas stuff, sister big school test, Thursday: Flue Shots, Field Hockey, Christmas Stuff, school, Friday:Test, practice Field hockey some, school, chores, get stuff ready for next day. Saterday: Sister goes to birthday party, parents go on dinner boat for dad's work, Field Hockey Game, Go to friends house, ready you guyses chapters of your books. Yah I'm booked all week. But I'll try to fit in writing next chapter for yah. Any way. 

I ONLY! Own my OC's Catto and Akomin. Ghirahim and the rest of the stuff is Nintendo. Yep. ENJOYZ! INTRO OUT!

* * *

**_The Days That Came_**

**Chapter 15**

I sit in cold empty corner waiting for some one to open that door. Or the place where the door should be. Is it possible to die from boredom? Because I think I'm well past dead if it is.

A small beetle runs across the marble floor in front of me. I wonder if he is as bored as I am? I sigh and close my eyes hoping to be able to sleep. Then I feel the wall behind me vanish. I open my eyes. Am I dreaming? I see Faron Woods all around me. What?

"Ok now I'm hallucinating from boredom, aren't I?" I think out loud.

"Actually no your not." I turn to face my father. "Welcome to your first lesson!"

"What? But you can't come outside!" I stand up.

"I placed a few simple protective charms. Now do you want to waist your time talking before you get locked up again or would you rather succeed at something for once?" He gives me. I roll my eyes answering for him to go on with the lesson. "Go."

"What?" It sounded like he just told me I could leave.

"Go on I won't chase you. Go and leave. Run as fast and far as you can."

"Why?"

"I see the look in your eye. Your trying to to concoct a plan. I won't stop you. Go ahead just run." He seems like he really means it. Wow. Ok. Akomin RUN! I start to sprint off. I watch the house get smaller and smaller the blurry and big as I feel something strong and hard slam me back. I land straight in my face and moan in pain.

"What was THAT!?" I yell at him.

"That was called a failed escape plan." He laughs. He offers to help me up but I decline. "You can't step one foot over the line without being shocked, pushed, slammed, or wacked. What you just felt was just a taste of what it can do. It gets stronger every time you hit it."

"Well thanks for the heads up" I snap at him. "What pain will you cause me next?"

"Teleporting. Again if you try to use it to leave-"

"Yah, yah." I cut him off. I look and see a small circle in the grass.

"You will be trying to end up in there. It's just a target."

"What do I do?"

"Would you let me finish girl!" He snaps. "You will stand next to it and focus on ending up in the center. Like so." He snaps his fingers and appears in diamond in the center of the ring.

"Would I have to turn into diamonds?" I complain.

"I would believe it runs in the family, yes!" He snapped with insult.

"Uhhhg!" I moan.

"Now start!" He commands obviously on his last nerve. I stand next to it and close my eyes so I can think of the ring in the grass. I snap my finger and wait a seconds before I open my eyes. It didn't work. "Your not trying!" He yells at my failure. I thought adults were supposed to tell you failure was ok time to time. You know 'keep moving forward'.

"I'm sorry At Magic His Whole Life." I wave my hands mockingly.

"Stop." He commands annoyed. "Now try again. This is simple. Close your eyes then just think of that circle!" I try again. It doesn't work.

"Well sorry maybe I just can't do it!" I yell at him.

"Yes you can! Now keep trying!" He moves me back into possession. I close my eyes and think on the mark in the grass as the place where I want to go. I snap and I stay in one place. "Are you even trying?!" He asks me frustrated. In truth, I am not. But I think it should work because I'm doing what I'm told.

"No! And you probably the worst teacher I could ask to do this?!" I insult him.

"Well, you didn't ask me for the job. I volunteered! Now try again until you get it right!"

"This will take all day! I might as well still be in that empty room for the rest of it!" I complain.

"Honey. It's not really that hard. I didn't even I know I had the power yet I still used it." Catto's voice pipes up. I realize she looks a little bigger than before. I guess she was watching the whole thing. That does sound like her. I look back at Ghirahim who is giving me a See-Even-She-Can-Do-It type of look.

"FINE!" I yell at both of them with my face turning red. "YOU GUYS WANT ME TO TRY SO BAD!" I snap my fingers with out closing my eyes or anything then I appear in the circle and I see diamond where I last stood. I hate being proven wrong and Ghirahim is about to do so.

"You see! It was simple! You didn't even try before because your a prick!" Ghirahim yells at me. And that got me going.

"Did you just call me a prick?" I my eye twitches slightly.

"Take it back honey!" Catto yells at Ghirahim.

"No thank you!" He smiles at her on the porch.

"Yep, he's never going to take it back because he's a stubborn jack ass!" I smirk at him. He gives me a horrible glare. "But not just that! He sexist too! And a racist! And a-"

"One more word and your going back in that room!" He yells.

"Is that all you got? I thought you were the great demon lord I heard in the stories! I thought you knew magic no human mind could comprehend! And your best punishment is to put me in a room. Pathetic!" I spat at him.

"Foolish child! I will not be talked to like that! And perhaps your right a room isn't the best punishment I can give you! Our lesson isn't over!" He seethes. "Next thing we will learn are weapons." I narrow my eyes at his triumphant grin.

"Well, I don't see the point. I've already beat you in fights multiple times." I grin.

"Oh, but I'd love to show you exactly what I capable of. As yourself." I love to see him try. Glance over to Catto who's face is like red with anger. What happened to her? Ghirahim sees who I'm staring at and looks at her too. He almost has the look of fear on his face. Catto gets up and walks to us. She walks past me straight to Ghirahim and drags him inside by his ear.

After she slams the door shut I hear her yelling at him. But all I can make out is a jumble of words.

_**Meanwhile in the house...**_

"YOU WILL NOT TEACH HER ABOUT HER DEMON FORM!" Catto yells.

"You were the one who told me she had to know she was a demon!"

"Yes! But she can't know about those things yet. After what she just went through with that boy she's going through a lot!" She looks out the window at me, who is kicking a rock into the air and catching it.

"She can't fall in love!" He states.

"Why not! You did! And- ohhhhh."

"What?"

"You don't want her to fall in love because you actually acting like a father!" She teases. "You think love is weakness and not power. And you think your weak because you fell in love with me. And to top it Demise called you weak."

"But she-"

"When I came here you weren't the man you are now. You changed, but I never got why."

"Because of you." He looks out the window and watches me play with the rock. "When you first lived here I didn't really care about you, you were almost useless. Then when I drained my power to change forms I got hurt. And I couldn't heal myself. Then you still helped me. Even though I hurt you countless times. I didn't understand why, then."

"And you think because you changed. You don't want her to. You don't want her to end up having a life you did." Catto finishes and he nods. Then she unexpectedly gives him a hug. "I love you." She whispers.

"Thank you." he whispers back. Just then I grow impatient and walk through the door.

"Hey guys what are- oh I got it." I back away from the couple. Catto grabs my arm and pulls me into the hug. "What's happening? Please tell me." I've never seen us all be happy at the same time.

"Training's over." Ghirahim says. I close my eye and I feel the other beings let go. I open them again and I'm back in my empty room.

"Yep, I figured." I smile to myself. Then I sit back down in my corner. And think of how nice that short moment was.

* * *

Akomin's creator's note: It's so short I Know. And yet Ghirahim still put her in the empty room. He's a jerk! Heheh. Well I'll stay up lafor and write for you guys! And I'll make the next chapter a great one despite my business. PEACE OFF! FAV! ! OUTRO IN!


	17. Chapt 16, My Pet Rock Died

Sorry this is late. I got grounder. That doesn't normal happen. But right now I'm watching A Series Of Unfortunate Events. I love this movie. So sorry if I loose focus. So this is where everything gets tied to the plot. It's a short chapter But its really important. OH MY GOSH THE DUDE THINKS THE BABY'S A MONKEY! HA! Sorry. I love this movie. Well anyway. 

I only own Akomin, Catto, and MY FREAKING FAVORITE OC I MADE! Lucas. Oh yah. I hope you love him as much as I do after this chapter. Well the first part of it anyway. NEVER MIND! DON'T LISTEN NOR LOOK AT ME! IM SPOILING IT! JUST SKIP THE REST OF THIS A/N TO THE STORY! INTO OUT!

* * *

**_The Days That Came_**

**Chapter 16**

"Swords!" I snap my fingers and black blades appear. "Good, now there is an ambush. What do you do?" I ponder on my father's question. It's been two months of training.

"Spin attack?" I'm unsure of myself. He nods and some dummies with melon heads appear around me. I spin attack them, imagining they were annoying bokoblins.

"See how much easier it is with my blades?" He grins at me. I nod. His swords are PERFECT! They are light and cut through the air bringing more power of the slice to the prey. "Now, a new enemy has come. You-"

"How do you know it's an enemy if its new?" I interrupt him. He glares at my rudeness.

"Everything and every one you don't know, is an enemy at sight." He states. I don't like his reason but I continue with his teachings so he won't get upset. "Now you catch it off guard and its vulnerable. So?" He wants me to fill in the blank.

"Fatal Blow." I finish. He snaps his fingers and a small melon dummy appears four yards away. I run and jump into the air combining my swords into one. Then the world slows down. I'm slowly fall and I blink. And I see before me not a melon head, but I crying, dirty, and weak little girl. She has long black hair and she is hugging her stuffed monkey. She looks up at me and turns her head ready to accept her fate. No. I'm not my father. I will not slay her. My feet hit the grown and I stop the sword before it sliced through her skull. I close my eyes in shame of what I almost did. When I open them the girl is gone and replace with a fruit body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FINISH IT!" He yells at me. I close my eyes and look away in shame.

"no." I mutter through my teeth.

"What?" He is surprised at my reply.

"I'm not you." I grit again still looking away. I lift my head and face him right next to me. His face is blood red.

"Look at is simple!" He pierces his lips. He slices the head in half and I look down at a bloody body of a ten year-old. One tear fals from my eye. I turn and see the bodies of men and women I spin attacked on. I look back to reality and relies my swords are gone. Ghirahim is running at me and I stand as the little girl accepting her death. He stops before he cuts me, he swipes his sword all the way from my shoulder to my wrist I flinch in pain. I look down at the black metal streak in my arm.

"It would have been worse. If that was real life and you stopped you would have gotten it much worse. I have done such myself, and I regret every bit of that mercy." He seethes.

"Well, I don't see any enemies out here!" I snip.

"Get inside!" he yells. "Your lucky I'm only putting you in that room to sleep!" I storm inside past four month pregnant Catto who is sitting in a rocking chair in the halls and sees how mad I am.

"What happened? Your arm!" She looks at it, now standing up.

"I'm fine!" I jerk away. "I'm going to my room and practicing spells!" I go down the hall and slam my door shut. I point my hand to my bookshelf on the other side of the room and make a grabbing motion then pulling it towards me. Shortly afterwards a book flys to me and I catch it one handed. I sit at my desk and open my journal. I stare at the next empty page trying to think of what to write. After a few minutes I slam the book shut and throw it in frustration.

"Wha-" I sit up from a strange taping notice coming from my window. I turn and see my bird on the balcony with a letter in its mouth. I haven't see Cable in months! I run and open the glass door. Unexpectedly he flies in my room like its important and he sets the letter in his mouth neatly on my bed. He flies back outside into the sky. I feel taunted by his freedom. I look back at the letter. I slide my finger under the wax seal lifting it. I open it and read.

_Dear Akomin,_

_So, I've been having a ruff time lately and a saw your bird flying around so I thought I would see if I could ask you for help. So my pet rock has just died on me and I wanted to give him a funeral here on the surface where I found him. His name was so original; Rockey. And you are the only other person who I thought would care enough to stop by and you know, say good bye. I know you didn't know him, but you would have liked him. He didn't talk much and I thought you might like that because you get annoyed with me really easily. _

_Please help me out on this I haven't seen you in like three months. I have everything set up for you to come. So you WILL come. I hope you understand. Please if not now, when? If not there, where? If not you, who? If not for me, for Rockey. _

_The Rockless Widow_

_Lucas. _

I roll my eyes at his stupidity. He really wants me to see him. I take the letter and walk down the hall and hand it to Catto, who is reading in her rocking chair in the hall. I see her eyes scan the paper and she smiles at his stupidity.

"Hehe, Rocky's not original at all." She giggles. She looks up from the paper and hand me back. "What do you want me to do about that?" She asks almost like she doesn't care. I bet she doesn't. She's got a lot on her mind I bet.

"I want you go talk to my nincompoop father that you call your husband and do something!" I yell gesturing my hand do her bedroom door at the end of the hall.

"Hehe nincompoop, I'll have to use that one sometime." She laughs "But I can't help. Sorry. Your father isn't that gullible now that he knows and he has his guard way up for me being nice to him and you being out of sight. And if you try to escape the force field will hurt you and we wouldn't want that would we?" She looks back at her book and keeps reading.

"I can get rid of the force field I just need him to be preoccupied for a few hours!" I sit on my knees in front of her. She stares at me doubtfully.

"Alright fine, I'll see what I can do. But I can't hold him off forever. You'd have to be back before sundown so he can put you in your little prison room for the night." She conditions warningly. I just smile and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I jump up and run to my room. I slip on my hunting boots and I out on my hat just for fun. I run out in the hall and walk by Catto who is giving me an I'm-getting-too-old-for-this look. She walks into the bed room and I walk out our front door. I close it and walk to the boundary of the force field. I think a few spells and see my hand glow slightly the I push through the shield.

I walk down to our meeting place I haven't been to in months. He is standing there dressed in black and I laugh. He turns to greet me.

"How dare you insult my friend and not come properly dressed." I just laugh. "Look we need to talk." He looks serious at me. We sit on a log and he looks at me. "What's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" I tilt my head innocently.

"Well you disappeared for a month then came back and stuff. Then you seemed to be avoiding me. But it's funny because it was right after I told you I was dating Liannay. Are you jealous?" He nudges me with an annoying grin. I blush at his question. I think he has been rehearsing this conversation to himself.

"Well, why on earth would I be jealous? I mean its fine! You date who you want. Plus I only like you as a friend." I nudge him back. But he still has his annoying smile on his face.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind if I told you, I may have broken up with her and I am now free and single as a mogma!" He proclaims. I blush again.

"Mogmas, normally travel in pairs then they help each other out. So the kind of aren't that alone and single." I laugh.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh, facts, facts, facts! If I wanted to learn I would have become a knight!" He uses his hand to mimic me. "Do you have a crush on me or not?" He cuts to the chase.

"No! And mogmas actually-" he interrupts me with a kiss. I feel my face go bright pink. But I just stay frozen of what he is doing.

MWMWMWMW Meanwhile back at the house MWMWMWMW

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Catto yells as she stomps away from Ghirahim, covered in small orange spots.

"It was an accident! And you don't through box at some one for that!" Ghirahim explains.

"I think that was very box-throwing worthy! You NINCOMPOOP!" She stomps around itching her orangish body and using my insult. "For years I've been complaining to you to move your stupid spells and bottles to my office or something so I didn't have to to sleep while listening to to bugs flying around in jars as they die!" Catto waves her hands around and yacks on, about how she would love to move to Skyloft where there are less bugs. Then a piece of paper fall out of her pocket.

"What this?" Ghirahim picks it up and unfolds it. Catto tries to jerk

It away but Ghirahim moves away as he reads Lucas' letter. "That little girl-stealer!" Ghirahim crumbles the paper up and starts to walk to the door. Catto stands in his way though. "Out of my way woman! I'm going to-"

"Kill him?" She narrows her eyes. "That won't fix anything! She'll just be depressed and she will hate you! Like what happened to me!"

"You're quite right I suppose. No, I need to make her crumble. She dares disobey her father for that man! And out of all of them!"

"What's wrong with him?" Catto snaps him back to reality.

"His ANCESTRY! That's what's wrong! Do you have any clue who his father is?"

"Who ?" Catto rolls her eyes and Ghirahim gives her a glare.

"Pipit! And he has had a family line back to the war of the demons!" He yells.

"Pipit! You mean the really, cute, teen, boy from Skyloft?" Catto's face lights up. Ghirahim gives her another death glare. "I mean the NOT cute teen knight in training from Skyloft." Catto corrects herself.

"That's right." Ghirahim nods his head at her 'mistake' that she correct.

"What are you going to do?" Catto stares at him. He snaps his fingers and a small bottle of black smoke appears.

"I'm going to have her show him the real her." He opens the front door. "By making her do the one thing no one in our family can't resist." He opens the lid to the bottle. "Announcing their power." And he blows the smoke into the wind.

MWMWMWMW Back to us kissing MWMWMWMW

I stop this kiss after a few seconds realizing what I just did.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" I yell at him starting to stomp off. He grabs my shoulder.

"I knew you had a thing for me!" He smiles triumphantly.

"Yah, just like how ice and lava love each other!" I frown still trying to hide my family.

"Wait, I always thought ice and lava would hate each other." He states clueless at my point.

"EXACTLY!"

"Just face it you have a crush in me." He pokes me all over my body. I finally give in.

"Ok fine maybe a little. But you don't just go and kiss people because you have a hunch they have a crush on you!" He just kisses me again. And this time I kiss back. I feel him jerk away and I look at him. He's suffocating and being covered in black smoke. I know this magic.

"STOP!" I yell at the smoke but it doesn't leave him. "I said STOP!" I get closer to it. "IN THE NAME OF MY FATHER DEMON LORD GHIRAHIM I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" The smoke fades away. Then it appears around me. But I was taught to get out of this so I just do a simple spell and destroy it. I look at Lucas who is staring at me horrified. "Lucas I-"

"Don't ever talk to me again. Don't ever come back to the sky again. I never want to see you again!" He backs up and runs into the woods. I stare as he get smaller and smaller. Once he fades away I let a tear escape my eye. I grab my bow from my back pack then shoot every living thing around me. I realize this won't change anything and that if Lucas came back that is just going to make him hate me even more. So I take my dagger.

I twirl the blade in my hand wondering if this is right before I do it. And I choose yes with all my anger. I stab in it into the ground and yell.

"EMPRESS GERADO I SUMMUN THEE!" As I said it I hear a sinister laugh echo around me and I feel her aura. It's a different aura than I thought but I continue my plan.

"Formal and demanding. I like it." Her voice laughs around me.

"I will join and help you in anyway you'd need me. But only on one condition." I command.

"And what is that sweetie?" I feel her grinning.

"It doesn't need to be now or anytime soon. But as long as I'm living, in any way you must. You will kill my father." I breathe.

* * *

Authory's Notey: IT'S THE MOST EPIC ENDING I'VE EVER MADE! Jk it's not that good. Hehe. Hope you liked it. I will not tell you where I'm going with this story. You'll just shave to read it yourself. I'm not even close with being done yet. But you have little time to vote in my poll. You have till now until a week after I'm done with this book. Which should be in like February. OH! On the 8th of January I will post on that Tuesday, not a Wednesday because ITS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! And Elves' birthday! So please vote in my poll! PLEASE! I will make samples for each book. It will either be the first chapter or the prolouge. So here are your choices so you can also vote in the comments if yah want but I prefer the poll so it's easier Her yah Go! You can vote for two!

1. A book on a Zora sent back in time by Gannon To do his bidding. 

2.A Tagalong on Ghirahim and Link's adventures. 

3.A girl chosen to be the hero before Link. But failed. 

4.A prequel of Catto's childhood.(pick this and you HAVE to pick a second because I write a different book in between). 

5. Another awesome sequel (pick this and you HAVE to pick a second because I write a different book in between)

Ill get started on the first chapters and what not soon. But these will all be writer. Eventually. Ok so later guys. See you next WEDNESDAY! BYE! FAV! !FAVE! OUTRO IN! 


	18. Chapt 17, Think Like Him

This chapters a drag sorry. I have not being to say till the end.

I only own Lucas, Gerado, Catto, the child Catto is gonna have, and Akomin. Rest is Nintendo. 

Please read the en ding note. INTRO OUT!

* * *

Chapter 17

"Agreed." She says "I'd shake your hand on it, but at the moment I'm still recovering from what your father did to me. I was going to kill him anyway but I'm just glad now we are on the same page." I gasp at what she said. "Oh yes Deary! I'm the one who tried to kill him before. But I have my reasons. You see-"

"I know why. And I'd be trying to kill him also if I was in your shoes." I interrupt her. I actually don't know why she tried to kill him I'm just trying to save myself from a backstory.

"Of corse. Now I have no power yet. I need power to kill your father because he is immortal. It takes power. And I only feed of the power from aura. Seventeen years ago, your father had a great mission. To revive his master. His master was slowly leaking aura into the world that I used. But after a while a loathsome boy know as the Hero of the Goddess, vanquished the aura from the world completely."

"Link." I whisper to myself.

"Yes, I recall that was the little twerp's name. He was also the man that imprisoned you on that rock. Any who, I have gathered the rest of the aura from the world but it was very little. And that is what I'm using now to speak to you. But you my little girl. You posses an unlimited amount of energy. You could use that energy the way your father-"

"The way my father was going to. To REVIVE DEMISE! I can do!" I feel so happy and sure of myself. "If I do this, what will happen to me and Catto?" I calm down.

"Oh, yes Catto. The woman who saved you. Oh my well. She and Demise have had their, 'Differences' in some ways. Well first you father would be horrifically punished for leaving his master which would weaken him and make me stronger. Which I could use to kill him. Your mother would probably be safe in temple." There is something in her voice the sounds like she's lying but I let her continue. "And you. You would bow down to Demise. He would make you high and mighty. And powerful." She's still lying I know it.

"Thank you for the information and help." I give a small bow in front of me. Hoping that is where she is. "It may be some time before I find a spell and leave my house with out my father and mother's suppositions. But I will do as it take to revive my fathers master."

"You very welcome. Akomin." And with that her presents is gone. I sigh and take my knife from the ground. I slide it in its leather sheath and walk towards the house. I must act as though nothing happened. I must lie perfectly. As I have never lied before. I must make sure that they think I've had my heart broken into pieces. Which I have.

I walk in the door. And see the hallway is empty. I thought some one would be here to great me in pity or in joy. I walk down thinking that maybe they are in any another room, and maybe I could walk to my room in peace. I was wrong.

"Well how was your day? Mine was short with failure and a side a betrayal." A masculine voice appears behind me.

"Well you sure do know how to ruin a life for, an idiot."

"Well it's one of my specialties to be able to end a misfortunate encounter with two people." And that's when I let it all out.

"MISFORTUNATE ENCOUNTER! He was the best person in my life! And because of your jealousy! HE'S GONE! RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE! I DONT CARE IF YOUR A DEMON OR MY FATHER OR WHAT EVER! YOU MY ENEMY FROM THIS POINT ON!" I yell at him tears steaming down my cheats. "AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TAUGHT ME TO DO WITH ENEMIES!" I march over to him and pin him to the wall by his neck. "You kill on sight." I breath in his face taking my free hand and about to stab him in the forehead. Forget Gerado, forget Demise, HELL FORGET THE DEAL! I'm going to end this right now. I swing the blade towards him and he grabs my arm with his hand. I was only pinning him by the neck.

"You wouldn't dare!" He seethes.

"Does it look like I'm hesitating?" I try to push the blade closer to him. "I'm not like weak Catto. I'm you, I'm stronger, like you said: It's simple. But then again. You always have Catto be your little excuse for being weak. But I don't see her now. I don't see her saving you as I try to send a knife through your skull. Hmmm. I wonder how much more happy that child would be when it doesn't have to live with the LIKES OF YOU!" Now I'm just having fun toying with him as he struggles trying to get away from my grip. I'm stronger than I thought. His grip loosens and I send the blade through his head. Or so I thought. He acts fast. He teleports away. My blade hits the wall so hard that it is slammed to the grip making it stuck in the wall. I look in the corner of my eye and see Ghirahim running to me with his sword. I duck under his first swipe then he tries to get my feet. I jump landing on his blade, pinning it to the ground. He pulls it back up causing my to fly in the air. But I to a back flip landing my on my feet next to my stuck knife.

I stare at the knife and Ghirahim is running point first to me. I roll over on the wall dodging him causing his blade to also get stuck. I pull with all my strength and get my knife out successfully. He also is able to bring his sword from the wall and our weapons collide. Mine slightly weaker from the small blade. I step to the side causing him to trip and make a hole in the door. But as I do so, I also trip on a chair behind me. I look up at him and the next thing I feel is a sharp pain on my head. Some one is ripping my hair out. But Ghirahim is five feet away from me and his hands are visible and empty. The person's fingernails are digging into my flesh or what now I bet is metal. Some one grabs Ghirahim's hair also but their face is outside of my field vision. I'm dragged to Catto and Ghirahim's room and literally thrown on their bed. I look up at Catto. I've never seen her this mad before. She is actually really scary. Her face is red her hands are fists. And she has that annoying glare the adults have. But hers is like burning your soul. I clench my knife in my and as I sit up as does Ghirahim who was also thrown on the bed.

"Drop you weapons, NOW!" I throw my knife on the floor and Ghirahim does also. "I will NOT EVER see this happen again! Am I clear?!" I nod. "I CAN'T HERE YOU!"

"Ok." I mumble with Ghirahim.

"SAY IT CORRECTLY!"

"Yes ma'am." We say a little louder.

"ONE MONTH! BOTH OF YOU! I will sleep in the library! Neither of you shall leave your rooms before then! Other wise you WILL be punished!"

"What can you do to me hmm?" Ghirahim speaks out of term. Catto gives him the most horrific glare that could burn down a forest. Ghirahim quickly looks away avoiding it.

"I can do many things! I will confiscate anything you shall enjoy! AND THAT INCLUDES BOOKS!" I sigh. " POTIONS AND INGREDIENTS!" Ghirahim grunts with annoyance. "AND ANYTHING MAGICAL!" We both lift our head in objection. Yet we say nothing. "What you both did was unacceptable! And foolish! In any situation you shall not act that way! You are family." As she says this I'm thanking myself for asking Gerado that favor because I'd never get the chance to. "I will treat you as prisoners. No more, no less for either of you! If you enemies then act like it and be glad for this and not in sight of one another! Ghirahim get ready for bed NOW! I need to talk to her. Then I'll have my chat with you!" She stares not blinking as Ghirahim walks to the closet.

"What?" I ask as she sits down. She just pulls my hair more.

"I will never see you with a in this house AGAIN! Your father is a good man!" She lets go and I rub my head. "He has a heart, you know? He was doing that to help you. I know it hurts. I do think he shouldn't have interfered with you life. But there is NO exception the way you just acted!" I nod is shame. "Your father loves you! I know he does! He never got the chance to know you though. And he want this child JUST AS MUCH as I do. So you have NO right to tell him the things you did!" I hear slight cracks in her voice as she tells me he loves me. I find it a very low possibility that he loves me the way she says. "Go to your room. That's all I have left for you." She pats my back and I get up. As I walk away Ghirahim exits the closet and I give him a death glare and walk to my room.

* * *

The next week was a drag. I had to get used to being bored and eating soup. I sit at my desk with a spell book I hide from Catto. I need to find a way to resurrect Demise. I read every page of the six inch thick book and find nothing. I close it up and put it under my bed. I watch it slide under and I see a page come slightly out of the book. I pick it back up and slide the page out.

"Receive other people's memories." I read to myself. I grin evilly. I can retrieve Ghirahim's memories on how he resurrected Demise before! "Only can be of use when full moon- DANG IT!" All these stupid spells have a weird catch. But it gives me an idea. I've received his memories before haven't I? I could do it again on will. I just need time! Catto checks on us every hour. If she sees me I'm surely dead with Gerardo's plan. I'll do it in the closet. She doesn't really come in the room. Just a peak hole in the door. I'll go in the closet! Yes. That will work!

I go in the closet and cross my legs. And I try to think like my father.

* * *

Authors coat: Welp anyway. MARRY CHRISTMAS! I FORGOT TO WISH YA ONE THE LAST CHAP SORRY! It's the day after Christmad and I hope you had a nice one. Me well, I got a trip to Disney, Universle Studios, and for my brother Lego Land. We have a fourteen hour dive. From Virginia to Florida. That's really suckish. I hate car rides. Oh I also got a WiiU! IT'S FREAKING AWESOME! im like playing skyward Sword AGAIN! On it. This will be my third time. I'm gonna play Kirby's Epic Yarn too! And I heard they are remaking Majoras Mask on it. THAT'S LIKE MY FAVORITE ZELDA GAME! I just love the story line. IM SO GONNA GET IT WHEN IT COMES OUT! I'm hope you had a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAD! And an even more EPIC HAPPY NEW YEAR! So like the next two weeks ow what eves I wont post. Sorry! :( I love posting chapters. But I'll bring a harddrive and like write more. THEN WHEN I GET BACK YAH GET LIKE TREE CHAPTERS! EPIC NESS! Well have a good one. Vote in my poll for the next book ill write! FAV! .FAV! OUTRO IN!


	19. Chapt 18,INSURT STUPID CHAPTER NAME HERE

Oso I free TEN HOURS! Of driving we made it to Gorgia on out way to disney world. I cant post the next chapter ill be on disney but I'll try. My friend might pOST it. IT WILL STILL BE ON HOLLOW EARTH! He also might write it too. I'm stuck. DISNEY IS JUST FOUR HOURS AWAY IN THE MORNING YAY!

i don't omen LoZ SRRY not my fault. I ALSO DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PROOF READ SORRY! INTRO OUT!

* * *

Chapter 18

Whiteness. All I see is whiteness. Why? A picture begins to come into view. Once it begins to clear I see where I am. I look down and see a little girl holding my hand. She has red hair, freckles, and blue eyes. Catto. I need to go further in time. Let me think of something closer to when he was doing the spells. I see whiteness again and now I'm kissing Catto like in my first dream. Nope, further.

Whiteness comes and I'm kissing Catto farewell and I have something on my shoulders. It moves. That must be Zelda. I should be at this exact moment. I walk through the forest until I come to an old building. I walk inside and large gear spin around and around with little gears. I push what looks like a younger looking Groose out of the way and walk through the temple.

"Ghirahim, what is your business here?" A woman dressed in black asks.

"The same as its always been, but now I'm actually able to succeed!" He or I show her the body.

"Zelda how did you get her! Where's Link?!" She gasp trying to grab the body.

"Oh, that little twerp? I put him in his place!" I laugh. She reaches out to punch me but I dodge it and smash her arm to the ground with my heal.

"Not today, twig!" I spit at her and burst through the doors. They lead to a long Spiraling ramp into a crater. I walk to the center and place the body down. I look at the golden haired girl with success. "Master, it is time." I whisper. "Lust for power, darker than night." I say as I move my arms around her. "Revive the aura and remake the fight!" I grin as the black smoke slowly grows. "Use this power, use the body! It is yours to take! THE GODDESS HAS NOTHING!" I laugh as the girl begins to float. I look up and see a boy begin to run out of the building. "IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU BOY! FEAST ON THE WRATH OF MY HORDE!" I yell up to him and I snap making bokoblins appear every where and run after Link. I start to dance around the levitating girl for a few minutes and the boy is almost half way down. I continue to say spells. "Cold as death, feared and more! Bring back my master forever and more!" I raise my hands and the black smoke gets bigger just the he runs in. The girl gets short in the air and-

I'm awake. IM AWAKE! I needed to know what happened! I walk out of the closet. I'm limp and weak. How long was in doing that? Ugh! I lay down on my bed. Just them my door opens.

"Here! Dinner." Catto drops a tray of bread and soup on the floor. Luckily the soup didn't spill much. Wow. Is she supposed to be that big when you only four months pregnant? I mean I've see people pregnant. Like Karane with Lucas's little sister. But I mean she looks like she's eight months not FOUR! What ever. I'll eat my soup. She kicks they tray with her foot sliding it on the floor to the foot of my bed. "Scum." She breaths. WE HAVE SUCH A PLEASANT FAMILY!

"Thanks mom!" I say sarcastically at the door.

"SCUM!" I hear her yell back again. My soup is cold but I'm ok with it. If it was blue like the slime on my hands and feet I would eat it. I dip my bread in the noodley liquid.

"Well, at least I'll know what the spell is when the time comes." I tell myself.

AUTHORS NOTE!: ok so be patient with my next chapter I'm still trying to settle out what will happen but there is a 78% that it will NOT be posted next Wednesday and it will be late or what eves. Sorry. Bleh NOTHIN TO TALK ABOUT! Ok PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL! OUTRO IN FAV! ! bye!


	20. Chapt 19, A N: IM AN IDIOT!

You see! This is what happens when you don't make a big enough chapter divider! sorry my app the whole time what's confusing me! im just like "How am I a chapter ahead my fanfic file the on ?" I can finally fix everything yah! So here is the chapter. It's the same chapter, just on it own file in the book. Enjoy it correctly!

i don't own Zelda or it characters, places, things, or ideas. Just my own.

Chapter 19

"Your free to leave." Catto says as she opens my door. I was just righting down the spell I needed. I take off my reading glasses and put them in their case and I hide my paper. I grab my old tray from my breakfast and begin to take it to the kitchen. Then I see a guy. I tall, metal, completely new guy. WHAT IS HE DOING IN OUR HOUSE! WHERE'S GHIRAHIM! SOMEBODY KILL HIM! I'm the only one in the hall. So what would any one do given the situation? I scream.

"No! Wait! Akomin!" He says as he looks at me. I knock the bowl off my tray and hold it up ready to knock the filling out of him. "Let me explain its me Ghira- OW!" I hit him on the head not listening nor caring. He's not supposed to be in our house. I hit him again on the head with all I got and it knocks him out. He falls to the ground and I study him. Catto walk over.

"Nice going, you knocked out your dad. Now we got to lug him to my room." She looks down at him. "Come on." She grabs his head and I got the feet. We carry him to her room. He is like twelve times as heavy as he'd normally be. We have to put him down for a rest about half way to the bed. We lay his head on a pillow and put his body down.

"How long is he normally out?" I ask look down on him from the bed side.

"He should wake up any second now." She lays on the bed with him. She wraps her arms around him and puts her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I smile at her. There is a fun, evil look in her eye.

"Get down. This really freaks him out." She smiles. I sit on the floor and watch. His eyes begin to open and he moans. Then he see her arms and follows them to her body. And once he sees her face he jumps a little. "Hey sweetie head." She smiles at him. He narrows his eyes at her.

"What's wrong?" He asks her. Wow. His voice almost sounds metal too!

"What do you mean?" She smiles innocently.

"You never call me sweetie head unless your hiding something." He smiles at her ruining her plan. What is she hiding? She didn't tell me anything.

"I don't-" he kisses her. A blush blooms on her face like she's missed this. I find it kind of sweet now. He's actually really nice to her. In someways like this. She pulls her lips away and smiles. "Hey you."

"Hey you." He says back and kisses her again. They sit up and he stops the kiss. "Don't change the subject." He glares at her.

"Are you sure you want to know. Your going to faint." She teases him.

"I doubt I will faint for any news you give me." He rolls his eyes. Or it looks like it. They are just yellow glowing balls for eyes.

"I'm having twins!" She giggles. She was right. He fainted.

"Wow, you actually made him faint. I didn't know that was possible." I laugh looking at him. "So it's true?" I look at her. I'm more happy and relieved. I think Ghirahim is scared.

"Yup! Come here." I walk to the other side of the bed. She grabs a stethoscope from her nightstand and puts the little disk on her stomachs. "Here put these on and listen closely." She hands me the buds. I put them and and listen. There are two hearts beating. It's really weird to hear two hearts in a persons stomach but still.

"That's really cool." I hand the ear buds back to her.

"Isn't it!" She smiles. I look back at the out cold man. I'm still not used to his face like that.

"I did it too." She looks at him also. I don't know what she means. "I hit him on the head when I saw him looking different. Of corse I used a frying pan." Ouch, that must have hurt him then. " I was fourteen. He said he was going to run a few errands and it was the first time I was alone at the house. He said not to open the door or what ever. I didn't. So you can imagine how freaked out when I saw a stranger walk into the house." I laugh.

"Why does he look like that?" I finally ask.

"Well..." She tries to find where to start. "When he was in his room alone, he didn't need to eat or what ever. So I basically ignored him. Then, when I walked in to check on him he did and said something stupid. I had a fork in my hand, through it. And boom, he looks like that."

"Okay. Hey, I've read this book about the surface and I've been wanting know what the sealed grounds are. Can you tell me?"

"Why would you want to know about it? It's pretty mush gone. The goddess closed it up with her statue." She gives me a suspicious glare.

"I was just wondering, where is it from here though?" I continue.

"You don't need to know that. And-" she is interrupted by Ghirahim sitting up awake.

"TWINS!" He yells at her.

"Yes, lay down you tired." She pushes him down on the pillow.

"No, I'm not! YOU HAVING TWIN! AND I CAN BARELY TAKE CARE OF THIS CHILD RIGH HERE WITH WANTING TO CRUSH HER!" He yells sitting back up.

"Thanks dad I love you too!" I say sarcastically.

"Yes, but babies are a little easier." She lied. Every one knows babies are hard. Every one except Ghirahim so he believes her. "Now come here Iron Man." And she pulls him to a kiss. Ok I'll just back away now. I walk out the door and go to my room. I flop on my bed and think of what the day will be when I get a little sibling.

So yet that was short and probably a waste of my valuable time. Huh. Well now I must go and change all the chapter numbers so people don't thing I'm stupid. OH WAIT! Too late! Please comment! Here all the polls you can vote in! You can vote for two different choices for both. Just tell me in your comment. 

Next Book:

A1:Differences Arnt That Bad

A2:Fear Is A Four Letter Word

A3: Prequel about Catto's Child Hood (Before The Life To Come)

A4: Sequel, Days That Came

A5: Two Sided 

Catto's Baby(s) poll:

B1: Cries ALL the Time (A.K.A collic)

B2: Doesn't Like Ghirahim

B3: Doesnt Like Akomin

B4: Doesn't Like Either

B5: THE CUTEST BABY EVVVVEERRRRR!

go ahead and vote here and the poll on my profile. MAY THE BEST THINGY WIN! Because you know... If its the best... It will win 

random guy: YOUR A BUMB! 


	21. Chapt 20, WE ARE GOING ON VACATION!

AHHHH! I'm LATTTEEEE! I'm sorry! I was up all night last week packing to leave DISNEY! It was so much Fun! But how I'm home. Yay! I have a lot of extra time on me. It's weird. Like its when I have NO plans I have no extra time. But now, I have three Fieald Hockey practices a week. Two for my local team, and one for my NIT (National Indoor Tournament) team. People say I'm Really good for this being my first year as goalie and playing field hockey at all. I don't really believe be them. But apparently I am because it is my first year and I'm already asked for NITs and my friend didn't get on for her third year. I feel so guilty because of that. WHAT IF IM NOT THAT GOOD AND I MAKE US LOOSE! Ahh! Ok so three field hockey practices A week and a game every week and a tournament every like two weeks. And I just stared guitar lessons every day. And of corse being homeschooled I have to do school. And I have to help my mom take my brother to a homeschool PE Once a week. Then my mom is going to have her friend's baby come over EVERYDAY! A because she might get a job babysitter her. So I have a baby for seven days a week, guitar seven days a week, field hockey practice 3-4 times a week, games 1 day a week maybe all 1 may be 5 if its just a game or a tournament, and school five days, and brothers PE 1 day. AND YET I STILL HAVE TOME FOR YOU GUYS! You are special. Ok heres the diclAimee so you can read!

HI IT'S AKOMIN! I HAVE TO TALK FAST BEFORE CATTO FINDS OUT! Ahh! HOLLOW EARTH DOESNT OWN LOZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ON ME, CATTO, AND WHO EVER WASENT IN THE GAME!

* * *

Chapter 19

"GOOD MORNING CHILD!" Ghirahim teleports into my room. He opens my windows letting all the annoying birds' whistles come through making me moan. "Time to pack!" He yells handing me a suit case. That makes me jump. Is he kicking me out?

"What?!"' I sit up looking at the bag. "Why, where?" I go over to my dresser and pull out a t-shirt and put it over my tank top.

"A trip. We all need to get away don't you think?" He smiles.

"What about the whole 'We can never leave or we will get killed' thing?" I stare him.

"LOOP HOLES!" He throughs his hands up laughing. "I finally found on to let us leave! It is a long story it took me all night. We are going to Eldin volcano for a week." He smiles. He heads to my door and I put some clothes in my bag.

"Wait! Eldin! That place is still crawling with monsters!" I tell him.

"So?" He grins and walks out the door. As soon as he says that I grab all the weapons I can and stuff them in my bag. I pull it off my bed. It really heavy so I am glad it has wheels. Where would our world be with out wheels? I roll it down the hall to the front door where Catto is sitting on her suitcase, eating a banana.

"Did he randomly wake you up saying we are going on vacation too?" She sighs. I nod and sit on my bag next to her.

"What is he doing? He's taking forever!" I complain.

"Yah, you didn't expect him to?" She smiles at me and rolls her eyes.

"Well, how much does a man need to pack? Like girls need bras and such so we need to take longer. BUT HE JUST WEARS THE SAME CLOTHES ALL THE TIME! AND HE DOESN'T EVEN NEED TO WEAR ANY NOW WITH HIS NEW FORM!" I stand up.

"I don't know. Let me check." She gets up and walks to her room. "GHIRAHIM! GET YOUR LAZY-!" She gets cut off by the door closing. I chuckle at the sounds of yelling and blurs of words. A few seconds later she comes out of the room with Ghirahim rolling his suitcase behind her.

"What happened?" I cackle.

"He was being and lazy moron like always!" She yells.

"She was still being and impatient bipolar like alway!" He mocks her.

"IM PREGNANT WHAT DO YOU EXPECT YOU METAL LUMP!" She yells.

"ORANGE HAIRED FREAK!" He names her.

"IT'S CALLED BEING A RED HEAD! And I don't see my hair being a pointed, white afro! THAT'S CRAZY!" She corrects.

"Red head! More like bed head! Ever since we got married you thought you didn't have to listen to my rule on brushing your hair!" He yells.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT MY HAIR?!" I listen and watch and they yell. I'm invisible at the moment.

"BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING LOOKING AND IT TAKES YOU HOURS ON ONE KNOT! So if you keep it brushed WE DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT IT!" He yells making his point.

"Hey! When Amy, Link, and I go on little trips to neighboring islands we have a pleasant attitude and we leave as a happy group!" They just stop at stare at me like I just jumped into a bowl of lava thinking it was a hot tub.

"Wow," Catto still stares at me. "Amy must be having one hell of a time!" Then Ghirahim and I stare at her for her language.

"Ghirahim where are we going!" I change the subject demanding to know.

"There is an old demon town down there. I grew up there before I was adopted by my master." He sighs. I never knew his history before Catto.

"Wait a minute! YOU WERE ADOPTED!" Catto and I yell at the exact same time. "AND THERE ARE OTHER DEMONS!?" We yell again.

"YES!" Ghirahim screams like it was obvious. "You thought Master created me?! No! I born! I had a life! Kind of..." He trails off, sounding like that's all he want to say about his passed life.

"Ok, let's just hurry up and teleport there before we get completely off subject!" Catto sighs.

"Oh, yah... About that..." Ghirahim look around trying to avoid eye contact.

"What is it now?" She growls.

"Yes, uh, that loophole only works if we walk. We can't teleport or it will give our location away."

"Ok, Catto don't get mad it's vacation, he just trying to have a nice time." She grumbles to herself.

"It's ok! We will only have to make camp once! I have it all planed out! And the village is enchanted so only demons and demon friends can get in and out!" He calms her.

"WELL WHY AREN'T WE LIVING THERE THEN!?" She yells.

"Because trust me! Once you saw it you'd hate it!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE GOIG ON VACATION THERE?!"

"Ok, let me explain. When I lived there, I did things, people weren't really fond of those things, blah blah, I don't like live there, you would like it, blah blah. It's nice and peaceful. The PLACE is nice the PEOPLE who live there aren't." He explains. "Now please let us get going!" And with that we leave the house and begin to walk.

VVVVVVVVVVVV\ A lot of walking later VVVVVVV\

I swear I'm going crazy. I'm impossibly bored and the only thing that our family seems to have left to do with out stopping. Are annoying travel games. And it's Catto's turn.

"Are you my mommy?" She asks.

"Yes I am your mommy." Ghirahim and I say.

"If you are my mommy prove it." Catto yawns.

"How?" Ghirahim and I ask annoyed.

"How about you...hmmm." Catto thinks of what we could do. "How about you say 'I quit this annoying game' like my mommy."

"YES!" We yell for the first thing we were told to do the we'd enjoy. "I quit this annoying game." We say and sigh.

VVVVVVVVVV\ more walking later VVVVVVVVVVVVV\

"Fourteen bottles of milk on the wall,

Fourteen bottles of milk, take one down,

Pass it around, now thirteen bottles of milk on the wall." Catto sings for the eighth time.

"When do we make camp?" I whisper to Ghirahim. Because if she hears us she will start over.

"Sundown" he whispers.

"Are you two listening?" Catto looks back at us.

"Yes." We smile innocently.

"Oh! I forget when number I was on!" She face palms herself.

"You were on number five." Ghirahim lies happily.

"Are you sure? I have pregnant brain and I feel like it was something else."

"No you were on five." I help him out.

" I don't think so, I'm trying to finish the whole thing so I'm not taking chances if you were wrong. Let me just start over." She sighs.

"NO!" We yell.

"Fine..."

VVVVVVV\ Sunset VVVVVVV\

"YES! I can sleep!" I yell as I fall on my sleeping bag after we finished setting up camp. I get a one person tent and Ghirahim and Catto have a really annoyingly large tent. Yah.

"Yes, have your sacred sleep!" Ghirahim yells annoyed because I've been complaining for the last three hours. Out of nowhere I hear a strange booming noise come from the sky. "Uhh! Now we are going a storm!"

"A what?" I have no clue what that noise was. Catto pops her head from the tent to look at me like I'm an idiot. Ghirahim turn his body to look at me the same way. "What's a storm, or what ever that noise was." They hold their look until Catto snaps her fingers in remembrance.

"Oh! She's lived in Skyloft her whole life! I forgot this is the first time it's really raided for her."

"It's rained down here before!" He speaks up.

"Yes, but she's was in the house when it did. JUST EXPLAIN TO YOUR ALMOST SEVENTEEN YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER WHAT RAIN IS!" She yells at him and goes back inside.

"Rain, is when water droplets fall from the sky." He tells me like I'm three. "IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, WIFE?" He yells at the tent.

"DON'T SASS ME, HUSBAND!" She snaps.

"Never satisfied!" He yells.

"ALWAYS A JERK!" She screams.

"And that's my loving family." I say as I go back into my tent.

"GHIRAHIM IS HER TENT WATER PROOF?!" I hear Catto scream.

"...maybe..." Ghirahim hesitates.

"PUT A SPELL ON IT NOW!" She yells.

* * *

It's been a really Rough night so far. There is this stuff called thunder and its loud and kind of scary. But I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning it stops raining and slowly clears up. But the whole woods is like a mud puddle. I figured I was the first one awake so I just start to clean up or camp sight. I put my tent away stomp on the ashes of the fire from last night so no one knows we were here. I make everything look like the way we found it. Despite the giant tent with people who should have been up by now.

I walk over to the shelter and unzip the door. There are my parents fast asleep next to each other. "Oh that's so sweet..." I say quietly to myself. "WAKE UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs. They jump up terrified. Then they see its me. "Do you see the time?" I gesture at the bright sun. Ghirahim throws a pillow at me. "You have five minutes or I'm leaving with out you!" I point my finger at him accusingly. I leave the tent.

They come out dressed and ready to go. And by "they" I mean Catto because Ghirahim doesn't wear clothes in that form. We clean up the rest of out camp and begin to continue north-west for about two hours. I can feel the temperature rise. I run ahead and I can see small bits of ash I. The air and I cover my mouth with my sleeve so I breathe it in. I see a large mountain come to view. Finally we are here Eldin Volcano.

I run back to Ghirahim and Catto. "It's just ahead but there is ash in the air so we might want to be careful while we breathe." I warn.

"Catto hand me your bag I packed some stuff in it for this." Ghirahim turns so her. Is it just me? Or does Ghirahim look nervous? Catto unzips her case and sees some cloaks and some bandannas that tie around you nose and mouth. Ghirahim tosses me mine and grabs his and Catto's.

"What are the cloaks for?" She asks.

"Um, it's best if no one sees you two look human." He ties her bandanna to the back of her head. He slips on his cloak over his head making it hard to see his face. Catto has hers the same, mine is probably too. We walk into the region and Ghirahim takes us to a rock archway. And you can clearly see the other side. "Hopefully they have changed security." He mumbles.

"Um Ghirahim, I don't mean to be rude. But I've walked under here many times in my life. And it's always lead of the other side." Catto looks at him.

"But you never had me or Akomin with you." He looks down at her and grabs her hand. They walk through the arch way. And where the walked. They disappear like they went underwater. I just stare at the archway not moving. Ghirahim's head pops out. "We'll DONT just stand there! Come on!" He laughs. He sucks his head back in and I follow it.

Everything turns different. Well it's the same view. They same place. But, its a whole city! People are walking from left to right. Children laughing. Oh and one more thing:

"OH MY GOSH! EVERY ONE IS BRITISH!" Catto squeals like it is a candy store.

* * *

uhg! Authors note: ok every one FREEZE! I am going to put up a different poll up for 1 week! you have 1 WEEK TOO VOTE IN THIS DIFFERENT POLL! If for some crazy reason you can't vote... Here is the choices. Vote in thcolmme y's and I shall add them together. 

What Shall Catto's kid(s) be like?

1) It/they doesn't Like Ghirahim 

2) It/they doesn't like Akomin

3) It/they doesn't like either 

4) It/They Cries A lot

5) It/They is adorable and I want to have my mind throw up from cuteness.

it is your choice I shall add them up and use the winner. PLEASE VOTE! I know at least there are more than 5 people that read this book. Then vote in my other poll. No one is Voting in that one. I have got another vote since early December. If you voted tell others of my book at have them vote! Ok. HOLLOW EARTH OUT! I'm just using that for this chapter I shall go back to my normal mottoes. FAV! !Fav!


	22. Chapt 21, Room 513

Hi every one! I decided to keep the Baby poll up until Catto gives birth. YAY! And that should be some time soon. I have to plan some things out. The book has about... Maybe 15 more chapters. Yah. I'm trying to see how much longer. OH! I started a Vaati FanFiction! Yah! it may bribe you the urge to eat cream puffs. Hehe. Long story. But for this chapter YOU MUST remember the room number. It's just so you understand better. Ok ok here the disclaimer!

I do not own the legend of Zelda or Ghirahim or any one. Just my OC's. ok. INTRO OUT!

Chapter 20

"Yes Catto now calm down!" Ghirahim holds her jumping-for-joy body still. "There is a very nice hotel down the street. You can see everything as you walk." He smiles at her making sure her cloak stays on. I know something is up here. Why would he want us to be hidden. I look at all the children and people. Every one looks like Ghirahim. Like, demon I guess. Every one looks like they are metal. But I have to admit the little kids are adorable. Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so.

"Oh my gosh! You're just adorable!" Catto says to a little boy with his, probably twin, sister.

"Mummy!" The boy calls slightly frightened.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just here with my family in strange black robes and bandannas on our face to go check into a hotel!" She explains. It made it worse.

"DATTY!" he screams with his sister running away. Ghirahim and I chuckle.

"Come on, let's keep going." He picks her crouched body up to a stance. She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I scared them that bad?" She asks.

"Yes, yes I do." He smiles and keeps walking. We turn a corner and I see a beautiful hotel. With a pool and garden. We walk up to the door but Ghirahim speaks before he opens it. "Ok stay calm and keep your hoods on!" He instructs. He walks through the door but Catto and I struggle with the bags. We meet him at the front desk with a death glare.

There is a young woman at the desk tapping little buttons on it. Catto looks over the desk to see what ask gasps. She elbows Ghirahim slightly to get his attention. "look! She has a computer? How is that possible?!" She stares at the large box with buttons on her desk.

"Catto, we used magic to power everything we have so we have things like that." He smiles at her dumbfounded face.

"SO ALL THIS TIME I WASN'T CRAZY WHEN I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT WHERE I COME FROM!" She yells. People begin to look at her slightly.

"Yes- look we can discuss this in the room. Ok?" He whispers. She nods.

"Ok hon, would that be rupees or the local discount card?" The woman says with her accent. Ghirahim face palms himself.

"Do you have any money?" He looks at Catto.

"Um. No! Because every time I found some you told me to put it back because : 'We don't need money. We have everything we need right here!'" She makes a dead on impression of him. He changes his look to me.

"Ok! I might have some." Grab my wallet. "Ok I have thirty rupees from my birthday money. Plus some I saved up for a while. Together I have- 2-7-18 so if you add that to... Seventy-four rupees." I count with my wallet in my hand. "How much is the room?"

"Oh! I think I still have my local card!" Ghirahim remembers and grabs a slip of paper from his bag and hands it to the demon cashier.

"Ok, with his discount it is..." She pushes some small buttons on her desk. "Four-hundred rupees." I drop my bag along with my jaw. "Sorry love, you either choke up four-hundred rupees or no room." She says.

"Wait! When I was here before. You said you'd give me a free room when I needed it!" Ghirahim seems to have choked on the words.

"Nice try Love. But we don't do that. Not even for-" she gasps as Ghirahim takes off him hood showing his face. She is like about to scream but he covers her mouth.

"Could you please give us that room please?" He stares at her. She nods. "I am going to take my hand away now. And you will not scream my name. Do you understand?" She nods again. Catto and I are dumbstruck at what we are watching. Ghirahim slowly removes his hand and the woman is frozen. "Now please check us in." He instructs her.

"Of corse, sir! No I mean Lord Ghirahim." She whispers and goes back to her typing on her computer. "You room is 513. It is on the fifth floor. But if you don't mind me asking. Their have been rumors going around on why you haven't come back. So I was just wondering how king Demise is going?" She whispers. Catto chuckles.

"You didn't know! Demise is-"

"Perfectly fine!" Ghirahim covers her mouth now. "Eww! You licked me!"

"Keep you hands away from my face and we won't have that problem!" She smirks.

"Catto! Don't lick Ghirahim!" I nudge her.

"Excuse me? Did you say Ghirahim?" A tall man asks right behind me. I hide my face a little more in my hood. He's very strong and scary looking.

"No-no she didn't let's to to the room now!" Ghirahim tries to push us along.

"Oh my gosh! It is him!" The man says. "Every one! It Lord Ghirahim!"

"Lord?" Catto crosses her arms.

"Heheh." Ghirahim laughs nervously. Every head in the lobby is pointing at Ghirahim. "Well, that's a yes and no answer-" he tries to tell the man. "I am Ghirahim but-" every one starts to chase him. Do all these people hate him? They chase him to a large stare case where they stop and huddle in front of him.

"Ghirahim! My best friend said you died in a hole! How are you here?" One person would say. Catto and I stare at him while we still stand by the front desk.

"Ghirahim! Are you here to stay?!" Another said.

"OH MY GOSH CAN I YOUR AUTOGRAPH!? I LOVE YOU!" Then a lot of others would agree.

"What is going on?" I ask Catto.

"I don't know. But some one is going to die in our room tonight. And they won't be a female." Catto grits. I look at her. Her face is bright pink. Her lips are pierced together, her fists are clenched tight, and she's actually trembling in fury. Her eyes are locked him Ghirahim with her horrible look that burns your soul. We begin to walk to the crowd and Catto is trying to get through. But people just keep saying things like.

"Hey back of the crowd!" Or "Wait your turn miss!"

"Sorry! Excuse me. Pardon." I say as I try to follow her. I have all our bags now so it's hard to keep up. I get out to the front of the crowd. One hooded figure is yelling at Ghirahim is a weird language. The hooded one is of corse Catto. But what language is she speaking? Is it ancient Hylian? She storms off with Ghirahim at her side and I try to keep up as I drag three suit cases, two large handbags, our camps tent bags, and my wallet I forgot to put away, all up the large stairs and I rest when I make it to flat surface. They are way ahead of me so I have to keep going or I'll get lost and I don't have the room key. She is yelling at him in the same foreign tongue as I get closer. Then they turn a corner to the elevators. Thank goodness they didn't chose stairs. But guess what?! They don't wait for me! The door closes and I need to get on floor five! Luckily there is another elevator next to it. I press the button and it opens. It's filled with total strangers. I sigh and drag the bags it and press the number five button.

Every one looks at me. I have like eight bags, and I'm a teenage girl wearing a hood and bandanna. And I start to make conversation. "Well, all these bags aren't for me. It's just my mom is busy yelling at my dad in a different language and kind of forgot about me." I swear every one tried to stay as far away from me after that. They door opens and I walk out. Wait a minute! There is a giant number twelve on the wall! I'm on the wrong floor. As soon as I turn around the doors to the elevator close. "Jerks!" I snap at them. I turn to the door to the stairs. Here I go again.

I fell down the stair four times so far- make it five. And I finally make it to the sixth door. And by my calculations... This should be it. I walk to the door and open it. Just I see the large number five on the wall. Finally. I walk to a long hall with door after door after door. What was the number again? 531? I don't know. I make it to a double hall. Which way to I go? Left? I look and see a window filled with sunshine and a nice bowl of flowers. Or right? I look down and see a light bulb brake and it goes pitch black and I swear I saw too eyes open and glow at me. LEFT IT IS!

527...529...Yes! 531! I knock on the door. I wait patiently and it opens. A tall woman answers it. She has neon green hair and a bluish metal body. Her eyes are closed. Then she opens them! OH MY GOSH SHE DOESN'T HAVE EYES! I scream and run away. If it wasn't 531 what was the number? I'll go try the first number that catches my eyes. And I know for sure, that with how the gods hate me. Our room is on the right.

I continue down the dark hall that I think is staring at me the more I stare at it. I look for some number that that ring a bell. Maybe 509 will work? I knock on the door and it creeks open. There is a light on in the room. Maybe Catto and Ghirahim were nice and smart and left the door open for me. I go to the light that is lit in a small kitchen. It has a fridge, a microwave, and a dish washer. Wait! How do I know all these things!? Maybe it has something to do with Catto's memories. Yah. I know them but I don't know them. Weird.

"Hey CATTO?! THANKS FOR WAITING UP FOR ME!" I yell annoyed. I sit on the couch relaxing my arms but not letting to of the bags because I think my hands are stuck holding them. And then the light in the kitchen goes out leaving my in utter darkness. I sit clenching the bags tight.

"Hello..." A male voice says in my ear next to me. Then I think he licked it. But I wasn't paying attention because I was more focusing on my plan to RUN! I run out the door slamming it shut behind me. I only get to run a few yards before I trip on my bags in front of a nice clean and fancy wooden door. I look up at the number... 513. Then some idiot in my head says...

"Hey! Guess what Akomin! I just remembered the number! IT'S 513! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" It laughs.

"Yes I can believe it!" I whisper to it slowly getting up. I knock on the door and Catto opens it for me then goes back to yelling at Ghirahim in the center of the room.

"USTED egoísta CABEZA BIPOLAR LAZY METAL! Debería pegarte CON UNO DE MIS PANS freír y SHOVE QUE SE ESTABLECE UN AGUJERO! A continuación, sólo debe encresparse UP y el óxido COMO LA ESTATUA DE JARDÍN USTED ES FEO! SI NO LO HARÁ sentirse tan mal por su vida y jamás permitirá ver la LUZ DEL SOL DE NUEVO CAMINO PARA QUE HAY MARCAS DE ÓXIDO TRAILING por tus mejillas donde tus lágrimas corren por! YOU BABY Bratty GRANDE!"

"Thanks for all help!" I say sarcastically and I try to get the bags through the door frame. "Mind me asking what language you are speaking Catto?" I ask.

"It's called Spanish." She walks over to help me. But she continues to yell at him. "You just came here for the attention didn't you!" She yells.

"No I-" he tries to talk.

"Yes! Your upset because I'm always talking to Akomin or doing stuff to prepare for the babies! And you felt SO left out you knew one place people never stopped talking to you and you had to come!" She predicts. We get the suit cases through and then set them on one of the two beds in the room. It's actually a really nice room.

"No! Catto I-" Then he is interrupted by the sounds of screaming girls. "Look I'm sorry your vacation isn't going how you hoped! But this was the only Demon society that wasn't in Lanayru! And it's safe from people that would try and kill us!" Catto gets annoyed with the screaming girls and walks out the door.

"Im sorry but-" the girls like pull her into the crowd. Door after they leave and Catto comes in with a tank top. "They took my sweater!" She yells at him!

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He sticks up for himself. Catto wants to yell at him but he is right. It's not his fault.

"Your going to help me get my sweater back for a punishment! AKOMIN YOU STAY HERE!" She yells at me.

"What can I do?!"

"Watch TV!" They yell.

"What's-" they close the door "tv?" I get up to a large thin box like object on the other side of the room with the couch and chairs. On a small table next to the couch are three things: a magazine, a cup holder, and a small black box with rubber buttons. I pick up the box.

On it are numbers, plus and minus buttons. And at the top a large green button. I press the green. On the thin box a picture appears on the front. It's says "Welcome to Bowl Network..." It changes form the picture to ones that are moving. And slowly sound comes from the box making the people talk. PEOPLE ARE TRAPPED IN THE BOX!

"ARE YOU GUYS OK?! HOW DID YOU-" I realize how stupid I look now. This is probably what Catto and Ghirahim meant by TV. I bet these people can't hear or see me. I look at the black button box and press the plus button. The moving picture changes from one story to another.

VWVWVWVWV Getting the hang of the remote later VWVWVWVW

"Come on! Lets go find the flower river Sneakers!- I'm here in the wild with the- to see who can create the most amazing artwork-" I flip through the channels now understanding the use of a TV. There is nothing to watch and Ghirahim and Catto have been gone for an hour now! "An all new episode NOW!" The TV says. What was this show. It's on some channel called... CCB:

A girl walked along an old abandoned house. She went to a room in front a a pretty garden. The garden has a beautiful statue of an angel in it. She found an old piece of wall paper falling off the wall and pulled it off revealing words. 'Falley Falcon! DUCK! NOW! No seriously DUCK!' The girl finally realizes what the words say and ducks. Just then a rock flys over her head. She keeps peeling and finds a few more words. 'Thank you, Love, The Professor." Then it goes to the theme song. They show is called Professor Why. Wow. This sound weird. But let me just keep watching it...

WVWVWVW getting way too obsessed with the show later VWVWV

"NO IT CAN'T BE OVER! I STILL DONT UNDERSTAND!" I yell at the credits!

"Remember you can watch all the previous episodes on Xilften instant TV shows! Remember! You'll never completely understand this show unless you see every episode!" The TV guys says. I stand up and run to the room phone.

"Hello? Yes. How much is it if I get Xilften for my room?"

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

"We are back! Finally!" Ghirahim sighs as he walks in. Catto comes in with her sweater on.

"WHAT DID SHE MEAN SHE WAS SURPRISES I WASN'T ELECTRIC YET?!" Catto yells.

* * *

Hi every one. It's mid chapter Authors note. Look at the words Catto just said above me. THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO REAL REASON FOR THEM! I had a dream of this WHOLE chapter! Even from Catto and Ghirahims point of view. And for some reason this woman says to Catto: "oh congratulations! I hope you love being a mother like me! In surprised with how pregnant you are, that your not electric yet!" And Catto is just like what (btw that woman was going to by a women shirt for her son) but I thought it would just be funny to add that in here so nothing is going to happen to Catto!

* * *

"It's nothing you need to worry about because its not going to happen to you!" Ghirahim calms her. I'm completely tuned out of the world. If they say TV rots your brain... My brain is a slushy. I HAVE TO KNOW WHY THOSE WEIRD STATUES WERE GOING TO KILL THE GIRL! I HAVE TO! "AKOMIM!" Ghirahim waves his hand in front of my face to get my attention. I pause the 32th episode.

"What!" I snap

"What are you watching?" He laughs at how I didn't know the question.

"Oh Professor Why." I look back at the TV see it is still paused.

"Professor Why, that sounds a lot like this show Doctor-" she drops her guitar she had in her hands and runs over here. "What's going on in this episode?" She it's down next to me.

"Oh this girl is evil and who ever she draws disappears and what ever she draw appears. And a lot of kids are missing because of her." I explain.

"Oh yay!" She giggles. We stare at the TV for who knows how long and then it goes to black. We turn to Ghirahim with a remote. "Why would you do that to us!" She yells at him.

"We are not sitting in a hotel watching some creepy show for our whole vacation!" He commands.

"WHY NOT?!" We yell at him.

"All those girls are still by our room door and people won't stop following you if we go outside." I state while eating some popcorn.

"Not with the plan I have. " he grins evilly.

* * *

"Every thing set?" He asks.

"Your going to brake their hearts Ghirahim!" Catto complains.

"That's the point! Just don't say anything and play your part and everything will go fine." He calms her.

"I don't like it. They will be crying for weeks." Catto moans, crossing her arms and sitting on one of the beds.

"It'll be fine!" He gives her a small peck on the cheek. "Just play you part!"

"I have the same part as you do!" She states.

"No, I have a script. You just have one line and then your silent. I promise I'll get you anything you want after this!" He smiles.

"Say that to all those girls." She breaths.

"YOU GUYS READY OR NOT!" I complain standing by the door. I have to say. I love my part in this plan. Ghirahim and Catto nod. I open the door and all the girls stare at me as I walk out in front of them. A few of them notice I left the door slightly open but just stare at me. "Oh my gosh! I swear I saw Ghirahim at the town fountain!" I gasp using the worst acting I can pull off.

"WE DONT BELIEVE YOU!" A girl in the back yells.

"Why not?" I continue my bad acting.

"BECAUSE YOU LOOK STUPID!" Another girl yells. I try not to show my offense to that. Because I know she didn't mean my clothes.

"I do agree, I was... Born slightly stupid looking..." I gulp swallowing my pride. Because if I weren't playing a part in this plan I would have so shown her who really looks stupid. "I will make sure I remember you for many years... Who ever… said that." I trail off. Because their are multiple reason why I would love to remember her.

"HE'S NOT AT THE FOUNTAIN WE AREN'T STUPID! YOU JUST WANT US TO LEAVE SO YOU CAN GET SOME 'ALONE TIME'" A different girl screams.

"Well you can come on in and look because your never going to find him!" I say getting back to my script and opening the door. They all run in and look around the room. Then one girl screams.

"Some one's under the sheets!" And they yank them off revealing two people. One, 5'7 22 year-old female, with red hair and light blue eyes, that is almost six months pregnant. And one 7'2 24-year old man, with white hair and a metal body. And they are kissing. Not like the gross way they normally do. But a nice romantic kiss, that would make any girl in the world jealous because they can't be that girl, or because their boyfriend doesn't think it's mentally possible to kiss like that. And then the girl is really confused because he didn't make any sense and you get way off topic.

"Oh hello, I guess you found me." Ghirahim says. A girl in the front drops a pen she was holding.

"Who's that?" A girl asks.

"Oh, this? This is who I've been dating the whole time I've been gone." He looks at Catto. "And I think I'd like to ask her to marry me." He says.

"Oh yes! A million times yes!" Catto says. You can tell she's just reading what Ghirahim wrote on her hand. "Because there is no one more handsome and amazing to have my hand in marriage!" She looks up and gives him a glare on what she just read.

"Then it's settled! We shall live out of this town by a beach and have dozens of children!" Ghirahim says. That's it. It's up to the girls on how to react. That's then end of the plan. But now I shall just have my fun and revenge on looking stupid.

"Oh! Yes! And I shall live with them and be their house maid! But there are other multiple things I am! First I am a good nanny! And I'm also a nice cleaner. And last! I swear on my own father's knife collection! That I am a perfect body guard!" I crack my fingers and stretch my arms. "Now... Which one of you said I looked stupid?" And they all leave as fast as they can. They run out the door and watch them scramble away. "YAH YOU BETTER BE SCARED!" I yell. "Hehe that was fun." I giggle and walk back in the room. "Come on guys lets go do what ever, we were gonna do." I say.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to keep your stupid face waiting." Ghirahim teases. And we all walk out the door.

"Hey, remember I got Catto's personality, and I got your looks." I smile walking ahead of the a little.

"Don't worry. Your the prettiest girl I've ever met." Catto hugs him.

"...wait is that an insult or a compliment!?" He worries.

Wow this was long. Well any way. If you still haven't voted in either of my polls you can still vote in The Next Book one just in the comments. you can vote for either in the comments actually. PLEASE VOTE IN BOTH OF THEM! I only have three votes in the Baby one! Please vote. Oh and read my other books. My Vaati fanfic and my samples. That will help you pic. And might change Catto's life story one. I'm trying to Fix it. Well OUTRO IN FAV! COMMENT! VOTE! FAV!


	23. Chapt 22, Mrs Helnkson

Sorry this is a short chapter. And I had some one proof read it so I don't know well she did. Her username is JourneyKat. She a has pretty good book on here. Check it out. IM BABY SITTING! yah! Ok umm what else. I watched Alice in wonderland 2010 or 2011 I forget. OH AND I BOUGHT THE SONG OF STORMS FOR MY IPOD! Now I can annoy my friend, she hates that song. Hehe. I guess that is it. SORRY I forgot to post on saterday for A Temporary Life! I WASN'T READY! It's hard to keep up this two books. Oh and please vote in my polls. There are like Five chapters left until Catto has her babies! IM SO EXCITED! Oh and I made a list and countall ow many chapter I have left. Including this one and my epilouge... 26 chapters. Yah. So I'll have 45 chapters and one epilogue! BUT I WILL FOR NOW ON! Post every wendsday and every day I get a chapter done and ready for you guys to read. Ok HERE'S THE CHAPTER!

i ONLY own my OCs! Ices are the people who weren't in the game. So yah... hopefully you'll figure out who. 

* * *

Chapter 21

"Shouldn't we have our cloaks on?" I ask.

"No, there are other demons that prefer their humanoid form. But it's very rare." Ghirahim answers as we walk through a neighborhood.

"Oh, ok."

"Ow! Stop it!" I hear Catto and turn around. A woman is beating her with a purse! "Ghirahim make her stop!" She squeals.

"My granddaughter was bawling her eyes out because of you two!" Catto makes her way to Ghirahim and climbs on his back to get away from her.

"Cat-Catto! CATTO! Stop climbing on me!" He says. She is now on his back like he is giving her a piggy back ride.

"Oh hello misses Helnkson. It has been a while how is your cat?" Ghirahim asks nervously holding Catto up.

"Dead…" She snaps. "You should know!"

"Oh yes. I remember that day well. And I apologize once more. Now if you excuse- Ow!" She hits him.

"Damn young fellows!" She snaps and walks away.

"She's gone now Catto. You can get down now." He smiles.

"No. I don't think I will." She laughs. "Ghirahim no wonder you're so polite you were raised be freaking British people!" She laughs.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Catto climbs down slowly.

"So what did you do to her cat?" I smile.

"I may have hit it with my car..." He scratches his head looking back at the woman.

"WAIT! YOU HAVE A CAR?!" Catto steps in front of him.

"Yes, it's probably still sitting in my old drive way." He sighs.

"Can we go get it? Can I drive it?" She squeals.

"Catto, don't take this the wrong way..." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "But I wouldn't trust you driving my car if it were the only way to save our lives... Plus you don't have a license."

Her eyes widen in depression and she looks at the ground.

"I'm just kidding! I NEVER GOT MY LICENSE EITHER! WHO EVER FINDS IT FIRST GETS TO DRIVE IT FIRST!" He laughs and we all start to run.

I'm just following Catto. And I think she is following Ghirahim. Ghirahim makes a sharp left turn. We run up a steep hill and there are three old wooden cabins. Two of them have collapsed in on themselves and are beginning to have plants grown out of them. And one is in nice shape but still looks like if you walked in and a hair falls off your head it would break. In the nicely shaped one is a dirty blue box with wheels.

"AKOMIN!" Catto yells from behind with Ghirahim in a race position.

"Yah?" I walk back.

"The car should be unlocked. We need you to see who gets in first. Sit in the back seat and watch carefully." She instructs.

"No teleporting Ghirahim!" She snaps at him.

He sighed in defeat. I walk back over to the blue box and pull the handle. A door opens and three seats are in front of me. I choose the middle. I look in a mirror and see the "adults" running to the car Catto burst through the door on my left in front of me and hold out her hands for something. Nothing was there. Ghirahim walks in calmly and sits on the right and grabs the steering wheel.

"What?!" She growls at her failure.

"I can promise you, that this is the only place with the steering wheels on this side!" He laughs opening the sun shield, flap, thingy and keys fall out.

"Will the battery still work? I mean seriously, you haven't been here in what? 16...22...50...probably another hundred... Like 188 years!" She says.

"We don't have the stuff you had. We use magic. It's all over the place here. So it works fine. If you kept it in a garage for that long it might not work as well." He puts a key in a slot and turns it.

The car begins to make growling noises and vibrate. I clench the seat for dear life, with no clue what is happening.

"Are you two buckled?" Catto asks.

"She doesn't need to be buckled..." Ghirahim says pushing a handle to the letter R.

"Both of you buckle up!" She steams.

"No!" He snaps.

"I don't know what you mean! Nor how to!" I squeal falling to the floor.

"Stop the car Ghirahim!" Catto says to him.

"No! She is fine!" Ghirahim snaps.

"Do you not hear her?! She is scared out of her mind!" She says looking back at me death gripping the safety handle.

Without warning Catto unbuckles herself and opens the door while the car is backing out of the driveway. Ghirahim slams on the brake from her stupidity. She opens my door and helps me sit in the chair and buckles me in. She sits back down and Ghirahim is glaring her down.

"You don't do that!" He yells.

"YOU DONT LEAVE YOUR CHILD UNBUCKLED AND NOT CARE! Now buckle up!" She says.

He doesn't argue and buckles up.

"Now take us back to the hotel. I want to go to the gift shop! It's getting late too." She looks outside.

It's was getting close to dark. I begin to daydream about what it will be like when I raise Demise. It might be nice. Gerado made it sound like it is.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I ask.

"Probably sleep in half the day and then walk around some more... So basically more of our pointless vacation." Ghirahim says and he drives.

"Oh ok..." I trail off. I have a plan. It might not be a perfect one but it still might work. I could get up early and sneak out of town. I could teleport to the sealed grounds because I don't need of fear Gerado killing me. Yeah. That just might work.

"Ok, we're here." Ghirahim puts the car in park and takes the keys out.

"I don't approve of your personality Ghirahim!" Catto randomly says as she gets out of the car. I unbuckle and follow them in the hotel and we walk to our room. Fortunately it was much easier than the first time.

"I call the bed closest to the bathroom!" I dib. I run into the room and jump on the queen bed.

"These beds are tiny!" My parents say as they look at theirs.

"No, you guys are just spoiled! You have an annoyingly large bed! This is a big bed!" I inform.

"She's kind of right..." Catto looks at the piece of furniture. I get up at grab my clothes so I can change in the bathroom. I put on my night gown and leave the bathroom and Catto takes my place. I sit down on my bed. I begin to stare into space and think about tomorrow. I train of thought stops when Catto says something.

"AKOMIN! Are you ready to go to bed?" She says by the light switch.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry." I get under my sheets. I didn't want the bed because it was closer to the bathroom. It's because it's closer to the door.

* * *

Here is a preview so you STAY TUNED! 

He stomps over to the pumkin filled boy

"YOU!" He yells

"Me?" The boy asks scared

"YES! COME WITH ME AND KISS MY DAUGHTER!" The man yells.

It might not happen EXACTLY like tHis sorry. 


	24. Chapt 23, The Final Countdown!

ok so I didn't proof read this chapter either. JourneyKat gets all that credit. Did you guys watch the super bowl? it was pretty interesting with the power randomly going out. I'm was so upset the 49ers didn't win! Then again I mainly just wath it for the HILLARIOUS commercials. what was your favorite one? I like the Kia "where do babies come from?" One and the Oreo Library. ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!

i don't own anything Zelda. Period.

Chapter 23

I wake up around six in the morning and I get my stuff ready for me to leave. I remember today is my birthday when I see the date: November 13th. I slip on my boots and clothes in the dark because Catto and Ghirahim like everything pitch black when they sleep... Ok maybe I do too. I go to the closet and take some extra pillows and put them under my sheets.

I stand at the foot of my parents' bed and watch their chests rise and fall as they sleep. Because they think that bed is "tiny" they and cuddled together in a ball in the middle of the bed. They look so peaceful. I walk to the door and open it slowly and quietly as I leave.

Then I close it behind me. I walk down the spooky hall and pass room 509 and I hear the sound of someone microwaving. And then I smell peanut butter. Ok who microwaves peanut butter at six A.M.?

I get to front desk where the women who checked us in was at.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

She was almost asleep.

"Hmm?" She sits up.

"I need you to make sure the people in room 513 don't know I left. And please hold them off as long as you can?" I ask her handing her twenty rupees.

"Thank you dear. You can count on me. I've snuck out for a boy myself once or twice." She smiles.

She got the wrong idea, but at least she is still going to hold them off. I run out the door and run silently through town to where the barrier is and I walk through it. I imagine Faron woods because I've never been to the sealed ground so I don't know where to go. But I have time.

I snap my fingers and the warm air turns to cool. This is where I first came with Cable when we spent the night on my sixteenth birthday. We were by the beach and I see a pile of sticks where our old camp was. I smile at how happy and excited I was then.

"I miss those times too..." I hear someone whisper beside me and I turn to see no one.

It almost sounded like... me. Wow. I'm just tired I guess. I'm turning seventeen in a month; everyone goes a little crazy around that time. Then again I am technically already grown up. I look older that I really am. I walk through the woods until I find an old path. I follow it for a long time and I find an old door.

I walk in and I see in the middle of the room is a large gear. I walk up and touch it. I remembered I have to go back in time because Demise was destroyed in this time. I walk through the portal and try to find the other side.

VWVWVWVWVW One hour after I left VWVWVWVWV

"SOMETHINGS WRONG!" Catto sits up panicked and wide awake.

"What?" Ghirahim wakes up from her alarm.

"I don't know. It's a mother thing. Akomin?" She looks at my bed that I filled with pillows.

"Leave the girl be! It's only seven. We are on vacation. Now stop worrying and go back to sleep." Ghirahim lies back down.

"Ok," she sighs and lays back down with him. Her head is facing his chest. She is wide eyed and just staring at the wall.

"Try closing your eyes..." He suggests.

"I can't!" She whines.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE SOMETHINGS WRONG! Akomin!" She sits back up.

"Let her be! She'll just be cranky later. If you can prove to me something is wrong without getting up we can go do what you want to fix it." He says. Catto leans in and kisses him for a while. Silence.

"There wasn't a rude snobby comment!" Ghirahim gasps.

Then get up and pull the covers off my bed and he sees the pillows.

"I knew something was wrong! What happened?! What are we going to do! Ohhhhh!" Catto paces as she bites her fingernails worriedly.

Ghirahim grabs my suit case and opens it. Inside are my clothes, but also my notes and plans of how to get Demise back.

"She's an IDIOT! She's going to free Demise! She's going to kill all of us!" He grabs Catto's hand and drags her out the door. They walk in the lobby where the woman I paid was waiting.

"Oh, hello Lord Ghirahim! Would you like to try our morning cheese samples? You can only get them at-" she looks at the clock. It was 7:08 am. She holds out a tray with cheese on it. It's pretty much just sharp cheddar.

"Look! I promise not to hurt you if you tell me everything!" Ghirahim pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." She says.

"Ok!" Ghirahim pushes her against the wall and a small hand knife appears in his hand, "Where did that girl go!" He spits.

VWVWVW Back to the present which is around 8:15 VWVWVW

"There that was the last spell. Now I just lay down and-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Ghirahim's voice rings around me.

I look up and see at the top of the spirally ditch Ghirahim and Catto are looking down at me.

"MY PURPOSE!" I yell. "I JUST DID THE LAST SPELL! AND I FEEL-"

"Akomin! Please listen! Are you sure you're not just letting your anger get control of you?" Catto yells. I snarl at her words.

"yes..." I glare

I look around me. I'm beginning to have smoke rise around me. Black smoke. Black diamond smoke! What's going on! I didn't know half the spells I did so it's probably just part of the sacrifice.

VWVWVWV On the top of the big ditch...VWVWVW

"What is she doing!" Ghirahim looks down at me.

"What she wants! Why do you think she wants this!?" Catto asks.

"I don't know!"

"SHE WANTS VENGEANCE YOU DING BOMB!" She hits him upside the head.

"On who!" He rubs his head. Catto look at her.

"Everyone who ever hurt her." Catto sighs.

VWVWVW Back to me...VWVWVWVW

I begin to feel the lust for power dwell in me and I could feel the power in the smoke. The smoke slowly dies and I step out. I feel all my power laying on the surface of my skin just ready for me to use it as I pleased. All the guilt I had turned to anger on how I could possibly think it was my fault.

I look down and see my body has changed. I feel at least a foot taller than before. All my skin is like my cuts when they heal. I also have strange markings over it along with a small shielded diamond on my chest.

I flinch slightly at the fact I'm naked. But I am soon to relies that my "private" parts are gone so there is no need to hide. I look and feel so... Demony. A small spark of wisdom hit me. I don't need stupid spells. I'm the most powerful being as Catto and Ghirahim have told me countless times. I look at the small pedestal two feet away from me. I walk to it and place my hand in it and concentrate.

"By my hand I order thee mighty to rise! And to brought forth from un-existence and claim all the power of the darkened light!" I say.

Honestly I didn't really care if I said for Demise to wake up and eat a banana. I just made it rhyme and kind of make sense.

I large amount of black clouds begin to leak up from the pedestal into the sky.

VWVWVWVWVWWV the people talking and stuff VWVWVWVWV

"She's actually succeeding! What do we do?!" Ghirahim yells down watching the clouds rush from underneath him.

"I think you already know." Catto states.

"But- I- UHG! Alright!" He snaps his fingers and teleports away.

VWVWVWVWV ? VWVWVWVWVWV

"Would you like me to get you another glass sir?" The woman at the counter asked the eighteen year-old. He nodded. "Ok I'll get your twenty seventh refill." She hums to the back of the kitchen.

"Aren't you worried about me drinking so much?" The boy asks playing with his cup.

"Hon! It's Pumpkin soup! Not alcohol! So far you have to pay us 270 rupees. But you probably want me to ask you what's up." He nods to the teenaged girl behind the counter. "Ok what's been happening to you?" She asks him.

"Wellllllll... Now that you asked I guess I'll have to start to a whole month ago. So I was-er- dating a nice girl. And um- can I just ask you something?" He asks her taking a sip of his beverage.

"Sure hon!" She smiles.

"What would you do if you fell in love with someone who is related to someone no one likes?" He asks depressed.

"Well it would depend. If she is like the person no one likes I wouldn't go out with her. But if she is trying to ignore the fact she's related to the person and trying to be good. Then it's your choice if you want to love her. Plus you could befriend that person and not worry about the person not liking you so everyone is happy. It doesn't matter what others say. It matters if you let yourself believe what they are saying is true." she smiles at him to give him a slight chance of hope.

"Oh..." He sighs. All of a sudden a loud bang fills the room. A tall metal-ish man appears.

"YOU!" He yells over to the pumpkin filled boy.

"Me?" the boy squeaks in fear.

"YES!" He grabs the boys arm.

"Why?!" the boy tries to pull away

"YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME AND GO KISS MY DAUGHTER!" He yells teleporting away with the boy.

"Excuse me but my LuLu isn't going to kiss any other girl!" A bleach blonde stands up.

"And just who do you think you are for telling ME what to do?!" The man snaps at her.

"I'm Liannay! My father owns the market! And this restaurant! He's owned them for the last fifteen years now!" She snaps.

"Oh! So your the wonderful child my daughter won't shut up about!" He smiles so kind and sweatily you'd never suspect what ever he was about to do.

"Oh well" she blushed and smiles largely.

"Let me by you a drink real quick!" He laughs and walks over to the counter and licks up the Boy's prepaid and filled cup. "Here you go..." He hands it to her.

"Oh thank you, you-" just before she grabs the cup he dumps the soup on her head. And then he smears it all into her hair and clothes. He looks at his hands disgusted.

"Well! Now look what you've done! You've soiled my beautiful hands! Oh and by the way! My daughter doesn't say nice things about you! And she's much more attractive and likable than you'll ever be! And she gets that from her FATHER!" He snaps. He grabs the boy's arm once more and poofs away.

VWVWVWVWVWVW Back in the sealed grounds! VWVWVWVWV

I am beginning to levitate with all the power I'm controlling and I'm trying to continue my sacrifice to raise Demise. I'm in equal height as the crying Catto.

"Akomin! PLEASE LISTEN! I can't lose you!" She yells at me.

"Oh please woman!" I snap. "If you couldn't bear to lose your child why would you send me to live with that filthy human family?!" I glare at her.

I feel all the anger I locked up rush out of me. I don't care if this is my mother or my sister! She hurt me along with the rest of the world!

"Akomin! Listen to me! This is what the prophecy said would happen! It said you would die if you did this! Ghirahim broke your heart which the prophecy meant by 'hurting you'! Please! I can't lose my only child so far! I've only known you for a year now! That breaks my heart because I've only seen my seventeen year-old child for a year and one day! I know I've hurt you! But I never saw you grow up! Every year I would draw a picture of what I thought you would look like so I could feel like you were with me!" She cries tears streaming down her cheeks.

A loud crack sounds beside her and Ghirahim and Lucas are standing there. Those traitors! They hurt me the most!

"I see you've decided to die today!" I yell at them. My voice sounds more metal and evil than it did before.

"Listen to me you two! This isn't the Akomin we know right now! She buried under all the evil aura and anger dwelling inside of her. She is going to die along with her soul and body if she keeps this up!" Ghirahim tells the other two.

"HA! You're so naive! Do you really think that's what's happening?! No! I'm getting my revenge before Master Demise takes over my body!" I laugh evil nipping at every word.

"What?!" Ghirahim is wide eyed.

"Don't you know? Any second now your sweet Akomin will be dead and the most powerful person in the world will have her form! Along with all my power! Demise was destroyed as the Imprisoned and his true form! But his soul still lingers! It was weak but still there! He will absorb my entire aura and use my body to destroy all humanity!" I laugh evilly.

"He will absorb my entire aura and use my body to destroy all humanity!" I laugh again.

"Destroy all humanity! Destroy all humanity! Destroy all humanity!" I repeat, "Destroy all humanity! Destroy all hu- foolish family and friends couldn't save her. What a pity."

My voice is no longer my own. I was gone. My soul was clinging to my body for dear life as I was beginning to drown in my own power. I stared at my parents and friend. I was dead. I was Demise.

the next chapter is in the making! I'm on a roll and its all most doneThis should be up in three days I thInk! Woot woot. Please vote I. My polls I only have three votes. Please make yourself heard! If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them if you pm me! You could even pm me your vote that's fine. See you soon. Please check out JourneyKat stuff she's a really good writer.


	25. Chapt 24, WHY WOULD YOU MISS!

Uhhhgggg! Happy Valentines Day! I have to say. Being a Tom-boy you learn to really hate Valentines day for no reason unless for some reason some guy likes you and end ups giving you a card he probably found next to his trash can. So yah. I just want to post this chapter today. Sorry it took so long. It's a short chapter and it took me soooo long to end! The next chapter is happy though. I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED! As from now on this is pretty much a comedy with some filing sprinked on it. Oh sorry for the typos. My normal editer (JourneyKat) won't email or text me back! So I cant send her Thae chapter! and I'm really lazy so I just skimmed through ihand fixed anything very obvious. Heres the disclaimer. 

I don't own Ghirahim or Demise, or the sealers ground- ok i could go on for hours on all the stuff I don't own! But I do own Akomin (A-Kom-in) and Catto (Cat-to) and Lucas (Lu-Cas). That had no point...

Chapter 24

Catto balls into Ghirahim chest but he's too dumbstruck to care.

"M-master I-I couldn't h-help you before! I'm sorry! I was L-luckey m-myself to get out of the silent realm!" Ghirahim stutters trying to explain as he beheld his master/daughter.

"Silence demon!" I yell at him with my low voice. "You have betrayed your master and you pathetic village! You continue to discuss me with the relationship you hold with that human!" I snap looking at Catto's stomach. "You hold close to no purpose to me! I should have disposed of you well you didn't listen as a child! But you are still my weapon! You will acknowledge my kindness!"

Ghirahim bowed nervously. "Th-thank you master. These people are very clos-"

"Silence! Ghirahim you have miss heard me once more!" I roll my eyes. "I have shown YOU my kindness! Under no circumstances would I ever spare a human not into slavery! I still remember that brat! And what she has caused me!" I look at her like she is dirt.

"So what are you sayi-"

"Yes Ghirahim they must die!" I groan. Lucas begins to take a few steps back. I stare at him as his head stares at the ground.

"No..." He mumbles.

"What?!" I scream at his denial!

"No master! You have taken my child I will not loose my children, wife, and the only person my daughter put up with!" Ghirahim looks up anger in his glowing eyes staring into mine.

"You dare define me!"

"No master! I do dare! The villages have moved on from your time as ruler! And I know people who will be happier with you gone! You were never meant to come back! I need you to go back AND DIE IN THAT HOLE!" Ghirahim yells at me. I slightly flinch. "You were never as amazing as I thought you were! You were a COWARD! Tired of being scared so you attacked the goddess!"

He yells at me. He turns to Lucas "Boy! Remember what I told you before we went back through the gate of time?"

" 'That's not cheese so don't eat it' ?" He questions.

"No the other thing!" He yells! "What did I tell you to do when you saw her?!" He asks.

"Oh right!" Lucas gasps. "But I can't reach her! She floating five yards away from us!" He tries to reach out to me.

"You'll need to jump!" Ghirahim states.

"Jump?!" He stare at him like he just said he had to take ballet.

"Yes! Jump! I'll try my best not to let you fall but my magic is rusty right now but I can try!"

"Fools! Do you think you can still help her! I have all the power of the world! She's gone!"

"No! One thing I learned from last time is that it took time before the spirit maiden was completely taken by you aura! My daughter is still fighting you as we speak. You trying you best not you like her talk through you!" Ghirahim smirks.

"Your a traitor and cow- destroy all- ard! You'll never -humanity! Succeed with humans slowing you down!"

"That's where your wrong master. Humans know many things and can teach them to us demons and they learn everything we know in the future. And just a second ago one just taught me how to make an obvious diversion." He smiles. I turn and see Lucas sprinting toward the ledge. He leaps and grabs my foot.

"WHY WOULD YOU MISS!?" Ghirahim shouts at him.

"I don't know it just seem like a fun activity!" He yells sarcastically as he tries not to fall to his death.

"You pathetic beings will never defeat me! I have more power than the triforce!" Lucas begins to squirm up so he is standing my feet. He look into my dark eyes.

"Please don't take this the wrong way!" He squeaks scared.

"Wha-" I couldn't finish it before he puts his lips on mine. I slowly become weaker and weaker. But with that kiss of conference my souls grabs this opportunity and destroys Demise along with his power. I slowly bring us down to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I JUST TECHNICALLY KISSED A DUDE!" He yells letting got of me.

"Oh please!" I laugh. "You couldn't be gay even if your tried." I laugh.

"AKOMIN!" Lucas turns around jumps on my giving me a big hug. I'm an inch taller than him but I still accept it. "I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I was just scared and I drank pumpkin soul for three hours straight each day! Eventually my parents kicked me out of the house." He babbles.

"Lucas."

"Yah?"

"Shut up!" I laugh. I kiss him one more time.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVW On top of the pit VWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Why are you mad?" Catto smiles wiping her previous tears away.

"It's just-" Ghirahim can't find words to express himself.

"It's just you don't want her to grow up." Catto smiles.

"Well. I guess. But I just don't see what she likes in that boy! I mean! Out of all of them! She has to fall in love with the crazy, immature, annoying one!"

"You'd say that if she fell in love with a librarian." She giggles.

"Would not!" Ghirahim objects. Catto rolls her eyes and pulls Ghirahim towards her and she kisses him on the cheek. Soon enough they are kissing the crap out of each other.

"Ghirahim?" She breaks it and looks at his hands.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you covered in pumpkin soup?" But before she got and answer he kissed her again.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWV back down at the bottom WVWVWVWVW

"How do they do that? My parents can barely look each other any more!" Lucas states as we stare up at them kissing. He grabs my hand and we begin to walk up the hill. Once we make it to the top, they are done kissing and Ghirahim is giving our touching hands a look as if he's trying to have them catch on fire.

"Well, now that your back we can go home and he can never see you again!" He spits at us.

"Really! You can't just do that!" I snap.

"I believe I can!" He folds his arms." I turn my glad to Catto.

"Well your father, has a very small bubble of authority. And choosing who he doesn't like you to be around is one of them." She takes a small step back. Ghirahim turns around.

"Really?! What else is in that bubble?" He grits.

"Magic... That's it." She keeps a straight face. "So yah. I can't help you two. I kind of have to agree no matter what." She looks back at us.

"Please Ghirahim! We'll behave. Unlike you two!" I insult.

"Nope!" He snaps his fingers and Lucas disappears.

"WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM?!" I look around at the spot where he was standing.

"Back to his house asleep." He smiles annoyingly.

"Now he's going to think this whole things was a dream!" I moan as I kick a rock.

"And you better hope this is too because if you don't wake up right now you're going to be in so-"

"Stop it you two now." Caato interrupts him. "All this has to stop. All you do is punish her. And all she does is keep getting in trouble. You guys think its a war! She doesn't want to feel weak by listening to you. And you don't want to feel like a bad parent." She explains. "Can't you two just get along! You both have so much in common! But you only use that for the advantage and leave the bad stuff to get in your way and then you do it all over again."

"Catto?" Ghirahim smiles. "Can you just make us human again?" He asks her changing subject because we all know that's never going to happen.

"I guess..." She sniffs.

"Wait how does that work?" I'm confused.

"Well Catto's blood runs through our veins. Her blood makes us look like us. If we had any one else give up their blood we would look completely different. And Catto has to put her blood on our heart or in this case diamonds to transform us back." Ok now we officially have the weirdest family that has ever lived. My mom has to put her blood on her demon daughter and husband's hearts which are really diamonds. I bet I could go on forever on how strange we are.

"Ok let's get home." I sigh and we slowly make our way home. When we get there they lay me on their bed and Ghirahim gets a knife out. He drags it along Catto's arms slowly. I swear I saw him smirk at her pain! He scrapes off the blood from her are and it drips off the blade onto my diamond making it begins to glow slightly. He squeeze her arm and she winces. He does this continuously unit my diamond is cover and I begin to glow. And that next thing I know, I'm human. And naked. The blood is still on my chest though, like when-

"This has happened before to me hasn't it?" I look up at Catto. She nods. It was when I woke up after the dungeon.

"Ghirahim stop staring you pervert!" Catto slaps him. I grab a blanket next to me quickly and I run to my room. Well. I guess this is it. I'm human, Lucas is gone, so is Demise. Everything is back to normal... I hope.

Ok so I'm writing like three other books at the moment. Some aren't even posted on her yet. I don't know when I can post next. I can try to type the next chapter before next week. But it's hard to keep up with A Temporary Life. I am for sure going to at LEAST start the next chapter of ATL and I probably will get it done but it depends. But I'll try to also keep up with this book TDTC. Wow. im stupid. I just realize if you make this book an acronim it has the same letters as The Day To Come. Alright! For now on The Days To Come: DTC! And The Days That Came: TDTC! The only differences are the T's. just remember that. Oh CHECK OUT TOBUSCUS ON YOUTUBE! He is so funny! I watch him every day. Alright. I'll see you Saturday or next Wednesday! BYE! FAV! COMMENT! VOTE IN MY POLL! I ONLY HAVE THREE VOTES! FAV!


	26. Chapt 25, BEST! DAD! EVERRRRRRRRRR!

I know I'm really late. But this chapter is really long and it was really hard to write. I GOT MY PROOFREADER BACK! check out JourneyKat's stuff. Ok so far my poll is a tie! VOTE! Just one more vote or something so it waning be even. Please also tell other people about my book and commentN also check out Two Sided and other books. There is some minor cursing in here. oh! And I'm talking with an old friend and there iS a 75% chance we will be making a short video about this chapter, a little bit of other parts of the book and some of Days To Come. And there is a 43% chance it will turn out good. What am I Fi?! This chapter is for people being Bullied. If your having a rough time just try to make it through! My friend has been bullied, framed, and beaten and is still trying to make it through. There are about 4 more chapters to ill Catto gives birth! And if I get them done in time that's only a few weeks so vote!

i dont own Link, Skyloft, the knight academy, Ghirahim, Faron Woods, Lanayru, Lake Flora, the market/bazaar, and the waterfall. But I do own Maker, Amy, Catto, Akomin, Liannay, Liannays friends and family, the teachers from Skyloft, and young Akomin. Oh! And before you read this to back and read chapter 23 and 24! I added some more parts to them that you need to read!

Chapter 25

I wake up early and hear the birds whistling through my window. I hate that! I grab my bow and I open my window. I get an arrow at the ready and aim to where the birds are and... Shoot! I let it fly and I think it hit one of the birds. The rest fly away. I then leave my window open for nice breeze and I glop back down on my bed. I hear flapping notices and tapping like little feet on a top from of the bed. They are in here aren't they...? I open my eyes and all around my bed are all the birds. And guess what they start doing? Tweeting! They start doing their annoying noise that almost everyone hates in the mornings.

"Why do life and I have such an annoying rivalry?" I moan.

"Akomin why did you let birds in your room?!" Ghirahim opens my door. He and Catto look like they just woke up.

"It just felt very necessary given the situation!" I moan sarcastically.

"I am going to continue sleeping!" Catto walks away.

But Ghirahim stays and stares at me.

"What?" I shrug innocently.

"Must you do these things!?" He snaps.

"So your blaming me for that?!" I yell.

"It seems very logical. Yes, I believe I am." He groans sarcastically.

"Do you actually think I would want birds to wake me up?! No that's more logical! What you're saying is idiotic! You never understand!" I get up and get some clothes from my drawers.

"I don't see what you complaining about! Just think of how nice your life was in Skyloft! While your mother and I had to take the hard way!" I slam my dresser closed.

"If you think I had it easy in Skyloft, then you're dead wrong!" I growl without facing him. "I'd trade my life for what you had in a heartbeat!"

"Don't be overly dramatic!" He waves his hand to push the subject away. No! He needs to know how my life sucked!

"NO! I'm not! EVER SINCE I REMEMBER EVERYTHING I DID AND WENT THROUGH WAS LIKE CRAP!" I yell.

"I KNOW YOUR STORY! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU KNEW MINE THEN!" I sit on my bed beginning to calm down. I talk a deep breath and speak as I remember my childhood.

* * *

_It started when I was four. I was about to leave the house for first time. Amy promised she would take me off to the market. I was so excited! I walked down the street holding her hand. Every one stared at me like I was deformed._

_"Amy?" I pull her sleeve._

_"Yes Snowball?" She looks down at me._

_"Why are people staring at me funny? Do I look strange?" I whisper. She looks around and noticed the stares._

_"Oh! No, no, no! Pumpkin, you're beautiful!" She kneels in front of me so she is my height. "You're beautiful in so many ways! But the way you look beautiful is different..." She looks and my hair and ears. At that point I didn't know what was wrong with my ears. Hers used to be round on the top but she did something to make them look like everyone else's._

_"Oh..." I sigh. "Was my mommy beautiful? Did she look pretty and was different?!" I smile excitedly._

_"Oh, I don't know. Link found you when you were a baby on the surface. I bet your mommy and daddy were very pretty." She smiles at me as she stands up._

_"Amy!" I laugh._

_"What?" She looks down._

_"You can't call boys pretty! Girls are pretty! Boys are handsome!" I laugh at her mistake._

_"I guess you're right." She giggles and picks me up and puts me on her shoulders._

_What I didn't know was that everyone knew the legend of the hero. They knew the details about the evil demon he had to fight and they knew about his wife. About 85% of every adult in Skyloft knew I was their daughter. But Link explained it to headmaster Gaepora a long time ago and the head master announced that no harm would come to me. And that those who knew would not breathe a word about her to their children. And so everyone knew about me. Except all the children. And me._

_We walked into the marketplace and I was still riding on Amy. I saw all the amazing stores and I went to the first one I saw. It was a tall man and he sold things like arrows and shields. I climbed off Amy and ran over to him to say "hi". I didn't know he was scared._

_"Hello mithster!" I went up to the skinny man. He backed away slowly._

_"Oh he-hello. Uhhh, why don't you go back to your mother? And I can just con-continue my work." He tries to smile but I just laugh._

_"You're funny!" I giggle. "You have really cool shields too!" I smile picking one up. It's really heavy. So I drop it. One of the pieces fall off and it makes a loud noise. Amy turns from the clothing stand and sees me and comes and picks me up._

_"I'm so sorry about tha-" she starts_

_"I don't care!" He snaps. "Just make sure that freak doesn't come back to my shop again!" I heard what he said and push myself out of Amy's arms. Only to run into a really tall man._

_"Mrs. Link! What it this deformed brat doing in my shopping center!" Ironnory Tisk snaps. I backed away from the scary, big man and I was soon to find out about his daughter, Liannay Tisk. Even at that age I knew that the things Amy says about him were very inappropriate. She despises him. She picks me back up and makes the most intimidating face at him._

_"Hello Ironnory! And what did you say about my daughter?" She smirks. His face turned bright red._

_"I will not tolerate that! She has already broken something! So you shall either leave or get that THING under control!" He snaps. I sniff at the way he is talking about me. And then I met Liannay._

_"Hehe! Look at her she's a freak!" She laughs to her friend by the soup kitchen._

_I push myself once again out of her grip and I turn to all the people backing away scared. I had the mixed emotion of pure anger and sadness showing on my face. And the anger over powered the sadness. Because I was so angry my powers acted up and the other little girl came behind me. I turned to her and when I touched her I burnt her arm. She screamed in pain. Amy tried to grab me too but I burnt her too._

_"She's a freak!" I heard a blacksmith say._

_"Get her out of here! All she's causes is pain and destruction!" The girl at the self-storage said._

_"MOMSTER! SHE'S A MAWNSTER!" Liannay and her friend yelled._

_I run to the nearest door and let all my tears fly out of my eyes. Then I run to the closest empty place, a bird stable. I hid in the corner and cried until I heard someone coming. I held my breath and scooted back into the corner out of sight._

_"Hello? Are you here? I saw you come in here... I'm not going to hurt you." A girl around my age walks in. "My name is Maker, are you okay?"_

_I get up and walk over to her. She smiles when she sees me._

_"Yah I'm okay." I sniff rubbing my eyes. I look and see her arm all red._

_"I hurt you! I-I didn't! mean-" I begin to cry again._

_"It's alright. I'm okay! I get burns all the time! My mom and dad are the potion people. My mom sells the potions and my dad brews them." She explains. "What's your name?" She smiles._

_"I kind of don't have one. You can call me Girl, or anything you want really." I sigh._

_"Ok. Hello Anything You Want Really." And we both break into laughter._

* * *

_**Six years-old**_

_"Four eye! Four eyes! No name, four eyes, weird eared! FOUR EYES!" All the kids start to sing and laugh as I walk around with Maker with my new reading glasses._

_"I think they look nice..." She smiles then puts them on herself._

_What is she doing?_

_She clears her throat. "Yo! Any of you call her four eyes again is going to answer to me! And if you think you're so smart from calling her that cliché nickname should know! When you wear glasses you don't have four eyes! They are only bigger and even more prettier!" She yells at all the kids._

_"Let's see what you're going to do wretch! My dad owns your potion shop in the bazaar! All I have to do is ask and he can take it away!" Liannay walks to the front of the crowd. "Then where would you be! You mommy and daddy jobless! And you wouldn't see so smart after all! Just like little-miss-homeschooled over there!" She looks at me._

_"Leave her alone!" I stand in front of Maker who is about to cry because she never wants to let her parents down._

_"Oh, I'm sorry... Oh, wait that's not it! Oh, yeah I remember! YOU DONT HAVE A NAME! What a circus freak you are! No name! Stupid colored hair! Tiny ears! And don't even get me started on how dark your eyes are! They make me think of an old pot my mom forgot to wash and then black stuff grew in it!" She laughs._

_"They are brown! Did you go to kindergarten? Or did you just skip it thinking you're too dimwitted to go there or you'd fail!" I smile._

_"Oh I love your shirt!" She says out of the blue. I look down at my crimson red shirt and then I'm suddenly barraged with worms. But she still has one worm left. She puts it on her head and screams. What the heck is she doing!? Her mother comes running from her house._

_"What happened Li-Li?!" She hugged her._

_"We-well I was j-just going to help Girl get cleaned up! The-then she threw a worm at me!" She "cries". That's it! I take a fist full of the worms already on my head and I shove them down "Li-Li's" shirt._

_"Oh! How dare you! My daughter only wanted to help you!" Mrs. Tisk gasps like a snobby woman. Which she was._

_"Well you know what! I think you're a stink-hole just like what Amy says about your husband! Whatever that is!" I yell at her._

_I really don't know what that word means but I know Amy doesn't like it when I say it._

* * *

_**8 years-old**_

_"Come on Girl!" Amy yelled to my bedroom door. It was the day of my first archery class. Of course I already knew how to shoot at my target but this was my first class! I will get graded! This is actually pretty exciting if you're homeschooled because you don't get these things to happen._

_"Coming Amy!" I grab my lucky bow off my bed and run downstairs._

_"Ok be good! Link will be there to take care of you, and drink plenty of water! Water is good when you're being active in the heat! Don't hurt the other kids! Unless they hurt you. SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!" She dusts off my day dress nervously._

_"I'll be fine Amy." I reach up and give her a hug._

_I'm eight years old and I'm four foot five. Hehe well that's not strange at all! I run out of my room and down to the Sparring Hall. There are long lines of targets. I'm one of the first people there so I head over to the teacher._

_"AHHH! You must be-" he stops for me to fill in the blank because he truthful does know my name._

_"Girl." I smile. He smiles._

_"Well! Girl!" He winks "are you ready to start lessons today?!" He asks enthusiastically._

_I nod happily._

_"Perfect! I can tell already you will be fun to teach! But I must remind you! This is a public class. So people older than you will be here and they might be a little better. But don't let that get you down. I see you have your own bow so have confidence that you're lucky arrow will find the target!" He smiles. "And because you're so early let me see how well you are so far!" He laughs handing me an arrow. I run to a target and put on my safety gear._

_I take a deep breath and draw back my arrow and take a deep breath. 1...2...3-_

_"UNCLE MENCING!" A shriek pierces my ears making me look in the directed and accidentally letting the arrow fly. I see Liannay and her friend walk up with their bows made with gold and sparkles. Mine is a hand carved one. It's a little big for me but I'm used to it. It has a diamond carving on the grip but that's it. When I look back to see what I hit I see that it is the black outline of the target. NO! IM WAY BETTER THAN THAT! DAMN YOU LIANNAY!_

_"Hello niece!" He picks her up. My face lit up like a fire in envy. She has to ruin everything! At least I don't have to wear my glasses for anything but reading now. I jump when I feel some one grab my shoulders comfortingly. I turn and see Link. He can tell how angry I am right now._

_"Must she do that!" I mumble to him._

_"Don't let her get you down! You're much better than her! This is her first time using a bow and this is your twenty-first." He smiles as the red in my face goes down._

_After the rest of the class showed up we were all lined up with our own target. Adults on one end children on the other. So Link and I were separated. And the line of children went: Liannay, Farina (Lucas' second to youngest sister. He is the oldest) Talna (Liannay's snobby friend), me, And Meacel (another one of Liannay's snobby friends)._

_"Very good Rory!" The teacher said as he made his was down the line of people._

_Alright. Time to show him what I can to!_

_"Ok! Take a two minute brake and I shall continue the lesson!" He says._

_I sit down on the bench and take a sip of water. I go to grab my bow again and it's gone. Huh? I look under the bench to see if it fell and it wasn't there. I sit back up and it's on the other side of me. I swore I set it down on my left and now it's on my right. Well whatever. I grab it and go back my place. I load my arrow and take a deep breath and draw back my string- what! It snapped off my bow! No, no, no! Today was my day to shine and my bow broke!_

_"Sir, my sting broke do you know how to fix it?" I ask the teacher._

_"No sorry I guess you're just going to sit out or share with someone." He sighs._

_"Alright..." I groan._

_"I remember that Liannay was happy to share her's with any one." He smiles._

_"Yah, I guess I'll go home then-" I start._

_"Just go ask!" He laughs._

_I walk over to my enemy and tap her back._

_"Oh HI! How is my very special shooter doing?!" She smiles and gives me I hug. I want to throw up._

_"Fine?" I'm not sure how to respond. "Can I borrow your bow for one shot? Just once." I choke on the words._

_"Of course!"_

_"What are you up to Liannay?" I snap._

_"Nothing!" She snaps back "Now take the bow or go home!" She holds it out. I jerk it away and get at my target. I pull back my string once more and it snaps. That's impossible! No one can do that!_

_"UNCLE! She broke my bow!" Liannay whines._

_"I'm sure she didn't mean too!" He comes over to comfort his niece._

_"Of course I didn't!" I throw my hands up "She rigged our bows! I know it!"_

_"Why would I do such a thing?! After I let you use my bow! All I wanted was to learn to shoot!" She "cries"._

_"Girl, I know you are frustrated but that don't mean you jump to conclusion and blame someone! Just sit down Liannay." he soothes her._

_And CRACK! She looks up and I'm surprised the moon didn't see her grin let alone her uncle. I look as she pulls my snapped bow in half from under her. No, no, no, no. NO!_

_"You little BITCH!" I don't know what that word is but Amy calls Liannay's mom that a lot._

_I guess it's bad because Link came running over._

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS BOW MEANT TO ME?! NO YOU DONT! Because you have EVERYTHING handed to you on a silver platter! All you do is blink your stupid little eyes of yours and you get whatever you want! LEARN TO WORK AND DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF FOR ONCE!" I jabber on about how she's spoiled, and a jerk, and how she doesn't know when her life truly sucks. Link grabs my arm to pull me back and my powers acted up again. When he grabbed me his hands got burned... Bad._

_"She's possessed again! Runnnnn!" Liannay and her friends yell. And as the do so they break my bow even more. I pick up the pieces and hold them in my hands. They slowly begin to spark and smoke and I drop them quickly._

_"I'm a monster!" I cry and run away before Link can catch me._

* * *

_**10 Years-Old**_

_"Tell me girl? What's it like to be called girl? Because, no one normal doesn't not have a name." Liannay laughs. I'm cornered to a wall after calling Talna a retard._

_I'm for sure this time she will actually hurt me. Not just call me names. But I keep myself strong._

_"Well I guess she knows her place! She's not saying anything like her normal smart pants self! She knows who's smarter and prettier around her for once." She spat._

_"You know what I have to say about that?!" I smirk._

_And I spit right into her face. She gasps._

_"Lukey!" She whines. A younger Lucas walks over to her._

_"Look what she did to me!" She gasps._

_Lucas is 12 now so he is almost smarter than I am. Almost smarter._

_"Who would of thought we would have accepted someone as stupid looking you!" He smirks._

_My eyes get watery but I blink them._

_"Oh really pretty boy!" I snap._

_I pick up a rock. I throw it at his face as hard as I can but miss and hit where his head was and there was a loud SNAP!_

_"You see! I may be stupid but I'm smart enough to dodge a flying rock!" I growl next to him._

_"MOMMY!" Liannay yells. And there's my cue._

_"What is it!- OH MY GOODNESS LUCAS!" She picks him up to his feet as I noticed he has a bloody nose as he looks up gripping his right arm. Luckily he is left-handed. Liannay points at me scared and shakily. "I've had about enough of you over the years!" Her mother death grips my arm._

_She drags me back to my house and we go by Maker who was having a family day. She gives me a look of pity. She slams open my house door and Amy and Link sit up._

_"What happened?!" Link looked at his friend's son holding his wounded arm._

_"What happened was I was watching this boy for his parents and that little demon of yours almost killed him!" Liannay nods scared behind her mother. Link gives me a nod to get away from the freak of a mother's grip. I walk behind him and he lets me hide there._

_"What are we to do?! She's not a dog we can't just kill her!" Amy snaps._

_"Well do something! I'll talk to the head of the Skyloft council to have you moved to a different island alone with no one for her to murder!" She says. But before Amy could do anything else she leaves the house._

_Link and Amy stare at me. Not with anger or sadness, but with fear. They were scared of me._

_"DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" I yell after a few moments and them I run up to my room._

_I go to the wall filled with pictures I've drawn over time and start ripping them down. I was a monster. I've never been innocent! Even when I drew those pictures. I rip them all to the floor and I pause and look at the last one. It was when I was three I drew a picture of me and my "parents" they both look like me but taller and more adult like, it's not like I was an amazing drawer they just seem that way compared to how I drew people then._

_I look at it and a tear leaves my eye. Then I leave the wall and push my bed, chair, toy box, and suitcase in the middle of the floor of my room, I lay my blankey on top, and line the floor inside with pillow and stuffed animals, making a fort. I take one of the paper from the floor and cut it with scissors and fold it in various ways. Then a take a lantern from the corner of my room and light it. I place the paper in front of my lantern and look at the shadows of two stick-figure adults hold hands with one stick figure girl._

_"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm your daughter. You may not remember me. But I miss you, and I hope to see you soon." I smile before I hug one of the stuffed animals and begin to cry._

* * *

_**12 years-old**_

_"Child please! We need to go!" Link called to my room._

_"I don't want to go!" I snap._

_"It's just the graduation for my class! Please just hurry up! Are you even in your dress?!" He yells._

_"Yes! I'm ready! I just don't want to go!" I yell._

_" Just get down here!" He snaps. I sigh and leave my room._

_"Girl!" Amy snaps as she puts in an eating._

_"What is it now?!" I turn to her._

_"First of all you didn't even touch a brush to the crows nest of yours and second you're wearing Links old hunting boots!" She comments._

_"They are comfortable and I don't like those dress shoes!" I explain._

_"Go change them they don't look nice!"_

_"No! If what looked 'nice' meant to wear old boots and hats and plates as shoes you would still do that! This is my 'nice' we are all different!" I prove my point._

_"Go put on your shoes." She snaps._

_"Fine!" I sigh in defeat and go back and put on my yellow sandals that are hard to walk in._

_We walk into the school where Link had to leave and do stuff with his class before the ceremony. Amy and I go out and found three seats near the front._

_"We are excited to graduate the senior knights form the Academy! They have earned this honor of being a knight! And without another moment's wait we shall begin Tobias Aunder, Neshel Babolian... Alsinger Kowalk, Norman Liendo... Londer Sympow, Gregor Telkem... And Mally Zorka." The announcer finally stops saying names after an hour and a half. No wonder Link is always at school later than the kids are! He's got so many to teach!_

_"I have to go stretch my legs." I tell Amy knowing that the guy has to give a speech on how "amazing" each kid is. I walk out of the Sparring Hall Court Yard and walk to the water fall in my long blue dress. It's so quiet and peaceful here. I read the sign by the cave._

_Suddenly I hear a noise come from the entrance. I look and see a little jelly blob creature I go over and move one of the loose old boards that blocks the entrance. I move it so the creature is t stock. It seems so harmless. Is slowly slugs over to me and my foot gets stuck in it. Come on shoes!_

_The monster gets larger as it dehydrates my leg and slowly swallows my foot. I try to pull it out but I trip and it slowly eats up to my waist. I tear my dress away where it's eating me and slip my feet for the shoes. And I crawl out of it and run back to the ceremony. I run down the main aisle not noticing what was happening. I trip on the carpet they had laid out for the graduates and fall flat on my face. People look back at me and they all begin to laugh._

_"She's never going to graduate herself if she's like this for the rest of her life!" Someone said and they continued to laugh. Even the announcer guy stopped his boring speech just to laugh. I mentally curse myself for being so stupid._

* * *

_**14 years-old**__._

_I woke up in disgust about today. It's end of the year test. It's for the school to test me to see if I learned enough. I put on a button up shirt and some old pants._

_I walk down and Amy and Link aren't in the dining room as normal. Instead they were out shopping. I walk out the front door and head to the school. I am homeschooled, but I have to still take the test._

_I open up the front door and a woman is ready to great me with my sheets of paper with the test. I take the stapled paper and find I quiet place to take it. But as I walk down the hall one of the school teachers is guiding me to a class room._

_"It's a different set up this year. We are putting all the students in one room." He whispered I walk in and it's filled with teenagers. I sit in the back to myself and start answering the questions._

_"What is the difference between a Mermaid and a flib?" I whisper to myself. I read that mermaids live secretly and guard Lake Flora, and flibs live in the not-dried-up water region in Lanayru. But what does it mean... ugggg! Oh wait! A mermaid has one tale and flibs have two feet but are similar to flippers! That's it! I write my answer. I suddenly jump when I hear someone slump in the chair next to me. And of all people!_

_"I hate being near you as much as you hate being near me right now ok!" Liannay snaps. Her little clique friends aren't around and that normally makes her a grump because she has no one to show off to. I continue my test like she wasn't even there._

_After five minutes I feel a puff of breath on my neck. I look and see her looking at my paper. She doesn't even see me staring at her with anger. Then I look at her paper to see if she was smart enough to change the answers a little bit so she doesn't get caught with having the exact same answers as me._

Flibs are legged and live in the recently found water region in Lanayru that has not dried out yet. Mermaids have one tail that is 3/4s of their average height. Mermaids also have the ability to sprout legs when dry, flibs do not.

_I read off her paper. THAT'S THE EXACT THING I WROTE! And do you know how I make it so people don't cheat and think I cheat? I put extra info on the lines if I have room. And she is using my extra info!_

_"PROFESSOR!" she yells I look up and she's smirking._

_"Yes?" The teacher looks up from his book in the front of the room._

_"This girl here is reading off my paper!" She whines._

_"No I wasn't! She was reading off mine! She copied my answer! And I was just looking at her answer that she copied!" I object._

_"Alright! Calm down I'll just separate you two! One of you will have to leave the room!" He says._

_"Well I'm not leaving!" Liannay crosses her arms and sits in her chair. Probably because she can't do the test on her own and she'll just cheat on the other person next to her._

_"Fine! I'll go!" I get my stuff and sit on the staircase outside the class room._

_Once I finish my test I walk in and go to the teacher in front. But as I walk someone slams into me making us drop our papers. I look up at Liannay's face and glare her until she spewed her organs out of her mouth. But she didn't unfortunately. I grab my papers but she grabs her's first and ran to the teacher._

_"Alright I just need your name." He clicks his pen ready to write._

_"Ok it Liannay. L, as in Lovable. I, as in Independent. A, as in adorable. N, as in Nice. N, as in noble. A, as in amazing. And Y, as in You-just-spelled-my-name." She giggles and I roll my eyes._

_I hand him mine and told him to keep it blank because I don't have a name. "Your results will reach you tomorrow morning. Good luck." He winks_

_In the morning of the next day I run down to the kitchen where the mail is and grab the one that has my test result in it. I rip it open and it says Fail._

_What? I got most of them right! How could I fail?! The only time I didn't have my papers was- Liannay ran into me. That's why she grabbed it real quick. I had to redo an entire year of school because of her! And now everyone is going to think I'm not smart and I want get a good career. No... I slump in my chair. All my dreams of becoming great are ruined because of her now! My life is just going to be me in this house redoing ninth grade. No..._

* * *

"You see, what I mean now?" I sigh to Ghirahim.

"Oh..." He looks away nervously. Does he understand or not?

"My little baby! I heard everything!" Catto runs in and give me a sympathetic hug/death squeeze. Ghirahim stares at us and his mouth slightly opened. He wants to say something but can't seem to get it out.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"That girl that you hate. I forgot to tell you, I poured pumpkin soup on her..." He smiles and looks away slightly.

"W-w-what?!" I break out laughing. "When!?"

"When I went to go get Lucas." Before he could say anything else I jump out of Catto's "hug" and wrapped my arms around my father's neck and have him a hug. He froze like I was attacking him.

"You're the best dad ever!" I whisper.

I wasn't sure he heard me but he replied by wrapping his arms around my back, giving into the hug.

im trying to get the next chapter done! IM REALLY EXCITED ABOUT IT! Ok here a hint because I'm going to love writing it! Things are getting exciting!

_I walk around with my bow ready to fire. What was that noise?! I hold it and spin around seeing an 18 year-old boy with slightly redish brownish hair look at me scared. _

_"Oh! Hey Akomin." He squeaks because my arrow is touching his nose. _

_"Lucas?"_

_**DUN DUN DUN!**_


	27. Chapt 26, HUZZAH!

Ok. Horrible horrible horrible chapter. It's funny. But horrible. I've been trying to add more jokes and make it more of a humorous book and not so serious. But this chapter is mainly for the jokes not the nice vocabulary and ingesting things Akomin thinks. But the chapter still make my point For the chapter.

now on to why t too me so long to post! BLAME MY PROOF READER! I HAD TO PROOF READ IT MYSELF WHICH I HATE AND HORRIBLE AT IT AM I! You see! Ok so I emailed her my chapter for her to read, she texts m saying she can't use the Internet she used up the data and has to wait a while for new data. Ok it's fine I'll wait till then. Some how she gets Internet sooner and her family won't let her on the computer. Alright just try to get on the computer soon as you can. Her mom takes the internet card to work. Ok not your fault. I don't feel like asking my mom for it back. WHAT! IM HALF A WEEK LATE ON POSTING! AND YOUR JUST NOT UP TO IT! So that is my explanation. THE BOOK IS GETTING BETTER AND SHALL GET AWESOME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! I'm actually looking forward proof reading for myself as her punishment. And I really like them. NEW OC's OH YAH! Ok this authors note is way too long I'll tell you the rest in the next one. ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!

I don't own anything from TLOZ only my OC's AND THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! jk I really freaked you out didn't I! XD

Chapter 26

"You have one hour! You go kill a few animals then come back!" Ghirahim instructs. Ever since Demise and my backstory our family seems to be lighting up. Ghirahim is having he trust go up for me slowly.

I grab my bow and sack and hug Catto goodbye and I hug Ghirahim too and also giving him a peck on the cheek. Before I leave I hear Catto say.

"You've done good my friend! You've done good!" She laughs. I run into the woods and wait for a sign of living creatures I could harvest. I hear a bush rustle and ready my bow. I'm about to shoot when I hears the one sound I think every one's lives would be amazing without. I turn and see bokoblins. They just notice me and ready their, axe? Sword? Knife? What is that thing any way?! I run into deeper woods. I hear one call a horn for back up.

I run deeper and deeper that the trees begin to block out any source of light. I turn and realized that no one is chasing me now. Oh man. I ran into Forbidden Termia. Termia being the ancient Hylian word for "Different Land".

Secretly Faron Woods stretches all the way to Lanayru Desert. You know that little gap. That's this. Every one is known to never come back from here. Even Ghirahim himself if scared and doesn't come out here. The place is supposed to be possessed be evil aura and souls and banished creatures and people who were too scary and evil for the normal land.

I look and see a snakes slide to my ankle. No! That's not a snake it's a vine! From a tree! I step on its tip (where a snakes head would be) making it spatter it's plant guts and run back the way I came. I run and see the light an run full speed to it. I don't have time to slow down before I smack straight into what is most likely a bokoblin.

"Do we alway have to meet in pain or predicted pain?" A familiar voice groans under me. I stand up quickly and help the browning redish haired boy up m

"Lucas?" I rub my eyes.

"Yup. That's my name!" He laughs.

"What are you doing here? I thought you thought the whole thing was a dream?!" I stare at him.

"Yah... I did at first then all these people freaked out when I went back to the lumpy pumpkin." He laughs.

"Oh..." I giggle.

"Your dad hates me!" He blurts out leaning against a trees depressed.

"No! He doesn't hate you! He just have a very strong distaste for you. He would prefer if you weren't in his life." I say nervously.

"He hates me! Why! I mean... I'm awesome!" He acts like what he just said was so legit.

"Yah..." I sigh. Just then my timer Ghirahim gave me went off showing my hour was up. And I haven't gotten anything! "I got to go." I say and begin to run off.

"No wait, when can I see you again?!" He yells. But I ignore it because we can't ever see each other again. I look back and he's chasing after on me.

The house is getting closer in view. Come on- Lucas tackles me to the ground. Luckily he doesn't notice my foot is gone because of the protective charm that goes around our house. To me I see our house just two feet away. To Lucas he sees a small lake.

"I need to see you again Akomin! You always run off when we are having fun! Well now I understand why, with your dad and everything! But it's like your avoiding me!" He pins me to the ground as I struggle. I look over at the house to see if I can make it. But if I do Lucas will see me just vanish before I make it into the lake.

"Look Lucas! We can't see each other ever again! I'm dangerous!" I start.

"I can live through that! I did when you were at the sealed grounds!" He points.

"I'm immortal and you human!" I prove again.

"I can live through that! You mom did!" He says. I look back at the house. "Why do you keep looking over there?!" He asks.

"Maybe-" my front door opens revealing my parents. Ghirahim nods knowing what I'm going to say and for me to continue. "MAYBE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANY MORE!" I snap. Ghirahim has an expressionless face as he watches. And Catto looks heart broken.

"What? But I gave up everything for you!" He eyes begin to water. "I-I left Skyloft and everything up there just for you! People think I'm an outcast!"

"Then go back and prove your not." I smile kindly. I get up now that his grip loosened. He stands up.

"Ok..." He sighs. His face is in shock. He walks away and calls for his bird. And right after he flies out of sight something clicks in my brain.

"Wait Lucas!" I reach out in the direction where he flew off. I sit on the steps of our front porch. I have my face fall in my hands and groan.

"You know it wouldn't have worked out anyway..." Ghirahim pats my back next to me.

"I know. I just don't see me falling in love with with any body else." I sigh. "I'm not getting married." I sighs. Ghirahim's hands tenses on my back. He's keeping something from me. And then he coughs awkwardly. "What?" I look up at him.

"Nothing. Catto is dinner ready?" He asks nervously.

"Uuhhhhhhh... No! But I'll start cooking it if you'd like!" She squeaks. She knows the same thing what ever he knows.

"What are you keeping from me?" I demand.

"Nothing!" My parents say in a chorus together.

"Tell me or I will hide in your room and see what exactly you do in there alone!" I threat. Their eyes widen and I cross my arms in glory.

"You're inghahhahahgaged" Ghirahim coughs. I look at Catto for her attempt to tell me.

"You're in- oh no! I think my banana bread is burning!" She runs into the kitchen.

"I better help you!" Ghirahim goes inside too. I follow.

"I can't hear you two!" I say mockingly. "I would what stuff sounds like under your bed?" I smirk.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED ALRIGHT!" They blurt out. I look at my hand to see if there is a ring. Nope. Ok.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" I yell.

"We didn't want to tell you until you were eighteen." Catto reaches for the oven. Wow, she actually was cooking banana bread.

"To who?! When?! WHY!" I yell.

"Your turn" Catto looks at Ghirahim as she puts on an oven-mitt.

"Ok, I am the ruler of the demons on the surface and pretty much everything else." Ghirahim starts in a rather vain voice as he tells me about what he has. "And I ruled alone for hundreds of years. And after I married your mother she was officially royalty as well. And because you are also royalty you have to get married. And-"

"Just explain it step by step." She snaps.

"Finnnneee..." Ghirahim groans.

"Alright. When Demise adopted me I became next in line for the throne of the surface. That's why every one adores me. And because I what his "first born" male I didn't have to get married but it was required if I needed help and stuff, which I never did need!" He snaps looking at Catto evilly making her almost drop her bread in fear of his glare. "So when I married your mother I had to send a letter out to the demon council telling them "I'm still alive and I'm married". They sent me one back telling me the rules and such about the marriage if I wanted to remain the ruler of the surface. And before you were born they sent me another letter giving me a list of men suited for you to marry-"

"How did they know it was a girl?" Catto interrupts.

"Oh-uh- DON'T INTERRUPT ME WOMAN!" He snaps almost scared to answer the question. She makes a face showing she was taken aback. "Well I chose one of the well-suited-men your age that you'd probably prefer. Because if you were a boy it wasn't mandatory but because your female it is!" He gets frustrated as he explains. "And so you were engaged, and your supposed to be preparing for your wedding now, but we had to postpone is because we didn't want to tell you so soon! And if you fell in love with Lucas it would get in the way of it."

"Then why did Catto encourage me to go out with Lucas!" I ask.

"Because I found this out only months ago! And I wanted your love life to last! And I'm eight months pregos and I have nuts for brains at this point." She rubs her stomach.

"So you just want me to get married so you can keep your power over the surface!" I snap. "Why can't I just marry Lucas?!"

"First of all he's not fit to rule, second he's human and not immortal unlike your mother! And third I don't like him!" He states.

"What if he became immortal!" I light up.

"Then you'll just have to train him to be worthy to rule and get me to like him then you're all set!" He smiles annoyingly knowing that he will never like him.

"Oh..." I sigh. "I'm going to bed..." I get up.

"It's not even seven yet." Catto looks at me curiously.

"Yah! Well who care about time! It's not like you gave me any to get used to being engaged. And it's just going to run out and the next thing I know I'm going to be pregnant with little demon babies with some guy I done even know and I'll probably forget his name time to time! Time is a funny thing you know! It never ends! And when stinks about being immortal, is that it means eons of hell!" I yell at them then run to my room. I slam my door shut and knock over everything in my way. I hear the pitter patter of rain on the roof. And the next thing I know is that it makes me fall to sleep.

* * *

Tap tap tap...

Uhhhhggggg

Tap tap tap...

Nuggggghhhhhh...

Tao tap tap...

Ewwwwwwwwgggghhhh

Tap tap tap...

The pattern of the rain on my glass door to the balcony and me moaning into my pillow goes on.

Tap tap tap...

No...

Tap tap tap...

I'm not going to get up!

Tap tap tap...

"No!" I snap out loud

Tap tap SLAP!

"What?!" I look up. It late at night and the rain is getting worse I can barely see out my window. Then I hear some thunder.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLASP!

Ok, are those hand prints in my window. I get up slowly and unlock the door slowly. Annnnddddd...

KerSLAT!

Wet clothing and a body fall on me as the wind and rain comes in my room. I get up quickly and close my door and lock it. I turn to the body on the floor I touch it with my foot and it moves.

"Water is falling from the sky!" The person groans then coughs onto the floor. He is freezing cold. I turn the body over and see Lucas.

"Lucas?!" I squeal happily but lower my voice so I don't wake up my parents. "What are you doing here? How did you see the house?" I whisper.

"Parents " cough "kicked me out, tired, wet," cough "saw house instead of lake!" He sits up. I push him back down. But I pick him back up to help him to my bed.

"Shhh.. Stay here. I'll be right back." I smile. I creak open my door to the abandoned, dark, hallway. I never realized how creepy it was at night. I tip toe over to my bathroom. As I pass I see one of the clocks and it says 3:28A.M, great. I grab a lantern next to the clock and light it with the match box next to it. I open my bathroom door and see the sink. I turn to the towel box and grab three. One for the water on my floor, two for Lucas. That should be good. I tip toe back to me well-lit room because I forgot to put out my lamps. Lucas is shivering under my sheets. I get him off my bed and wrap the towels around him.

"A-a-Akomin?" He shivers.

"Hmm?" I smile as I place the extra towel on the floor to soak up the water then walk back over to him.

"D-D-Did y-you really me-mean what-t you s-s-s-s-said?" He looks at me deeply as if trying to read my thoughts. I don't know how to answer. If you say no my family's plans are ruined. But if I say yes I'll loose Lucas for good. I'm listening to what's right.

"Lucas, I-I ye—" he kisses me knowing that I'm lying. He's so cold, how is he still alive? I pull away.

"Oh..." He sighs disappointed.

"No Lucas! You're right! It's just I don't think a human should be this cold. You need to lay down and sleep." I push his head to the pillow. I make out a small smile on his face as he slowly falls asleep.

I crawl to the other side of the bed. And by the other side I mean as far away from his unconscious body as I can. My eyes slowly begin to drift before I was asleep as well.

* * *

"Akomin! Please open the door! We need to talk. All of us!" People knock at my door.

"Uhhg..." I moan and turn around and see Lucas is still next to me. Oh man! Oh man, oh man!

"Akomin?" He says slowly as he wake up. I get up age grab an old book and slam it on his head making him pass out. I drag his body into my closet. He shouldn't be waking up any time soon now.

I run to my door and slip on the way because I'm wearing socks. I regain my balance and open the door making them think I'm still upset about the whole marriage thing so they dont suspect anything.

"Huhhh, what?!" I snap as I open the door. Catto gives me a hug.

"You have every right to be mad at us." She whimpers on my shoulder. We walk over to my bed. Ghirahim comes in from behind her.

"We should have told you before we know. " Ghirahim sighs.

"No! It wouldn't have made a difference! I still have to get married to some freak!" I snap.

"He's probably not a freak! You don't know yet! At least his last name wasn't stupid! Like Regerds! It sounds like something I would do after I made Mexican food." He says.

"Oh, it's sounds like something we all do after you make Mexican food." Catto pats him comfortably.

"His last name is Renaldty." He smiles.

"Sounds like a fancy sandwich with tuna and spinach." I comment.

"I don't want to get married! Please!"

"No! You have to and-" he gets cut off from a moan from the closet.

What was that?" He looks at the door.

"Nothing..." I lie.

"Go open the door." He smiles getting onto my plan.

"Pfft! We don't need to open doors in life! The only true thing we need are windows." I make up.

"Now..." He points at the door. I get up and walk to the door. I open it slowly, but before they could see inside I rush in and take Lucas' wet sleeping body and put it on the too shelf of my closet and put a blanket on him. Then I open the door and let them in.

"What are you keeping from us?" He asks as he stands right under Lucas without knowing. And then that's the time when Lucas moves and fall off the shelf landing of him. Oh great.

"Ghirahim stands up and stares at Lucas furiously. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" He yells at him. Then when he doesn't get an answer he looks at me.

"Look! He can see the house now alright! He is really sick and people won't let him back in Skyloft mp leads let him stay here!" I beg as I fall to my knees.

"No! He is not living here!" He snaps.

"Oh yes he is!" Catto says. We stare at her next to his body.

"What?" We ask.

"He's extremely sick. He won't be able to make any trip short or long." She puts her hand on his forehead checking his temperature. "And if he does go back to Skyloft people will start asking questions."

"But he knows better. He's not going to just eat us out." I say.

"Yes but in his condition he won't know better. He would answer any question truthfully and still not know the person was who asked him. I'll show you. How many pets does he have?" She asks me.

"Four. Two remlits and two mice." I answer.

"Lucas? How many pets do you have sweetie?"Catto asks his body.

"Four..." He answers then coughs.

"He will have to stay here until he gets better." She stands up.

"Uuuuhhhhgggggg!" Ghirahim groans. Now he has another person to worry about.

"Come on. Lets get him to your bed." Catto grabs his body and I help. We drop him on my bed.

"Is there any sort of potion or spell that can help him?" She asks Ghirahim.

"Yes... But I'm not going to cast them." He crosses his arms. "Can't we just let him die?" He asks. Me and Catto stare at him in horror of how he could say such a thing. "Fine! I'll get the book! But if Akomin loves him so much she can cast them!" He snaps his fingers and disappears and come back with a book in his hand and throws it to me and I just barely caught it.

I flip to the page with the spell and it says it's a level thirty-two spell.

"I can't cast that! I'm only a level fifteen!" I look up at him.

"Then you have a problem don't you." He says in a sing-song way.

"What level are you?" Catto asks.

"Well... IM a level four-hundred sixty-three." He shows off. I roll my eyes.

"How many levels are there?" Catto asks.

"Three hundred!" I snap. Ghirahim is way above a normal graduate when it comes to magic. "Please just do the spell." I whine at him.

"No! Maybe if you do this spell you can skip a few levels!" He crosses his arms.

"I'll try! But he might turn into a cat!" I say. I close my eyes and say the spell mentally. My hand begin to glow green and I place them on his chest and slowly move up to his face. I can't believe this is working! And then again maybe not. The room it's suddenly filled with bright light and I can't see anything. I let go of te spell to cover my eyes. Soon after the light vanishes and everything is normal again.

"IM ALIVE!" Lucas yells throw ing his hand up like he's perfectly fine.

"I DID IT!" I jump on the bed and give the now not contagious and dying Lucas a hug. I look up at my parents. That's why they didn't really want me to fall in love. Because I would be let down when I heard the news.

"Can he stay here with us?" I ask my dad. If I'm going to be for see to marry some random guy I at least want to be friends and hand out with Lucas. "Please. I know it sounds stupid but I-"

"Yes. " he sighs.

"What?" I try not to smiles yet unless he's trolling me.

"Yes, at least have your relationship work out for the next year." He sighs wrapping his arm around Catto. "But! We have to set some rules out."

"Oh gosh..." Catto and I say. He's going to go way overboard.

"You will not touch her in any way to have her make this noise!" He places his hand behind Catto's back making her squeal. She turns and punches his arm but he doesn't even act like he acknowledges her. "Next, you won't touch her ticklish spot!" He says with a straight face.

"Question, where is her ticklish spot?" Lucas raises his hand.

"Exactly!" He answers. "Next, you will not touch her-"

"So all your telling his how he is aloud to touch me?" I interrupted.

"No, there are other rules." He snaps. "If you make anybody in this household cry or angry besides me the your out!" He snaps. "If Akomin makes this noise-" he takes Catto and slams her face against his, I guess in a attempted to kiss her but she she moaning and trying to pull away. And he drops her to the ground and her face is covered in white lips stick. "You shall not see anything but tears in your eyes for all eternity in my dungeon!" He slightly grins as Lucas flinches in fear.

"You are abusing the power of example!" Catto finally gets up and wipes her face.

"Now onto my wife!" Ghirahim changes to a different set of rules. Catto stiffens. "If you insult her cooking, she will make you pie!"

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you shall regret what you said once you taste her pie." He states.

"Ok?"

"Those are all the rules for now but if you aggravate me there shall be more. "

"Lucas?" Catto asks.

"Yah?" He says.

"Welcome to the family!" She hugs him.

"I never said- huuuuuhgggg!" Ghirahim groans.

"Catto what do you want from him?" I ask knowing she only wants him to do something for her. My family isn't that nice.

"Oh nothing, yet." She says the goes and whispers something to Ghirahim and he whispers back.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" He yells. She whispers again. "So you predicted some one would deliver it!" He folds his arms. "I'm not allowing anyone else to stay here!" He yells. She stands on her tippy toes and says something and his face goes bright red. "You would never! I forbade you to tell anyone!" He snaps.

"And just when did you think I would listen!" She says back. She whispers in his ear again and he hunches over.

"Fine! Go get the letter!" He groan depressed. Catto giggles and run out of the room. Lucas and I stare at him like we just watched a horror film. What could have been so bad that Ghirahim's face turned that red, he forbade Catto to tell, and he actually was scared for it to go out into the public?! He looks at us and immediately stands up and smooths out his hair and looks like it never happened.

"Lucas!" Catto yells running in with about five sheets of paper in her hand. "I need you to give this to Amy and Link in Skyloft. Like right now. Then you come back and you can live here alright! And I'll make you pie anyway!"

"What flavor?" He asks like a boss and he takes her papers.

"Cherry." She laughs.

"IM IN!" He yells.

"I want cherry pie!" Ghirahim complains.

"Me too." I whine.

"Well duh, I was going have us— yes I was making a whole pie just for Lucas. I guess we will just have to share it." She says sarcastically.

"Huzzah!" Ghirahim Lucas and I say as we put our fists in the air.

"I'll be back in the morning! I have other things to do while I'm out. I met this dragon in Lanayru desert. He freaking awesome and super nice! Despite his age!" Lucas says in an Oh-My-Gosh-I've-Never-seen-anything-like-this-before type of voice.

"Ok! Make the letter second on your list! Go tell him I said I and I'm alright! And I still have my memory!" Catto laughs.

"Alright I will! I'll see you tomorrow!" He waves and leave the room and we hear the front door close.

"As for you!" Catto turns to him and punches him extremely hard in the gut. He crouches over in pain and she takes his arm and flips him over on the grown. She wipes her forehead like she did twenty push ups. "Thirty-nine and still got it in me!" She pants. "Don't you ever! Kiss me like that again of you shall wake up with out a penis!" She snaps. "Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He gasps.

Hehehe I love that. ok. So I'm kind of ahead of schedule which is good. I'm half way done with the chapter. It should be up actually on time! On Wednesday and then I'm months behind in my Vaati book. I know! I'm writing it. It's mainly in Randor's PoV and then I have to make things italics on here because the thing i write it on doesn't do that! It's just being complicated. im trying to get Randor's past life done. Check it out even if you don't like Vaati. But you guys who do I HAVENT FORGOT! I'm just trying to finish this book mainly! it's hard to write two booms and yet still post I time for both! Just Review so I know your alive and reading it! Same with this book and others. I love reading your opinions good or bad! Just write one comment per chapter saying "oh my gosh! how could you be so horrible at writing!" Or you could quote you favorite part! You could even yell at me for making my Authors Notes horrifically long! Just SAY SOMETHING I feel like I writing for no one! Just please. And vote in my poll! It's a tie! I can't have it be a tie or I'll have to pull from a hat! Alright Mohave I nice life. Please review at least on this chapter. But not you Proof Reader. I banned you from review because you spam with reviews. I said I would die you and be lucky I didn't be super mean about it! No review. Just text me or email me your review. OH AN YOH GUYS CAN FEEL FREE TO PM ME ABOUT ANYTHING! Suggestions, questions, spoilers (I suggest not to) anything. Or we can just chat. 


	28. Chapt 27, I have failen thee Catto!

Oh yay! We go a new pope! It's Pope Francis (who knows what number)! So here is the chapter (short) on time! I got me proofreader back and if you made this at in the book you probably know who she is by now! Oh! I'm going to start a weekly competition! You can comment in any of my books! Any time a week. And who ever witted the best comment I shall dedicate my authors notes too and write their comment and tell you why I love it. So if you want more views in your book and stuffz, START TYPING! My favorite comment of this week is...

Book: Days To Come

Username: Sky

info: none... 

Comment: No! NONONO! The ending... Ruined the whole story! Ghirahim was perfect for her and hen the stupid Nabooru (the Gerudo Thief) gets away! So frustrating... Ugggghh. 

How I read it/why I loved it: NUUUU! That ending was HORIBLE! How could yogood that to that perfect couple! Why would you let her succeed! WHY? You frustrate me! Dot dot dot dot. UUUUUHHHHGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!

i just love it becaus. That's the exact reaction I wanted from you guys in that book. She's the only one bank gave me it D: but I love over reacting with those things and that comment let me do it. On with the disclaimer!

i don't own Zelda nor any of her belongings!

Chapter 27

I wake up and stretch my back. Lucas still hasn't come back yet so I walk to my kitchen for breakfast. Catto is already up and making oatmeal. She makes a bowl for me and we sit at the table. Catto always seems to have funny bed head when she wakes up.

"Where's Ghirahim?" I ask as I eat my food.

"Oh I think he's ignoring me because we're having visitors and he doesn't like that. Oh, and I've been irritating him." She says. Her voice is really scratchy and tired.

"CATTO!" Ghirahim's voice booms from the other side of the house.

"Yes my love?" She asks sweetly

"It far too early for this nonsense!" He yells.

"Oh deary, it's never too early for my nonsense!" She giggles.

"Where is my jumpsuit!?" He commands her to tell.

"Oh, that old thing? I burnt it!" She smiles.

Ghirahim marches in soaking wet with a towel wrapped around him. And the disturbing sight of my father I am now wide awake. I look down at my oatmeal and stay silent.

"Did you just say you burnt my jump suit?!" He yells.

"Yes! It's not like it a big deal you have other ones just like it." She says. Just the way she said it makes you know something was special about it.

"Yes! But that's my lucky one!" He stomps.

"Just because you always seem to hit your target with your sword and knives with that one jumpsuit on doesn't make it lucky." She states eating her oatmeal. He grabs her hair angrily and drags her out of the kitchen. So I sat alone with my empty bowl of oatmeal.

I stare at Catto's bowl that has only two bites eaten from it. I don't think she's coming back any time soon... soooooo... I take our bowls and slowly switch them around so I have the full one and she has the empty one.

Once I finish hers I walk down the hall but on my way Catto's door opens and she falls to the ground.

"And now you can walk around our house in a towel humiliatingly like I did." he snaps at Catto who is also now wrapped in a towel.

"Oh no I'm not!" She stands up and dashes to the door. But Ghirahim realizes too late and when he tries to close the door she is already trying to open it so they are fighting to see who will win to open the door.

Catto wins by squeezing through the open space of the door and starts to tackle Ghirahim. First she kicks him... in a sensitive place. Then she punches his face when he crouches down in pain.

"You think I'm still weak, huh?! You think I haven't learned to protect myself?! Well, you're wrong pretty boy! Dead wrong! I can live with myself! By myself! And always can! And I don't need your sappy pity to get in my way!" She yells as she punches and kicks him. He tries to back away but she walks closer. He grabs one of those fire place thingies that you use to stoke the fire with as protection. He swings it at her but she swiftly ducks as if she was ducking from a pillow.

"Are you really that scared? Scared enough to actually use a household item as a weapon?!" She says. He swings again and she ducks, rolls under his legs and towel to his back without her own towel falling off, and grabs his arm and flips him in a 345 degree circle.

She blows her hair out of her face. "Wooh. Two days in a row baby!" She pants.

"CATTO! CATTO! CATTO!" Lucas' voice hollers from the door. He runs in the room and sees what she is wearing. I cover my hand over his eyes. I notice he is all dirty and his clothes are ripped.

"Continue." I instruct as I keep his eyes covered.

"Catto! I'm sorry! I failed you and you can't make me a pie!" He drops to his knees in disappointment. I crouch down to keep my hand over his eyes.

"Ghirahim." Catto turns to him still on the floor. He snaps his fingers and they are wearing clothes again. But Catto is wearing a very revealing outfit. "GHIRAHIM!"

He chuckles and snaps again and she wears her normal large t-shirt and skinny jeans. Lucas slowly gets up and I lift my hand from his face.

"I'm sorry! I was ambushed in Lanayru by these people and they stole your letter! They said something about 'we found him'." He looks at the floor ashamed.

"Boy, who were the people who took the letter?" Ghirahim asks dumbstruck.

"They had masks on. But they were your age. One was a girl and one was a boy. And there was a middle aged woman. The boy wore a dark navy spandex suit similar to yours but no cut outs, the girl was orange and had this skirt that looked like it was made out of plastic and had matching leggings. The old woman had a large, _very_ large, handbag and wore a dark green cloak." He detailed.

"Oh no!" Ghirahim looks up like Lucas just described a bomber airplane.

"Are those people trying to kill us too?" Catto asks.

"Nope! They want to do much worse things to us!" Ghirahim says and he frantically runs around the room. I think to look for a charm he could put on the house. "Just promise me that you will stay strong no matter what they tell you!" He holds her shoulders. She nods and he gives her a hug.

"Lucas! Tell me exactly what happened! Every detail!" He says as he continues the search out his room.

"Alright!" *insert ripples for flashback here*

"Well, I was walking around the desert trying to find the cave that I went to before that led to the dragon. But it started to get late so I made camp. I slept for the night and when I woke up I was tied to a tree."

'Oh, goody! A human with valuables!' The boy said to me.

'Uhhh, no! I have no humans and I'm not a valuable!' I panic realizing I said it backwards. They looked at me like I was retarded. `You know what I mean!'

'If you're not human then let's check.' The girl said as she cut my arm and it started bleeding. 'HE'S MOST DEFINATELY HUMAN!' She yells to the others.

'Oh no! Now I'll be three times as cool cuz I'll have a scar on my bicep!' I groan. 'Oh well.'

'Not as cool as you would be dead! Wanna see?' The man grabbed a knife.

'Actually, I would not be able to acknowledge people aweing at my dead body because I would be dead.' I inform. The man growled. 'I should have listened to Ghirahim and never accepted to deliver this letter!' I moan as I see my stuff being torn through.

'What did you just say?!' His eyes widened.

'He's lying! Kill him!' The girl growled.

'No! No! Please don't kill him!' I defend myself.

'We will not kill him! Grab the letter from his pocket!' The older woman finally speaks. The girl swipes it away and they all read it.

'No wonder we couldn't find him in Faron! He enchanted it! But now we know where it is and how to see it!' The older woman smiles under her hood.

'We have to get there as soon as we can!' The man says.

"No, Lumius!' The older woman commands. 'We shall let the boy have a head start to warn his friends and Ghirahim. Then we shall head off.'

The younger woman sighs not being about to kill me and they untied me and I ran off back here. Oh and I stopped to smell these flowers for a while. They were really pretty and had blue pedals. And it looked like someone spilled orange paint on them!"

He finished his story to Catto, Ghirahim and I.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! We have to hide! We have to lock ourselves in the basement and hide there until they leave!" Ghirahim panics.

"Hold on! Who are they?" I ask.

"They are-"

"Hello?" a male voice comes from the hall. "Ghirahim?" He says.

"Looks like we're about to find out!" Catto smiles. She grabs Ghirahim's wrists and tries to drag him out of the room.

"No! No Catto! I don't want to see them! I don't! Let me hide!" He grabs the door frame but she drags him away. I join in and help and so does Lucas as we drag Ghirahim to the strange mysterious man. The guy takes off his mask revealing his face.

"Hello, brother!" He smiles.

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! Yep it's a cliffy! And it might be a while because I had to redo half of the next chapter because I of corse HATED it! In the comments of this chapter tell me who your favorite Moment in this book is, your favorite Character, and your favorite moment with the character. Also Catto is going birth in TWO chapters! So if you haven't voted DO IT NOW! I can't have a tie! Or I'll have to do a hat pull and I don't life that because people will get upset. So FAV. COMMENT FAVE AND VOTE! And you actually have to vote by Saturday because that's when I'm taking it down and putting up my next book poll. SO DO IT RIGHT NOW! And answer these questions in you comment:

Character(s)?

Moment(s)?

3. Favorite Character moment(s)?

4. How the book should end?

5. How you think it will end?

and if you answer them the way I want I shall post it in my next chapter! Yah!


	29. Chapt 28, The Paternal Side

Olah! You can tell don't know spanish! Well! The winner of the poll for Cattos baby(s) personality has been chosen! And I'm not going to tell you until the chapter! I'm so mean! My proof reader is back! All the typos you don't find all go to; JourneyKat! But if you do find them blame her...

now here is my favorite comment! It's an older one but I just love the wording the person used!

**Book: Two Sided**

**Username: Eureka93**

**Info: A very talented author and I am very lucky and grateful that she reads my books! Thank you Eureka93! I love your work! And all of you who don't know who she is CHECK OUT HER PROFILE AND BOOK BTTERSWEET NOW! Shes freaking grammatically correct! That can be something I wont not never be! Haha! You don't have to I can't forse you to but if you don't i shall make a person die in this book!**

**Comment: I hope you continue to write this story, it sounds like it'd be interesting :D After reading the last line I automatically thought of Ghirahim, then laughed. Haha Nice Idea for a water demon. Mah plot bunniefrind more carrots in your brain fields.**

**How I read it: I hope yah continue to write this Story! It sounds like an awesome idea! e_o after I read the whole thing I thought of Ghirahim! Then cracked up laughing because that would be stupid. Heh heh... Nice idea for that water demon thingy! MAY DAH PLOT BUNNIES WITH RABBIES CONTINUE TO FEAST ON THE ROTTEN CARROTS YOU CALL IDEAS IN YOUR BRAIN!**

ok! I'm not making fun out your comments just a warning! I am a very... Different person. And I will twist up the comments to make them even more HILARIOUS! when I write how I read the comments I'm writing the exact way I read it! So when I put e_o, my eye twitched like im a becrazed maniac! This is just me! It's not you! On to the disclaime!'

I don't own Zelda or any of the characters other than my OC's in this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 28

"Hello- Lumius." Ghirahim chokes.

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!" We all yell at him but the two men just stare at us.

"No! Well, yes! Let me explain! When I was a baby my parents left me at the orphanage! There aren't any orphans in the village and no one adopted any children anyway, so the only people who lived in the orphanage was the family who ran it. There was Lumius an Ari-"

"GHIRAHIM!" A female voice squeals and the woman from before took off her mask jumped into Ghirahim's arms then she started to kiss him. I hold Catto's arm to hold her back. This shouldn't be very good. Her face is bright red as she watches them kiss. They finally break it.

"Oh, hello Arina." He smiles.

Oh no he didn't! He did not just enjoy that moment! Alright Catto shall now be free. I let go of her arm and she stomps off and just hugs Ghirahim's arm. I guess to show that he was her's.

"As I was saying. Lumius and Arina were part of that family and their mother owned the orphanage. Because no one adopted me I sort of became part of the family. And so-"

"So Ghirahim. How was your high school life hmm?" Catto glares at him.

"Fine?" He says kind of scared, "Ok fine Arina and I dated a few times before I left the village!"

"Yep you guys seem really close!" She snaps.

"Ghirahim? Is that you?" an older woman calls.

"Mrs. Natilia!" Ghirahim shouts with joy as an older woman walks in. She looks like she's around her mid-sixties. He gives her a hug.

"The orphanage closed down and we tried to see how you were doing! We searched everywhere! How have you been?" She smiles removing her cloak hood completely.

"I've been doing fine. I'm sorry about the orphanage. " he says then leans over to me to whispers something "Take Catto and Arina and put them somewhere where they can't see each other." He says and I nod. I take Catto's hand and I guide Arina to a room and walk back.

"What did you do with them?" He laughs from his preview conversation.

"Oh! Because you said to keep them away from each other I put them both in the Library together." I smile innocently.

"And who might you be?" Mrs. Natilia holds my hands in here with a smiles.

"Oh, umm, I'm Akomin. I guess in a way I'm your granddaughter." I blush as she studies my face and details.

"Oh your just a beauty like your father and polite too!" She smiles and Ghirahim growls. We walk down the hall and Ghirahim opens the library doors.

"You're serious?! He had a perm?! I'm actually glad that his hair is in that stupid style now! I can't imagine-"

"Ehem!" Ghirahim coughs interrupting Catto and Arina's girl talk.

"Oh hi Ghiri we're just talking about you. Like I was saying, once his hair got caught in a fan because of that!" Arina smiles as she continues.

"Not the worst thing I've done after all huh?" I elbow him slightly he sighs.

"Oh and who might you be?" Mrs. Natilia asks Catto similar to the way she asked me.

"Oh, uh. My name is Catto. I'm Ghirahim's wife." She smiles and the smile on the old woman's face vanishes.

"What?" She says. "But you're human!" She drops Catto's hands.

"Oh yeah, it's a long story! First-" Catto begins to laugh.

"No! Ghirahim would have been smart enough to marry a demon! Humans are annoying and weak."

"Mother-" Arina begins.

"No! What do you have to say for yourself, sir?!" She looks at Ghirahim.

"Mother, I'm not ashamed for marrying a human!" Ghirahim says as he puts his arm on Catto's shoulder. "As you can tell there is no going back we already started a family!"

"Of twin boys to be exact!" Arina cuts in.

"What? How do you know that?" Catto turn to her.

"Oh trust me! All of us knew that me, Mother, Lumius even Ghirahim. Us demons just have the ability to sense these things but your daughter is the only one who doesn't." She nods to me.

"YOU KNEW WHAT GENDER MY CHILDREN WERE THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" She turns and yells at Ghirahim. I scoot my way over to Lumius and Arina.

"Ok this is the perfect time for you two to know that my parents aren't afraid to argue in front of people, and my mother is very short tempered and will say the oddest of things. So don't feel insulted if she calls you anything. " I whisper to them and they nod with grins.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?!" She yells at him.

"Because- Catto! Because you seem so excited to be surprised and I never saw you so happy when you were pregnant with Akomin." He grips her shoulders.

"Yes but-"

"I believe what Ghirahim did was right!" Mrs. Natilia says. Catto's face turned red I was surprised it didn't explode.

"And I believe it's time for you to be quiet to your daughter-in-law!" She snaps. "So you were just going to know and not tell me?! I could be knitting them clothes and making all these cute baby boy things and you just stood there and watch me struggle with preparing!" She throws her hand up in the air.

"Akomin? Are we ever going to eat?" Lucas pops his head in.

"AND YOU LET YOUR DAUGHTER DATE A HUMAN HERSELF WHEN SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING TO READY TO BE MARRIED?!" My grandmother yells.

"You can't possibly be blaming me for her falling in love with him?" Catto turns.

"If the shoe fits! Speaking of shoes! You and your daughter aren't wearing shoes! Do you know how old this house could be? You could step on an old nail and get tetanus! And that will not happen to my grandchild!" She hugs me and Catto glare with her face Turing pink.

"I know how to take care of my own child! And I don't need any other help than my husband's, thank you very much!" She says crossing her arms.

"Not with the way you were yelling at him! And I see that Ghirahim has done the better part! I mean look! The girl dresses properly and not like a slob such as you!" She snaps still hugging me.

"As you can tell I'm eight months pregnant with twins and so NONE of my clothes fit me!" She makes dramatic hand motions. "And keep your hands off my daughter! I lost her for sixteen years and I'm going to make up for that with every second I can!" She pulls me away from the older woman.

"Honestly! I see no reason why you would have to give her up! You probably over reacted and did the first thing that popped to your head while Ghirahim could have helped!" She snaps taking me away from my mother.

"Oh yes! I was over reacting when I got a knife stabbed into me and my new born was crying while a psychotic woman was about to take her away and do who knows what with her!" Catto grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"You see! I trained Ghirahim to think fast and be good with those moments! And in my opinion you daughter would have turned out much better if you just died with that knife!" Mrs. Natilia grabs me back. My head is starting to feel dizzy.

"Well sorry! I'm immortal! So you're going to see me at every Thanksgiving for the rest of your life!" Catto grabs me and makes me stand behind her so I won't be jerked any more. Thank you Hylia!

"Yes and I'll have to be disgusted by everything you did to this house! I can tell you haven't organized the furniture! And you haven't dusted in ages!" Mrs. Natilia looks around in disgust.

"Well I'm hungry! Anyone else for Catto's amazing pasta?" Ghirahim says changing the subject.

"I am!" Lucas raises his hand and so do Arina and Lumius.

"Alright! Come on dear let's leave the room." Ghirahim says to Catto who is giving the most intense glare at Ghirahim's mother and won't budge. She's probably imagining Mrs. Natilia bursting into flames. Ghirahim gives up and picks her up and carries her to the small kitchen. The dining table only has two chairs but Ghirahim brings in four more while Catto cooks. I notice Catto also has ear plugs in.

"Catto?" I say next to her. She pulls one out so she can hear me.

"Why do you have ear plugs in?" I ask as she stirs the noodles.

"So I don't have to listen to the hag if she comments on my cooking." She says putting it back in. She seems stressed. I walk over to Ghirahim and tell him that.

"I know what to do." He says. He walks up quietly behind her. He  
grabs her waist and slowly sways with her. Before you know it she is relaxed and swaying with him. He wraps his hands around her more very slowly and squeezes her for a hug. He whispers something in her ear which she surprisingly heard and gives her a peck on the cheek and she smiles. She takes the pot of water and noodles and takes it to the sink and drains the water from the noodles in a strainer. But after the noodle came out she splashes boiling hot water all over her. She hisses loudly in pain. Ghirahim lowers her to the floor and almost her whole front except her face is burnt and red.

"Arina you have a medical degree, right?!" Ghirahim asks her.

"Yes I'm coming!" She runs in with a bag of equipment. "Akomin get me lots of ice and put it in these bags!" She instructs as she hands me some fabric bags. I run in the ice room, which is luckily connected to the kitchen, and smash some of the ice and put it in the bags. I rush back and she puts the on Catto arms and chest. Catto is screaming and crying in pain.

"It hurrrrttttsss! They are kicking! Is it time?" She cries as tears sting her face.

"It going to be fine just calm down... Shhhhh... You'll be fine. It's not time they are just reacting to the pain." Arina pets her sweating face. She places one of the bags on her stomach. Catto slowly begins to calm down. She sits up on her arm. "Are you alright now?" Arina asks kindly. Catto nods and climbs up the cabinet until she's on her feet again. She picks up the empty warm pot from the floor and continues to cook. She puts the noodles in the pot and starts to add tomato sauce, herbs and spices. The next thing you know we are at the table ready to eat.

"Thank you Catto. I've never seen anyone do something like that after going through the pain you just went through, and you just kept on cookin'." Arina smiles as she eats her pasta.

"No kidding! I've never seen some one go through to so much pain and yet continue to make the best pasta in the world!" Lumius laughs.

"Your welcome. It's fine now I feel much better." She smiles showing that it was true. Other than her arms and hands and probably parts of her body inter her cloths being red, she looks fine.

"I think it needs paprika." Mrs. Natilia says.

"It doesn't need paprika it's my personal recipe! I created it myself from scratch. Every detail from the exact length you cook the noodles to every grain of spice in it! All from scratch." Catto informs as she fills up her plate with the largest portion obviously because she is eating for three instead of one.

"Well your recipe is wrong because paprika will make it better! Obviously, you have no clue how to make things taste good!"

"ALRIGHT MISSY!" Catto stands up and starts to talk with a southern accent." You can make fun of me, my daughter, my daughter's boyfriend, my husband, my clothes, my sense of style, the way I organize the furniture in this house, how often I clean, my personality, my hair, my career, my life, my friends, the choices I've made in life, my parenting skills, my future, what I want to name my children, my name, my gender, my species, my love life, how often I bathe, my art, my culture, the way I talk, my favorite movie, my favorite book, my intelligence, how I tend to sing and play music a lot, my age, and my breast size! But you will NOT make fun of my cooking!" She yells.

"Well apparently I just did!" Mrs. Natilia smirks. Catto's knuckles go white in a fist. She looks around and stands up to put her dishes in the sink. She looks and see one of the large knifes we have and her hand slowly moves toward it.

"That's enough for tonight!" Ghirahim grabs her and pins her hands behind her back.

"Unhand me you idiotic metal head freak!" She squirms in his grip and he drags her out of the room. I look at my empty plate and look at Ghirahim's filled one as I did this morning. I switch our plates slowly and begin to eat from it forgetting the people around me. Ghirahim walks back in and sits at his seat and stares at his empty plate.

"Akomin!" He snaps.

"What? You left and I was hungry!" I explain innocently. Catto storms in wrapped in a towel soaking wet. So I've seen my parents in towels twice today!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She yells at him.

"You were just supposed to stay in there!" He snaps.

"YOU TOOK OFF MY CLOTHES, STARED AT ME, THREW ME IN THE BATHTUB LITERALLY, AND TOOK MY CLOTHES! SO IM COVERED IN YOUR DIRTY DEMON WATER AND WALKING AROUND NAKED IN A TOWEL!" She yells. I cover my hand over Lucas' eyes. So did Arina to her brother.

"As did you to me this morning!" He yelled.

"Because you were over reacting over one LITTLE thing!" She yelled back.

"OIIII!" I brake up the argument. "Look! I get that you two are pissed at each other! But we have more important matters to deal with! Such as sleeping arrangements!" I say.

"She's right..." Ghirahim said.

"I already have it figured out. Like always!" Catto snaps and crosses her arms. "Lucas gets the couch in the Library your family can get Akomin's room. And Akomin can sleep in our room. " she says.

"What?!" I ask surprised. I really don't want to sleep in the same room as my parents.

"Lucas gets the library couch. You have a bed for two and a couch in your room so they can decide who gets what! We will get the extra mattress and you can sleep on the floor in our room!" Catto sighs.

"YAH! I'm going to sleep alone once more!" Lucas jumps with joy and runs out of the room to go get his stuff from my room and move it to the library.

* * *

"There! You have your bed and you can finally go to sleep!" Ghirahim throws my mattress at the foot of their bed. I put my pillow on it and lay down. "Good night..." He says as he falls on his side of the bed, tired from carrying the heavy mattress all the way up from the basement.

"Night." Catto and I say. Of course, I know for a fact I will not get any sleep tonight knowing my parents could study my every noise and movement I make as I sleep and then hold it against me for the rest of my life. I lay in my bed for hour with my eyes wide open.

"Do you think she is asleep?" Catto whispers.

"I'm pretty sure. She hasn't moved or made a noise so I assume she is." Ghirahim whispers back.

"Oh good, I couldn't bear to fall asleep without my goodnight kisses and goodnight-" I interrupt Catto.

"OH GOSH NO!" I yell announcing my consciousness. I hear them sigh.

I stay awake for much longer than I thought and Ghirahim and Catto finally fall asleep themselves. It felt like centuries but the sun finally rose and shown through the window. I sit up and run out the door. I know this is about the time Ghirahim wakes up so I run to the library and jump on Lucas waking him up. I cover his mouth so no one can hear us.

"Akomin what are you-" the door knob begins to rattle and I slam my mouth against Lucas's and Ghirahim opens the door. But he's not reacting the way I planned. He just leans on the door way and watches us with a smirk.

"Honestly, that is no way to treat your friend. That is a simple way to get him killed. You're lucky I saw you run out here otherwise I would have turned him to ash by now." He smirks and I growl at him.

"Well I'm not the one who apparently knocks off my mother every night!" I snap and I get off of poor Lucas who has no clue what is going on.

"Well you wouldn't have needed to know that if you just went to sleep." He says firmly.

"Oh just forget it!" I wave him away.

"What are you two doing?" Catto walks in. Her hair is staticy and messy.

"Ok this is coming out of nowhere, but Catto, have you seen your hair in the morning right after you wake up?" I ask holding in my laughter.

"Well no, not exactly. Why?" She asks.

"Go look in a mirror." I smile and she walks off and the next thing we hear is a scream. She marches back in.

"Why did no one tell me this?" She snaps.

"Don't look at me! I thought you already knew!" I say.

"I thought you looked cute like that." Ghirahim smiles. "But I saw you naked, that gave me a smile. And I've seen you look worse like when you haven't slept in a few days."

"Oh... Thank you. And I've seen you without make up. It's a horror show! If you thought he looked crazy like this just be happy because he's nothing you'd like to be seen with! And he's usually really mad without it on. So he IS a monster!" Catto laughs.

"Oh, YOU'RE awake..." Ghirahim's mother begins to exit the room with Arina and Lumius behind her. When she turns her back Catto sticks out her tongue at her.

"Lucas can you please deliver this letter today to Amy and Link. And get lost and kidnapped again so I can find my family and Ghirahim can suffer what I'm going through!" Catto snaps as she pulls out a letter. "Now seriously, deliver this by noon to them.

"Got it!" Lucas stands up and takes the letter. He walks out of the room and we go to the kitchen for breakfast. Catto makes eggs and bacon.

"You're making eggs! Ghirahim's stomach gets upset with eggs!" Mrs. Natilia snaps as Catto serves the meal to everyone.

"I'm fine mother I don't have that problem anymore!" Ghirahim says. He takes a bite a chokes on it a little.

"You almost died! I swear she only wants you for your power!" She snaps.

"Mother I just swallowed wrong!" He says. And then there was silence.

"I don't like you!" She says to Catto when she finds nothing else to insult her on. "You're going to mess up my grandchildren!" She snaps. Catto drops her fork in mid-bite.

"Well! I can see where Ghirahim gets his STUPID from!" She snaps.

"Catto!" Ghirahim snaps

"Well I ought to-!" his mother starts.

"Ought to what?!" Catto yells. She begins to smirk evilly. "We are in love and you can't do anything about it! And the children will be MY children. And their children shall be MY grandchildren! And etcetera, etcetera." She makes a toothy ear to ear grin. Mrs. Natalia's jaw drops on how she was just talked to.

"Well! I'm full and need to go get dressed." Arina says standing up.

"So do I." Catto stands up and leaves the room. I slowly follow her and Ghirahim follows me as we make it back. I'm suddenly thrown against the wall so my face is flat up against it. I can't see anything but white wall. And I can't move. But I can hear. And I am deeply disturbed…

"Let her go Ghirahim." Catto instructs.

"Nope, I'm too busy showing my love for my wife." He says.

"No, not now and not like this." Catto says firmly.

"Alright, let's see if your ticklish spot is still in the same spot..." I hear him chuckle evilly.

"No! Noooo!" She squeals and laughs.

"Catherine?" a high girlish voice says from the hall. I know that voice. It's the voice I grew up with. That voice, it belonged to Amy.


	30. APRIL FOOLS YOU TURdS!

Hey guys, your really gonna hate me for this chapter. **But Im giving up on this book. **and I'm sorry for posting late. This chapter is just me goofing around to let you guys havalso me last time fun. And it explains why I'm giving up. **But, if I get seven comments from seven different people in this book, and three comments in any of my other bothe by Wednesday ill continue.** i hope you guys liked this book I had fun writing it. T_here is no favorite comment because there aren't any new ones. _On with this disclaimer. 

I don't any characters, TV shows, movies, video games or books I mention in this chapter. Only my OC's and book. 

* * *

Last Chapter.

I wake up in the early hours of dawn. Today is gonna be great! Arina and Lumius left with their mother late last night, and Catto is about to have her baby soon. I couldn't ask for it to get better.

Those are the words I want to say, but I can't without lying.

I run into the library and see Lucas reading a book. Catto and Ghirahim are snuggling in another chair.

"Something's wrong! I feel a strange presence in the house!" I say.

"How? I would have obviously felt it too." Ghirahim asks.

"I don't know. Where did that stage come from?!" I turn and look at the back of the room and see a stage with lights on it. It wasn't there when I walked into the room.

"It's been here the entire time." Catto smiles.

"No it hasn't. I just walked in here and it wasn't here four seconds ago." I say confused. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh honey!" All the light in the room goes out.

"Who and how did someone turn off the sun?!" I yell.

"We thought you've learned." Ghirahim's voice says very creepily all around me.

"Wh-" the lights turn on and streamers are everywhere along with balloons and colored lights. People start running in. "Is this an attempt for a party?!" I yell at them.

"It's not an attempt of we succeed." Ghirahim laughs as he passes me while crowd surfing. I rub my eyes. I'm seeing this right?

"Excuse me, but we're here to crash the party!" A low voice says from the other side of the room by the door. A tall man dressed in black and with a strange large black helmet walks in.

"You!" Ghirahim growls.

"So we meet again demon lord!" The man says.

"Yes! And you're not the only one with an epic child, Darth!" Ghirahim says grabbing my arm and pulling me next to him.

"I thought this would happen, so that's why I brought Luke with me!" The man who is supposedly Darth says. He pulls a boy around ranging from about my age, to Catto's age next to him.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, FATHER!" Luke shouts at him.

"Don't question the miracle of life, son!" Darth snaps.

"I'm just going to go stand by the snacks..." I say disappearing into the crowd of people. I find a table with snacks and a bowl of punch. I get a glass and pour in the punch.

"So I was all like 'Jake! This place is Yoga Balls Huge!' And Jake was all like 'Yoga balls aren't really that huge Finn.' And I told him my brain doesn't have time to process every word that comes out of my mouth." A boy says.

He wore a strange white hat with bunny ears or something and blue shirt with a green backpack. He was talking to some sort of a square-ish brown monster with an open mouth.

"You agree don't you Domo?" The boy asks the monster.

All of a sudden a blue "police phone" box appears with a loud noise and a man with a bow tie walks out.

"Sorry we're late! We had a problem with the time vortex!" He laughs.

Well, now it's time to find my mother! I walk around and find her singing on the stage. And then there is some blonde chick next to her.

"Thanks Taylor! See yah later!" She waved and 'Taylor' randomly turns into a bowl of banana slices. And Catto happily plops one in her mouth. I shiver "What do you want daughter?" Catto jumps off the stage next to me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yell. But it's not my voice it's a British teenaged boy's voice.

"RON! Did you drink Polly juice potion again?!" A girl my age with wavy hair comes over.

"No! Who's Ron? Help me!" I scream at Catto with my boy voice. But she's eating the Taylor Bananas. The girl dragged me over to a group of teens and they are all wearing the same outfit. Except for one. He was a very attractive black haired 17 year-old boy with a green tie instead of red.

"TOM RIDDLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A NOSE IN THIS CENTURY?!" The girl who took me away from my mother screamed at him and he just smirked.

I think I've gone deaf.

I walk away and the next thing I know I'm in front of a large, green skinned pig.

"Hello I'm Ganon." He smiled. Then a similar person walks up but he is in a man shape.

"No! I'm GanonDORF!" He yells at the pig.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!" They argue.

I could help but laugh at the pun a made in my head.

"GanonDORF more like GanonDORK." I laugh. I now have my voice back.

"WHY DOES EVERY ONE MAKE THAT JOKE!?" He runs away crying.

"YES RUN AWAY YOU PIGGISH FREAK!" A ten year-old boy laughs and points at Ganondorf. He's wearing Links knight outfit then randomly takes it off so he's shirtless! "IM A DRUNK TEN YEAR–OLD BOY AND IM IN LOVE WITH PRINCESS ZELDA!" He screams.

What did Ghirahim put in that punch? I walk back to Ghirahim who has a lightsaber and was fighting Darth.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE ALL MIGHTY DEMON LORD!" Ghirahim cackles.

"Let's see if the Force says the same?" Darth drops his saber and makes a motion with his hand making it look like what people do to think they are squishing your face from a distance. Nothing's happening.

"Father! This dimension doesn't have the force!" Luke says.

"Oh crap! ABANDON MISSION!" Darth yells and he and Luke run out of the room.

Then a two year-old girl screams from the other side of the room. I run over to where it came from and I see Link! _OUR_ LINK! On a laptop! I look and see what website he's gawking in horror at.

"DeviantArt?" I read.

"WHY YAOI! WHY?!" Link shouts.

Ok, I'll just back away now.

"Ghirahim!" A feminine voice booms from above and everyone is quiet. And Link screams like a girl again in horror.

"AHHH IT'S THE AUTHOR!" Link screams. How does his voice get up that high?!

"Ye-yes?" Ghirahim gulps stepping forward.

"Why did you have the last of the punch?" The voice questions firmly. Ghirahim looks and sees the bowl of punch and it's completely full.

"What do you mean Miss Hollow?" Ghirahim ask. "It's full."

"Wh- oh how about now?" Ghirahim randomly takes the bowl of punch and drinks the whole thing from the bowl. "Now did you drink all the punch?" She asks.

"Well yes..." Ghirahim sighs.

"Good! Why didn't you invite me to the chapter?" She asks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were real until you made me know about you a few seconds ago!" He gets on his knees.

"I see! I am very merciful, so I shall join the party but you must go create a yaoi fanfiction with Link!" She commands.

"No, please! Anything but that!" Ghirahim begs.

"Too bad! It's for the readers! And you know that!" She says.

"Please, anything else!" He cries.

"No! Now you must write it with my method of writing chapters!" She yells.

"You- mean, re-enact scenes?" He gulps.

"Yes." She answers. He sighs and walks off. "And for all the readers who are fans of Yaoi, I am sad to say that I can't write yaoi. And this is a T rated book. So yeah. TOO BAD FOR YOU!" I look and see a 5'1, thirteen year-old girl. She has a very light dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. I've never seen such a beautiful girl- why am I thinking this?!

"Akomin! I command you to keep thinking the awesome complements! Oh man, too late we've already lost the moment." She says and she puts her hair behind her ears.

"Oh, honourable Hollow, please have pity on my foolish daughter." Catto bows on her knees before her. What did she just say? Foolish?!

"Catto stop! You're getting your germs on my shoes!" She says. Catto stands up. "As for you Akomin,"

"Wait so your name is Hollow Earth?" I ask.

"Yup, don't wear it out!" She grins. "Now you really don't think I'm all that powerful. Well I can make your head randomly explode whenever I please with just pointing my fingers. Just like how I can make a bowling ball appear on Ghirahim's head because he's not doing as I commanded!" She says pointing her finger at him. An orange bowling ball appears over his head and rams onto him, making him collapse. "Lol!" Hollow Earth giggles.

"What do you want?" I gasp in fear now.

"I want to go French kiss Tom Riddle!" She says and runs off to where that boy was. Ghirahim walks back with his hair a mess.

"You're done already?" Catto's ask.

"Yes! She made time go faster in that closet than it does out here! It was horrible! I saw places of the Sky Child I never wanted to see! I hear the voices again! THE VOICES!" Ghirahim randomly yells as he shakes me. A bucket appears on his head (from Hollow) and he can't see. "NOW I'VE GONE BLIND! I hear the voices and I'm blind! I feel so alone!" He cries.

People are starting to stare.

"Alright! I'm here! Where is Hollow?! I want to know why she's writing more of her fan fictions than of her actual Original book! A tall girl with long black hair, neon blue and green miss matching converse boots, and ripped jeans walks in with a similar looking girl with similar clothes and face and a blonde tall boy the same age as the rest with an average outfit.

"Marcy! What are you doing here?!" Hollow gasps.

"I'm here to ask you what you've been doing this whole time! You left me sleeping in a haunted attic! With her!" Marcy gestures to the similar looking girl.

"I know but I'm trying to build up my writing skills THEN I'll write about you! But I can't tell the readers or anyone here who or what you are because they might copy my book idea and publish it before me! Not that most of you guys would but seriously I'm not taking any chances!" And with a snap of her fingers they were all gone. So was the rest of the hundreds of people in the library.

"So what happened when I was abusing Tom?" Hollow asks.

"Hehe, well Ghirahim has totally lost it," I turn and see him repeatedly running into a wall because he still doesn't know there's a bucket on his head. "Catto is craving banana flavored humans, and I'm fine." I smile.

"Good. Not for long. Now amuse me my servant!" She snaps her fingers and I'm standing on a time bomb.

"Jack and Jill went up a hill to fetch a pail of water! Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill... She's ok." I giggle like I'm four.

"Good my pet!" She laughs and I stop acting crazy. "I need you to stay being the normal one. Now speaking of which, three, two, one—"

"QUICK! How many of you have seen a squirrel?!" Link barges through the doors. We all raise our hands.

"Oh no! I ruined the whole time line! I need you—" his head turns into marshmallows before he could finish. His other body parts fall to the ground dead. I look and see Hollow's finger pointing at his body.

"Sorry I got bored." She shrugs.

My jaw drops open.

"Why are you ending the book?" I blurt out I didn't know what I meant.

"Oh no! Not this again! Come on people! Just forget about it! It's the end! You can't change that! But if you want I'll explain. Well, when I started writing my book about Catto I was twelve. I had just learned about Ghirahim and thought he was pretty epic. And my cousin, JourneyKat, was in love with him. And one day she was using my iPod and was on DeviantArt reading some weird, Yaoi Ghirahim book because that was pretty much all the books that were on it. And she read this funny part to me and I was determined to find that book and that part again. So I found a book that I knew she had read and read about Ghirahim torturing Link. In a bathroom. And it hurt me reading it with Ghirahim hurting Link. This was very late at night too. And I just couldn't go on any more. And I kept editing the story in my head. Thinking 'someone has to just barge in there and save Link from his pain!' So I made some one equally as powerful as Ghirahim. His wife. A human, American, wife, who had a tragic backstory. So technically my book took place in the middle of another book and from there I had my fun with The Days To Come. Well after I showed the first chapters, in person, to my cousin she loved it and said I should keep writing it. So I went back to Virginia and wrote more. I read it to my friend who liked it and she told it to my other friend. And finally I finished it. Four months of writing every day I finished my first whole book and first fanfiction. I emailed it to my cousin and said 'Here, you can post this on your account on DeviantArt and take the credit if you want. I'm done. That's all that counts. And I had the joy of writing it.' I gave it to her because my mom didn't approve of DeviantArt at the time. She emailed me back 'Well there is another website. It gets more views and is better for fanfictions than DeviantArt. Can I post it on there? It's called .' I told her it was fine. I was proud of my book! All I needed was for people to be proud of it too. So I got a link she sent me to my book and I checked it out. 'Nope never mind! I'm making my own account behind my mother's back and posting it myself!' I told her. After a month I got my first review and I was so happy. I eventually started with a sequel and most people liked it better than the first. And I agree. After six months of both my books being posted on it, all I got were five comments. And I value reviews like treasure. Because it lets me know that the people who read it are alive! And how they liked it, and then I can make it better! And my cousin's book had eight comments. And here was on here only a few days or weeks before mine. And now I have 9 books/stories. And all-together I barely have thirty comments. And she has around thirty in each of her stories. And I'm just not getting enough people are reading it, that's all. I expected more. I guess my hopes were too high. And I feel like I'm staying up till midnight taking off of field hockey practice to write to no-one. I'm sorry. It's just over." She sighs and with that she disappears.

"So, you're just giving up." I whisper. "I won't be real anymore. I'll just go, like with all your readers." I sigh. I can feel her sigh also.

"Yep." Her voice says from all around me. "I just wanted to have fun in this chapter that's it. Make it count, you know. And to be sure it's the end, I have to. I'm sorry." She cries in her voice. Ghirahim disappears and the bucket falls from where he stood. Catto tumbles over on the empty stage. I run over to her and feel that she has no pulse or heartbeat. She's dead. I feel a small pain in my chest.

"I'll make it as painless as I can with words. I'm sorry." Her voice says.

I feel as my energy drain along with my blood. I'm turning pale white and I fall over and soon, all I see is nothing.


	31. Chapt 29, COPY–N PASTED NOSE!

You guys are just sad. That was an April fools prank but still. Only a few of you bothered to review. But thanks to you those who did. And because I was nal mean for that prank and that I am late I shall post 2 chapters today! So don't be mad at me. But only dis one shall have an Authors note because I'm lazy. Here's the favorite comment. 

**Book: A Temporary Life (Chapter 3)**

**Username: Spudyface**

**Info: She is just awesome! She's one of the few people who thought the same thing I did when I wrote that chapter. **

**Comment: WTF? Casually ask to make babies, that's got to be the best pick up line I've ever heard!**

**How I Read It: WTF! Casually ask to make babies? The has got to be the BEST pick up line I've EVER heard. **

now on with the disclaimer! 

I don't own Ghirahim or Link or the LOZ. Only my OC's btw Ghirahims family is sort of not in this chapter sorry. They mysteriously disappears while I wrote it. 

* * *

Chapter 29

Of course who would ever remember the most powerful demon alive, the very person who tried to destroy the world, and the soon to be queen of the surface than... everyone?

I'm, of course, still smashed against the wall with my nose beginning to bruise, or cracking I can't really tell but it is very painful.

"Amy?" Catto breathes from the room.

"Are you sure they are home, Lucas?" Amy asks from the hall.

"Yes! Just give them time. They are probably getting dressed and stuff. When I left they were eating breakfast. Just wait..." Lucas says.

"AMY!" Catto screams and I see her run out the door within my peripheral vision. Ghirahim slowly follows her.

"Help me!" I yell before he passes me completely. I feel the suction holding me to the wall lift. I rub my nose and leave for the room where Amy is studying Catto's face.

"But there isn't one wrinkle or blemish or flaw anywhere like the last time I saw you! Look at me! I'm old!" Amy gestures to her body.

"I know. Look, thank you for coming." Catto hugs her. Ghirahim walks up behind her and I stand next to Catto.

"Akomin!" Amy squeals and gives me a hug. "I've missed you! You grew up!" She looks at my face.

"Hi Amy. Where is Link?" I ask.

"Yes, where? I told him to come in the letter..." Catto says.

"Oh, he is standing outside the door like a coward. He doesn't really want to come in the house." Amy looks back at the door. "Link just get in here and say hi to our friends!"

"I'd rather not!" He says behind the entrance.

Now Amy's eyes finally meet Ghirahim's. I think they turned red for a second.

"Hello nitwit, I see you are still stunningly gay as usual!" And by that sentence I'm assuming that they hate each other. Well, of course it is very rare for someone to like Ghirahim. And he's not a big fan of liking people either.

"Oh hold your tongue, virgin! I'd like to see if you married someone more fabulous than I. Oh wait! I know who you married and he's certainly not even close!" He snaps. Amy's jaw drops from being insulted. Catto elbows Ghirahim in the ribs.

"Link, please get in here!" Catto begs.

"Fine! But if You-Know-Who shows up I'm going to hide so I don't get killed." Link says. He enters the room and stands with Amy then sees Ghirahim.

"You-Know-Who, who, Skychild?" Ghirahim bends over making Link bend backwards and it looks like he is doing the limbo. His legs begin to shake and you can see they will give out soon.

"Hiiiiiii Ghirahim." Link backs away and stands up.

"This shall be an interesting encounter. You know, with you not having your stupid sword any longer. It just makes everything more to my convenience." Ghirahim smiles. So that's why Link is so scared! He doesn't have any protection. I'd be terrified as well.

"Ghirahim, stop toying with him!" Catto snaps.

"Wait!" Amy makes a dramatic silence as she swings her arms around. "I told myself to do one thing when I saw you guys together again! So I must!" She says.

"What is it?" Catto gasps over dramatically.

"I need to see a side by side comparison of Ghirahim and Snow Head!" Amy says are she moves me next to my father. It's much closer than I ever wanted to be with him and I can tell he doesn't want to be this close either because the second our skin makes contact he jerks away. "Wow! You two look so much alike it's adorable!" She says clapping her hands together.

"Let me see!" Catto stands next to her. "She's so right! You guys look so much alike!"

"We are nothing alike!" We say together.

"Awwww! Both of your foreheads crinkle up when you're mad!" Amy says.

"You have the same nose! That's so cute! It's like someone pasted Ghirahim's nose onto Akomin! It's adorable!" Catto squeals like a little girl just saw a rainbow colored pony for sale for whatever you have in your pocket.

"Stop it!" We tell irritated.

"I've seen you all too happy for one day, so let's change that shall we?!" Ghirahim smiles. I high five him for getting such a beautiful expression out of Catto and Amy. How does he do that? He can make people react the exact way he wants! "Skychild! I never returned the favor of you kissing my wife!" Ghirahim puts his hand on his waist and leans over to Link's face. "Well technically she kissed you but still! One of you still deserves to be punished and, eeny, meeny, miny, you!" Ghirahim points to Link.

"You kissed my foster dad?" I look at Catto.

"You kissed my husband?" Amy turns also.

"You kissed my dad's best friend?" Lucas says and we stare are Catto who is stepping back from the group.

"Say no and he will die." Ghirahim says summoning a dagger and pointing it at Link.

"Yes! I kissed him alright! It's no big deal!" She squeaks.

"You're like five years older than him, you know that right?" Amy asks to check if Catto understands how wrong that was.

"Yes! I understand! I was only twenty-one!" Catto says.

"You can be mature at that age! I was! I was practicing dancing!" Amy says proudly. She does love to dance.

"Dancing? You got to be kidding me right?" Catto looks at her like she was her own daughter and she was a horrible parent and wanted to disown her.

"What? So I look dancing lessons with Link, do you really think you could do better?" Amy smirks. I can smell the competition.

"Of course!" Catto smirks.

"Oh really! What makes you think so?" Amy asks in doubt of Catto's ability.

"We dance all the time! We both taught ourselves how to dance! You will never be able to defeat me and my fabulous husband at a dance competition!" Catto smirks.

"SHE ADMITTED I'M FABULOUS!" Ghirahim throws his hands up in triumph.

Catto sighs. "Ghirahim, it's time we broke the news to you." She said. I hug Lucas' arm. "Fabulous is a girl adjective." She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Wh-what?" He gasps.

"I'm sorry! It's the word girls use when they look in a window and see awesome shoes for half price." She pats him. "But it's now your fault! You're old so you don't know how us humans talk, nowadays. It's just because you raised me and all and so you were used to a girl who said 'fabulous' a lot. It's nothing really." She explains.

"You all knew?" Ghirahim chokes. You can tell he is holding in tears. We all nod.

"It just made you so happy I forgot to tell you! Then you went off trying to get Zelda and then you said it multiple times to Link so I was too late." She sighs.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to." He forgave her like he was three.

"Now! Back on subject! Amy I challenge you and Link to a battle of dancing!" Catto says very boldly.

"You're on!" Amy growls.

"Ghirahim." Catto says.

He smirks and snaps his fingers changing their clothes. Catto has a long orange dress that stops at her knees that continues to the floor in the back. Ghirahim wears a more tuxedo type of his normal outfit. We walk into the library. "You may go first!" Catto snickers.

"Gladly!" Amy says firmly. She and Link do a nice waltz. Wow. They are pretty good. I doubt that my parents could beat them.

"Pfft! Nice work! But let us show you how it's done." Catto's smirks and brings Ghirahim into the center of the room. Ghirahim drops Catto's body almost to the ground but somehow manages to catch her leg as she holds herself above the ground in the amazing move. Ok, when did they ever learn how to do that? They continue to do a fast, really good, salsa. Amy must be furious on how she is being smothered. They finish with a flare as Catto lies on the ground holding Ghirahim's hand.

"Well you could have told me what level you were in dancing!" Amy snaps. Catto giggles.

"Amy, we weren't here to see who could dance better. It's just supposed to be a baby shower type of day you know. You're like my little sister— oh! Do you want to be the babies' aunt?" Catto gasps.

"NO!" Ghirahim and Link yell. We all stare at them for them to explain.

"Why not?" Catto asks.

"Because that would make us!" He gestures to him and Link. "Brothers–in–law!"

"Yeah so?" Catto asks like it's no big deal.

"We both couldn't bear knowing that!" He adds.

"So? I thought you'd be ok with it. You know, with your whole secret crush on him and stuff." Catto says with a straight face. I'm trying to hold in my grin. Ghirahim's face turns pink as he gets angry at what she just said.

"I do NOT! Have a crush on him! We've been over this thousands of times! I am NOT GAY!" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Catto says. Ghirahim walks over to Amy and kisses her full in the lips! Amy is squirming around in his arms but he is holding her tight. He lets her go and she falls to the floor gasping for air. Ghirahim walks over to Link and leans into his face.

"And now I've kissed your wife! So we are even!" He glares at Link.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Catto smiles. Oh no. I know what she's playing at.

"How do I prove it then?" He yells confused.

"Kiss Link, and you must honestly, completely, totally, hate it." Link's eyes widen and begins to try to run away but fails when Catto snaps her fingers and his feet get stuck to the floor. "Yes I have powers! I just don't like using them!" Catto answers the question everyone was about to ask. Ghirahim is death glaring Catto because what she wished for him to do. He stands in front of Link. "Oh this is going to be a lot of fun!" Catto laughs. Ghirahim leans into a shivering Link and presses their lips together. I shut my eyes quickly. I keep my mouth shut because honestly that is just disgusting and I hope I'll never have to prove anything to anyone by doing that!

I open my eyes and see them pull away and Ghirahim turns to Catto.

"Akomin. Truth potion now." Catto snaps. She puts Ghirahim in a chair and I snap my fingers having the truth potion pop into my hands. I hand it to her and she pours it down Ghirahim's throat.

"Did you enjoy that kiss with Link?" She asks him.

"Only in the slightest way." Ghirahim replies instantly.

"Are you a homosexual in any way?" She asks.

"Not in any way that I know of, and I would hate myself if I was." He answers.

"Do you love me? Tell me exactly the way you feel!" She commands.

"Yes, more than anything or anyone I've ever known. It makes me so confused because I've never felt this way before. I'm in love with a human. I'm in love with Catherine Marthe. And I'm very proud to call her my wife... my queen." Ghirahim says very robotically. It finally wears off and now he is pouring the rest down Catto's throat.

"If you ask me questions, I get to ask you!" He grits at her. "How about me! Do YOU love ME?" He asks forcefully.

"Yes, very much." Was all Catto said.

"Are you in love with me?" He asks.

"No…"

"What is his name?"

"Dadail."

"How much do you love him?" He sighs as he asks.

"Enough to go back in time and take his place as he died." She said. Ghirahim stops and sits on a chair looking ashamed.


	32. 30th birthweek! But Unfortunate Timing

Chapter 30

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Catto yells at Ghirahim, Lucas, and Lumius.

"Gladly!" Ghirahim yells back. We just had an argument about multiple different things that annoyed us about guys and them with girls. It's been a month and Amy and Link are long gone. And Catto should be having the babies soon. Like, really soon.

"Come on girls!" Catto says to Arina and I. We shall get the bench from the hall way and flip it over to make a protective wall.

All of a sudden we see the guys copied our ideas and flipped over the other bench a few feet away and they are throwing stuff at us! I teleport my bow into my hand and a sheath of arrows without heads. I start shooting them at them. Catto runs and grabs some flower pots and is throwing them at them. One hits Lumius' head and he pretends he died.

"Catto!" Ghirahim snaps as he watched his friend 'die'. "This is madness!" Ghirahim yells at her. She just laughs evilly and stands out in the open on our bench.

"Catto, your nine months pregnant, should you really be doing this stuff?" I ask her. She grins at me.

"No! THIS! IS! SPARTA!" She yells. Ghirahim stares at her in shock and I took my chance to shoot his arm. The arrow falls once it hit him, but it still left a mark.

"Ouch! Akomin! Was that really necessary?" He snaps. I stand on the bench with Catto.

"Yes 'twas my friend! Now say hello to my little friend!" I laugh as I try and get my bow ready but Ghirahim teleports it out of my hand.

"Lucas! Release the Kraken!" Ghirahim commands. Lucas pulls out a large mallet. Catto is still perfect aim. I bet she thinks she can duck it. Lucas aims it at her then throws it at the wall. "YOU MISSED! She was three feet away! How could you possibly miss?" Ghirahim yells at him. But the mallet hits the wall causing the picture on it to fall on Catto having her put a hole through it and be trapped. She squirms her arms around while Ghirahim and Lucas high five. And Lumius comes back from the 'dead'!

"We have a prisoner!" Ghirahim walks up and grabs the trapped Catto. She squirms more. "Happy dance!" All of them begin to dance.

I shoot Ghirahim's arm again and he gets mad.

"Akomin! We have won! We have a prisoner!"

"Oh! So I'm just a prisoner now huh?" Catto snaps. I smile. She's just trying to get him to argue with her.

"What?" Ghirahim asks confused.

"So I'm only part of them game? I knew it! I think I love you more than you love me!" She yells. Ghirahim is completely confused. He knows he didn't do anything wrong. Arina and I sneak over to their territory.

"TROLOLOLOLOL!" I yell.

"You distracted me! That doesn't count! She was out of the game 'cause we caught her! She couldn't help you anymore!" Ghirahim yells

"No! I'm on their team so I get to help them at all times. It's called rebellion!" Catto smirks. She pulls the picture off of her.

"Well, that explains how disobedient you were when you were young." Ghirahim mumbles.

"What? No! I only disobeyed because you gave me stupid rules to live by!" She yells.

"I never—" he starts.

"Well, look at me now huh! You gave me those stupid rules! Well, I survived without them for twenty-seven years and I ain't going back now! I'm a grown woman! I've lived on my own" I see her pants become wet "Been to Skyloft, got a bird, lived with you, found an old friend' defeated a Demon King, had a child! And is about to have two more because my water just broke!" She yells. All our eyes widen. "Help me..." Catto hunches over and hugs her stomach.

"Well don't just stand there! We need to get her into our room!" Ghirahim yelled. He and Arina carry the screaming Catto into their room. Lucas, Lumius, and I begin to walk towards the door to the room. All of a sudden Ghirahim races through the door and runs into the wall as he tried to stop. He gets up and runs back and slams the door shut as he pants from exhaustion and what looks like fear.

"I never want to see that much blood from that area of the body ever again!" Ghirahim chokes out. I hold Lucas's hand.

"It's alright Ghirahim! It's just the miracle of life!" Lucas says much too happily. Right after he said that Catto screams in pain from behind the door.

"Ghirahim..." Arina says from the room. Ghirahim sticks his head in to see and almost faints in the doorway. He picks himself up again and closes the door blinding us from what's inside. You can hear her laughing from inside the room and Catto's attempt to laugh that just turned into a scream.

"You are not getting pregnant!" He points at me and then looks at Lucas.

"I don't plan to!" I raise my hand like I'm ready to write that in stone. Ghirahim leans on the door tiredly. Catto screams again. walks into the hall way.

"What is going on? Will you tell that mortal to shut her mouth for once!" She snaps.

"Mother! She's going into Labor!" Ghirahim says.

"She doesn't have to be so dramatic about it!" Mrs. Natilia crosses her arms and turns her back. Ghirahim holds his hands in the air like he wants to just squeeze her head off. Honestly, I think everyone does.

"Lumius! I need you in here now! The baby is tangled!" Arina says from the door. Lumius runs in. They left the door open and Catto is on the floor covered in a blanket. We all run in. Ghirahim kneels by Catto and comforts her in her small intermission between babies. I look and see Arina and Lumius doing something with the baby on the bed. I see them cutting the umbilical cord into small pieces.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He tangled himself in the cord and was suffocating. But he's okay now. We had to make sure we didn't cut him while we took the cord apart." Arina says. She picks up the baby and hands him to Catto. I look and see him. He doesn't have a name yet. For a few minutes he's going to be just like me. The way I grew up. I smile as he coughs.

"What are we going to name this one?" Ghirahim smiles at him. DARN YOU GHIRAHIM! MUST YOU RUIN MY MOMENTS! Catto smiles at him.

"H—his name i—is Darmon." Catto pants as she cradles him. Arina wraps him in a blanket in a way so only his head is showing. His eyes are closed at he screams for his mother.

"It's the most beautiful name for him." Ghirahim says as he kisses her forehead. She gasps in pain.

"Times up." She hisses in pain. "Take Darmon. Hold him until I'm done. I want him to love his father." Catto handed Ghirahim the bright red infant. The baby screams from the movement of being taken away from its mother.

"Go on. You guys have to leave. Give her time." Arina says and we leave the room. Ghirahim can't get his eyes off the baby and I had to keep him from running into a wall. Darmon stopped his screaming as we went into the much more quiet hallway. Ghirahim sways and stares at the baby but the baby can't see yet. Without warning Ghirahim starts to hand the baby to me.

"No. I can't hold him." I back away.

"And why not?" Ghirahim asks.

"B—because! I might hurt him! I can't. He's just too—"

"Innocent." Ghirahim finishes. "He's too much how you were." Ghirahim grins at the baby. "You wouldn't let your mother go. It's like you knew who she was even when you were so young. You weren't born with hair though." He laughs "You didn't want to let go of the world. You seemed so interested." He begins to mumble. "And I didn't want you to lose that. I didn't want you to go to Skyloft because you would be taught how awful the surface is. But I wanted you to learn to love it." he looks at me with watery eyes. "Hold him." Ghirahim says.

"N—no! Ghirahim I don't want to, please!" But he put the infant in my arms anyway. He so calm and cute. He seemed to be right in between sleeping and being awake. But Catto screams from the room. Darmon begins to cry in my arms. "Ghirahim take him. I can't. Just hold him." I back away and Ghirahim takes Darmon. Lucas pats my shoulder. Darmon calms down in Ghirahim's arms. A baby hand pokes through the cloth of the blanket he was wrapped in. Ghirahim teleports his glove away and sets his index finger in the little palm and Darmon grips it. Slowly the baby's eyes begin to flutter. Dark, bright, blue eyes greet Ghirahim's dark brown. Ghirahim smiles at the baby. I've never see him smile like that before. Like, of pure happiness.

"What happened?" Ghirahim asks me. I look at him confused. "What happened that made you scared you might hurt him? I know you won't and you do too. But something in you is saying that you still will." I sigh.

"Because I've hurt people. I've seen what I can do even if it's not on purpose. And if I hurt him or his brother I would never forgive myself." I say.

"Here. He's asleep, you can't possibly hurt him. Just hold him while I check on your mother." Ghirahim hands him to me again but I have to take Darmon or he'd fall. He stutters in his sleep as Ghirahim moves him into my arms. Ghirahim walks into his room and when he opens the door, loud screams fill the hall but he closes the door quickly when he's inside. I look down at my baby brother who is wrapped in a soft, blue, cotton blanket.

Ghirahim walks back out and takes the baby from my hands.

"How is she doing?" I ask him.

"She is doing fine. I was trying to hold in my nausea." He smiles at Darmon. Darmon wakes up from a loud scream from Catto's room. And the scream finally relaxes. And I hear Arina gasp. I hear Catto begin to cry.

"Ghirahim... he's not breathing..." Catto cries from the room.


	33. Chapt 31, Hard to Find, harder to keep

**Oh my gosh. I'm sorry this is late! JourneyKat didn't have Internet and stuff when I needed to post this and she got me extremely mad at her a few nights back. But it's here now. I don't feel like a favorite review it's too much work and it's almost 11 pm and I just got back from an OUTDOOR field hockey tournament which is harder than indoor! And it took us 2 hours to get there! SSo we have to leave by 7 a.m. And I enjoy sleep. ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own halo, call of duty, Skyrim, Assassins Creed, and The Legend Of Zelda!**

* * *

Chapter 31

Ghirahim and I race in the room and look at Catto crying to a small body. It was lying lifeless in her arms. We looked at Arina for help.

"Unfortunately, he died in the womb a long while before he was born. There is no medicine or spell to help him at this point. I'm sorry." She sighs and walks out of the room.

"I-I'm sorry." Ghirahim said to Catto who was cradling the dead body.

"Ronan." She gasps as she cries.

"Alright. He's Ronan." Ghirahim sits next to her holding Darmon. I stand there emotionless. I don't have any reaction to Ronan being dead.

"It's sad, isn't it? Well, just wait until your life gets worse! It does! Trust me! But don't be mad at me! Fate took its own path. I walked away from it." A woman's voice cackles around me.

"What?" I look around the room. "Did you guys hear that?" I ask. They shake their heads. I realize who it is. I speed walk out of the room and ignore every question from every person on where I am going. Lucas was the only one able to stop me at the front door.

"Akomin! Where are you going?" He demands.

"Out." I snarl. Not to him but to show that I'm in a bad mood. I jerk my shoulder from his grasp and walk into Faron woods. I make it to a large crater where one large tree stands and a vine grows from it allowing me swing out.

"GERADO! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" I scream.

"Oh how impolite! I was only trying to comfort you. "Black diamonds bond into the shape of an evil looking woman. She has dark crimson lips and I doubt she's wearing lipstick. She was tall and had what looked like extremely dirty white hair that was almost the color of dirt itself. She had pitch black eyes and long, sharp, pointed, black nails. And she wore a strange outfit that looked like one of Catto's and had a diamond shaped golden necklace that had a triforce and an upside down triforce. She grinned mischievously from ear to ear showing her repulsive, brown, misshapen, pointed teeth. I about gagged. But what caught my eyes were her ears. They look exactly like mine. And her face looks intensely familiar.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask trying to keep myself from gagging. She smells like she's been in the desert for years and hasn't bathed once. She walks over and grabs my chin studying my face but just grins again.

"You're not as beautiful as I remember but at least one of us turned out right. I guess you'll have to do." She says in a sing-song way. She taps my cheek, scratching it with her raven-like nails. Then she paces away.

"What are you talking about? Answer my questions! Why are you doing this?!" I command her.

"Patience dear, patience." She shakes her finger in a "no" way. I scowl at her. She sighs. "Oh my! If you accusing me of poisoning your mother while she slept one night causing one of the children inside of her to die then you're absolutely correct! But you can't scold me. I'm only doing as you asked." She leans against the tree in the shade. The tone in her voice is much too familiar it's distracting. But I push that away.

"What are you talking about you whore!" I growl.

"You're not going to get your answers talking to me like that." She looks at me shamefully crossing her arms. "Besides, do you really want to call me such names or are you just letting your anger take control of you?" She pouts and elbows the tree behind her making a strange fruit fall. She catches it and begins to crunch her disgusting teeth into the fruit's membrane.

* * *

_"Girl! I don't think its right! Are you sure you're not letting your anger get control of you?"_

_"Oh don't be such a goody goody"..._

* * *

_"Are you sure you're not just letting your anger get control of you?"_

_"YES! NOW STOP!"..._

* * *

_"Akomin please! Are you sure you're not just letting your anger get control of you?!"_

_"Yes..."_

* * *

I look around and see she's gone. "Show yourself you witch! Where are you?" I yell.

"I'm over here." She says from my left. I twirl and see her vanish. "Or am I over here?" She says behind me. We do this multiple times.

"How did you know—" I get cut off with her leaning on the tree again.

"Oh, yes. I know every detail about your little pitiful life." She walks and leans in my face. Now she doesn't look like she's crazy. Now she looks angry, and scary, and terrifying. I back away from her horrified, but she just walks closer. "I know how your life was started and how it ended. I know your mistakes and your brave deeds. I know your deals and I know your promises. I know your fears and I know your strengths. I know who you love and I know who you hate. I know your past and future! I know your present and dreams! I know your favorite color and I know what you were for every Halloween! I know all your weapons you carry with you and I know about your secret dagger in your boot! I know how you leave this world and I know how you come back! I know how powerful you are and if you think your dangerous your about to see HELL from me!" I can feel my legs begin to shake.

"W—Why us? Why me?" I stutter.

"Because you asked for it!" She smirks.

"I nev—" I remember.

"You see, dear Akomin, I know everything about you. And I know your weaknesses. So when I found that you were letting your anger get control of you I took my chance and convince you to make a deal with me. A deal I have been dying to fulfill. And I never break my deal even if the person who made it wants to. I always keep them. And with you giving me your permission to kill and to do whatever it takes to kill your father I was positively breathless on how simple that was! And to do whatever it takes was just a bonus! Because to kill your father I need to crack his soul until he knows the pain he caused me! And what's a better was to do that than to kill everyone he holds dear!" She cackles.

"No! You can't, please!" I beg.

"Oh no, no, no. Begging won't help you now, sweetie! Because to crack his soul, I get to kill the woman I despise! The woman that saved you from living in tore me it from me! The woman who I found hanging for dear life in Ghirahim's hand! The woman your father crumbled for, he fell and he fell for her until he couldn't fall any more. And I told him to kill her love! I told him how to get her heart for a price! The price to have their child! But weeks afterward he tried to break our deal! Oh no! That wouldn't do! Maybe he fell a little too fast. So he kept that deal a secret! Because he knew I set a curse on that child he owed me! And that curse my dear, is on you!" She grabs my chin forcefully. "Poor, sweet Akomin! The girl who was safe in Skyloft! The girl whose mother did the one thing I couldn't stop her from! So not only do I get to kill your father, I get to kill everyone he ever loved and cared for."

"So you're just going to kill us all?" I say with her grip on my chin.

"Oh, you're just like your mother! Slow, slow, slow. I'm killing everyone but you! You're too precious for me to lose. And your punishment is your curse. But your curse is at a set point in time. You'll never know it's there until it hits you. Because you're the one that cost me my power!" Her voice becomes very low and frightening. "You took my magic for yourself—"

"I never—"

"Oh you did. When we were there, in the same room together when you were born my aura filled the room entirely. It overcame your parents and yours. But when your mother sang you that song, she put an unknown blessing on you that no one can ever understand. And when she took you out of my grasp, all of my power followed you. So I was weak, and your father left me for dead. Of course, he thought I was dead. But he now knows I'm out here waiting for the correct moment to kill him. But who would have thought his daughter gave me that chance out of her own free will."

"Please! Just stop! I'll give you your power back!" I cry.

"Do you even know your own name? AKOMIN! LOCKED POWER! Put them together and see who you get! Oh wait! It's you!" She yells. "But I've already refueled my power! And like I said, I don't break my deals." She hands me her fruit she was eating. "You see this fruit?" I nod. "This is a Silent realm fruit of Faron. It's called a tear. They are very rare to come by unless you go to the spirit realm. They are such exotic and beautiful fruits; it's a shame to eat them. They protect you from the guardians or evil creatures, such as myself, or for me, my enemies. But when they wear off they wear off any other protection spell with it. I have now blessed this fruit to rot instead of being immortal." She says waving her hand over it making it glows for a few seconds. "When it rots completely I shall be able to find where you live and I WILL intrude. Fortunately for you, it will take several months to even begin to rot. But when it does, that is when I come. This is your count down calendar. I'd protect it from certain hungry boyfriends." She smirks.

"Now, don't you have a funeral to go to?" She cackles again, then disappears along with her aura.

I swing out of the crater and begin to walk back to the house. I push myself through the force-field and see Catto holding my brother's corpse. It's all my fault he's dead. But I refuse to say anything about my encounter with Gerado. It's not like I'm the only victim here, Ghirahim was tempted by her also. Because of him, I'm cursed. I see a freshly dug hole and Catto is placing Ronan in a small box and closing it up as she cries. Ghirahim turns around and sees me.

"Akomin? What happened to you?" He asks worriedly.

"It's nothing. It's not a big deal." I sigh.

"But why is your face so scratched up?" He asks. I hide the tear behind my back so he won't see it.

"It is?" I ask. He hands me a cup of water and I look to we my reflection I have two long bloody scratches on each of my cheeks, and a bloody small diamond on my forehead. Gerardo's nails must have done this when she was grabbing my face like a crazy person. "It's nothing." I wipe away the wet blood.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" He asks. But I can't tell him.

"Its fine, it's just, if someone set a curse on a family or person what would happen to them?" I ask. Shock floods Ghirahim's face.

"I-it just depends in what the curser wants to happen to the victim. One curse can mutate people or another makes them have bad luck for a day. Some of the most powerful ones h—happen before or when a person is born." He stutters. I look at him like I am clueless for what he's saying. When I really do know the truth.

"Alright. Thanks! That's all I wanted to know." I smile gleefully.

"Do you want to curse some one?" He looks at me cautiously.

"Of course not!" I smile and begin to walk away to Catto who is crying next to Ronan.

"Akomin wait!" Ghirahim stops me very loudly.

"Yes?" I ask. He might be about to tell me so I look at him flatly.

"You— you are— uhhh—" everyone is looking at him. "You're— the best daughter I could ever have." He smiles.

"Thanks." I grin. "And I think I've already told you the same." I nod.

I turn my back to him and hug Catto because this funeral is mainly for her. I look back and see Ghirahim is gone. I walk inside the house which should be empty because everyone is outside. I walk inside and see that Ghirahim's bedroom door is ajar. I push it open, but the room is empty. I look around and see the key to the drawer on Ghirahim's potion shelf. And it's normally always locked. I stick it in the key-hole and turn it until I hear a click. What I saw was out of a horror film. Two books on the most dangerous spells, a candle that if you light it over the blood of your enemy you will steal the years of their life they had left, a knife that will curse or permanently scar anything it cuts. Vials and vials of blood. All labeled with different names.

"Arina, Brianuch, Lumius, Link, Mother, Catto, Akomin." I read to myself as my heart begins to beat a mile a minute. Why does he have this? How does he have this?

I continue to look in drawer as quietly as I can. I found a list of names and things that were crossed out. It looked like they were reminders and notes left for him to do to them. (Underlined= He crossed it out because he failed. Bold=His conclusion or the last thing he did or plans to do)

Brianuch, **Killed**

Shiekah tribe, **Killed**

Human village, **Failed, Goddess saved few, most killed**

Trinorman, **Killed**

Yantzi, **Killed**

Creatior, Enslaved **KILLED**

Gerado, kill, Use **keep alive, she knows things could be useful**

Kikwis, kill most of race, DESTROYED! **A few survived, apparently**

Talna, **KILLED!**

Titana, left in dungeon **Died**

Brake, left in dungeon **Died**

Presaul, starve in dungeon **Died**

Link, to kill **survived**

Catto, to kill, enslaved, Survived, to kill, starve, tortured, survived, imprisoned, survived, abandoned, survived, to kill!, Forget!, Use!, _DO! NOT! FALL! IN! LOVE!, _Kill her love!, Break her soul!, Survived!, USE!, Forget!, Survived!,KILL HER!, DONT FALL IN LOVE!, KILL KILL KILL!, SURVIVED!, Kill!, Let Demise Kill, SURVIVED!, KILL! KILL! KILL!, Survived! PUNISH!, TORTURE!, KILL!, **Weakness**

I am very relieved to see it stopped at Catto's name. He killed so many people. He really was as evil as legends say. He was just as bad as Gerado. I almost throw up when I see a box of organs labeled with the names of the people Ghirahim killed. I look in the back and see a journal that has a similar list of people he killed.

_Demise had taught you the way you will always live! You must revive him! But before that, you mustt kill all those who betrayed you! Every one you despise! Do as this list tells you!_

It has another copy of the list. But it just tells what they did to Ghirahim in a one word summary, like "betrayed" or "servant of the goddess" I even found a typo he made and it said "the goddess of the servant." I see the handle to Ghirahim's closet begin to jiggle. I drop the book and close the drawer leaving the key the EXACT way I found it. I don't have time to leave the room and the door is now closed and I won't be able to leave with noise or proof. So I slide under the bed quietly and Ghirahim walks out of the closet. He walks over to the potion shelf. Ghirahim angrily knocks over some jars having them break. He then opens the drawer I was just in and pulls out a piece of paper. He writes something down on it, then puts on a necklace that looks identical to the one Gerado wore. Ghirahim walks out of the room and I leave the dusty, cold floor. I go to see what he wrote

Brianuch, **Killed**

Shiekah tribe, **Killed**

Human village, **Failed, Goddess saved few, most killed**

Trinorman, **Killed**

Yantzi, **Killed**

Creatior, Enslaved **KILLED**

Gerado, kill Use, **keep alive, she knows things could be useful, join**

Kikwis, kill most of race, DESTROYED! **A few survived, apparently**

Talna, **KILLED!**

Titana, left in dungeon **Died**

Brake, left in dungeon **Died**

Presaul, starve in dungeon **Died**

Link, to kill **survived**

Catto to kill, enslaved, Survived, to kill, starve, tortured, survived, imprisoned, survived, abandoned, survived, to kill!, Forget!, Use!, _DO! NOT! FALL! IN! LOVE!,_ Kill her love!, Break her soul!, Survived!, USE!, Forget!, Survived!, KILL HER!, DON'T FALL IN LOVE!, KILL KILL KILL!, SURVIVED!, Kill!, Let Demise Kill, SURVIVED!, KILL! KILL! KILL!, Survived! PUNISH!, TORTURE!, KILL!, **Weakness****Will! Kill!**

Darmon **leave for dead**

Akomin Leave for dead after curse hits **Kill myself**

I drop the paper and run out the room. I see the front door close and I follow and grab it just before it closes. Ghirahim sneaks behind all the people in the front yard and I follow behind him as quiet as I can. He takes a turn and begins to walk to Forbidden Termina. Oh no. But I need to see what he's going to do. He walks into the dark providence and I take a deep breath and walk in as well. He comes to an old clearing.

"I thought you may come, but I never imagined so soon." Gerado chuckles and walks towards Ghirahim. "And you're scared you're wearing the necklace I bought you, oh so long ago." She glides her fingers over his torso.

"Gerado! I need you to take the curse off of Akomin!" He says.

"Oh why is that? Because you're afraid your family will be ashamed of you?" The hideous woman made a pouty face and she continues to glide her fingers on my father's six pack.

"Oh no. because we both regained our power so there is no need for her any more so is like to dispose of her myself." Ghirahim grinned from ear to ear, making Gerado show her horribly frightening teeth.

"And what about that little wife of yours?" She questions.

"She can be killed too. It's not like when I made her immortal, I didn't know how to undo my work." Ghirahim smirks.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" Ghirahim snaps his fingers showing her the list of names.

"You see, I never did want to let Akomin live this long. I only needed her to release Master, but she screwed that over when she tried to raise him herself destroying him all together. I was just going to let the curse you gave her take her, but I wasn't sure what curse it was. And I want the pleasure of seeing the life drain from her eyes as I take her soul. I haven't killed in oh so long because of the witch I call my wife." He smiles making the paper vanish again.

My face is on fire. Oh! He thinks he will enjoy seeing life drain from everyone's eyes?! Well! I can flip that around!

"Alright. But I need time. But first, let's seal this deal." She smirks.

"Gladly." Ghirahim says pulling her into kiss. And it was the most evil, disgustingly, scary kiss I ever thought I could ever see. I slowly back away, exiting their horrifying love moment. As soon as I'm an earshot away I run. I can't believe I ever trusted him! Halfway through my run I begin cry. How could he do this to us?! WHY! I run through our force field and see that everyone went inside. I run past the group of sad people in the kitchen and I bawl my eyes out. I run into MY room. Not caring who was using it. I run to my desk and grab my binders and journals. I have three journals, and they have been what you are reading from. I ran out of pages in each of them, so I had others. I take my binder of notes and pictures and stories, mainly about how I trust my family and everything. I rip every page out of them and leave them on the floor. I knock all the books off my shelf. I tear out more and more pages until there is one left.

_I wake up in my super small bed and hit my head on the ceiling. I live in a loft in a small house. I don't know why I'm getting so tall. I'm only fifteen and I'm already five foot ten. But I get my head out of the subject. So I think of my name. Well I don't have a name. My father never gave me one. Because the law here is that the father names the kid. But most parents discuss it together so they both agree._

_Most people I know just call me Girl. Or Amy calls me Little Wonder sometimes. Never once in my life had I said "My name is." or "Allow me to introduce myself." I just say. "You can call me girl or anything you want, really." My best friend Maker actually said " Well hello Anything You Want Really." We met when I was four and she was five._

_Link taught me to use a bow when I turned four. And I go into the waterfall and hunt bats. And I bring home jelly blobs that you can boil and they will turn hard. So you can make into anything from a necklace to an arrow head._

_I've never cut my hair once in my whole life because Amy says that it's rare to have hair like that. Link calls me Snow Head because it's as white as snow, obviously. I'm also very pale and I've never got a scar or cut or bruise before because I almost never go outside. Only on rare occasions when I make plans with Maker._

_As I get up from my bed, I look in my mirror to pull my hair back for our family fly today. I've been waiting all year. We've always had to push it further away because Link has a school to teach. And I'm never allowed to ride alone. As I put my headband on I look at and feel my abnormal ears. They are small and round at the top. I always feel left out of most of kids' games because they look at me like I'm a misfit. But I really don't mind. I like privacy and I'm fine with being friends with just Maker._

_I put on my favorite outfit I've been saving for today. My long tight brown pants and a knight cloak that shrunk in the wash at the knight school so Link gave it to me. It's the color red and it goes a little over my waist. I put on my climbing boots and small diamond earrings. I saw them at the market and for some reason I had to get them._

_I head down my ladder to the kitchen and sit down at the table with a smile that said "I'm ready and if you're not I'm going without you." Link is at the table reading a book he assigned to his class. He looks up to see me still smiling._

_"Well your pretty dressed up for today, Snow Head." he smiles_

_"Yep, I can't wait! And I was thinking after we were done flying we could-"_

_"We're not going to the surface." Amy said as she washed dishes._

_"Ohhhh, why not? Everyone goes without even out telling their parents. Because they know they are safe. And Link you went down there first. So you should side on this."_

_"Yes I did. And it was dangerous. And I bet your parents would do the same." he says like he is telling me a children story._

_"Well, you don't know my parents so you can't be sure." I say to him in the same tone._

_There is a knock at the door. And without answer, Grilm, the new vice Headmaster or something from the school, comes in._

_"Link!" He says with a hug. Because he loves to touch people and get in their personal space._

_"Oh hello ummm, uh." he stumbles because he thinks he forgot my name. But he forgot I don't have a name. So he's really correct but doesn't even know it!_

_"Just say Girl before we all die." I say very rudely because I was never fond of him and have no intention of being completely mannerly to him._

_"Child, watch your tongue!" Amy snaps_

_"Yes, well hello." he moves on with Link. "So Link did you forget already?"_

_"Apparently I did or I would have been doing it by now." he laughs._

_"Well, well. It's okay, most of the others did also. Well-" he is also in love with the word 'well'. "- next week is the festival, as you know. And well, we haven't reached our goal of the year yet for the school. So we need this weekend and the next week to teach school. So you need to hurry, your class is waiting for you. And it won't be long till they start their paper airplane frenzy." Link looks at me with disappointment. And Grilm leaves the house. My face turns red with anger._

_"You knew, didn't you!" I yell at him_

_"Yes but-"_

_"Yes but what? Yes but we were just going to keep you waiting until I had to leave and then Amy would tell you! We aren't allowed to fly unless we're knights during the festival and when the school is out for summer, then the sky is filled with kids!"_

_"Snow Hea-"_

_"You're not Snow Head-ing me this time! I'm going to go feed my bird!" I stomp out of the house._

_And then there are my anger management issues. I broke a boy's arm once because he said that I was abnormal and don't belong here. I just don't know why I get so upset over stuff. It's like something inside of me unleashes when I'm just slightly mad. I've learned to control it sometimes but something like this, to me, was important and special._

_I make it to the public stable and Maker is there with her bird. She moved her stable so her bird is next to mine. Her bird is named Lamey and mine is Cable. I don't know why I love the name Cable so much, but it just came to me._

_"Hey, you coming to get your bird for your family fly?" she asks_

_"Nope. Just like always." I grumble._

_"Hey it's ok. I'll hang out with you the whole festival, okay? But it is a little unfair, you not being allowed to fly on your own at this age." she pats my shoulder and the perfect plan comes to mind. My face lights up with excitement and pure evil._

_"You know what, I am flying today." I open the stall. And lead my bird out of the stall and Maker follows me with hers._

_"Did Link give you permission?" she asks as we make it to the diving platform. I get on my bird._

_" Nope!" I say with a smile and we jump off. We are diving to catch speed. Our birds scoop up and start to glide slowly and calmly._

_"Look Girl, I don't think it's right." she says. "Are you sure you're not just letting you anger get control of you?"_

I see something in the corner of my eye under my desk. I reach and find an older notebook. I flip it open.

_I am running down the hallway of my very large and white house. Very soon I hear an unpleasant "CRACK!" of a bone. It sounds like my husband again and it sounds like someone tried to strangle him... and did not succeed. I open the door to my library and see two men on the ground with all their clothes torn off into shreds. One of the men is on the floor laughing his evil little heart out. While the other is bleeding his heart out with a broken wrist._

_"Demon, Lord, Ghirahim!" I yell at the naked figure "You are the most violent idiot I've ever met. I am going to take Link to my office and you are going to clean up this mess, get some clothes on and stay in our room 'till I get back understand?!"_

_"Understand." he says gloomily._

_I take the unclothed seventeen year-old child and have him lean on me for support to walk._

_"It's ok to talk now, my name's Catto I've known Ghirahim nine years and we've been married three. Well my real name's Catherine not even Ghirahim knows that" I am trying to build his trust for me so he'll talk. We make it to my office. I start cleaning his wounds and bandaging them, then I blabber some more. "I know you think talking to your number one enemy's wife seem pretty risky. But I don't bite, I heal. I guess I'm the complete opposite of Ghirahim. But he's not that bad of a guy if you're used to him and he's scared of you." Now I've made Link chuckle. "Ever since I've helped this kikwi I've wanted to be a healer. Oh, that kikwi ended up being the papa kikwi or something. And ever since then I healed anything I can."_

_"Including me." Link said surprisingly upset_

_"I knew I could get words out of you, but those weren't exactly the words I wanted."_

_Without warning I nap Link's wrist back into place. He screamed so loud I could feel the smile on Ghirahim's face. I slip a cast on his arm and tighten it. We talk as we walk back to Link's cell/room because it's too nice to be a cell. I walk to my room alone and see a lifeless Ghirahim on my bed._

_"Why would you do that?" he asks me sitting up._

_"Why would you do that?" I fold my arms._

_"He is my captive and I am his captor."_

_"He may be your captive but you are not his captor. And don't say 'Captor' again."_

_"I am and you should have more respect for me."_

_"Let's not start this. You should be more nice to Link. You captured him and put him in a rough situation."_

_"Ah ha!"_

_"Ah ha what?"_

_"Ah ha, you said I captured him. Therefore I am his captor."_

_"Shut up I see why he doesn't talk to you."_

I smile. But I slam it shut, all because it was a lie! He was using her! I wanted to kill her! Torture her. And now he is going to kill her. I look at my thin book cover and look at that last page. Of course I left the empty pages in. How else would you be reading this? I look around the room and take the book and pages and stand by the fire. I throw the pages that were already torn out and I throw them in and watch them burn because all they were, were lies. But I look in my book as write a few more words. I take the edge of the last page with words on it as I write. And I tear it out.

* * *

**so apparently you can only underline so much at a time so that's why i have to do this in bold. Alright. Please comment and vote in my poll. Don't worry Akomin gets a new Journal. Ame their are still 15 chapters left including the epilogue. So yah. YAYZ!**


	34. Chapt 32, He Will Protect Them For Eons

Blehhhh! It's me! Late again! I have to leave in two minutes so I have to make this short. No comment this time. WRITE INTERESTING AND AWESOME COMMENTS PEOPLE! No offense! Did you like the last chapter? I did. Bwahahahah! Akomin got a new Journal. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 32

I refuse to look at Ghirahim more than three seconds a day. And yes I got a new journal. Catto game me one of her old empty ones. Ghirahim doesn't seem to know I have my grudge on him because he doesn't know I followed him that evening. Catto and him have been acting lovey-dovey like normal, but now they have a baby to share it with.

I toss and turn on my mattress in my parents room trying to fall asleep. Darmon had woke us up crying four times now. And now he's starting to cry again.

"Your turn." Catto growls at Ghirahim. She's gotten up every time and I think Ghirahim deserves a turn.

"Why can't that useless creation on the floor do it!" Ghirahim says to her gesturing to me. I don't take offence because we're all in bad moods when we're tired.

"Because," I begin. "I didn't ask, want, tell, need, beg, or whine for him. You two created him on your own free will! Now get the damn baby to shut up!" I snap. Catto make a notice that sounds like 'for shame!'.

"Alright!" Ghirahim gets up and takes Darmon from the basket we keep him in because we don't have a crib.

"He needs a crib!" Catto states.

"We don't have one!" Ghirahim snaps.

"Make one!" She snaps back

"How?" He yells.

"Well, I don't know! You're the man of the house! You should be able to take some wood and tools and make a crib! So go hike up your skirt an build something! Or is your mother too paranoid that you might break a nail?" Catto moans tiredly.

I smirk at this.

"Must you insult my mother?" He groans.

"Yes! Because it's not like I ever had I a mother! Now, get the baby to shut up!" She yells.

I see the sun begin to rise in the horizon. GREAT! It's morning! And I got almost no sleep!

Ghirahim pats and calms down Darmon until he falls back to sleep. And to brighten up the day, Lucas loudly barges through the doors of the bedroom. Darmon wakes up again and starts screaming again.

"REALLY?! Why, Lucas! WHY?" I yell at him.

"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL NEVER SEE SUN LIGHT FOR AS LONG AS YOU LIVE!" Ghirahim screams over Darmon.

"JUST WHAT EXACTLY is your reason to do that Lucas?" Catto asks Ghirahim as politely as she can.

"Oh, I just remembered I have wood and stuff in Skyloft so I can make a crib. I can go make it real quick and come back." Catto stares at Ghirahim in a 'you see' type of way. "I'll be back by tomorrow morning. You know, in case you wanted to know." Lucas nervously exits the room closing the doors behind him.

"I hate your boyfriend." Ghirahim snaps at me as he cradles Darmon in his arms until he stops crying.

"Well, it's not his fault!" I growl and put my face in my pillow.

"What's up with you?" Ghirahim asks. I wanted to say, 'BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED US, WANT TO KILL US ALL, AND KISSED A PSYCHOPATH OF A WOMAN!' But I just moaned into my pillow. I felt bad for Catto because she still thinks he loves her and she loves him too.

"Give me my baby, you baby!" Catto holds out her arms to Ghirahim and he sets Darmon in her arms. "I was talking to Darmon." she jokes. As soon as Catto holds Darmon he falls into a deep sleep. She's like magic with him.

"How do you do that with him?" Ghirahim sighs as he notices the sleeping power Catto possesses.

"Come here and I'll tell you my secret." She smiles. Ghirahim leans his ear towards her for her to whisper it. "I'm! His! Mother!" She shouts loudly in his ear. "Now give momma some sugar." She laughs and Ghirahim gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm leaving." I announce. I walk down the hall to the kitchen and happily make me a bowl of milk and some banana and oats. I eat my breakfast when I hear a tap on the front door. I ignore it and continue eating. Then I hear it again. Is some one really knocking on our door? I groan annoyed and open the door. I almost drool at the sight.

In my doorway is the most attractive boy my age I've ever seen. He has nice, reasonably short, black hair, dreamy emerald eyes, and just a tiny bit of freckles. Then I remember Lucas is my boyfriend and try and hold in my immaturity. I'm in my Pa-jam-jams too! I'm in a small tank top and too long Night pants! And my hair is probably a crow's nest! AHH.

"Hello, is this the Demon Lord family's household?" He asks. His voice is dreamy too. But I choose to ignore his looks and treat him as a normal person.

"So, what of it?" I ask the take a giant bite of my milk and oats.

"Well, my name is Denalvy Renaldty—" oh my gosh that's the dumbest name ever "—and I am her to meet Ms. Akomin Fliano Demon Lord." He reads from an index card. I have a middle name? And his name seems familiar. Like he's— MY FIANCÉ! Oh gosh! What to do, what to do! I know! I slam the door in his face. He knocks again. I creek it open.

"This is she." I say in a squeeky nervous voice.

"May I please come in?" He asks sweetly. I open the door wider.

"Sorry. I look like a mess I didn't expect anyone to come so early." I say sheepishly.

"It's alright " he forgives." My father woke me up hours before I normally do, just to ride here because he thought you would be already up."

"It's fine, I have a new baby brother and he kept waking me up. I normally don't get up unless it's a matter between life and death." I laugh.

"It's the same here. You seem nice! I guess I can be myself around you. You can call me Den." He smiles kindly.

"Akomin. I think my dad filled out the paper work wrong because it's just Akomin." I laugh.

"Where is your father? I think I should meet him." he looks around.

"Oh here, follow me." I guide him down the hall to the bedroom door. I open it up and find Ghirahim changing in mid-room and Catto breast feeding. I close it fast! "Uhhh, wait right here." I instruct and squeeze through the door and stare at them shamefully. "Must you act like we don't care about public decently all the time?" I scold them.

"What? Do you see us do this all the time?" Ghirahim finally puts a shirt on. I throw a blanket over Catto's upper body and then open the door wide and they see Den.

"Ghirahim, why is there a very attractive boy in our house?" Catto asks.

"I've lived here for decades and you just ask that question?" Ghirahim smirks.

Catto looks clueless.

"Oh, were you talking about you?" Catto smiles innocently.

Ghirahim rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Den Renaldty. I'm here to marry your daughter."

"He's here to marry your daughter." I say through clenched teeth.

"Uh-huh." Ghirahim sighs nervously. "But I recall asking to wait until she was eighteen."

"I know, but the council sent me early and the wedding is tomorrow. They said that they've waited long enough." Den sighs.

"Tomorrow?!" Ghirahim and I gasp at the same time.

"Yes. I'm sorry but I can't do anything to help. The council has be patient enough and demand your daughter to be wedded immediately. "

"So, they think I'm just going to screw things up like my father if I'm not married? They think that I'm just a tool they can use to bend with their rules as they want?! Ghirahim, you're the boss! Go bust down their door and say you want the law to be renounced!" I command him.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! That's brilliant! I'll go do that causing our family to lose everything we own!" He gasps sarcastically.

I sigh and lean my head on his chest.

"I don't want to get married." I moan. He pets my head soothingly. I walk away from him and let him discuss things with Den. I crawl on the bed and lay left to Catto as she holds the sleeping Darmon. She uses one hand and pushes my hair out of my face.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers sweetly. I scoot over to her and lay my head on her chest next to Darmon's. She drags her fingers through my hair. "My babies." She smiles.

I look at Darmon's Hylian ears. He seems so much like me but so much different at the same time.

"Catto, what was your world like?" I ask.

"Earth? Hmm?" She thinks how to deceive it. "Our people were much different then the people in Skyloft. We all had different wants and needs; people get mad too easily and start wars. But that was only the early years of my world. I was born in the year 2000. That's what we call the twenty-first century. We went very far with inventions, knowledge, and civilization. We've even made it to the moon. We wore different clothes and talked different and had many different types of music. And there was only us. No demons, no kikwis, no nothing. Just humans and our animals."

"Were you lonely?" I ask.

"Oh of course not! We didn't have a small population like Skyloft, which is slowly growing, we had seven billion humans surrounding our globe!" She laughs.

"Oh," I sigh.

"Akomin what's troubling you? You have eaten, you avoid every one every chance you get, that's the first time I've seen you look, talk to, and touch your father since Wednesday! You can tell me anything and you know that!" Her voice becomes firm, demanding for the truth. But she's wrong, I can't tell her. We would all be in danger if I did.

"I don't know, I guess all this is just really stressful. Having my boyfriend and paternal family live with us and now we have Darmon, plus my future husband is just right in the hall talking to my father." I groan.

"I know your lying, but I won't hold you too it if you don't trust me enough to say." She smiles weakly. I stay silent. Ghirahim walks back in and beckons me. I get up and walk to him.

"You have to get married, I'm sorry. And it's tomorrow. The demon council is coming to Faron and we will hold the ceremony here. We have no other choice." He says blankly.

"Of course! It's not what I want it's about everyone else but me! I let people get their way my whole life! Stay in a corner away from the world and the next thing you know, people build a wall around you and shut you out completely so they don't need to care! Or what they do is just help you halfway through then go off on their own, having you wait until the moment comes for your life to just leave you! But guess what?! I gave you all chances! You're not my father! You're not my friend! You're just another jerk from Skyloft who used me!" I yell at him storming out of the room. I stomp to the basement door and swing it open then lock it behind me as I walk down the stairs. I incorporated how I felt about Ghirahim betraying us into that tantrum to make him feel a little guilty.

I walk around the dark room and find a small corner to sit alone in. I lean against it. I make a fire ball float in my palm so I can see, then I see something glimmer in front of me. I stand up and see that it is a doorknob from a door in the wall. I twist it carefully and pull, making all the dirt and dust that hardened the door shut to go into the air. It made me cough and sneeze. I walk in and see useless knick knacks that someone would have kept for memories. I continue walking through cobwebs and twists and turns in the pitch blackness. Then I see a window. I look through in with and see that I'm looking straight into Ghirahim's face. I clap my hand over my mouth before I make any notice. How does he not see me? Wait a second. I'm in the walls. Ghirahim and Catto's room has a mirror in the wall that they use. It's a one sided mirror. I stare I to Ghirahim's eyes giving him a horrible evil glare, but he can't see it.

"You'll have to excuse her random temper tantrums." Ghirahim says to Den.

"Oh it's fine, I have an older sister." Den smiles.

"Well, she's had it hard. You'll learn her story soon enough." Ghirahim laughs and walks away to the other side of the room. You can move your things into the library. I apologize for the mess of things, but we have a lot more people here too." When did he get such manners?

"It's quite alright; I'll just move my stuff in there. Thank you for the hospitality." Den smiles then walks out.

"Wow, never heard you talk like that before." Catto smiles at she cradles Darmon.

"I've taken classes. But it's not like a needed them. I can act anyway I please if I'm ruler. And it's not like Demise cared about me being polite." He crawls on the bed and wraps an arm under Catto's neck.

"Thank you." She sighs as she lays her head on his chest.

"What have I done, now?" Ghirahim giggles playfully.

"Being there for me, all this time." She grins at Darmon.

"Oh..." He says nervously but she doesn't notice.

I sigh and continue to walk through the hidden tunnel. I end up finding a mirror in the hall, and the library and I secret door to my closet. I head back after a few hours of hiding. I walk out and see the front door open. Lucas has a baby crib on his shoulder and carries it in. I smile and help him carry it to Catto's room.

"Yay! Thank you so much Lucas!" She squeals giving him a hug and a friendly peck on the cheek. She places Darmon in the crib and walks off. I need to tell Lucas about Den, anyway.

"Lucas, you know how I'm going to get married in a year?" I ask. He nods.

"Well, something happened, and the wedding is tomorrow, and my fiancé is here." I say nervously. "And he's staying in your room. So you can't live here anymore. But you can come to the wedding if you like." I expected him to be mad but he just smiled.

"Akomin look, I know you never planned for this, and I know that you'd back out the second you can. Why else did you try and stay by me all this time? I'll stick with you to the end. Even if I'm not around, I always will be in your heart. And I won't stop loving you even if you are married. We can always be friends, but no matter how much like friends we act, I'll still be your lover." He says wiping a tear from my face.

I couldn't help it. He's always said he's in love with me, and now I have to return it before it's too late.

"I'm sorry! I'll run away! We can run away together! We can live in Lanayru and get married! We will never have to worry about this stuff happening!" I meant it despite all the flaws and I knew it would never be that easy.

"Akomin, I'll be fine. I'll live down here and watch over you. And if you ever need help, I'll be right there as long as I live."

I have a vision of Lucas growing old without me, as he protects me while I take care of my children and watch as they grow up. And Lucas uses his life to just protect us from people like Gerado.

"I love you!" He was about to say something but I cut him off with a kiss, like the day he wanted me to admit my feelings. So there we were kissing, in my parents' bedroom. With my baby brother a few feet away, Catto in the closet finally getting dressed, and Ghirahim off talking to people about the wedding. Is this how my story is to end? Get married under the protection of my lover. Hide away from a horrible woman and wait until my father breaks character to tries to kill us but I WILL end up stopping him.

I stop the kiss and cry into Lucas' chest. "I want you there! With me. At the wedding, when I say my vows. I want you in the front row, sitting next to Catto, and Ghirahim so when I'm saying "I do" I'll see you, and know I'm not saying them to Den, or the demon council, I'm not saying because I have to or for any one. So I will be saying them to you. So I will remember my marriage as the day I was married to my lover mentally, and I'll never stop thinking of you." I say.

"Sure thing." He says pushing my hair out of my face. "I will be there bright and early, I will sit in the chairs as they are putting them out. Because for you, I'd sit there for two thousand years to wait for the marriage to start."

"I'll see you then, I guess." I sniff.

"I will be there, and I'll be waiting." And he walks out of the room leaving me alone, not only with just my brother, but with his heart too.

oh how sweet. I wanted them to have some romance before the marriage. And yes Akomin and i are both being frocked to got through with it. THANKS FOR READING! COMMMENT A GOOD COMMENT AND VOTE IN MY POLL OR YOU WILL BE ATTACKED BY MARSHMELLOWS!


	35. Chapt 33, I Do--- Have Something To Say!

Oh, hi, uhh, do you remember me, i was that one author who once upon a time, actually posted on time. alright i have happy news though! I POSTING ON A LAPTOP! WOOOOHOOOO! NOT MY CRAPPY OLD IPOD! and there are 12 chapters left! and im planning to post two a week or something because im like 6 chapters ahead of you you help my goal too: to get at least 50 reviews before it ends, now that doesn't post every chapter, id like to know who exactly read this book, all im asking is one review from each person, so please itd mean a lot... what ever next book im writing will be much better than this one, and i think i know which one it is going to be, but vote in my poll, Ashlee S you have been a great support to me and id highly suggest getting an accout so i can PM you a really long message telling you how awesome you've been, If not, WHO CARES! i have no control over your life and you still pretty epic! and so are the rest of you guys! BTW i was just stalling so i dont have to put my face comment.

I. DON'T. OWN. GHIRAHIM. OR. ANYTHING. ZELDA. RELATED. EXCEPT. MY. OCs! IN. YOUR. FACE. NINTENDO! I. OWN. SOMETHING.

* * *

Chapter 33

I look emotionlessly into the mirror in Catto's room. She brushed my hair carefully as I sat in my underdress. My wedding dress was picked out cheaply this morning. Not that it's ugly or cheap, but they just gave me three dresses to choose from, and that was that.

Catto brushed my hair and ran her fingers through it, trying to get enough hair to make a perfect French braid out of my wavy white hair. I looked intensely at the mirror just to see if I could see through it if anyone was watching me, but alas I couldn't see even the darkness that covered the other side.

I began to ponder on what Lucas said last night. He said he'd wait two thousand years for the wedding to start, just to let me have my wish. I wonder if he's out there now. I shouldn't think about this, it will only make me cry. And I can't have that because I just got my makeup on. Surprisingly there will be a large audience for this. The demon council, my family, Lucas, Den's family, and most of the demons in existence, some from Faron, some from Eldin, some from Lanayru. It's a royal wedding, and I guess for them it's a big deal if the daughter of the guy who messed things up then ignored you for years is getting married.

Catto pulls my hair and I keep my head stiff for her to continue. Darmon begins to cry but Catto picks him up out of the cradle and hands him to me to comfort so she can do my hair. As soon as Darmon lays eyes on me he giggles. I smile a little then he starts to pull at my nose.

"Ow! Catto how do I get him to stop?" I ask and now he's hitting my face and pulling at my ears.

"Just tell him 'no' very firmly and he should stop." She says as she pulls out my hair from my skull.

"No! Darmon!" I say as she told me. He stops but laughs. I show a sly smile. He's so tiny and cute with his big blue eyes! His hair shows the slightest red.

"Are you two ready?!" Ghirahim knocks on the door.

"No! Now its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!" Catto hisses. Tears begin to build up in my eyes and I sniff. I can't believe I would go through with this! A year ago I would have laughed at how stupid I could be to let this happen. Yet here I am. With my mother putting my hair snowy white hair in a French braid, as I sit holding my brother in part of my wedding dress, an hour before it starts.

"Don't cry honey, it won't ever solve anything." She calms me.

"But there is nothing to be solved! I'm getting married! I'm being forced to be married! So if I cry, what could possibly happen?!" I snap as my voice gets high, trying to hold it in as long as I can.

"Because, if you cry, I will cry, and if I cry, Darmon will cry. And every one will end up crying because Akomin is about to make the biggest choice of her life." She smiles pulling some hair from my face.

"Choice? I- I have one? Choice! This is my choice!" I realize.

"Wait, hold up! I didn't say-" Catto begins.

"Yes you did!" I squeal gleefully. "This is my choice! It wouldn't end like this after all!" I feel Catto finish my hair. I stand up, hand her Darmon and kiss her then throw on my dress. I run to my room and do something I will either regret or thank myself for.

* * *

"Finally! Are you ready?" Ghirahim asks annoyed. I nod happily. I hook our arms together and two guards open the front doors. The whole yard seemed to have transformed into a beautiful wedding garden. People all look back to see me walking down the aisle. It's a long walk but I'm enjoying every second. We walk and I look in the front rows. Catto is holding Darmon, and empty seat for Ghirahim and on Catto's left is Lucas. I wink at him but he just gives me a questioning look. I step onto the stage with Den and I stare at him innocently. Ghirahim goes and sits down in his seat, folding his arms because he was too fond of his ideas either.

"Before I move on to the blessings of the goddess and the vows, are there any objections?" The judge says. My family, Lucas and I actually didn't expect that so we raised our hands. "Other than the bride's family and friends?" Then we put down our hands and it was silent. "Do you, Denalyy Renaldty, take this woman, Akomin Of Demon Lord, as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love; do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so answer, "I do." he says.

"I do." Den chokes a little on his words.

"And do you, Akomin of Demon Lord, take this man, Denalvy Renaldty as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love; do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer, "I do."

"I do— have some words I'd like to say first." I smirk. I turn to the Demon council. "OI! So you're the ones who feel that I have to get married eh?!" I snap. I hear Catto gasp at my action. I look back and see her looking horrified, Lucas is giving me a quizzical look. But Ghirahim, is in his same position, but instead of looking disappointed or mad, he smirks like he's proud of me. I smirk back. "Well! Why does it have to be to him? Why do I have to get married at all?!" I ask.

"Because you are in love with an Un-royal mortal. You could now, however, date as long as you please as long as it's a fit of royal demon male." A man says much too fancily.

"So you think Lucas isn't fit, eh?" I say. He nods with the rest of the council. "What would happen if the princess or royal side wasn't fit? What if she never took a man era class in her life? What if she slept in till 11:00 A.M. every morning she gets? What if she was equally "fit" to be royal as the boy she is in love with?" They all look shocked at what I'm saying, or how they never thought about that. "What if this royal member happened to be human?" They all widen their eyes and huddle together as if to whisper stuff.

"If that WERE the case then the child would no longer be royal, unless of course, her family added her royal blood failure, then SHE would be royal once more, but because of the unfortunate timing she would not have to be married. Seeing that you ARE the daughter of Lord Ghirahim, and that you mother is immortal, and that you're a full blood demon of pure royalty, you do NOT have that exception!" The man snaps.

"Oh is it now?" I pace around in a circle. "Because as I recall; most of you don't know, I WAS RAISED BY HUMANS!" I scream loudly so the crowd hears me. They all gasp, but not the council, they already knew. "YES YOU HEARD ME! IM MENTALLY A HUMAN! AND YOUR COUNCIL HERE KEPT THAT A SECRET BECAUSE THEY FELT THAT IT WAS A NECESSITY TO HAVE ME STILL GET MARRIED BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO PROVE ME WRONG IN THIS SITUATION! BECAUSE! THEY! DONT! KNOW! EVERYTHING!" I snap. "So my friends! I am equally as 'fit' for the throne as that boy over there!" I point at Lucas. "And I'm not fully demon! I DONT HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" I laugh triumphantly. I tear off my wedding dress so I'm wearing my trademark outfit because that's what I did in my room. I put this under my dress. Duh. The audience gasps, "Oh shut it! Go home now! All of you." They all teleport away leaving me with my family, boyfriend, and ex-fiancé.

"Sorry Den! Looks like you're not getting married today." I smirk at him.

"Oh it's fine. That was all an act my father made me do, but I must say you are quite a beautiful handful." He smiles dreamily. "I guess I'll just bid farewell." He leans in slowly and presses his lips on mine. They were so warm and fluffy and sweet. Like marshmallows. I almost squeak in surprise when he releases my mouth. "Goodbye Akomin of Demon Lord." He smiles.

"I for one, do not want that farewell." Lucas raises his hand.

"Denalyy , I'd leave before I hurt your family." Ghirahim hisses. Den smirks and teleports away.

I turn to Lucas and run and hug him. I lift my legs in the air as he holds me. Then I let go awkwardly.

"Akomin I—" he starts but I don't want to hear it, so I push my head up and kiss him. I can feel him moving his body and arms. I peek out of my eyes and see him doing some sort of victory dance as he kisses me. I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. I never want this moment to end. We are just so happy and no one can take this from us. (Except Gerado)

* * *

JourneyKat put the "Except Gerado" part ._. she gets me sometimes. shes lucky i didnt delete it, let alone not let her proof read any more. and someday... someday... -stare off into space- she will be here to tell me THAT SHE DOESNT GIVE A CRAP! yah, i can promise you that we will SOMETHING special when we get together, becuz we're vote in my poll so i can tally up the scores on my piece of paper i call my score board.


	36. Chapt 34, Oh Crap! She's A Cat!

**I just now noticed that I didn't post this chapter! I meant to post it before the wedding buuuuut I forgot! So this is supposed to be before the wedding sorry!**

* * *

Despite having to get married soon against my will, my baby brother screaming all night, and my father secretly being a jerk, I felt today was going to be okay. I woke up this morning before everyone else. Well, I was actually awake all night so I GOT up and walked into the kitchen.

"Akomin!" An unexpected voice nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"What?! Wha-?! Who's there?!" the kitchen was dark, so I couldn't see. I spun around thrashing my arms around crazily.

"OUCH!" I saw a black figure stumbled back blindly. Then I recognized the voice all of a sudden.

"Ghirahim?!" I whispered loudly in shock and confusion. "What are you doing here?! How long have you been up?!" I don't know how he would've snuck out of the room without me noticing. I mean, we were sleeping in the same room for crap's sake!

"I might ask you the same question!" he huffed. "Why are you up?"

"I've had my fill of screaming baby. But I haven't had my fill of breakfast." I rubbed my stomach to emphasize my need.

"Do you honestly expect_ me_ to cook?!" He gasped.

"Oh right. You suck. Never mind. I don't want your suckish-ness to contaminate my food and make me die of suckish-ness." I rolled my eyes. Of course I didn't want_him_ to make me food! He would burn the stove!

"What?" my father was confused now.

"Uhg never mind." I growled. I still hated his guts. There was a long silence of intense staring at each other.

"You know, Akomin, it almost seems like you have a grudge against me. Why is that?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

I knew I couldn't tell him. He would do Hylia-knows-what to me! So I just kept quiet and tried to bore a hole in his forehead with my malevolent stares. His facial expression turned to a glare to one of realization.

"YOU KNOW." He growled.

"What are you talking about?" I desperately tried to lie good.

He grabbed me by the neck and pulled my face near his. "WHAT. DO. YOU. KNOW?" He hissed into my face.

I choked and tried to pry his fingers off me. He smiled evilly and that smile sent chills down my spine. "I know how I can make you tell me." He said in a sing-song way. He reached into his jumpsuit and pulled out a vial of that truth potion stuff. Ghirahim forced the stuff down my throat and shoved me into a chair.

"Do you know what I mean by, 'what do you know?'" he asked calmly.

"Yes." The word flew out my mouth and I couldn't stop it.

"Tell me what you know." He commanded.

"Your list said to abandon us and leave us for dead. You are in cahoots with Gerado. You kissed her and it was gross and horrifying and I am permanently scarred by that. And you suck." I was screaming and kicking myself on the inside for not being able to stop. I was able to say that last part, though. Hehe. Wait, did I say cahoots? Why would I ever say that?! I know what the word means and if you don't then LOOK IT UP!

"You are DEAD." He said furiously.

He snapped his fingers and a dagger appeared. Then he looked like he changed his mind. "Actually…" he sighed. "I think that THIS will serve as a much better punishment! And the curse won't affect you like this!" he snapped his fingers and I was bound to the chair. Ghirahim snapped his fingers again and a large pot appeared in the room. Oh no! He's gonna cook me! And the worst part is that I am going to turn out burnt and terrible! Because he can't cook anything without completely ruining it!

He started adding weird ingredients. Like remlit fur and bat claws and stuff. Gross! What the heck! Doesn't he know to add carrots and onions to give the meat a nice taste and- WAIT! Why am I thinking this?! I don't want to die as Ghirahim's failed stew! Nothing does! Not even rocks! When he was finished adding various objects to the stew he released me from the chair. He made me hover above the softly bubbling liquid. It turned into sickly orange ooze. Without warning, my clothes disappeared from my body. I instantly covered myself.

"GHIRAHIM!" I yelled angrily.

"Shush! I'm not looking! Your clothes would completely ruin the composition of it!" he said harshly. He was shaking a bit, so I had no worries of him molesting me because this was apparently disturbing him as well. Before I could even reply, I was dunked into hot bubbling liquid. I thrashed around and was unable to claw my way to the surface. Right when I was sure I would drown, Ghirahim pried me out with a pair of giant metal thongs.

"Geez! What the heck was that, Ghirahim?!" I tried to shriek at him. But instead it sounded like just angry shrieking. Huh? And since when did Ghirahim grow an extra 10 feet?! I felt intimidated, and involuntarily hissed. What?! Why did I do that?!

Ghirahim bent down and grabbed my neck. I thought he was going to snap it or something and braced myself for death. Surprisingly, my neck skin stretched and he picked me up by my neck skin. Wow! I have really stretchy skin! Weirdness! He held up a big handheld mirror up to me and I nearly peed myself. Staring back at me was a white remlit with brown eyes and small ears and a skinny tail. I felt my small ears flatten and a terrified "mew" escaped my remlit mouth.

"So how do you like your new look!" Ghirahim laughed. Then he looked around at the mess in the kitchen he made. "Oh well, looks like this needs cleaned up before I rid myself of you." He snapped his fingers and the giant cauldron disappeared. His grip on my neck was starting to ache. I twisted around and tried to escape his grasp. "HOLD STILL!" Ghirahim grabbed me and stopped me from clawing him. He put me in a more comfortable position. "Heh. Your tiny remlit ears remind me of a creature that Catto told me about." He sighed. "It was called a cat. Which I think is a kind of droll name for a creature. They were kept as pets in her world."

Shuffling was audible to me in the hallway. My ears turned toward the sound like little radar dishes. Ghirahim froze and ran out of the house. I growled, and if you ever heard a remlit growl it would absolutely terrify you, and Ghirahim nearly dropped me.

"No! Bad girl! We can't let anyone see you! They'll know what I've done!" He scolded me and I just hissed in response. Soon we were outside and he was running toward the Forbidden Termina again. No! Oh no! I don't want to go to Gerado! I don't to see them kiss again! Ahhh! But I had no choice in the matter.

"Ghirahiiiim." I heard Gerado's voice say sexily. Ew. "Ooh what's that there? I didn't expect to see you here again so soon." She smiled seductively. Please no kissing please no kissing.

"Oh, I, uh, it's a present!" Ghirahim tried to smile back convincingly. And he failed. It looked cheesy and reeked of lies. Oh cool! I can sense if someone is lying now! Muahahahaha! This shall work wonderfully in my favor…

Ghirahim thrust me forward and Gerado snatched me away before I could run away screaming. She death hugged me and pet me too hard. It hurt and her nails scratched me. I tried to wriggle out of her grasp but I was stuck. UHG. She stunk horribly! Like she did nothing but roll around in dirty gym socks all day! How hard would it be to just take a bath at least once?! And my remlit senses were more acute then my normal ones. I thought I was gonna pass out, but somehow I hung in there.

"Awww such a cute little kitty!" she cackled at my attempts to break away. She put me in a better position and stroked me more gently now. There was a long silence until Gerado broke it.

"…This is Akomin, isn't it?" she said blankly and still stroking me.

"Whaaaat no." Ghirahim laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"It has short ears. It's white. It has brown eyes. I'm not stupid Ghirahim." She growled and her strokes became harder. I reowed in pain as her nails cut into me. I decided to get back at her and sliced my claws into her arms. "Are you honestly this foolish, Ghirahim? What will the rest of the family think when she is missing?" It was scary how she didn't even react to me clawing the bazookas out of her.

"Ahahaha! I already thought of that!" Ghirahim pointed in Gerado's face triumphantly. "Of course they will think she ran away! Because she was afraid of marriage! And when I return home I will just say that I was out trying to find her! So HA!"

"Oh I suppose that will work. But why would you get rid of the curse? You completely threw the wrench in our carefully laid plans! I made plans for her! Big plans! But you just shattered those plans with your stupid wrench! Ghirahim, you really disappoint me. And AKOMIN I CAN FEEL THAT CUT IT OUT."

Well, apparently Gerado did feel me clawing the bazookas out of her… But I wasn't going to cut it out. I wanted her to let me go! I managed to wiggle around so that I was in the perfect position to bite her. NOM!

"Eeeeeek!" Gerado flung me away from her when I unexpectedly bit her forearm.

I twisted my body around instinctively and landed on my feet. Then I sprinted away from them. I could hear Ghirahim screaming at me to come back. I sure as hell wasn't going to listen! I kept running until I got home. But when I arrived at my front steps, I wasn't sure how this was supposed to work. I mean, I'm a remlit. Or a cat. Is that what Ghirahim said I was? Yes, a cat. Crap. How is Catto supposed to recognize me?! The door was left slightly open and I decided to just wing it. I pushed it the rest of the way open and strolled into the kitchen. Catto was sitting in a chair facing away from me feeding Darmon.

"Meow." I meowed.

"Hm?" Catto hummed in question.

"Meow." I meowed back.

"What?" Catto still didn't turn around.

"MEOW."

"What?! What is it?!"

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!"

This time Catto jumped and turned around FINALLY. She stared at me for a moment then yelled, "Ghirahim, there's a cat in the house!" But she didn't know he wasn't in the house. So nothing happened. Instead we just stared at each other.

"Meow…" I meowed again because I didn't know what else to do.

Catto finally sighed at this and pulled her shirt up and stood up and kicked me out the door. Then closed it in my face. Well, so much for that. I sat down and stared at the door hopefully. Nothing happened. Maybe Lucas would recognize me. I stood up and was about to walk away when Catto flung the door open again.

"Wait CAT?!" she sounded flabbergasted. "Cats don't exist here!"

"Meow." I tried to agree with her but all I could do was meow.

She picked me up cautiously and stared at me wide-eyed.

"Meow." I meowed at her.

"…Dang your adorable. Fine I'll give you food." She sighed.

I don't want food! I want to be recognized! RECOGNIZE ME MOTHER!

She walked back inside with me and set me down on a chair next to Darmon. Darmon's eyes lit up and he giggled at me.

"Mew!" I mewed at him. Oh boy! I finally was able to make a different noise! I noticed Lucas come in through the door.

He stared at me and asked, "Catto why is Akomin a remlit?" Yay, at least someone recognized me!

"Oh ha-ha Lucas I guess it does look like Akomin!" Catto laughed.

"No seriously I'm really sure that's Akomin!"

I jumped down and ran over to Lucas. I rubbed all over his legs with happiness that he recognized me. I purred when he picked me up. Hey, he smelled pretty good! I couldn't help but rub my face all over his chin.

"Awww that's so cute!" Catto giggled. Bring it over here I want to give it some of this chicken!" right as she said that my nose picked up the delightful smell of roasted meat. OMIGOSH GIMME IT! Lucas walked me over to Catto and she gave me the meat. I scarfed down the wonderful substance ravenously. That was the best chicken ever!

"Reow!" I begged for more. Oh wow! I made another noise other than meowing!

"I honestly am very sure that this is Akomin." Lucas stated firmly.

Catto just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Lucas, it's a cat! Not a remlit a cat. I just wanted to get that clear. And Akomin is outside! I'm pretty sure I just saw her." Catto tossed some meat at Lucas and it landed on his nose. I snatched it off and ate the crap out of it.

"Geez Akomin! You almost took my nose off!" he looked horrified and Catto just laughed at him.

As an apology I licked his nose. It tasted like chicken now… yum.

"Good kitty." Catto cooed at me.

"Ba ba ba!" Baby Darmon warbled.

"Awww show Darmon the soft kitty!" she squealed. Lucas gently dropped me onto Darmon's high chair. Darmon stared at me in awe and petted my soft body with one finger. Then he giggled and clapped his hands.

"Cuteness… overload!" Catto squealed.

Lucas picked me back up again. "I'm gonna go find Akomin and show her this cat!" I sensed that Lucas lied. But Catto believed him.

"You need to tell me her reaction!" Catto laughed as Lucas hurried out the door with me. When we were outside and a fair distance away he set me down on the grass and sat down next to me cross-legged.

"Meow three times if you're Akomin."

"Meow meow meow!" I meowed quickly.

"I KNEW IT!" He pumped his fist up triumphantly. Then he did a happy dance.

"Stop it and help me out of this!" I tried to say but it came out as "Mew." FAILURE.

My ears turned toward the sound of twigs snapping behind me. Out of nowhere a dagger flew forward and stuck itself into Lucas's knee. Which effectively stopped his happy dance.

"Ahhh! Akomin help me! My knee just sprouted a dagger!" He screamed and fell over.

"Shut up idiot!" Ghirahim snapped behind me. Oh crap. I tried to jump away but Ghirahim caught me by the scruff of my neck. I hissed at him in pain and fear.

"THERE you are!" he gasped with relief. "Here you go, darling!" he tossed me through the air and I landed on something smelly.

The smelly thing hugged me and laughed. "Akomin! Why did you run away? I always thought you were a good kitty!" Then I realized that the smelly thing was Gerado. Seriously, she needs to take a bath.

"What?! Who're you?!" Lucas screamed in panic because there was a dagger in his knee.

"No one!" Gerado gave him a swift kick to the head and he was out like a light.

"Lucas?" I heard Catto call him from the house.

I shrieked crazily in an attempt to get her out here to save me, but Gerado teleported us away. When we reappeared we were in Lanayru Desert. No, no, no, no, no! I want to go home!

"Here we are!" Gerado strolled into a cave opening. Apparently, she lived in a cave. Hurray… All around us were clothes were strewn around and a table and one rusty metal chair stood in the middle of the cave. A dirty blanket was in the corner and I was guessing that's where she slept. If she did sleep. Gerado rudely dropped me and I landed on my feet on her table. A string was forced around my neck and tied there. I hissed in displeasure. "There! Now you can't run away!"

We'll see about that! I bolted off the table and through the cave entrance. But randomly I was thrown back by some unseen force.

"I told you, stupid girl!" Gerado laughed. On the string around my neck was a small crystal. It was glowing and growing dimmer. I tried to run again and it lit up again and I was thrown back again. Frick! How am I supposed to get out of here?! Gerado towered over me and scooped me up. "You can't leave! Ha, haha, haha, HA!" she laughed sing-songy.

I growled and hissed at her. I was immediately backhanded. I mewed and cried in pain from her sharp nails. She threw me across the room and I landed on an actually nice looking shirt. I looked at Gerado vengefully. She knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Don't. You. DARE." She growled. I didn't care about her stupid threats. I unsheathed my claws and ripped into the shirt. "NO!" She shrieked and swatted me away. I hissed and dug my claws into her eyes. She screamed and threw me away. "You little WRETCH." She hissed back. She took out a switchblade and I immediately wished I hadn't messed with her. She swiped at me furiously with it and actually landed a slice. A large cut was now across my face and I struggled to evade the next set of swipes from her knife. I failed and she knocked me to the ground and the knife went through me.

* * *

**HA! HAHAHA! I LIED! This isn't Hollow Earth! XD Tis I! JourneyKat! Her cousin! Don't worry I didn't hack into her account or anything. She let me write a chapter for her! Because I kept begging her to make Akomin randomly turn into a cat. So she was finally like, "Here I have a present for you, you can write a filler chapter for me and make Akomin turn into a cat!" So I did. And I had fun. I tried my best to imitate Hollow Earth's writing style, and I think I did a good job. I had no idea how to end this, so I made her die...I'm cruel. **

**Hollow Earth: You're a Fail.**

**hehe! BUT WORRY NOT, MY FRIENDS! Akomin is still safe and sound and not a feline! Sooooo yeah. What ever she says "rate comment rate fave? Vote in my poll." NAILED IT!**

**._.**

**Bye…**


	37. Chapt, 35, HONEY I SHRUNK THE KIDS!

Haha! This chapter has nothing to do with Honey I Shrunk The Kids! I just really wanted to name a chapter that. I wrote this quite some time ago and I was mad so it pretty horrible. But i also had the need to make a really annoying cliffy. OH! BTW! I'm going to update Before The Life To Come! Because I have had a weird addiction to writing it! I'm also trying to suppress the urge to wanting to write the next book I'll be writing. Becaus if I get last minute votes I would have wrote that stuff for nothing. But I think I've narrowedawk an the winners. And yes there will be two! Maybe...

I don't own Zelda or Ghirahim or people who aren't OCs

p.s. most of you write your own fan fictions... I love them all. But update them so I can read them! I love them too much! I'll go insane! Jk you don't have to.

* * *

Chapter 34

I yawn and stretch my arms out on my mattress as I wake up. I walk down the hall into the kitchen where Catto is already making breakfast and my family, Lucas, and my father's family is seated. I pull out my chair and listen to Catto's and Grandmother's argument.

"Look, all I'm saying is that that baby needs to eat some rice cereal!" Mrs. Natilia says.

"I'm sorry! But your parenting skills are different than mine. I'm not giving my child rice cereal! He's going to be breast fed as long as I can until he knows how to feed himself. I'm not giving him any food! That's why they are born without teeth!" Catto says as calmly as she can. "Ghirahim and I both agreed that was what was going to we were going to do! And it was more his idea than mine! So if I change my mind he won't let me! So you can talk it out with him!" That got her. She won't dare to go against her little boy's word.

"Where is Ghirahim?" I notice that Darmon and my father are gone.

"Oh in the middle of the night Darmon started to cry and I yelled at Ghirahim to take care of him. Then he got up, picked Darmon up out of the crib and left the room." We all pause and think of what he could have possibly done to a new born all night long while he's tired and cranky. We all gasp in horror.

"Lucas, you go check the yard and the lake to see if you see any baby parts! I'll go check the dungeon! Arina and Lumius, you go check if any potions are off of the shelf in my room! Akomin, you go check the rest of the house!" Catto commanded. We all nod in agreement. Lucas runs out of the house and my Aunt and Uncle go into Catto's room and Catto runs to the dungeon. I search the bathroom and my room for any sign, but I couldn't find anything. I look to see if they were in the basement or in the secret hall in the basement. I still couldn't find them. I checked the Ice room and Catto's office, but I didn't see a tall white man or a baby. Lucas runs inside the house soaking wet.

"I didn't find anyone in the lake or yard. But I did find an angry fish that I apparently annoyed." He holds up his arm and it had a wet, gooey hickey on it. I quickly find him a towel. We search the rest of the hall and almost turn the place upside down to see if we could find any sign of Ghirahim and Darmon. I stand in front of the last room I haven't checked and open the door. Lying on the couch asleep was Ghirahim and on top of him was Darmon, who was also asleep.

Catto runs out of the dungeon. "I couldn't find them in the dungeon! I guess the only other reasons why we can't find Darmon is because he was he was burned to ash or–"

I wave Catto to come over.

"—or that." She corrects herself. "Aww, they look so cute. For now." Catto smiles evilly and walks into the room. She gently picked up the sleeping Darmon and held him in one arm. Then stroked Ghirahim's face lovingly. Then she stopped on his cheek. She lifted her hand up and slapped his cheek so hard I could hear the sound of skin contacting skin. Ghirahim wakes up with a start and falls off the couch.

"AND HOW DID YOU FIND A REASON TO DO THAT TO ME?!" He yells at her.

Darmon opens his eyes and begin to cry but he sees his mother's face and giggles.

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" She yells at him. Darmon finds them fighting the funniest thing on earth for some reason.

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! YOU TOLD ME TO TAKE CARE OF THE CHILD, SO I GOT UP CALMLY AND QUIETLY AND TOOK HIM OUT OF THE ROOM AND FELL ASLEEP WITH HIM LIKE THAT! AND AS FAR AS I KNOW, THAT IS GOOD PARENTING! SO I SHOULD GET SOME POINTS FOR THAT!" He yells.

"I THOUGHT YOU HURT AND/OR KILLED HIM!" She yelled. I don't understand what happened, but apparently she said something she shouldn't because she gasped and covered her mouth.

A smug grin crosses Ghirahim's face. "I knew it." He smiles. He teleports behind her looking over her shoulder at Darmon. "I knew someday you'd admit it."

"I didn't admit anything." She objects.

"Oh but you did My Dear." He hums to her.

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" She snaps. He just grabs her hips and sways with her. But he's kind of forcing Catto to sway.

"Oh, it's not like I care that you just admitted you're scared of me and think I am still stronger than you since I am able to do such things." He grins to her.

She growls.

"You said that you'd never tell me that before your dead. Yet here we are, twenty-one years later, and you just admitted it as so." He presses her up against the wall. I walk up and take Darmon out of Catto's arm and walk away from the awkward moment. "Why wouldn't you just admit you're scared of me? In honesty, I found your old journal. The one when you were twenty-one to twenty-two and your first pregnancy. You've said it multiple times in there. But not to my face."

"How did you—?" She starts,

"I've lived here for quite some time here alone. I've walked through every inch and have seen every inch of this house. Do you think I wouldn't have noticed a book with your handwriting in it hidden behind your old desk? Really, that's where you hid it? I thought I raised you better than that." He spits in her face.

"You weren't supposed to read that you jerk! I wrote—"

"All your precious secrets of your life, oh yes. I read everything you wrote about me. Every word. And it was just insults, insult, insults; it was almost more than I could bear. I was about to burn the thing, I felt so betrayed. But every now and then I'd find something you failed to tell me before your little escape and I'd enjoy rereading our most delicious parts of our lives." He breathed in her face, he was so close to her and their noses were touching. But Catto was pinned to the wall so she couldn't get out of the moment. I'm just mesmerized by this moment that's going on between my parents. I feel like I'm a kid that hid and was watching his parent's TV shows, he knew he should look away, he knew he didn't want to watch it, but just couldn't find the will to blink, let alone stop watching.

"You seriously didn't just describe our life as delicious, did you? You see, this I why I'm the one who had a journal and wrote about her life and you didn't!" She snaps trying her best to change the subject.

"What so you're saying I don't know how to put interesting words together and form some sort of junk some idiot would read?"

"Hey! I'd like to see you narrate my life any better! Then try to do your own!" She snaps.

"I'll take that bet." He grins and presses his lips on her. But he starts to talk through them. "I Catto, press my teasingly beautiful lips on my dashingly beautiful husband's. I couldn't ask for this moment to get any better. Any comments so far?" He asks.

I couldn't help myself. "You just used 'beautiful' twice in one sentence! Try using 'adorable' or other words to describe it." I say. Ghirahim looks at me and grins while Catto death glares me for helping him.

"Why thank you for that tip Akomin." He smiles then kisses her again. "Oh he re-kisses me with his soft warm lips, as if he couldn't get enough of me! But I couldn't get enough of him. He was just so controlling I couldn't help but to fall ever so deeply in love with this moment." He pulls away and Catto has a completely straight face.

"Alight! You can narrate someone's life! But it's harder to do your own!" She sighs.

"I highly doubt that! Let's make a deal, if I can narrate my own feelings of this moment better that you can, you have to sleep with me tonight!" He smirks.

"I sleep with you every night, though!" She corrects.

"No you don't. You sleep on the edge of your side of the bed, so you're as far away from me as possible. No, tonight you will sleep next to me on MY side of the bed!" He explains.

"And what will I get if you lose?" She asks.

"I will get up every time the baby cries at night for the next week." He sighs.

"Deal." Catto said.

"Good, Akomin will be the judge, knowing that she doesn't exactly have a favorite parent." He winks at me. Honestly, Catto is my favorite because SHE DIDN'T GO AROUND AND KISS THE PERSON TRYING TO KILL US ALL! But he doesn't know that.

"I, Ghirahim, stare intently and longingly into my wife's vibrant blue eyes. I guide her slowly to the couch where we would both be seated." He does as he says.

OH GOSH! IM SORRY CATTO, BUT YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!

"She goes along with my movements, in hopes that I will utterly fail in her presence. I guide my hand over her tangled beautiful mess of hair. I slowly lean in and press our lips together." He leans in and kisses her for a few seconds. Catto seems to be enjoying this. "As our lips meet I feel her melt into me, as if she was falling in love with me all over again."

"Nice try, you suck up." Catto says before he kisses her again.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." He smiles then smashes his lips on hers.

She squirms out of the kiss instantly.

"I couldn't help but love the way our lips bruised together. Of course, she didn't think the same. She stared deeply into my eyes with loathing." He smirked because she was doing just that. "I smiled to her and leaned forward—"

Catto spit right onto his face, and I mean the gooey, slushy, bubbly spit people get disgusted by. And it's ALL over his face!

"I think to myself how I deeply hope she regrets that action, because I will make her pay." He grits his teeth as he wipes the spit out of his eyes.

"Mam!" Darmon laughed and did his little baby clap.

"Oh come here honey!" Catto reaches her arms out to Darmon and I carry him out to Catto. "You can't hurt me as long as I'm holding your son." Catto smiles innocently as she lets Darmon pull at her hair.

"I can wait." Ghirahim folds his arms intimidatingly.

"Akomin, get my old blue sweater." She tells me. I snap my fingers and hand it to here. She folds and ties it around her neck and puts Darmon in it. "There, this should be easier. It's a papoose." She smiles and Darmon pulls her hair. "Ow! No Darmon." She says firmly and she points at him. "Come on, let's eat and take a nap." She sits in a chair away from Ghirahim and covers herself with a blanket with Darmon underneath. You can her him slurping her milk. I sit in the opposite facing chair of her, now that the moment is calm.

"I enjoy that sound." Ghirahim smiles and kicks back on the couch.

"You enjoy the thought that comes with that sound." Catto snaps.

"True." He smiles. I enjoy the nice silence in the library with my family. That was until, the rest of the family found us.

"There you all are! Must she do that in a public place?" My grandmother snaps looking at Catto. Lucas walks in and sits on the armrest of my chair.

"I'm sorry, where else would you like me to feed my baby?" Catto asks.

"Look, all I'm saying is that that baby should stop being breast fed and eat something normal, like rice cereal!" Mrs. Natilia says innocently.

"Mother, Catto already put the baby in danger by doing all her normal reckless activities during her pregnancy, and she didn't exactly eat as much as she should have, so this baby will be breast fed until it is completely healthy." Ghirahim informs.

"Alright Ghirahim, as long as you think you know what you're doing." She says calmly.

"Okay! That's it! What do you think is wrong with me?! Why do you hate me yet worship Ghirahim?!" Catto stands up and gets into her face.

"He's a demon and you're a human! And you proud of being one." She snaps.

"Yes, you're right! I'm proud of being human! And I'm proud of being immortal! But I'm also proud of being myself! And my son will grow up the same, as did my daughter! There must be something else about me that you hate! And I don't know what, because, you are the closest I will get to a family! I'm a mother! That's it! And you just won't tell me what's wrong so I can't change it! I am proud to be known as the Lady of the Surface! But I'm more proud to be known as Ghirahim's wife! I am proud to be head of the family! But I'm more proud to be a mother! But I guess I was wrong to think I would be more accepted here than in my old world! I should have just stayed behind and let fate take its course with me! So thank you for your suggestions! So unless you have any suggestions how to make me a better person than I already am that way you'll like me like I'm actually your daughter-in-law, I can't help you." Despite her nursing at the moment she stomps out of the room to her bedroom. I get up and start to walk after her.

"Akomin, let her cool off, she'll be fine. She just needs some time." Ghirahim says. I look back at him.

"No, time is too valuable to waste, I will comfort my mother in her time of need, not leave her to do it herself." I say and I walk down the hall and knock on the door.

"Go away!" She snaps. I open the door anyway, prepared in case something were to be flung at me. Luckily nothing was.

"You are sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy, when skies are gray.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.

The other night dear, while I lay sleeping,

I dreamt I held you in my arms,

When I awoke dear, I was mistaken,

So I hung my head and cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy, when skies are gray.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

"I told you not to come in! Now go!" Catto growls at me. She was done singing.

"Too bad, I can't remember what any of those words mean." I say and I sit in the bed with her. She sighs and lies on her side on the bed.

"I can't do this." She groans to me. I move to the other side of her so I can see her face.

"And why not?! You just made that baby sleep!" I say pointing to sleeping Darmon who had a sleepy smile.

"Well, it's not enough! At least, not for 'Little Miss You're Not Good Enough'!" Catto moans running her fingers through her hair and somehow managing to make it messier. "I just want my life to be normal!" She says.

"Get up." I command.

"No!" She snaps lying flat on the bed so I can't get her up.

"I can't stand to see you act like this! Now get up!" I instruct.

"No." She says without moving an inch.

I sigh and walk into her closet. One side is her clothes and the other is Ghirahim's. It's about the size of the kitchen! I go to what I think is Catto's corner, where her small selection of dresses are. There is an orange one and a green one, but I grab a short, silky, blue one and some matching heels. I throw them on her bed in front of her face.

"Get dressed." I tell her.

"No, I don't want to go back out there! Everyone just uses, abuses, or insults me." She whines like, well, me.

"I don't care! You're not just going to lay here like a bum and think about how your life sucks!" I say like I'm the one who's the mother. I pull her off the bed and she just tries to fall on the floor. She groans and just relaxes on me. She's like a lifeless wet noodle. And I have to put the noodle in a dress and heels. I pull off her old, ripped T-shirt and see she's wearing a bright neon red sports bra. Great, now I have to find her a different bra! I'm annoyed by her so I just drop her on the floor and just go to the drawers. I open one and squeal when I see Ghirahim's diamond-y underwear. I close that one as quickly as possible. I move along and see I'm getting warmer when I see some of Catto's underclothes. I find her bra drawer and get a plain white cupped one and bring it to her.

"Catto please don't make this difficult." I stare down at her on the floor where I left her. I don't blame her for acting like a teen, because she still acts like she's twenty-one so she's just finished puberty. But I hope putting a bra on a noodle is easier that I think.

0oOxX~Nope~XxOo0

"C-Catto- I will tie you down! Just- ugh! Relax!" I wrap my arms around my shirtless mother. The second I took her bra off and started to put this one on, she stopped being a lazy noodle, and started being a resistant jumping bean.

"No! You w-will never!" She tries to get my hands off of her.

I pin her arms behind her with one hand then grab the bra to start to hook it together. But her hands gets loose and she grab the bra out of my hand and squirms out of my grip. "AHA!" She says triumphantly. She turns around showing her naked front. I snap my fingers and the bra appears on her. And to have some fun, I do a spell on the clip so it won't be able to come undone. I squirm her into the dress and probably broke her feet trying to get them in the heels.

"No! What about my baby! He might fall off the bed! No please, Darmon will wake up!" She yells as I drag her out the door. Then she becomes a floor noodle again. I grab her arms and drag her across the floor. Her hair kept getting into my face when I thought it couldn't get any worse. I pick her up bridal style when we get to the library door, but it just looks like I'm holding a dead body.

"Please don't make me do this." She whines in my arms. I open the door and push her in the room and onto her feet instead of carrying her. I push her right onto Ghirahim and step back.

"Catto?" He stares at what she's dressed in. Something in Catto's eyes is fearful. She must be hiding something.

I slept through her telling Ghirahim to get Darmon last night, so I must have slept through something else too. That's why she was so scared he would hurt Darmon. "You're not changing anything being dressed like this."

"I know! She made me! The baby was asleep." Catto takes a step backwards. "I'm sorry for last night! I am! I didn't know you cared so much for him! I tried to act like it never happened! I did!"

Ghirahim looks shocked at what she is saying and teleports them somewhere else. I walk out of the room and put my ear to their door.

"I'm sorry! I thought that you wouldn't care about that book of stuff with you and Gerado! I just was going through stuff and I thought-"

"You know child, you really try my patience. You WILL be punished! I can't believe I let you act that way all those years!" Darmon begins to cry in the room. I look through the keyhole and see Ghirahim swipe out a dagger.

"Catto, get out of there now!" I yell at her. I desperately jiggle the locked handle.

"I'm sorry, master! I didn't tell her! The fruit is about to finish rotting!" Catto cries. "She still doesn't know that she's human!"

"You fool! She can hear you! And I know the fruit is rotting. It's end is near, as is yours!" He prepares his dagger.

"CATTO GET OUT NOW!" I scream. I barge through the door, breaking the handles and lock. Ghirahim snaps around his head to grin at me. Catto is covered in blood.

"You're too late, Akomin! Our plans have already proceeded! You can't stop us! No one can! Not even this little trip to the other world!" And he stabs her though her back having the long dagger come through her stomach. She looks down and sees the blood dripping from her because of the blade. He pulls it out and lets her fall to the ground. I run to her body and kneel next to it. He looks down at me with an evil smile. I glare up at him, pondering on what could make him die the most painfully.


	38. Chapt 36, Lumius said I'm Epic!

_****__eheheheheh. hhhhhhiiiiii people. its me again... and im posting, again for once. i can explain! first i didnt have this chapter proofread, then my mom took away all my electronics i could possibly post this chapter with. then i went to my grama's who doesnt have any internet! and yah. and ive been lazy. so JourneyKat said she read it but didnt proof read it because she didnt fine many things wrong with it so if you see anything, BLAME HER! plus im sick so i thought id post it now. i might post another one later today. but please comment and vote in my poll. there is only like ten chapters left, idk. but i have only three more to write to im way ahead of you! THE POLL WILL CLOSE IN LIKE FIVE WEEKS! OR RIGHT BEFORE THIS BOOK ENDS SO VOTE NOAW! T_T yes i spelled it with an A, DEAL WITH IT!_

* * *

Chapter 35

Ghirahim takes the spirit fruit out of my bag and takes a large bite from it, leaving only half the fruit gone. "And your time is soon to come!" He laughs tossing the fruit over to me. He walked out of the room and I cried by Catto who was lifeless.

"You knew you could never beat us yet you still thought you could go against us. How pathetic!" Gerado stood in the door "But now, thanks to you, me and Ghirahim are going to be more powerful than Demise ever was. Tah tah." Gerado showed her revolting toothy grin then faded from view. And the only sound that rung in the room was Darmon's screams and cries.

The cries ring in my ear for a long while until Catto grabs my shoulders. I eyes fling open and I see a not evil (or he hasn't revealed himself yet to be) Ghirahim above me. I hear Darmon crying in the crib and I see the sun only just about to rise in the background of the window.

"Akomin?" Catto says from the her bed. I was sweating and yet shivering. My heart was pounding. "You were screaming and crying in your sleep! Is everything alright?" She asks panicked. I nod. It was all a nightmare. Ghirahim rolls his eyes and takes Darmon from the crib.

"Come here Akomin," Catto pats the bed and I get up and sit in front of her. " What was it about?" She asks. Ghirahim sit on the bed with Darmon.

"Well, it was about you guys, and Darmon, it felt so real." I start. "We searched the house and tried to find you Ghirahim, because you took Darmon and we found you sleep in the library with him. You and Catto had this strange 'Moment' that I'd rather not put into words." I sigh. "Well, Mrs. Natilia came in and insulted Catto and she got really hurt by the words so I went to comfort her, then I was trying to put her bra on and things got annoying. I eventually got her to come out of the room and talk to you" I nod to Ghirahim. "And she started to panic and act terrified. And you started to yell at her and you killed— her." I swallow hard. Ghirahim looks paranoid and shocked by my dream.

"It's fine Akomin, we both know Ghirahim would never kill me. Seriously injure but never kill, he told me that multiple and that how he doesn't feel like he'd want to kill me. " she grins. Ghirahim has a shocked look on his face with a hit of anger and loathing. He must think it was just a harmless dream, but he's mad how I will have my guard up now for him. Little did her know is that I've always had my guard up for him.

A knock comes at the door. Then it opens showing Lumius.

"Hi you guys, well we all talked it over and thought it best if we left. "

"What? But you just got here! You-you can't just leave!" Ghirahim says.

"Sorry little brother. But, it would be better for all of us. We can go back to the village, you can all have your rooms back, and it would be easier on Catto not to make so much food." He winks at her. Ghirahim sets down Darmon and goes over to his brother.

"Lumius! I haven't seen you in Years! We didn't do half the stuff I wanted to do! Please?" Ghirahim stands in from of him.

"Sorry, but we already had it planned out, we are leaving free lunch. We're all packed."

"Alright." Ghirahim sighs. We walk out of the room and into the kitchen for breakfast. Catto makes some pancakes and bacon for all of us. She sits at the table with her full plate as she nurse.

Ghirahim only played with his food and didn't look up from it. Arina throws her form on her plate.

"YOU DONT NEED TO ACT LIKE A BABY ABOUT!" She yells at him annoyed.

"Well, oh could have discussed it with me first!" He yells back.

"At least when I don't get my way I don't try and make people feel bad for it every second!" She yells.

"Guys calm down!" Lumius tries.

"No! I won't! Arina! You're the oldest! You are the one who makes these plans and keep them straight! But you weren't smart enough to ask you little brother, who's house your staying at, if he was ready for you guys to leave!" He slaps he hands on the table.

"You know what you're not even my real brother. Lumius is! And he's better to me then you ever were! I'm sorry you haven't had the perfect life like you've dreamed of but you don't have to take it all out of me!" She yells standing up out of her seat.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE SO BAD THERE IS THE DOOR NOW GO!" He stand up then sits back down crossing his arms.

"MAYBE I WILL!" She storms out of the kitchen.

"Ghirahim, how could you say such things to her! You didn't even listen to why we had to go!" Lumius marches out of the room.

"M-mother, I'm sorry." Ghirahim Barrie's his face in his palms.

"It's alright siblings fight. And you both had no right to say hose things. So I'll tell you the story and we will be on out way." She smiles. "A few months back Arina graduated medical school with a nice young fellow and they lived together for a while. Well, very soon Arina became came pregnant and the man she loved died from cancer, she wanted to keep the baby and teach it how amazing it's father was. When it came time for the baby to arrive it turned out it died in the womb like Ronan before its birth. She was so upset and now that Catto has had her children, she feels like she won't be able to stay here any longer with the sorrow building up on her." She finished her story and got up and left. Ghirahim rubs his face as he thinks about something. I get up and leave the room to go get dressed. I put on my normal knight uniform and boots and walk out of the room to check on Lucas this morning.

I open the door and I see him squirming out of the room. "I've lost it Akomin! LOST IT!" He says to me.

"I already thought you lost it years ago." I laugh.

"Haha! No! I lost my suitcase! And now I can't open it!" He yells looking along the floor.

"What's in it?" I look over at the case on the chair.

"I don't know! It's like a time called hat I made when I was four and I told myself not to open it until I was nineteen! Which is today!" Oh no I forgot his birthday! I'll just at it cool.

"That's horrible!" I gasp.

"I already knew you forgot my birthday so there is no use taking it." He says from under the couch.

"How do you know where the key is?" I look under the furniture piece to him.

"I kept it tied to my wrist since I made it." I look on the tea table next to the couch he was under.

"You mean this shinny silver key right here?" I pick up the couch moves as Lucas tries to get up forgetting he was still under it.

"Ouch! Yes." He moans. Ghirahim opens the door and sees us.

"Boy what are you doing under my furniture?" He sighs.

"Nothing now go!" I shoo him away. He rolls his eyes and closes the door.

Lucas stands up (like a boss) and goes over to the box and slides the key in. He turns it slowly until he hears a click. He opens it up and it's almost as if light was shinning out of it Then it fades once you saw what's inside. It was filled with baby pictures of him! I laugh.

"No! stop! I put other things in here! My mom puts those there! Just dig around." He pushes pictures out of the way. "Ah ha!" He says and he pulled something out.

"Here! This is what I wanted out of here. It was the only special thing I remember putting in here." He shows me a necklace, but it's not just a necklace, it's the same necklace Gerado and Ghirahim have. He puts it around my neck.

"Where did you get this?" I ask kind of scared when the thick gold touched me.

"My gramma gave it to me before she died. It was really special to me so I put it in there to keep it safe. There are only two in existence. One made in Skyloft and her sister was made on the surface. The one on the surface was called Suscéptor Mundorum, she was blest by the goddess to protect anyone from anything and to heal anybody from any disease. This one is not blest but when it's touched by her twin she will become equalto her plus ultimate power, this one is called; Soror Secula and when she is touched by her sister she is Seculorum Magister. Suscéptor Mundorum is lost to ll known records so it's impossible to find her." He smiles. He clips it behind me neck and leaves his hands on my shoulders. He gives me an unexpected hug. "Thanks for everything Akomin." I hug him back. Our hug slowly turns into a kiss but we almost die from heart attacks when we hear someone start playing the piano.

You honestly thought I'd listen to you when you said 'go away'?" Ghirahim laughs as he sees out terrified looks. I hid the necklace in my shirt from him.

"Don't you have a family to be dismissing from our home?" I snap. His face flacked with anger but all he does is teleport away. I walk out of the hall and seem Arina sitting on her suitcase in front of the door waiting to leave.

"What's up?" I sit on the floor next to her.

"Nothing, just waiting to get back home." Arina sighs.

"Sorry about this morning." I apologize.

"It's fine, little brothers just get on your nerves sometimes, trust me, you'll learn. And it wasn't you fault anyway." She looks down at me. "Time flew by the last two and a half months huh?" She leans back.

"Yah, Catto finally had the babies, I got the whole marriage thing out of the way, and I think we've all really changed for the better." I smile at my words. Lumius starts to come towards us dragging his suitcase and right behind him is Mrs. Natalia. Ghirahim walks down with Catto and he looks very... Not happy.

"This is it." Lumius says. "Thanks for putting up with us little brother." Lumius smiles and gives Ghirahim a quick brotherly hug. "And thank you for putting up with my brother for all these years, along with making us feel welcome into your home." He smiles and bows to Catto who doesn't know how to respond. "And Akomin, stay awesome." He gives me a thumbs up and I am satisfied.

"Oh Ghirahim you've done a wonderful job taking care of everything. We will come back soon I promise." My grandmother days to him. "Catto, take care of your family for me, you— have done—" she is forcing out the words. "An amazing job keeping them all together. Don't let them fall apart." She gasps for air thanking the goddess she didn't have to that again. Catto stare at her blankly and hen gives her an unexpected hug.

"Thank you. " she giggle happily. Mrs. Natalia pats her lightly then lets go of her.

"Akomin, you look so much like your parents." She smiles. Ok, so far Lumius has given me he best farewell. We look at Arina who has her arms crossed and isn't looking at us as she sits on her suitcase. She gets up slowly.

"Ghirahim, I know you feel like you need something to feel a certain way, but look at what you've got.! You have Catto and Akomin for crying out loud! Don't let us keep you from having fun with them." She turns to Catto. "Catto, thanks you keeping us in line and making ll the amazing meals, now I have to go back to fast food." She laughs. "Akomin, your epic! You different than most people, even if people don't like you being different, don't let them from keeping you from being you. You pretty and you powerful, a perfect mix between your parents, just keep being you." I nod in understanding. They all walk out the front door and teleport away in the front yard. Ghirahim kneels on the floor and begins to cry into Catto's chest. She looks just as shocked as I am.

"What do we do?" I mouth to her.

"I don't know." She mouths back. "Ghirahim you need to get up now." She says sweetly, he shakes his head on her chest. She puts her arms under his. "Grab the feet." She instructs me. I grab his legs and we carry him to the bed in Catto's room. He cries into the pillow. I grab my bag of stuff that was in the room and leave this one to Catto. I go in my room and dump my bag on my bed.

I pick up a ripe, health, alive, silver glowing fruit from my bed. It had a bit taken out of it and a small black squishy part in the middle, it's about the size of half a dime. I put it down slowly on my desk and close the top so no one sees it. I feel as if her presence is with the fruit, and is just waiting for me to turn my back. I shiver. I clear off the bed and change into my pjs. I walk over to Lucas' room A.K.A the library.

"Lucas, can you sleep with me tonight?" I ask him childishly. He smiles and follows me to my from and climbs in the bed with me. I cuddle up with him and relax in his arms. I feel slightly more safe in his arms so I slowly let my guard down. And I slowly fall asleep.


	39. Chapt 37, DIAMONDS come out!

Hello Im posting, it explains in in the next chapter.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING ZELDA!

* * *

Chapter 37

It has been six MONTHS! I'm going insane! Baby this, baby that! One of Darmon's first teeth is coming through. Catto is giving him mashed fruits once a day. Ghirahim put up with it the first few days but I think he's going to lose it. I either leave the room or ignore her little baby eating words she says in her aggravatingly high baby voice.

"Ok! Are you ready for this one Darmon? Here we go— oh! NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Catto smiles as she puts the fruit into the child's mouth. With each "NOM" Ghirahim twitches in annoyance as he slowly begins to crack. "And a one, a two, a three! OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!" She laughs and so does Darmon.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP WITH THAT ATROCIOUS INCORRECT WORD!" Ghirahim yells. Catto stares at him shocked and upset. But enough about that! Let's go back to the beginning of the day.

"Good morning." I smile at Lucas. He decided it'd be best if he just moved back in my room.

"Good morning!" He smiles back. He wraps his arm around the back of my neck. Ghirahim bursts through my double doors.

"Remove the arm and you shall live another day!" He instructs and Lucas instantly obeys because he's scared of Ghirahim. Ghirahim opens the curtains to our room letting the sun shine right on my face. I block it with my hand but it shines between my fingers.

"Must you do such things to me?" I whine.

"I'll regret it after you find a way to make your mother shut up when she's feeding the baby!" Well, that explains it! He didn't get any sleep last night. I get up and walk into the kitchen and throw some fruit in a bowl and eat it. Catto burst through the doors angrily. She isn't even holding Darmon! She must have left him in his cradle.

"I hate your father!" She grumbles to me.

"What's new?" I say. She pulls out a jar of brown gooshy stuff and that says "Catto's temper jar, do not touch or look at if she is not using it." She takes off the lid and punches her hand into the gooey mess; she pulls it out and starts licking her hand. I realize my jaw was dropped as I watched her repeat the method when her hand was clean. Suddenly I catch the scent and learn that it is melted chocolate.

"Alright, I know I'll regret asking, but what did Ghirahim do?" I sigh as I watch chocolate drip from her brown hand onto the table.

"He got mad at me for sleeping in while Darmon was crying! So he ripped my favorite night gown right off of me! And left me there cold and screaming at him.

"CATTO YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO GET EVERYONE ON YOUR SIDE OF THIS!" Ghirahim scream down the hall. She gets up taking off her shoes and steps out of the room.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT WHO STARTED THE WHOLE THING YOU DONT DESERVE ANY ONE TO BE ON YOUR SIDE! AND YOU CERTAINLY DONT DESERVE MY CHILDREN AND LIFE!" She throws her shoes at him.

"HEY THEY ARE MY CHILDREN TOO! MY SPERM HELPED!" He yells.

"BUT I DIDN'T SEE YOU CARRY THEM INSIDE YOU FOR NINE MONTHS, DEBBIE!" She screams. I chuckle when she called him Debbie.

"You really love pushing your luck!" He calms down.

"Blah, blah this, blah, blah that! Catto be a better wife! Akomin don't go freeing every demon king you see! Darmon don't eat this off the ground! Lucas I still don't like you." Catto says in a high mocking voice as she uses her hands as little puppets to annoy him with.

"If you don't stop now—"

"Oh Catto! You don't do what I ask so I'll just punish you for living your own life! Blah, blah! I will rape you one day! Blah, blah! Let's just kiss!" She motions as she pretend she's Ghirahim kissing an imaginary her as she sticks her tongue out and making inappropriate movements I shouldn't describe. "Bleh meh bleh gejdhfjfnfrjd." She makes strange noises as she pretends to be him kissing her. "Oh my beautiful Catto dear! Let's go throw rocks at hornet nests and swim in Faron lake in the moonlight as we listen to 'Moves Like Jagger'!"

"Are you finished yet?" He grits.

"Don't touch my swords!" She continues "Don't touch my secret box! When I snap my fingers DIAMONDS come out! Isn't that fascinating?! I'm so much more awesomer than you! But I'm really just vain trying desperately to be cool."

"What are you playing at?" He asks her.

"Just trying to break you of course!" She laughs. "Oh here's a perfect one! I used to masturbate every night, and then when you came I could finally have someone to take away my virginity!" Ghirahim appears in front of her with a dagger pressed against her forehead. "You know you wouldn't." She smiles a toothy grin. It looks identical to Gerado's. And she's wrong, Ghirahim _would_ kill her. He is going to, anyway. I run in front of him grabbing the blade so it's not on her skull anymore. I realize I cut my hand in the process, but who cares? It's just going to become metal. He stares into my eyes deeply and venomously. He's studying me. Like he's reading my thoughts. Then his eyes change a little, like they were going to widen in horror, but he couldn't because of the other people on the room. He knows. He knows I know about his alliance with Gerado. I feel like he wants to turn me into a feline or some animal. But Catto is right here so he can't do anything. He grits his teeth and turns to walk away. I run down the hall to my room.

"Lucas! I need you to go!" I instruct him.

"Why?" He asks.

"I need you to go to Skyloft for a week! You'll be safe there. You can come back when the week is over. Just a week! No more, no less!" I tell him. He can't stay here while Ghirahim knows I know. For now. I just don't want him to become a threat to us while he's here.

He grabs his stuff and comes and gives me a hug. "See you in a week." He smiles and grabs his stuff and leave quickly. I go to my desk and put on the necklace he gave me and twirl the gold in my fingers. I hope I can beat my father in the duel I know is going to come. I look at the fruit and see that it's three fourths rotted now. I grab it and put it in my back in horror. I can't let this happen!

* * *

"Catto? Will you sleep with me tonight?" I ask her as my parents angrily got ready for bed.

"Sure why not?" She says grabbing her pillow, leaving Darmon as Ghirahim's problem.

"You can't just leave me with him!" Ghirahim objects.

"Like you said! Your sperm helped." She uses a cruel irony. She walks into my room with me and makes herself comfortable on my bed. As long as I'm close to her Ghirahim can't hurt me for a while. He doesn't want her to know yet. I get on the bed and cuddle up close to her like a little kid.

"Night, night." She hums and slowly falls asleep. I however stay awake much longer. Probably until 2:00 A.M. I kept feeling like someone was watching and waiting for my guard to drop. I finally felt like my head would explode from pain if I stayed up any longer so I let myself fall asleep instantly in my mother's arms.


	40. Chapt 38, The Time Has Come

Hello, I've been sick! I finally got over this weird on and off fever... HALLELUJAH! so I decided to post another chapter, sorry about the lateness. Ok Vaati book fans! i made a schedule! And once this book is FINALLY over i will go by it. and i will try my HARDEST to write you guys a chapter every week. Yes I'm posting two chapters today because JourneyKat proofread both at like midnight last night

while we played Isketch together and cheated together... ahhh family. My user name is LordGhirahim, or rarely DmonGhirahim so yah, and hers is JourneyKat, once she was Catto. and we talk over the phone as tell each other the words whenever we find them and then when we are drawing no matter what the word we draw something Zelda related and when we are almost out of time we will tell eacher the word like:

Me: Journey! what your word?

Journey: its hamburger! *drawing Epona*

Me: KK.

And then sometimes i write my word in Hylian because i forgot to tell you I GOT HYRULE HISTORIA! WOOT WOOT! my whole life is a lie... ok Ghirahim is really 17-18 years old, or his body is! and link is 17 1/2! OH and FI! IS MEANT TO LOOK 13-14!

Any way i dont own anything zelda its Nintendo's.

* * *

Chapter 38

Catto agreed to sleep with me while Lucas is gone, so it's been day six. Nothing bad happened like I thought. I snuggle up with my mother as she sleeps peacefully. I haven't let Catto not be in the same room as me. Unless its bathroom or closet for changing clothes. She thinks I'm having a craving for mother daughter time.

"Akomin, I really need to get up." She groans. She must have just been relaxing not sleeping.

"Sorry." I scoot away from her.

"It's fine, it's just that when you have children, no matter how old they are, they are always extremely cuddly and you can't get up once they start cuddling." She stretches her arms.

"Oh," I sit up and get out of the bed. Catto walks to the balcony and opens the doors. She turns and begins to climb the wall of the house. I run out and watch her climb to the roof. She pops her head out and looks down on me.

"Well, come on!" She waves me to come with her. I grab the wall of the house and try not to let go to my doom. She grabs my arm and pulls me up to the top. I look and see the beautiful sight of Faron. As we walk around on the roof shingles we see the top of the library peek out a little and chimneys to the fireplaces in the rooms. I look up at the sky and notice something peculiar.

A reddish spot. Like if someone lit a piece of paper on fire from the center and it slowly got bigger. But you saw just the sky on the other side. I reach into my pocket and pull out the fruit. It was a mushy mess except for little spots here and there that are slowly closing up. The protection spell on the house is breaking. I look up at Catto who is staring at me.

"What's that? What does it have to do with the spell breaking?" She asks scared. I didn't even notice she was watching me study it.

"Catto I can explain! You just have to promise—"

"What did you do! You put us in danger didn't you!" She backs away slowly.

"Catto it's not what you think just listen—"

"How could you do this! What did we ever do to make you mad enough to do this! Who is doing this?" She walks further backwards. I dared to take a step forward.

"No Catto you're not listening! I'm—"

"I am listening! I'm listening to myself! You are going to kill us!" She is trying my temper now as she continues to interrupt.

"No you're not! I'm trying to warn you—"

"We never did anything to you this horrible! We haven't kept anything—"

"YOU KEPT GERADO FROM ME!" I snap and she gasps.

"How did you—"

"Oh yes! As you tried to 'protect' me by not telling me who she is, I made deals with her! Stupid deals, I know! But I would I have known better if you had told me! But this is her doing! But you need to know something—" somehow we are teleported into the house. I look and see Ghirahim in my room.

"Oh sorry! I couldn't find you two, so I decided to just bring you back." He says, I know he is lying. He just doesn't want me to tell her. "Catto why don't you get us all some water." He smiles to her.

"Alright, but Akomin has stuff she need to share with us." Catto says. No, no no! Ghirahim can't be with us! It has to be alone! And she can't leave me alone with him! She begins to walk out.

"I'll come with you." I announce but Ghirahim blocks my path.

"You honestly need to go with her for water?" He asks.

"Yeah? You've been following me around a lot lately. We will all figure things out when I get back." Catto tells me. I teleport around Ghirahim and follow Catto anyway. "Akomin! I said to stay there! Go back now! Ghirahim will know what to do! This is already your fault!" She snaps.

"No! He can't help us! I'm trying to warn you—"

"I don't want to hear it! You can tell me when we get back!" She yells. She fills up three glasses with water and puts them on a tray. We walk down the hall but halfway I push her tray on the ground and drag her into her room. Darmon stands up in his cradle and smiles at us.

"No Catto! You have to listen to me, Ghirahim—" he appears behind me and puts his hand over my mouth.

"Now Akomin we don't want to hear your nonsense. The poor woman just had a baby!" He pins my arms behind my back. I can't talk through his firm grip on my mouth. I try to scream at her but it only comes out as moans. I struggle to get out. He begins to walk out the door with me. I get his hand away for a second.

"Ghirahim is working with Gera—" he covers my mouth again.

"Akomin! Do you honestly believe he would do that! I've trusted him for years!" She snaps at me.

"I would never do such a thing!" He tells us as he continues to drown me out.

"Let me prove it!" I scream at her. "Please."

"I'm all the proof she needs! Now Akomin don't make this difficult! She won't believe you little stories." He continues.

"No wait." Catto holds up her hand for him to stop. "Let her prove it." She says to him.

"But Catto, she has no—"

"How do you know! Just let her." She instructs. He hesitates to let me go. "Ghirahim let her try." He drops me down angrily. I walk over to the potion shelf. I try to open the drawer but it's locked.

"Open it." I tell Ghirahim.

"This is nonsense. There is nothing in it—"

"Of there is nothing in it then why won't you open it?" I hiss at him.

"Just open it Ghirahim!" Catto commands. He snaps his fingers and the key appeared on the table. I pick it up and unlock the drawer. I open it and see the normal mess of stuff. But no list or necklace.

"No! No!" I dig around the drawer. "It was here!" I dig around and Ghirahim comes to take me back. I snatch a paper and read the first few words and see that it's the list. I hand it to her m

"I've seen this list hundred of time Akomin!" Catto informs.

"Just read it please!" I beg.

"There is no proof of anything on here!" She says handing the paper back to me. All of the newly written things were gone.

"No Catto please! You have to believe me! I swear." Ghirahim starts to drag me out of the room into the hall "HE'S TRICKING YOU! JUST BELIVE ME! He's in cahoots with Gerado!" I yell to her as she stays behind in the room. I expected to go back to my room but Ghirahim guides me past it to the end of the hall.

It was the entrance to the dungeon. "No! Please no! Don't take me back down there!" I squirm in fear but his grip tightens. He drags me down the stairs silently. I try to scream to Catto for help but he covers my mouth and throws me in the same cell as before.

"You have no clue what you could have just cost me you fool! Learn to keep your mouth shut and think about things a little!" He grits. Then closes the door.

"I'll think about it right after you get me to stop protecting my mother you… You... GORON!" I shout as he leaves. Really? A goron was the best I could do?

"Not good enough!" He says as he walks up the stairs.

I notice I was only inches away from a puddle on the ground. I squirm out of the way and on the top of the bunk bed. It was too quiet and I sobbed. I sobbed for me and my little brother, I sobbed for Catto and Amy, I sobbed for Maker and Lucas. They were all going to be involved or hurt somehow because of me. Gerado will win if I stay down here. In this quiet empty dungeon. Empty? Quiet! No! That's not how it works! The lost souls should be down here. I get up and thankfully have shoes on so I try my best not to touch the water. I look in the dark cavern in the comer of the room.

"Listened" said a vague whisper sounds from inside. I take a few steps back and turn to the door. I reach my hand out the little barred window to an unlit lantern. I've always been horrible at this type of telekinesis. I hope I can get it this one time. I concentrate hard on the object and it moves on the table slowly.

Unfortunately it was moving the wrong way and falls off. Somehow I manage to catch it before it hits the ground, breaks, or makes a loud noise and Ghirahim will catch me. I pull it closer to my hand and I grip the handle. I light it simply with a fire spell and walk into the dark unknown region of the house.

I follow a small narrow bridge that goes over a deep abyss, I hear quiet screams that have finally surfaced up after minutes of already being made. I walk on the splintery old planks of wood on the bridge until my foot breaks one and I fall to my death. Ok maybe I didn't do that quite yet, but half my torso is getting a head start as I hang on to the stronger piece of wood in front of me.

I scramble my legs everywhere, trying to see if it will help me out of the position. I suddenly feel a bony hand grab my ankle from under me. I try to scream but I was so scared I couldn't manage to get a sound out. I look and see a skeleton with the thinnest layer of skin I've ever seen. I look at it terrified predicting it pulling me down with it into the abyss. But it pushes me back up to the bridge. I look at it sympathetically for its help. I was startled when it managed to talk or make groans that sounded like words.

"Rue ran shrave us! Grow rand fulfil yur crawling!" He fell back down and I nod at him understandingly. I walk the rest of the bridge until I make it to a concrete platform. I see a smaller platform and standing next to it, I see LIVING Rebecca and Arnold.

"I thought you were in the cell?" I ask them.

"The goddess, miss!" Arnold smiled. "She has sympathy to all!"

"How did this place get down here?" I ask.

"She put it here for us and the souls. She also extended it to see if you would prove your worth." Rebecca explained. "You have your mission to fulfil and she left us to give you this." She holds her hand out to the table they were guarding. I pick up a piece of parchment and a key.

"All good things come to those who listen." I read out loud. "But to listen, you must have patience." I look to see if it had anything else written on it. But it was empty other than the two sentences. "What does that mean?" I look up to Arnold and Rebecca but they were gone. I turn and see on the wall to my left a small indent and cracks along it made it look peculiar. I run my hands along it and find a small oddly shaped hole. I stick the key in it and jump when the wall opens to a dark hall. It was the hall inside the walls. I take a few steps in and notice I left my lantern out there when I was picking up the key. I turn around and it's only a dead end. The door was gone, AND SO WAS MY LANTERN! Darn it!

I slowly walk down the part of the hall I haven't explored. It was the further back part. I slap my hand over my mouth trying not to scream, when I run into a human skeleton. It hung from its neck by a rope on the ceiling. I step on something and look down and see that the whole floor is rotted flesh. And I look and see hundreds of more skeletons before me. I think of only one thing I could to help me and them. But I hesitate to do so. I hear an unfamiliar voice next to me and the skeleton begins to move.

"They are safe on the island the goddess put in the sky! You will never reach them! Never reach them! Never reach them." It laughs. I run through the crowds of handing bones on top of the flesh that literally fell off them as they were skinned as torture. These were the people from the war on the surface that fought as the goddess raised Skyloft. I push through as I hear different voices say different things.

"No my family please!— You'll never make us talk— You have lost demons!— The hero will be reincarnated on the island!— Don't hurt him!" I stop when I see the last one. He still wore his clothes and hung alone. He wore a green ripped tunic and had markings on his wrists like he was chained. Above him was his hair because he was a scalped. And his blue eyes were pinned to his scalp. It was Link.

But how? Wait! The old history text book speaks of a hero clothed in green who died helping the goddess fight off the rest of the demons. I slowly walk around it hoping that was the end of the pain. And thankfully it was. I see the library mirror and soon it's my parent's mirror. Ghirahim is pacing in the room and Catto seems a little mad at him. Suddenly the necklace he had that matched Gerado's fell out of his pocket.

Catto picks it up and starts yelling at him. She drops the necklace and backs away to pick up Darmon. Ghirahim walks over to her and looks very angry with her. She stares at him wide eyed and horrified. Ghirahim reaches his hand out to grab her but she ducks from it. I grab an old brick and throw it at the mirror breaking it for my entry in the room. Catto crouches down her back facing me as she hugs Darmon so they don't get sliced with glass. I run to the window that leads outside and see that it's barely a six foot wall of the protection spell left. Gerado is coming any second now.

"Akomin' I'm sorry I didn't believe you—"

"Shut up girl!" Ghirahim snaps at her. "I told you to think before you do!" He says walking closer to me.

"Nope! You said to think before I talk!" I run and stand in front of Catto repaired to protect her and Darmon at all costs.

"You insolent brat! Do you any idea what you could cause me by doing this?" He yells summoning his blade. He presses it to my neck and it breaks the first layer of flesh. Unexpectedly he fall down and I see Catto in front of me. She tripped him. She takes his sword and puts it to his neck.

"You will not harm my daughter." She grits at him.

"Catto leave him! We have to get out of here! Before—" a loud gust of wind and a bang enters the room. I look out the window and see that the spell is completely gone.

"Would you two be leaving so soon? I recall that my invitation said the party started now." A horrific cackle laughs around the room. Gerado makes herself comfortable as she enters the room.

"Gerado! Why are you doing this?" I hiss as Catto looks horrified. She paces over to me and cups my face with her hand. Her long, sharp, dirty, black finger nails reach my forehead. She drags a finger over my nose.

"So much like your father." She whispers to herself. "For your deal of course!" She laughs loudly. "Honestly child, how many more times will you ask before the answer is imprinted into your brain?" She questions.

"What deal Akomin?" Catto looks at me with watery eyes. Gerado slaps me hard on the face and her nails literally went into my cheek and mouth. I screamed loudly.

"YOU STILL HAVENT TOLD YOUR IDIOT OF A MOTHER HAVE YOU! How dare you! I gave you all that time to prepare and you didn't even bother to spare her the sob story and tell her! You scum!" She spits in my face. "My dear, sweet, clueless Catto, the deal she made was to kill all of you!" She says to Catto with a smile.


	41. Chapt 39, He Back!

Chapter 39

"You're lying!" I shout at her as I touch my bloody cheek. "How do you make me bleed but no one else does?" I demand her to tell me. She ignores my question.

"Alright maybe I have exaggerated." She admits. "She told me to do what ever it takes to—"

"STOP IT!" I cry at her with tears staining my face and they sting as the flow over my wound. I don't want Catto hear the story.

"Alright! Fine you prick. If you think you can tell it better, why don't you?" She crouches down to me. I look down in shame but she kicks me in the face, about breaking my teeth. Luckily she didn't. "TELL HER! TELL HER HOW YOU LOOKED ME IN THE EYES AND MADE THE DEAL!" She yells at me.

"Remember the day when Ghirahim had Lucas broke my heart? Well, I was mad and about a week before we all lived here together Gerado offered her help when I needed it. So I asked her and gave her my permission, to do what ever it took—" I swallow hard. "— to kill Ghirahim. She was the one who got me to free Demise." I cried. Ghirahim was silent on the bed. He was staring off into space.

"As for you," she strolls over to him and they kiss intensely. Catto looks disgusted. She runs over and kneels down with me.

"I'm sorry Catto! I didn't—" she presses her finger on my lips.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I should have told you who she was so this wouldn't happen. But we have to work together. We will run and live with Lanayru in my old house." She explains quietly and kisses my forehead. She takes out a vile and pours three drops on my cheek. A cool sensation spreads over the injury and all the pain disappears. She holds Darmom tightly.

We slowly get up while they are distracted and go to the door. Something jerks us back and full speed slams our backs to the wall and holds us there. It takes a while for me to find my vision and catch my breath before I realized I was in Catto's room and pinned by magic to a wall. Catto is right next to me and is knocked out. I look on the floor and Darmon is screaming from pain from being dropped from Catto's arms. Chains slowly appear from the wall and snake around our limbs. Gerado walks up to me looking furious.

"You two honestly believe you could outsmart me? You pathetic fools! You know this all would have never happened if you just didn't make that deal, oh wait— I still would have intruded." She giggles in her horrible voice. Her voice was horrible especially when it's high pitched and giggling. It reminds me of nails on a chalkboard.

She takes her hand and puts a finger on my chest. Then she rips open the fabric of my shirt so it's just barely covering my breasts. She scratches the shape of a large diamond lightly so it's only a white line on my flesh. She pulls out a dagger and stabs it half an inch deep into me on her diamond she drew on me. She pulled the knife on the guide kind she drew as I screamed in pain. Blood poured from the cuts. Luckily that I'm not human, I don't have a heart the way they do. But this still hurt. I screamed in agony and squirmed my body around, hoping the pain would go away but it just hurt more. She drags the knife slowly over me as blood follows it. She jerks the blade out when shes done. She walks over to Catto and sighs when she sees she is out cold.

"Dammit! She need to be awake for her punishment." She begins to walk away when she just about trips on Darmon. She picks him up annoyed and throws him to Ghirahim who luckily catches him. "Do what you will to him." She sighs and leaves the room. Darmon screams and cries in his arms.

"Shhhh... It'll be fine, calm down you bug." Ghirahim cradles him in his arms and he smiles kindly at Darmon.

"You— should— be— ashamed—" I pant. The pain still washed over me. "You— are going— to kill— us all—. And— you're telling— him— he'll be— fine? And I— thought— Gerado— was pure evil." I sneer at him. He glares at me angrily but continues to comfort Darmon.

"You know! Maybe if you didn't have your guard up to everyone like—"

"You." I finish.

"Yes," he grits

"So you're telling me, you never loved Catto out of everything you've both done for each other. You're sick. Even I wouldn't have been that horrible!" I yell.

"Look, would you just stop! You don't have to get on everyone back and try and make them feel guilty!" He snaps.

"Who's everyone? I'm only doing it to you." I growl. He glares at me and walks over to Catto. He cups her chin as she hangs there lifeless.

"Mam!" Darmon starts to reach for Catto. Ghirahim holds him back though. He begins to cry.

"You can't see mommy right now!" Ghirahim calms him but he doesn't stop. This is the time he'd want to eat and Ghirahim can't do anything about that. Catto's head snaps up when she hears Darmon cry.

"Give me my baby!" She yells at him.

"He's mine too!" Ghirahim holds him closer.

"YOU COWARD! You're not only torturing us, but him too! Give me my child! Or I will personally hurt your ass firmly when I get out of these chains!" She curses at him. Ghirahim snaps his fingers and her chains loosen so she is sitting on the floor. He walks over to her and gives her Darmon and kneels in front of her. He leans over and whispers in her ear and they stare into each other's eyes. I don't know what he said but she grabs his head and kisses him. He pulls away and stands up like it never happened. Catto feeds Darmon and I hang from my arms on the wall.

Gerado walks back in happily.

"Everything is going as planned." She hums and wraps her hands around Ghirahim's neck. Her painfully high heels had her match his height. She grabs his lips with hers and starts to play with them. She pulls away in shock. "Strawberries?" She lick her lips looking at him questioningly. Her head quickly looks at Catto. She goes over and snatches Darmon from under her shirt and he screams and cries, not knowing why he was taken from his mother.

"I thought you killed him!" She shouts at Ghirahim.

"No No! Now listen he could be of use to us." He says taking him and placing him gently in her arms. She looks down at him emotionless but I thought I saw a sly smile.

"Mam!" Darmon reaches for her face. And with that her face became bitter. She handed him to Ghirahim and kneeled by Catto. She took her finger with the grossly long finger nail and slide it over Catto's lips. She licked her finger and made a face like she bit a lemon.

"Strawberries." She growled and turned to Ghirahim.

"You traitor!" She sneers at him. Ghirahim sets Darmon on the bed and walks over to Gerado. He whispers something much longer in her ear. As soon as he finished she grabbed his face and kissed him in the exacted same motion Catto did! But she kissed him more forcefully and he didn't pull away. I look away and Catto is hugging her knees.

"Catto," she looks up at me. "It's going to be ok. We can get out of this. We can go to Skyloft if you want." I smile at her.

"I can't go to Skyloft. I'm wanted dead there as Ghirahim is." She sighs. "We have to go somewhere else. Like my old house." She suggests.

"Ok." I smile at her. "I'm sorry this happened." I sigh looking down.

"It's fine." She says.

"Oh this is all so touching." Gerado pretends to wipe a tear from her eye. "The little child and her mother at the end of the line. So they are planning their "escape"." She uses her fingers as quotation marks.

"No, it's not just them." Ghirahim laughs evilly behind her and puts his arm on her shoulders. She turns and they are about to kiss. "It's me too."

She gasps and Ghirahim flips her over onto her back. He runs over and snaps his fingers letting us fall. He catches Catto who is weak but I land on my feet and run and grab Darmon.

Gerado slowly gets up angrily. But soon her face goes to an evil toothy, grin. "I knew you were a traitor. I left and watched you tell your little wife your plan. You know you'll never escape." She cackles. She is about to hurt Ghirahim while he holds Catto but I think fast. I throw Darmon on Catto who Ghirahim was holding bridal style. I use my powers to make a magic proof dome around her. Unfortunately, you can't take power that is stronger than yours and isn't yours at all. So it causes me to weaken as I hold her inside of it as long as I can.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell at my father.

"What about you?" He asks. I slowly get on my knees as I tire quickly.

"I'll be fine! I can catch up!" I yell. Gerado is pounding on the shield and is trying to use her powers inside which makes this even harder. I know I won't be able to catch up with them so

I lied to get them to go.

"LET ME OUT!" I glare at Gerado as she screamed that. My nose begins to bleed.

"I said to now GO!" I yell and he finally runs out. I sigh in relief that he left but he comes back in.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm YOUR father." He smirks and he

Combines his powers with mine to hold her in there.

"We can't hold her forever. I'm just going to drain her power!" I yell to him. The power is affecting the sound and room.

"You can't! That's only capable of the best sorcerers!" He yells.

"I have to try! Hold the shield while I charge up!" I yell.

"AKOMIN NO!" He screams. I let go any way and he quickly weakens. I hold my hands close together and begin to great a ball of green electricity. It slowly got bigger and I took it and slammed it into the dome she was trapped in.

"NO!" Ghirahim yelled one last time. I could taste the blood from my nose dripping into my mouth. I don't know where I am. I can't see. I can't feel. I couldn't hear or smell. Only my taste remained and I could actually feel it slowly fading as the iron taste slowly thinned on my tongue and began to taste more cold and numb.

What made me ponder was why all of a sudden the blood tasted salty and watery? Like tears. Not mine. But some one else's. But something clicked in my brain. I don't know how I knew it but I found out the answer to my next question some how with my one sense. The question was: Who's?

The answer was obvious. They weren't of course my tears. They belonged to Lucas.


	42. COMING SOON TOMORROW!

_**COMING SOON TOMORROW!**_

"Akomin? Why are you freaking out?" Ghirahim yells as Akomin runs around grabbing everything needed to survive. Such as food, a water filter, clothes, weapons, ect.

"The apocalypse is coming, I know it was supposed to happen in 2012, but it was late! We have to survive!" She shouts. Catto ran around like a madman also.

"You know about this too Catto?" Ghirahim asks her.

"Yes, Akomin and I both have parts in it!" She says dramatically.

"What! What is it?" Ghirahim asks and he grabs Darmon who wildly fell from the ceiling covered in blackberry jam.

"Hollow Earth and JourneyKat, are about to have their first of two yearly visits." Akomin gulps and a random piano plays that tune that goes "DUN DUN DAHHHHH!"

"Oh no!" He gasps.

"Yes, The Days That Came shall be updated more often for the next week and a half until it is over. And we will be forced to with us any Author's note they post together. The world is at steak with the randomness that they both come up with." Catto gasps at Akomin.

"Akomin!" She makes a le gasp. "You said the wrong 'stake'!"

Akomin just stared dramatically into the camera like a boss with no expression. "It has begun. JourneyKat is packing."

**_TO BE CONTINUED IF THE WORLD DOESN'T END FIRST!_**


	43. Chapt 4O, FEEL MY WRATH

Hello all my wonderful readers U ALL ARE FAILS AND AKOMIN DIES AT THE END! That is a lie. So is the identity of the person writing this author's note. I am JourneyKat! Not Hollow Earth buahahahaha!

Hollow: Why? Just Why? I LOVE YOU ALL BUT YOU WON'T MAKE AND REVIEWS-I DID NOT SAY "MAKE BABIES" JOURNEY! SHADDAP!

**JourneyKat: ohohoho. BUT SHE LOVES YOU ALL AND YOU WON'T MAKE BABIES WITH HER! lolz jk for some reason my brain insisted on saying that. THE BELDAM!**

Yesh auto correct she said bedlam T_T Ur soe clever... NOE ITS NOT UR TURN! GET OFF UV ME! MY SCALP! OUCH! stop rolling on me! THX? FALL TO UR DEATH. YESH RUN AWAY. I LOVE THIS TINY LAPTOP!

**DAT CORALINE FANFIC... It wuz soe goot. anyhizzle (I stole that from Twinxie100) ima continue talking. Yes cousin you do smell colonial XD. What revealing sleeves in that colonial costume! How dare you wear your shift around company! Dangit gurl! heheheh she's a volunteer person at a colonial place I won't say where. she's getting in her costume cuz she's has to leave to go there at like 11:30 oar sumthin. OH MY GAWRSH SHE TURNED AWN DA LIGHT IT BURRRRNNSSS! ONLY MEN WORE SKIRTS IN COLONIAL TIMES! APPARENTLY SAYS HOLLOW! NO MORE MONKEYS JUMPIN ON THE BED**

I'M SO SORRY! WE SHALL CONTINUE THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

Chapter 40

Lucas was crying over my body when he saw it lifeless on the floor in my parents bedroom. Ghirahim was on the ground unconscious next to me. Catto and Darmon were just outside of the door, so they were effected also. Gerado wasn't where we left her though.

"Akomin please wake up." He cried on me.

"Lucas, don't trust her! That's not the real Akomin! I am." My voice said from behind him. He turned to see me in front of him. He became more confused on why there were two of me.

"How do I know that your not lying?" He questions taking a step closer to the unconscious me.

"Because I love you Lucas. I've always loved you. And I can't tell you how perfect my life has been with you. But we are in danger. Ghirahim has turned against us and caused all of this. And that Akomin is really his companion in disguise. And Catto is on their side also, so we must go." She says to him hoping he could possibly believe me.

"No! You're not Akomin, you can't be! She would never admit she was that in love with me! And Catto is too nice to be horrible!" He objects.

"Lucas, please. This is your last chance to believe me." She says reaching out my hand.

"No!" He denies.

"Clever boy." She says cracking her neck. She slowly peels the fake flesh off, starting with my eyelid. Gerado stepped outs and kicked my skin aside.

Lucas tries to wake me up again, but Gerado slowly walks to him. She grabs his hair in her hand and pulls him to his knees.

"Now, don't you wish you could have came with me when I was in the form of your girl friend, and kind to humans." She pulls him to his feet and breathes in his face.

"Bring Akomin back!" He growls in her face.

"No! Now if you be good I might—"

Lucas catches a glimpse of a necklace on her neck and pulls it off. Everything about her flashes before his eyes.

"No! You can't be—" he starts

"I am! Now I told you to be good!" She jerks her necklace back and puts it on. "And you didn't want to listen." She seethes in his face. "Now I have to punish you."

"You don't know what you're doing! Snap out of it!"

"NO! I know exactly what I'm doing! People keep telling me that! I know it all! I know who I am and who I used to be! And no one! Can ever! Tell me I don't!" She screams at him. She stomps closer to him and before anything else happened she put a spell on him to make him sleep.

Time laps

"Akomin! Wake up! Where are you?" Catto yells for me. I jump out of my skin (not literally) when I see what I'm looking at. It's the floor of the dungeon! But I'm not on it I'm looking down at it. I look and see my cuffed on my wrists and ankles. I'm hooked up to a bunch of other chains on the ceiling.

"Akomin say something!" Catto yells again. It's very dark down there.

"I'm up here." I say to her. She gasps in relief and looks up.

"Thank goodness." she says. "Where is Ghirahim?" She asks.

"I don't know. Where is Darmon?" I ask.

"He's upstairs. Gerado is trying to ignore him because he is crying every twelve minutes." She giggles.

"CATTO!" Ghirahim's voice shouts and a his voice echoes through the room. He must have woken up.

"Ghirahim!" She squeals when she sees he's only right across from her. The race towards each other but can only get an arms length a part before chains stop them. And that's what I realized the extra chains on me were for. The more they tried to get to each other the more my limbs were pulled apart painfully. They try to reach out for each other again but I scream in agony to stop them.

"What are we going to do?" Catto cried.

"Not give up that's for sure." Lucas says from the other side of the room.

"LUCAS!" I screamed. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave—"

"For one week and then come back. It's been a week. I listened to you. Now listen to me, Gerado has a weakness. And it's hard to explain but I know where it is but only Akomin has the power to hurt her." He explains.

"I want Catto soup." Ghirahim groans out of nowhere.

"I haven't made Catto soup in 21 years Ghirahim! Do not get me started now!"

"We can't start fighting now! We have to stick together or-" I try to speak.

"Well, isn't this just stunning?" Gerado paces in.

"Can't you mind your own beeswax!" I snap.

"Nope." She snips at me. "Now Lucas, I already hurt you once and you won't want that again by telling them what you accidentally saw." She shaked her finger in the "shame" way.

"WHAT! GERADO! Why were you stripping in our—" Ghirahim started.

"It wasn't you ninny!" She finished and made him shut up.

"You hurt him! You little bitch! How dare you!" I shout at her.

"I'd watch the tongue child." She says. "Ooh, this is my favorite moment. Now everyone be quiet." She commands and surprisingly we listen. Nothing but silence flows throw the air.

"What did you do to Darmon!" Cattle broke it.

"Clever girl. One point to Catto." She says happily. She snapped her fingers and Darmon was in her arms. Catto was tormented as her enemy held her child in front of her. "I've been thinking. There could be a bright side to this little sack of flesh. I think I'd like to follow in his father's foot steps and raise a child who doesn't know anything about the world, and make him like myself. He could be the first male gerudo. But does that story ring a bell my dear." She smiles at Catto. Catto just looks away in shame.

"Catto, I'm sorry I didn't know any better!" Ghirahim explains.

"It's fine." She pushed his words away.

"Yes, it's fine Ghirahim! She doesn't feel the pain she did before anymore." Gerado says glaring at him. "Unless I could bring it back. There is some one I'd like you two to meet." She says to me and Lucas. "It's alright now." She says to the door. A tall male walks in. He's a little older than Lucas I think. He had ginger spiky hair that poked around his hair his race looked so much like Lucas, but instead of hazel eyes he had green.

"No." Catto breathed. Her eyes were wide and look like they could flood the room any minute now. "It can't be you! You can't! You can't work for her, you died! I stood by you as you died!" She screamed at him seeming angry. He replied with silence. "Explain yourself! Say something! I need to know if its you!"

"…"

"DADAIL YOU ANSWER ME NOW!" She screamed.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU? HUH?" He finally said something. His voice was deep and loud but it wasn't like scary low. It's about a little lower than Ghirahim's, but if even if he whispered people would still hear him.

"I DIED SURE! But you left me! You left me and went! You came back to your master and did everything we wanted to do with him BECAUSE I DIED! " He shouts. "If you truly loved me the way I loved you then you wouldn't have moved on. You would have did your best to live the way I wanted you to!" He scolds.

"You're scaring me." Catto tells him.

"Am I? Because I'm not the one who changed! You are!" He yells.

"You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time. But I never thought I'd live see it break. It's getting dark and it's all so quiet. And I can't trust anything now and coming over you like it's all a big mistake. Woohoo holding my breath. Woohoo lose you again. Something's made you're eyes go cold." She doesn't sing it she more of days the words. But I can tell its a song. "Come on, come on, don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out. Something's going to tell me wrong! You were all I wanted. Come on come on, don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Can't breath when ever you're gone. Can't turn back, now I'm haunted." She looks up at him. "I stood there and watched you walk away, from everything we had but I still mean every word I said to you. He will try to take away my pain! And he just might make me smile but the whole time I'm wishing it was you instead! Oohwoo! Holding my breath! Oohwoo! Need to see you again! Something keeps me holding ONTO NOTHING!" She screams and cries to him.

"You're still the same! Even if you do have a beautiful voice!" He spits at her. Gerado walks up behind him and stabs him through the back with a sword. Catto kneels by him and begins to cry by him her hair was messy so you couldn't see her face. Before I knew it she was laughing.

"THAT WASN'T HIM!" Catto cackles her voice just barely missed sounding identical to Gerado's. "I know for a FACT, that my Dadail is too competitive to ever say I had I nice voice! Sure he would sing with me! But he'd never admit anything other than negative comments he thought about it!" She smiles and Gerado looks shocked. "My Dadail is dead. And yes that hurts me! But I fell in love with the life I have now! And it'd be impossible for me to give it up." She says smiling.

"Daw! We love you too Catto! And that's coming from someone who has impatiently lost all feeling in her limbs!" I smile down at her. She laughs. Gerado looks furious, not at Catto but at me.

"Maybe you haven't learned!" She says. She hands Darmon to Catto and walks over to Lucas. "Do your last action now boy. Because it will be your last." She says holding a blade to his neck.

"Alright," he sighs. She drops the knife for him to say something but he leans in and kisses her. Her eyes widen in shock, but she doesn't pull away. She wraps her arms around his neck lovingly and her eyes droop shut as she relaxes into the kiss. Suddenly her fingernails begin to shrink to normal size and her gray pale skin begins to brighten up. But she jerks away in anger. Before we all had time to process this she stabbed him right into the heart. Catto lets out a horrible squeal, Ghirahim gasps, Gerado laughs, but I stay silent. I have a blank expression and no words come from my lips. Lucas head falls down pale and lifeless.

There is no face, no words, no emotion I could display or tell you about that could express the way I felt as I watched my boyfriend's blood drip off the handle of the knife. I count the drops and thought of how many of them could still be in him if I hadn't caused this. I counted thirteen, my answer; thirteen. He didn't even have his last three words to say that could be repeated. I thank Hylia for that because every time I'd hear them I'd remember how I let that happen before my eyes.

I'm not even sure I'm breathing with how blank I stare at him. I lost him forever. What hurts is that my mind still doesn't see the logic of how he died. It keeps telling me that if I just do this or fix that now everything will go back to normal... but it won't. He is dead, he will always be dead, and I'll never fix that.

My hands slowly clench in fists. Some how I manage to break out of the rusty chains. I jump/fall down and stand in front of her. "Now, you will feel my pain." I state.


	44. Chapt 41, N IS 4 NO SURVIVORS!

_JourneyKat is in the bathroom right now o_e I'm starting this without her. WE GOT MATCHING SILVERY SKYWARD SWORD SHIRTS! THEY ARE EPIC! I'm making her play and finish the game before she leaves because she HASN'T! Anyway you can get the shirts from JCPenny-SPONSOR!-Tobuscus- SPONSOR- I love doing that. Ok JOurneyKat just got back. Anyway sorry about no warnings about scary or violent chapters. This chapter is slightly gross so if you have the tuberculosis and are very nauseous DO NOT READ! Its a short chapter and- JOURNEY WHY YOU NO BRING OWN HAIR SOAPS AND USE MY S-P-E-C-I-A-L C-O-C-O-N-U-T SCENTED SHAMPOOS! DEY R MINE FINE TYPE-O SUMTING IF U WIHL!_

**Journeykat- The shirts are actually black and the logo is on the front and it's silvery and sparkly and AWESOME. I almost threw up by accident wtf acid reflux! JCPenny y yu soe ersome? AND UR SHAMPOOS DONT MAKE MY HAIR SMELL PRETTY! THEY WORK ON UR HAIR NOT MINE WTF WORLD! Well, my hair smells a little good... HOW COME YOUR HONEYSUCKLE SCENTED HANDSOAP DOESN'T SMELL LIKE HONEYSUCKLE?! I KNOW WHAT HONEYSUCKLE SMELLS LIKE! IT DOESN'T SMELL LIKE IT! DISAPPOINTMENT! btw she went to the bathroom and just returned. I was ranting to no-one... Okay now she just read and her face is awl liek, "wuuut." **

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY FROM BOTH OF US! HUZZAH 4 FREEDOM! :D**

**POST A COMMENT OR REVIEW! THEY'RE THE SAME THING ANYWAY WTF I WAS ON DEVIANTART TOO MUCH! I JUST DRANK ICE WATER AND ALL THE ICE JUST FELL ON MY FACE! AHHH COLDNESS! **

_POST A REVIEW NOWWWWWWWWW! Seriously you guys listen to JourneyKat way more than me she has 108 reviews in one of her book with twenty chapters and this one is almost done with forty-one chapters with only 47 reviews! FUUUUUUUUUUUU-!_

* * *

Chapter 41

Gerado runs put of the room scared as I free Catto and Ghirahim. I lead them out of the room, passing Lucas's body and ignoring the urge to cry next to it. We are about to leave the room when one of the zombies comes out of the dark and grabs Ghirahim's ankle.

"Ghirahim, it's touching you!" Catto screams.

"I know! I'll be fine for a while." He kicks its arm away and runs out of the room. I quickly run up the stairs and they come behind me. I find an empty hall.

"Did she leave?" I ask.

"No, she's just hiding." He states. We walk through the hall. I turn into Ghirahim and Catto's room. I look around and Gerado appears behind me swinging a sword. I duck the first attack but get my arm sliced on the second. I summon my own sword and fight against her and Ghirahim and Catto finally come in.

"Akomin duck!" Ghirahim shouts. I see him with his own sword behind her and he swings. Unfortunately she got the hint too and ducked also.

"Ghirahim your ankle!" I shout seeing his ankle is a mucky gray color.

"IM FINE! Help Catto!" He reassures. I run over to Catto. She puts Darmon in the crib and runs off to help fight. Darmon quickly falls asleep surprisingly fast so I leave him to fight.

"It's three against one Gerado!" I shout at her.

"Oh no, what ever shall I do?" She fake pouts. "I know. Lets play a game." She twirls her finger and she multiplies into copies of herself surrounding us. "You each get your pick. Try and see which one is really me." They all say.

"I'll go first." Ghirahim volunteers. He goes up to one and holds his sword up to her neck. "I will enjoy this." He says to her then cuts off her head. I jump when I just see that copy fade away.

"Wrong choice." She hums.

"Alright, my turn." Catto says taking his sword. She walks up to one and shakily holds up the sword. "I—I can't do it!" This only made Gerado grin wider. "I choose this one." she looks at the copy. "Ghirahim, you do it though." She hands him back his rapier. He goes up and stabs the copy that Catto chose but it fades away also. Ghirahim hands me his sword.

"Get down." I tell them through my teeth. "I SAID GET DOWN!" I scream, they listen and I do a spin attack on all of them. The real one falls down clenching her side where I sliced her.

"Shoot!" She says. Her hand begin to glow and the cut heals up.

"GHIRAHIM!" Catto gasps in horror. Ghirahim's entire left leg was a dark, dark gray. I quickly place a shield charm on Gerado to help Ghirahim.

"Do you know how to help him?" I ask her.

"Yes, now pull off his pants." She instructs.

"His PANTS?" I repeat. She nods. I close my eyes and pull of his pants then look at her.

"Now hold him down." She says. Oh today just keeps getting better and better. I flop down on my half naked father in a way do I don't see his "area".

"It's no use Catto. " he says to her.

"No, it is use. You will not leave me alone again." She snaps. "Now this won't hurt a bit." She says taking out a pocket knife. She opens it up and stabs in into his thigh.

"Oh! Well, that was a lie!" He yells. She pulls the knife through his leg down to around his shin. His blood wasn't even red. It was a strange thick purple liquid. Catto scoops up a handful and struts to pull it out of his leg. And it wasn't like dripping. It was all together like a goop. And she kept pulling it and pulling it out. Some of his color returned to his leg as she kept pulling. Finally she got it all out and his leg returned to normal.

"Now, don't you ever! Almost! Die! Again!" She says as she wraps his leg up in bandage. I get up and she puts on his pants. She helps him stand up and his gasps in pain from his leg.

"So this is what it feels like to be human. Did you really have to make that big of a slice?" He asks as he leans on her shoulder for support.

"No, it wasn't required, but I just really wanted to do it for all the times you've annoyed me." She admits.

"Oh ho ho! I ha—love you." He grits changing the word halfway through.

"So touching, now can we please get on with the movie?" Gerado says sounding very annoyed behind us.

"You know, can't we settle this like civilized people?" I ask. All of them let out large laughs at my statement.

"NOPE!" Gerado cackles and throws a knife at my head and I barely duck it.

"You know, that wasn't very nice." I announce.

"That's kind of the point." She hums. "Same as this." She teleports over to Darmon and picks him up.

"WAIT!" Catto screams.

"Yes?" She grins.

"If you leave and never come back, never hurt my family again, you can kill me."

"Well, that's tempting." She ponders. "How about this, you got your deal but I get to still keep the fight your husband is planning right now."

"Deal."


	45. Chapt 42, DO THE MASH POTATO!

NO KAT NO! JOURNEY U GET NO TYPE! I DONT CARE IF UR EAR WILL BLEED! NO! So I'm posting again. Now you have another reason to MAKE A FREAKING REVIEW! Now if you haven't already go read Two Sided and my other stories for you to vote because we have three chapters left and i don't plan to make another book for a while. Plus, honestly, I didn't get as many readers and people to like this book as I hoped.

I HOPE YOU LIKE DIS CHAPTER DOE!

* * *

Chapter 42

" Catto no!" Ghirahim yells trying to run to her but falls from his leg.

"I can't let you guys die. It's worth it." She says taking a breath as Gerado readies a sword.

"No it's NOT!" Ghirahim yells materializing his sword and swinging it aimlessly at Gerado. She easily duck the strikes and begins to fight back with no sympathy to his leg. I run up to help him out with my swords.

"Ghiahim stop! Please! For once in your life will you just let me make a choice on my own! Even if it is my last!" Catto says pulling him away from the fight. He falls to the ground from his leg and Catto kneels by him. I continue to fight her bough which is hard with it being just me against her.

"But I can't let you die." His eyes begin to water. "You're my best friend, and I love you for that. The day I met you I thought I was an idiot for taking you in. And I thought I could break your good will, but every time I hurt you and yelled you always ending up forgiving me. It was hard for me to deal with that from what I got from my master. You know I'm not ready for this and never will be."

"You're a child. You have the form of a seventeen year-old, been alive for hundreds of years, and you're still a child. But I love you for that. After everything you've done in the last seventeen and a half years, you've proven that you are ready. Akomin can't be alone again. She need someone to stay with her to help Darmon and take care of the surface. And you have to be that someone. You have to promise me something, that you will never forget me. And that you'll teach Darmon all about the fun times we had together, like throwing rocks at hornets nests, and playing he most boring board games of all time. Let him grow up knowing he had a happy family." Ghirahim begins to cry and I'm still trying to hold off Gerado. "Remember when you left me when I was little. And I cried myself to sleep and couldn't let you leave. Well, now it's my turn to wipe your tears and kiss your forehead. I'm only leaving, ill still be alive somewhere, but I'm only leaving. It's like a long trip. And you can write me letters and I'll read them over your shoulder as you write. I promise I will never be completely gone. Just promise you will never be either." She smiles. She does as she said a wiped his tears with her thumb and kiss his forehead like a child. She gets up.

"Catto no!" He gasps. He gets up and stands on his hurt leg trying to ignore it. "Please! I love you!"

"I know you've told me." She smiles sweetly.

"No! I mean, I'm IN love with you. Like it punched me in the groin with a coconut!" Ok a coconut must have hit his head if he actually said that out loud. "I didn't marry you to save you! And I did do it out of greed. But I so did it because I literally couldn't LIVE without you. Like you and Dadail. A-and I should have let you two be together because all I wanted was for you to be happy! And I was angry you weren't happy with me!" He says looking at the floor.

"I know!" Catto's lip begins to quiver. "And I never thought I'd had to do this. Because leaving you and giving up Akomin were the two hardest things I've ever had to do. And not I have to do them all over again. Goodbye Ghirahim." Catto say walking toward Gerado.

"Catto don't do it!" I say as Gerado starts to push against my sword and hurting hand. My sword drops and Gerado hold out her hand toward Catto and it begins to glow. Something shoots out of it and that's when everything began to slow down.

I watched as a beam of light began to flow from her palm towards Catto ready to except it. But before anything else Ghirahim snaps his fingers and appears in front of her and the beam his him instead. As I watched his a felt another crack slice my heart. And Ben time sped back up.

"Daddy." I manage to say as I watch him fall lifeless to the ground. My eyes are wide and my mouth was gaped. I run over to him and place my fingers on his neck. He had no pulse. He breathing was still and he had no reaction seeing that his daughter was the one crying harder that his wife. His daughter screamed and groaned over her tears as she gazed into his empty deep brown eyes, the same brown eyes he gave her. His whole life he thought I hated him. Even when I'd been nice to him he still doubted my love for him, and so do I.

"DADDY! DADDY SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE!" I screamed trying to breath. Catto just stood blank like I did when Lucas died. "DADDY! COME BACK! YOU DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE! You didn't say goodbye!" I fall on his chest. "I didn't say goodbye. I didn't say I love you." I cry. Catto gets up and I help her carry his body to the bed. I close his eyes and cry on his chest. His chest was comforting other than its cold flesh. His chest is the most important chest in he world to me now. It was the most perfect chest I could ask to lay my head on and now it's not rising and falling the way it should. It's just still and cold.

"Come back please." I cry. "I love you."

"How cute, the poor child had a weak spot for her father. Lets see what else she can loose to break her?" Gerado hums. She strolls over to Catto and stabs her through her back and the sword come through her stomach. It's the wish way to die. To see the blade that is killing you, with your blood, to touch it and know what it means. Gerado begins to twist the sword inside of Catto making her gasp and cough up blood. She yanks the sword out of her and Catto stumbles and fall on the otherwise of the bed and lays next to Ghirahim. My heart feels like my heart has been sliced open and left to rot and be eaten by animals and go through the whole food chain.

"Catto! Mom! No!" I say and race towards her.

"Akomin, I'm sorry that you're on your own again. That is what I exactly didn't want to happen. And now you have to teach Darmon how to live through it. But listen to me. You are the most amazing young lady that has ever set foot on this world. You're so brave and smart and beautiful. This is not your fault so don't you EVER tell yourself that or I will personally come back from the dead and slap you. And if anyone makes you feel like your life is a bunch of crap, remember that you were and are my everything. You have my joy as you were born seventeen years ago. And you are my joy, now." She smiles and loos over of Ghirahim taking his hand. I waited for her to look back at me but she never did.

So here I am. Standing next to my parents bed. I guess this is where it all began with my life didn't it? I woke up from a dream that predicted this moment. But why this moment? Is it because its my last? No, I will not let that be true. I turn to Gerado on the other side of the room, who is smirking at me. I grab a sharp piece of broken glass from the floor when I broke the mirror.

"It hurts don't it?" She laughs. I walk towards her fearlessly. She ducked under my arm turn around untouched. I throw the shard and it was so unexpected for her it stabbed deep into her arm.

"You little TWIT!" She screams in pain. I run over and trip her and pin her down. My necklace falls out of my shirt and dangles in front of her face. I reached up and pulled hers off and her eye widened. "No." She gasps

"You will feel my pain. No matter what!" I seethe. I throw the necklace on the ground and stomp on it having it shatter surprisingly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I sold my soul in there! You-you!" Light begins to fill the room, bright light. It begins to flow over only Gerado and around me. "It found me! NO!" She screamed hiding her face. Her face skin begins to tighten showing her skull underneath.

"You have no clue what you've caused me!" Catto's voice yelled at me from her body. "I will get you one day! We've met other times!" A little girls voice screams at me now. But one shocked me, mine. "YOU WILL NOT JUST DIE! BUT LIVE IN FOREVER TORMENT AND TORTURE!" I yell at myself, or she does at least. The a white glowing light floats out of her mouth leaving her lifeless. It was her soul.

"Akomin listen, you don't have much time!" I jump when I hear my voice come out of her mouth. But her mouth didn't move. "You have to hurry. Do something different please not what you think of first. Past and future are collapsing in on each other. Think of spelt hint that will save everyone and change everything! Hurry!" I say and Gerado's body falls to the floor dead. The light left and everything was quiet. And everything was dead. Everything was destroyed. I curl up in a ball and think of how alone I am. It's so quiet. Even if someone came in here and screamed as loud as they could there would still be the same strange silence. I get up and step on some broken glass as I do but luckily I have my boots on.

I stare at my parents on the bed. They held hands as the slept eternally. I realized something different though. Catto's blood was gone, and Ghirahim was smiling. They looked like they were alive, and happy. I get interrupted from my small trance from cough. I tiny cough. A baby cough. Darmon.

I run over to the knocked over crib and find him in a pile of glass bleeding. I pick him up and her begins to cry. I rock him in my arms. He is all I have left. My one, my only, my everything. I cry on his living body as he falls asleep in my arms and twitches as he dreams. I think of what I can do with my powers and listen to myself to undo what I did. I said past and future are collapsing in on each other. So I have to change the passed? No wait, I have to stop the future? Or I stop myself from ever being born. I have to not let Catto meet Ghirahim.


	46. Chapt 43, TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!

_JourneyKat rejected to speak with you guys because she addicted to Slender Rising on MY ipod! So its just me._

_Just so you all know, Catto, Ghirahim, Lucas, and Gerado are all dead. When Catto and Ghirahim were smiling it just showed that they were happy together, forever. and because SOMEONE *look at JourneyKat who doesn't notice or care* can't pronounce them right!_

Akomin(Uh-COM-in: 6'll ,17 years-old, White messy, wavy hair, brown eyes.

Catto(Cat-toe): 5'10, 38 years-old but has the form of an 18-22 year-old female, long, messy redhead, blue eyes

Ghirahim- i dont even need to say it: in my book his human form is 7'2 and true form is 7'8!

Darmon(Dawr-MUN): is a baby, if got older he would be 6'4, dark ginger hair that didn't go past his ears, blue eyes. He's a baby so his hair color and eyes are the same. Just disregard everthing then

Lucas(LOO-cass): He is 6'11 also, 19 years-old, a light ginger/brownish hair that is slightly spiced, he has gray eyes, and a scar on his left arm from when Akomin broke it.

FINALLY GERADO! okay! her name is like the word Gerudo!

Gerudo(Gah-RAY-doe): ? most of her info is unknown because her heals add height, her hair is too dirty know its real color, and her eyes have turned black over the years... her age is impossible to ever truly know.

I DUN'T OWN ZELDER!

* * *

Chapter 43

I hold Darmon as we look at the Gate of Time. I need to use the energy of its ability to go back in time for my mission. I place my hand on it and relax my thoughts and feel the magic flow through my arm. I use the power and open my eyes to look at the portal I made with it. Instead of going to the past, I'm going to go to a different world. I walk through with Darmon and I look around at what looks like a dark alleyway.

I turn and see the portal I took was gone and a brick wall. I'm in between two large brick buildings, with trash and puddles everywhere. The humidity was horrible here. I walk out of the alley and see cars racing then stopping with a jerk. Large store signs lit up the twilight. The time here was different then it was back home.

I grip Darmon a little tighter as a car rushes by giving us a gust of wind. I look and see a store that sold jackets and such so I walk through the street over to it. I just about got hit twice and I finally made it over.

"Hey Chica, I got a bed you can sleep with me in." A man says to me as he sits on the ground with a stick lit on fire as he sucks in the smoke.

"No thank you, you wouldn't happen to know where I am would you?" I ask.

"Pfft, you blind? You're in Raleigh, Chica. And if you'd like to know the year is 2012, on a Wednesday, June 22nd." He says thinking I'm stupid I bet. I look and see most signs that say "Wedding Dresses of Raleigh" or "Buffalo Wild Wings, Raleigh."

"So what about that bed?" He asks taking a sip from a brown bottle that is probably 99.9% alcohol.

"I'm sorry I've been through a lot today, and the last nine months. Plus I have a boyfriend." I say. I sigh when I remember... that I don't. But I will never forget Lucas, I will never fall in love again.

"Don't see a ring on that finger. He could go to a sitter." He says pointing to Darmon.

"Well, maybe if you got off your butt and stopped begging for things someone will actually take a liking to you!" I snap. "You will never succeed if you hide your feelings!" I finish and go in the store.

I look around and only see things like leather jackets or hoodies. I go up to the desk but no one is there.

_Ring Bell For Service Please_

I do as the sign says and tap the bell on the desk and it makes Darmon twitch.

"Ouch!" Someone groans from under the desk. He must have hit his head. When he stands up he looks at me with a sweet smile. I just about gasp when I see the boy clearly. What stood before me was an exact copy of Lucas. "H-hi." He says nervously. He stared into my eyes deeply like how Lucas would to sometimes. "I'm sorry but you look very familiar." He says trying to think. I blush and nod hoping he remembers me. "Have we met before?"

"Oh, no, sorry. What is your name?" I ask holding Darmon on my shoulder.

"It's L.J." He smiles.

"Which means?" I ask.

"Lucas John." He laughs. "What's yours?"

* * *

SORRY! IT'S ME AGAIN! Ok just to clear this up, f you watched Once Upon A Time you would know that if someone died in one dimension they can still have another copy be living in another dimension. So go one... I'm a useless author, I know.

* * *

"Akomin." I smile

"Which means?" He asks.

"Locked Power-" I gasp at how stupid I must sound for saying that.

"It's fine. That's a really cool name. It just...fits you." He smirks. "I see you got your hands full I better stop." He says looking at Darmon.

"Oh no! He's not mine! He's my brother." I say re-gripping him up higher.

"Oh baby sitting huh?" he says and I nod.

"I guess you could say something like that." I look at the floor.

"OH! You came in here to buy something!" He reminds me.

"Oh yeah!" I remember. "It just looks like you don't have what I'm looking for though." I sigh

"Well, we do make everything in here. What are you looking for?" He smiles kindly.

"It's going to sound a little weird but I need a cloak. A cloak so know one can see my face if I hunch over in the dark." I say.

"Oh no that's fine! We've had tons of people come in for early Grim Reaper Halloween Costumes." He says.

"Alright then?" I say surprised how easily he took it.

"Yeah I can just tell my bud in the back to start putting one together for you. It should be done pretty quick." He say heading to a door. I follow him into a dark room and the only light is from a TV screen with... LINK on it! "CHARLIE!" L.J. yells and turns on the light to the room.

"AHHH! The light, it's burning! My flesh is melting!" Who I assume is Charlie said. "Who's the hot chick? Did you hit on her at Chick-Fil-A? Dude she has a life and a job she doesn't want to go out with a guy who works in a cheap jacket store!" He says not looking up from the TV. I look at his hands which are holding two white boxes and they look like they are controlling Link.

"She came in on her own will and she wants a Grim Reaper." L.J. groans.

"Fine! So you get a cute girl who dyes her hair a primary color and I have to pause my game to make a Grim Reaper!" Charlie complains.

"I didn't dye my hair." I correct.

"What? Come on? No one in this world, your age has white hair like that." L.J. objects

"Wait say that again?" Charlie asks L.J.

"No one in this world, your age has white hair like that?" L.J. looks at him curiously.

"Yes! How did I not see it?" Charlie gasps and on his screen Link walks through to temple doors. A bright light flashes on the screen as I watch.

"_Look Who It Is._" the screen said. My father turned around and I hold in my tears knowing this all wasn't real. Some Pretty epic music played in the background too. "_I Thought That Tornado I Stirred Up Would Have Tossed And Torn You Apart, Yet Here You Are. Not In Pieces._"

"Daddy, I love you." I whisper to myself. Charlie Pauses it and look at L.J.

"It's just a coincidence Charlie. You sound crazy." He says.

" Just keep playing it!" Charlie says.

"_Not That Your Life Or Death Has Any Consequence. It's Just The Girl That Matters Now, And I Can Sense Her Here... Just Beyond This Door. Yes, We Plucked Her Majesty From Her Perch In The Clouds And Now She's Ours._" Ours? We? Wait, he might be referring to... Catto. "_Oh, But Listen To Me. I'm Being Positively Uncivil. Allow Me To Introduce Myself._" I feel myself slowly begin to crack as it gets harder and harder not to cry. "_I Am The Demon Lord Who Presides Over This Land You Look Down Upon, This World You Call The Surface. You May Call Me Ghirahim. In Truth, I Much Prefer To Be Indulged With My Full Title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm Not Fussy._" Link pulls out his sword angrily. "_Did You Really Just Draw Your Sword? Foolish Boy. By All Rights The Girl Should Have Fallen Into Our Hands Already. She Was Nearly Ours When That Loathsome Servant Of The Goddess Snatched Her Away._" The colors in the room start changing as he gets more angry. "_Do You Have Any Idea How That Made Me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick With Anger!_" He disappears. "_This Turn Of Events Has Left Me A Strong Appetite For Bloodshed._" He walks up behind Link and scares him so much he actually froze. "_Still... It Hardly Seems Fair, Being In My Position, To Take All My Anger Out On You. Which Is Why I Promise Up Front Not To Murder You... No I'll Just Beat You Within An Inch Of Your Life!_" Link gasps in fear when my father sticks his tongue out at him. Link jerks away looking like he could throw up any second now. Ghirahim makes he most "Boss Like" evil laugh and sends his cape away.

Charlie is in the back making my cloak and L.J. is playing as Link. You can tell it's his first try. "_Hah, Quite The Sword You Have Here. But So Long As You Telegraph Your Attacks Like The Novice You Are, You'll Never Land A Blow._" Dad laughs at Link.

"Attack from his left side! He's weak there!" I instruct. L.J. does as I told him. "Let me do it!" I take the remote and begin to fight him. I finally beat him with all the info I know about him.

"_Well... You Put Up More Of A Fight Than I Would Have Thought Possible Out Of Such A Soft Boy. But Don't Clap Yourself Quite Yet, I Still Have My Final Turn. I Don't Understand How You Know All My Weaknesses But I found Yours._" He smirks and teleports. He appears behind Link and stabs his side. He falls down with a gasp and Ghirahim picks him up.

"I've played this game eight times... and that has never! EVER! happened." Charlie gasps.

"_Catto! I'm Back!_" The screen says and I see him walking through my house. Catto walks down the hall.

"_What did you do_?" She gasps looking at the unconscious teenaged boy.

"_Somehow The Twerp Knew All My Weaknesses And I Need To Know How He Came From Being An Amateur At Fighting To Just About Beating Me Down Dead! He Will Stay In Your Room._" He says.

"_Alright_. _I'll make him some food_. _And_-"

"_Catto, You Are Not To Heal Him In Any Way Unless I Tell You So. If You Do I Will Only Injure Him Worse._" He warns her. She sighs and look down blankly. "_Hey,_" She looks up at him. "_Anything You Want To Tell Me?" _He asks.

Catto looks at her stomach. "_No_."

"_Alright, Love You._" He smiles and gives her a peck on the lips and walks away with Link. Catto turns to watch him revealing her crossed fingers behind her back.

"TURN IT OFF!" Charlie screams. L.J. grabs the remotes from me and presses the "home menu" button. "Ok, That was weird! L.J. turn it back on now and press the file that says "EpicLink" and that should take up to a different time in the game and let her play that!" L.J. does as told and starts the game.

Link walk through doors in what looks like Eldin. Ghirahim begins to laugh again from the center of the room.

"._..Oh, Hello There, Link. I See You Are Still Among The Living. Fancy Meeting You Here. We Seem To Bump Into Each Other Time And Time Again. Oh, It's No Coincidence, Though Is It? You And I, We're Bound By A Thread Of Fate." _He does dramatic motions with his hands and shows pictures above his head. _"Look At These Old Drawings! Until I Found These, I Was... Upset About That Little Stunt The Goddess's Guard Dog Pulled At The Gate Of Time. What Was That Twig's Name Again? Impa? Well, Never Mind That, Because These Drawings Suggest The Existence Of A Second Gate Of Time. This News Has Just Filled My Heart With Rainbows!" _I have no comment on that. _"I've Been A Busy Boy, Searching Here And There And Everywhere For Another Gate Of Time." _He disappears and reappears on Link's left._ "And Yet, I Couldn't Even Find A Single Clue. Since I Know I Can Be Honest With You, I'll Admit I Got A Little Sulky. It Was Frowns All Around." _He disappears and reappears up with the drawings._ "The Thought Of Never Getting My Hands On That Darling Young Girl Again Was... Well, More That I Could Bear." _He becomes extremely happy all of a sudden and jumps down to Link. _"But Then... Then I Found This Place! The Prospect Of A Second Gate Of Time Has Made Me Positively Giggly!" _What was wrong with my dad back then! Well, at least he gained some sanity when I was born. That's nice to know._ "That Girl... Your Adorable Friend... She Will Be Instrumental in Bringing About The Revival Of My Master. And Though I Feared She Was Now Quit Beyond My Reach, I Despair No Longer! ...But Before We Talk Any Further On That Subject, There's Still The Matter Of Your Punishment Link. Do You Remember When I Told You That The Next Time We Met, I'd Make Your Ears Bleed From The Sound Of Your Own Screams? Well, I've Been Thinking... Perhaps That Corporal Punishment Is A Touch Harsh. I Might be Willing To Forgive And Forget If You'll Strike A Deal... All I Ask Is That You Tell Me Where I Could Find The Other Gate Of Time. That's Not To Much To Ask, Is It? Oh, And Don't Play Coy With Me. I Know That You Know, So Why Not Let Me In On The Fun?_" Link only replies with readying his sword for battle. "S_uch Behavior. A Mischievous Boy Like You Needs To Be Dealt With Firmly. I Must Want You, I Won't Go Easy On You This Time._"

He raises his arms and makes his cape disappear. His arms turn to metal. "_Lovely, Aren't They? You'll Find The supple Skin Of My Arms Tougher Than Any Armer. Doesn't Their Shape Just Leave You... Breathless?_" He begins to act Loony again. "_Behold! Such Beauty! Such Pure Form! Such An Exquisite Physique! Such Stunning Features! Yes, I Pretty Much Got It All. Though There Is One Teensy, Tiny Thing I Lack... Namely Mercy. Come To Me, Link. You And I, We're Bound By That Thread Of Fate. Destined to Fight. So, Come Close, Link! Meet Me In Battle, And The Thread Of Fate That Binds Us Will Be Soaked In Crimson With Your Blood!_" It cuts to the battle and I easily beat him in less than thirty seconds using his weak spots.

"_Preposterous! How Would You Even Know Such Things About Me? Sky Child You Will Pay For That Now! You Will Never Humiliate Me Again!_" He Shouts.

"_Ghirahim_!" Catto's voice shouts as she pushes the large doors open. "_What are you doing_?_ I told you not to_!"

"_Catto, I'm In The MIDDLE Of Something Here!_" He shouts. "_How Did You Even Survive The Trip Down Here?_" He asks.

"_None of your beeswax! Did you even try to reason with him for the information_?" She folds her arms.

"_Yes! He Didn't Listen! And He Just Beat Me Within A Few Seconds!_" He says innocently.

"_Yeah, well I'm going to beat you if you don't come with you pregnant wife home right NOW!_" She scolds. And with that they left.

"Akomin, what is your last name?" L.J. asks.

"I don't have one...only a title. And its Lords. Akomin Of Lords." I say. "I'm sorry, I must go." I get up and take my cloak from Charlie. "Here... Take it all." I hand him my rupee pouch and pick up Darmon and carry him away.


	47. Chapter 45, The Days That Came

Ok last chapter. Bank you all so much! Please all of you rethis on this chapter at least please and thanks for sticking with me. Please if you can tell other peoplI about my books.

The winner of my poll is Two Sided. But I have a few surprises with it.

I don't own zelda stuff only my OC's. I hope you like. PleasE review!

* * *

Chapter 44

I walk out of the building and look down the street. "St. Margret Orphanage Of Raleigh" I read. I put on my cloak and hunch slightly over as I walk down the street. Darmon makes a few noises as he remains hidden under my cloak. I see two children that look alike, and are probably twins, playing ball in the yard.

"Oi! Who are you here for?" A girl asks.

"I'm here to see if you have a Catherine Marthe." I answer.

"Ew! Catherine! You'd be better off wrangling a wild bull then getting her anywhere near a family or anyone but Amy. The little twit. She's a freak." A girl says. "She's always trying to get out of here and run away, or hurt someone. She'll never be adopted."

"Well, we will just have to see wont we." I say going to the door.

I use the large door knockers which makes a loud echoing noise inside the house. A very young woman open the door.

"Hello, welcome to "St. Margret's Orphanage what can I do for you ma'am?" She asks she looks very ill but I keep my face hidden.

"Yes, I'm here to see Catherine Marthe." I say loudly. Catto should be about to climb out the window right now. "I've called the owners of this Orphanage and I've given them the money to adopt her. She might as well before she's a teenager, you know how hard it is then." I say. The woman gasps with joy.

"Oh yay! I'll go fetch her right now! Oh she will finally have a home!" She cheers and runs into the house. I quickly run and look out one of the side windows. Catto's left foot is out and I can hear what is happening.

"Catherine, I'll miss you. Are you sure you want to do this?" I believe Amy asked.

"Yes Ame! I'm positive. I'm going to go in the woods and see where I can get from there. I'll be sure too-"

"Catherine! You've been adopted! Oh isn't this wonderful! The kind woman is right outside! And- CATHERINE! Get out of the window now! Were you trying to run away again? Shame! Come get ready to leave!" The woman's voice says in the room. I didn't even realize my hood fell off as I looked up at her window. She looked out and glared down at me. I pull my hood back up.

"You little WRETCH! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME! I'll never be owned! I don't want parents or a family! I DON'T WANT A HOME! I ONLY WANT ME! ME!" She yells at me. She gets pulled in the room and the window closes. I take off running down the street away from the Orphanage. I run into the ally I came from and run through the wall that lead me back to my own world and the portal closes behind me. I look and see Darmon still asleep sound fully in my arms.

"Child what have you done?" An old woman asks me.

"I'm sorry! I had to make things right! Too many people died because of me. I had to undo my birth."

"You have made a Fatal Error that can not be undone child! You will loose your soul, for it was never real in the first place. You will go back with time as it begin to rewrite itself. Each year you have lived its each hour you have to live. The brother you hold dear also has this. He only has several minutes for he hasn't lived very long. Any second now you will experience horrific pain as you would begin to incinerate away from your body." She explains and on cue my chest begin to burn inside and it feels like my heart is trying to push its was through my ribs and out my chest. I am completely unable to control my body. I can't even breathe as I fidget on the ground.

I gain control again and I stand up and pick up Darmon who is screaming. I calm him down and look at my location. A beach. Suddenly a flash appears and I see me. I must be about to revive Demise. I look kind of sad. I remember the feelings I had then.

"I miss those times too..." I say standing behind me. I turn to see where the voice came from and looked right past me, I'm invisible. Other me begins to walk away and I stay there. I look out over the water and down at Darmon. He was transparent and he kept getting more transparent.

"No! No! Please don't take him! He doesn't need to go! I'm sorry Hylia please forgive me! Don't take him!" I beg as he becomes so clear I could barely see his dark red hair. "No! Please! I won't let nobody hurt you! Won't let no one break your heart! And even though you want to, please try to never grow up!" I cry and sing very fast so he will hear it. One of my tears drop and it goes through him and hits my arm. Then I see his eyes open and his bright blue eyes stare into one as they got harder to see.

"Sis!" He laughed. He laughed! He didn't know what the heck was happening to him so be laughed! I cry and then all I feel in my arms was air. I lost sight of his eyes and all I saw was sand and my arms. He was gone. I knelt down on the sand and cried to myself. I failed Catto's last wish. She wanted me to take care of him and now he is gone forever. "I'm sorry! PLEASE! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, MOMMY! I MISS YOU MOMMY! I scream at the sky. "IM SORRY DADDY! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU MORE. I should have been a better daughter!" I hope they heard me. But I realized they can't. I made it so they never met. And never died. I should have freed Demise by now but the sky stayed clear from any dark swirling clouds. I sit on a rock and cry for half an hour.

I changed scenes and now I'm I a room filled with screams. I see that it's Catto's and Ghirahim's room. I look and see Catto on the floor, she's giving birth. But Arina isn't here so it must be my birth. Everything fades to white and now Ghirahim and Catto are sleeping. Catto is extremely pregnant with me. It must be just moments before my birth. I look and see her stomachs begin to thin and become more thin until she couldn't possibly be pregnant at all. This scene has been undone. I watch Catto start the morning like a normal day, not even knowing she was pregnant and I followed her for two hours.

I go to a new scene and Catto is looking at a pregnancy test. She has her fingers crossed and it turns red saying "We are sorry but you are not pregnant." She sighs and throws it in the trash. I walk around the house for an hour watching more things change and disappear.

A new scene comes and I'm in a circular room. I see the scene I did when I first played that game. The first battle with my father. He makes his long lecture and as he does his armlet disappears. I sit on a pot in a corner and watch my father for around an hour and a half.

Now it's a scene with Catto very young and she is carving something into an armlet. I look at it says "Me and Catto" and another that says "Master and Me". But as she does this the supplies disappear and she just sat in the chair looking bored. I watch her cry from loneliness and yelling at bokoblins to get lost, which they too seriously and did, for six hours.

The next scene is in a kitchen and Ghirahim is in his true form. Catto stores some soup in a large pot and takes a sip. She jumps and gives Ghirahim a hug but as she does she knocks over the pot and spills it everywhere which I know for sure probably didn't happen the first time. I look at my hands which are beginning to fade away. They hurriedly clean up the house for some meeting Ghirahim is about to have and I watch him panic for two hours.

Lastly I'm standing next to my father in his true form again and he walks around. I look up and see a girl falling from the sky as she scream for help. But before she hit the ground she vanishes. Ghirahim searches the woods and hurts innocent animals as he tries to find a way to revive his master. I look at myself and and I'm just about invisible. I walk with my father for four hours.

I look and see a young girl with red hair. She stares at a mirror curiously. She taps it and it ripples. She quickly vanishes from the moment and I appear back at the beach. Fragments of my life remain and the tides are going through my feet as I stand there. "I never asked Catto for the rest of that song. I'll never know how it ends. I say thinking. A little switch in my brain clicked and I remembered the rest. Hylia must have done something. It's my last moments in life so I sing the rest of that song.

"You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs

I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up  
Ohhhh oh oh.

Don't you ever grow up  
Just never grow up"

A tear falls down my cheek and I feel it fall through me into the tides. I stare down and feel myself fade away completely. So that was it. My life was gone, it never was a life, I never really lived it I never really died. I was just gone and it never happened. Ghirahim was still defeated by Link, Catto lived at the Orphanage. So I don't have a purpose anymore.

My name is Akomin. I went through pain, pleasure and weird types of punishments. I was bullied, I fell in love, I met my parents and fell in love with our family. I might have had a sad life, but that doesn't matter anymore. I never had a life in the first place. And it was all thanks to The Days That Came.

Darmon  
That's ancient Hylian for

The End


End file.
